Páginas em Branco
by Luci Moon s2
Summary: Depois de um grave acidente de carro, Sakura fica sem uma boa parte das lembranças de seu passado, tendo que morar com um homem misterioso e frio, seu marido. UA
1. Prólogo

**Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem.**

* * *

**Prólogo**

No estacionamento da sede de uma importante empresa multinacional, uma mulher de longos cabelos róseos, vestido vermelho que ia até os joelhos, salto alto e segurando com força a alça de sua bolsa preta, saiu do elevador correndo, entrou em seu carro esporte vermelho e deu a partida, saindo a toda velocidade pela rua, que estava molhada pela chuva que caia muito forte.

Tinha por volta de vinte sete anos, bonita, corpo escultural e incríveis olhos esverdeados, que naquele momento se encontravam cheios de lágrimas, mal conseguia enxergar a estrada a sua frente, tanto por causa da chuva, quanto pelas lágrimas que embaçavam sua visão. Internamente estava chateada, com raiva e com as emoções fora de controle.

- Cretino... como ele pode...?- Sentia como se tivesse uma bola entalada na garganta.

Seu celular começou a tocar de dentro da bolsa, que havia jogado no banco ao seu lado quando entrara no carro. Sabia quem era e não pretendia atende-lo de jeito nenhum.

- Safado... quem ele pensa que é ...?

Sentia que tinham tirado seu coração do peito, pisoteado sem dó e jogado num triturador.

Não merecia ser tratada como uma qualquer, pelo menos não pela pessoa que a fizera desistir de seus sonhos.

O toque do celular não parava.

O desgraçado sabia ser insistente quando queria.

Nervosa com o toque do celular, segurou o volante com a mão esquerda e com a direita abriu a bolsa, vasculhando ela em busca do celular. O achou e tentou ver o nome na tela, mas não conseguia ver nada com clareza, atendeu e reconheceu de imediato a voz grave.

- Sakura, o porteiro do prédio me disse que você saiu em alta velocidade, o pensa que está fazendo?

- Que te interessa?

Com a vista totalmente encoberta de água e os sentidos descontrolados, pisou fundo no acelerador.

- Não seja inconsequente.

- Inconsequente...eu...?!- Apertou com força a mão no volante e acelerou mais.- Fiz de tudo por você... fiz tudo pra te agradar... e veja como você me agradeceu...e eu que sou a inconsequente...- Gritava a plenos pulmões pra que sua voz saísse.- Você não presta...

- Gritar não vai resolver as coisas entre nós, só vai me irrita, Sakura.

Riu histérica.

- Tudo te irrita.- Replicou irada.- Nada te deixa contente... estou cansada de tentar... queria nunca ter me apaixonado por um maldito egocêntrico sem sentimentos... queria nunca ter te conhecido...

Mal terminara de descarregar toda sua raiva e frustração quando, ao passar sobre uma poça d´agua, o carro derrapou, como estava só com uma mão no volante e em alta velocidade, Sakura não consegui controlar o carro, que bateu com força assustadora contra um murro.

Desmaiou na hora, a cabeça caída pra frente, sangue escorrendo sobre sua face e o corpo preso entre as ferragens.

Não ouviu os gritos das pessoas ao verem o acidente e tentarem acorda-la, não ouviu o barulho das sirenes da ambulância, mas principalmente não ouviu a voz grave e normalmente fria que saia do celular, que fora parar embaixo do banco traseiro durante o impacto, ficar cada vez mais alta e preocupada.

- Sakura, que barulho foi esse?! Sakura, fala alguma coisa, o que tá acontecendo?! Sakura...?!

* * *

**N/A - Escrevi o rascunho dessa história a muito tempo atrás, os personagens e alguns trechos da história se parecem com a Sakura e o Sasuke, então decidi adapta-la e termina-la, porque nunca fiz o final, embora tenha uma idéia de como vai ser. Primeiro capítulo em breve. **


	2. Páginas apagadas

- Onde estou...?

Com a cabeça latejante de dor e vendo tudo rodando ao seu redor, Sakura tentou identificar o lugar em que se encontrava e a pessoa que estava do seu lado sem muito sucesso.

A pessoa se aproximou dela e falou alguma coisa, mas não conseguiu entender com clareza, logo depois a pessoa se afastou, ouviu o som de uma porta sendo aberta e depois fechada, estava confusa e sua cabeça, que doia muito, pesava como chumbo.

Aos poucos começou a focalizar melhor as coisas ao seu redor.

Estava em uma cama, num quarto muito branco e espaçoso, de seu corpo saia vários fios interligados com uma máquina do seu lado direito, que fazia um barulho incomodo, a sua esquerda tinha uma cômoda lotada de vasos com vários tipos de flores, cartões e ursinhos, uma janela com cortinas brancas e uma poltrona também branca, onde até a pouco fora ocupada pela pessoa que saiu de seu quarto, a sua frente uma televisão desligada num suporte no teto.

Com dor em tudo quanto era parte de seu corpo, notou que tinha vários machucados, sua perna direita e seu braço esquerdo estavam engessados, arranhões no outro braço e, ao tocar no ponto em sua cabeça que doia muito, percebeu que estava enfaixada.

"O que aconteceu comigo?", se perguntou tentando se lembrar de como acabara naquela situação, mas nada lhe vinha a mente, sentia como se tivesse espuma no cérebro.

Fechou os olhos com força quando uma dor intensa a deixavou tonta.

Um tempo depois ouviu novamente o som da porta sendo aberta e fechada, duas mulheres se aproximaram dela, uma baixinha morena, de olhos e cabelo preto, trajando um vestido branco e uma loira, alta de olhos cor de avelã, vestia calça e jaleco branco. Não sabia quem era a morena, mas a loira identificou na hora.

- Madrinha...?Onde estou...?O que... aconteceu...?

Sentia a garganta seca, sua língua parecia pegajosa e sua fala saia com dificuldade.

Tsunade se aproximou da afilhada com um sorriso de alívio.

- Estamos no hospital, querida.- Segurou a mão dela com força.- Você ficou em coma por uma semana após o acidente, deixou todo mundo apavorado.- Sua voz transmitia preocupação e reprovação ao mesmo tempo.- No que estava pensando, Sakura? Você sabe muito bem o quê acontece com quem dirigi em alta velocidade, podia ter ferido outras pessoas ou morrido. Não faça isso novamente, eu te proíbo.

Como médica, Tsunade sabia que devia confortar os pacientes, mas aquela jovem não era só mais uma paciente, era sua pupila, afilhada e filha de sua melhor amiga, que falecera num acidente semelhante ao de Sakura, tinha que colocar um pouco de juízo na cabeça dela.

- Acidente...? Que acidente...?- O que sua madrinha falava não fazia nenhum sentido para Sakura.- Não sei de acidente nenhum...

- Não se preocupe, é normal esquecer alguns fatos após tanto tempo em coma, aos poucos você se lembrara do acidente.- Tsunade acenou para a morena.- Essa é sua enfermeira particular Sakamoto Mizu.- Apresentou antes de declarar sorrindo.- O Uchiha fez questão de contrata-la pra ficar sempre do seu lado, ele está realmente preocupado com você.

Tsunade esperou que isso deixasse sua afilhada contente, afinal o mundo dela girava em torno do marido, mas Sakura parecia não entender bem que importância isso teria pra ela.

- Uchiha?!Quem é Uchiha?!

Os olhos de Tsunade se estreitaram, abriu a boca pra falar alguma coisa, mas nesse momento um homem alto, porte imponente, pele clara, cabelos e olhos negros, vestindo blusa social branca, calça preta e paletó da mesma cor, entrou no quarto e a olhou de um modo intenso e estranhamente muito íntimo.

- Vim o mais rápido que pude.

O homem se aproximou dela e tentou abraça-la, mas Sakura se afastou, sentia o corpo fraco e mole, mas mesmo assim conseguiu colocar as mãos na frente do corpo, num ato de proteção contra aquele estranho. Algo em seu interior lhe mandava ter cuidado com ele, que era perigoso deixar que ele a tocasse, talvez fosse por não ter a mínima idéia de quem ele seria e porque pretendera abraça-la.

- Ainda está zangada.- Ele parecia nervoso, seu tom de voz seco.- Sakura, vamos parar com essa briga estúpida, já disse que...

- Não sei do que o senhor esta falando, nem te conheço, como sabe meu nome?- O interrompeu um pouco assustada pelo jeito que ele falava com ela.

O homem a encarou confuso, seus olhos negros a encarando fixamente como se quisesse ler seus pensamentos, aumentando a sensação de que ele era uma pessoa perigosa, de que tinha que afasta-lo pra bem longe.

- Sasuke, acho melhor que me espere em minha sala.- Tsunade pediu praticamente o empurrando pra fora.- Conversaremos daqui a pouco.

Sakura observava tudo sem muita noção do que estava ocorrendo ali.

Sua madrinha retornou pro seu lado o olhar atento.

- Qual é o último fato importante de que se lembra, Sakura?

Ao pensar no assunto, Sakura sentiu a mente embaralhada, a cabeça pesava e novamente uma dor imensa quase a fez desmaiar.

- Fato importante... como assim?- Perguntou com as pálpebras fechadas, massageando a fronte com a mão.

- Aniversário, formatura, enterro, batizado ou um... _**casamento**_.

Não entendeu muito bem o porque, mas tinha a impressão que sua madrinha dera muita ênfase na última palavra.

Tentou lembrar de algum fato importante, sua mente estava meio lenta mas por fim lembrou de algo.

- Bem... teve a festa de pijama na casa da Ino...- Olhou pra cima pensativa antes de continuar a falar.- Ela conseguiu ser aprovada em matématica ou fisíca... não sei ao certo... sei que tinha várias garotas do colégio... comemoramos ouvindo música e dançando.

- Hum...! Ino...?!

Sua resposta pareceu não agradar sua madrinha, que fez uma careta de desgosto.

- Sabe em que ano estamos, Sakura?

Essa pergunta era fácil.

- 1999.

Novamente cara de desgosto, pelo jeito essa resposta também não agradara, mas não houve mais perguntas, Tsunade falou alguma coisa com a enfermeira, a mulher saiu e quando voltou entregou um vidrinho pra sua madrinha, que lhe deu um comprimido e um copo de água.

- Tome esse remédio e descanse um pouco, quando nos vermos novamente teremos muito que conversar, Sakura.

Obedeceu, tanto pelo tom de comando de Tsunade, que nunca aceitava não como resposta, quanto pelo fato de que sentia o corpo pesado.

Tomou o medicamneto, se endireitou na cama e fechou os olhos, descansar um pouco parecia uma ótima idéia afinal.

* * *

Andando de um lado pra outro no escritório de Tsunade, Sasuke Uchiha estava com todos os seus pensamentos voltados pra esposa.

Quando recebera a notícia que Sakura despertara, através da enfermeira que deixara com a esposa, tinha largado uma reunião muito importante e dirigira pro hospital o mais rápido que lhe era permitido por lei, ansioso em rever os brilhantes olhos esverdeados e resolver definitivamente os problemas entre eles. Devido ao que ocorrera antes do acidente não esperava um recepção agradavél da parte dela, que tinha a péssima mania de transformar tudo em uma tragédia grega, mas o que vira estampado na face dela não fora raiva ou ressentimento, longe disso, Sakura realmente parecia não reconhece-lo.

Ouviu o barulho da porta sendo aberta e viu Tsunade entrar na sala que ocupava como diretora do hospital particular Senju, que se situava no centro de Tóquio e era o hospital mais famoso e prestigiado da região.

- O que há com a Sakura?- Quis saber se colocando na frente da médica.

Mesmo compreendendo o Uchiha, afinal ele tinha grande parte da culpa pelo que ocorrera a Sakura, Tsunade não gostou do jeito que ele lhe abordou, parecia um policial interrogando um criminoso, se o gênio do Uchiha era ruim o seu era bem pior, mas deixaria passar, por Sakura.

- Creio que teve uma perda parcial de mémoria.- Seu tom era profissional e distante, quando por dentro estava bem preocupada.- É comum após um longo tempo inconsciente, principalmente se levarmos em conta que estava sobre forte estresse na hora do acidente e feriu a cabeça.- "Por sua culpa", pensou em acrescentar.

Não simpatizava com o Uchiha, por causa dele Sakura perdera o amor próprio, passara a viver em função de sempre agradar o marido, mesmo que isso significasse esquecer que também precisava ser agradada as vezes. Duvidava que a afilhada soubesse o que era ser amada de verdade.

- Comum?! Como perder a mémoria pode ser considerado "comum".

- Ás vezes a mémoria volta em algumas semanas, meses...- A voz profissional falhou fazendo Sasuke a encarar interrogativo.

Percebeu que havia algo a mais que Tsunade queria evitar lhe contar.

Toda aquela situação, que se formara ao ser comunicado que sua esposa saíra da sua empresa em alta velocidade, o deixava nervoso, estressado e, não conseguia mais negar, preocupado.

- Se tem algo a mais a dizer, o faça logo.- O tom imperativo de um homem acostumado a ser obedecido.

Tsunade contornou sua mesa e se sentou em sua poltrona marrom, fazendo um sinal em direção a cadeira a sua frente e ao lado de Sasuke, para que ele também se sentasse, o que o Uchiha fez visivelmente irritado.

- Devo prepara-lo pro fato de que pode demorar anos pra isso ocorrer.

Essa informação fez Sasuke gelar.

- Está me dizendo que ela nunca se lembrará de nada?

- Na verdade, só parte da memória foi apagada, o que aumenta as chances de que logo se recorde de tudo ou pelo menos boa parte do que esqueceu.

- E o que ela realmente esqueceu?- Algo lhe dizia que não iria gostar da resposta.

- Dos últimos dez anos.

E não gostou mesmo. A dez anos atrás, ele, seu tio Madara e seu irmão Itachi, se mudaram de Tóquio para uma pequena cidade chamada Konoha, lá conheceu várias pessoas, entre elas, Sakura, sua esposa.

- Dez anos...? Então... então ela não lembra... de mim!

"Bela conclusão, Uchiha" pensou Tsunade, estava gostando de ver a expressão normalmente indiferente ficar totalmente surpresa, confusa e até um pouco apavorada.

- Temos de ter esperanças...

Sasuke se levantou furioso e bateu o punho fechado na mesa de Tsunade.

- Esperanças? Estou tendo essa merda de esperança a uma semana, estou farto de ouvir todos me dizendo pra ter esperanças.

A diretora do hospital também se levantou irada. Aquilo já era demais, não era obrigada a aturar os ataques daquele imbecil que se achava o dono do mundo, nem ao menos gostava dele, então não precisava ser gentil com aquele esnobe.

- Compreendo que esteja nervoso, mas se descontrolar não ajuda em nada.- Estava praticamente gritando.- Sakura vai precisar de nós, _**todos nós**_, quando se der conta do que está acontecendo, e se um de nós perder o controle quem sofrerá será ela.- Tsunade voltou a sentar, respirou fundo e recobrou o tom calmo e profissional, mas com um toque frio e cheio de cinismo.- Creio que você, mais que qualquer um, não quer que isso aconteça, estou certa, Uchiha?

Sasuke se deixou cair pesadamente de volta na cadeira.

- Sim está.- Falou apertando os punhos com força.- Droga! A culpa é minha, se eu não tivesse permitido que ela saisse da minha sala nervosa...

- Não é hora de achar culpados.- Interrompeu Tsunade.- Nesse momento temos de ser fortes, por nós e por Sakura.

Mesmo dizendo isso achava que o Uchiha tinha a maior parte da culpa, a outra parte era da própria Sakura, por dirigir feito louca só porque se tocara que casara com um iceberg.

- Droga...!- Resmungou o Uchiha.

Cobrindo o rosto com as mãos, Sasuke tentava não se culpar, mas não conseguia, sabia que se não tivessem brigado por mais um motivo absurdo e sem sentido, Sakura jamais sairia dirigindo em alta velocidade.

Porque sempre afastava ou perdia as pessoas que lhe eram importantes?

- E se ela nunca se lembrar de mim?

Ver o Uchiha sofrer de culpa ou algo semelhante, fez Tsunade sentir um pouco de pena dele. Talvez, bem lá no fundo de seu coração congelado e do seu modo, Sasuke realmente amasse Sakura.

- Ela vai lembrar, Sakura te ama.- Disse para conforta-lo um pouco.

O Uchiha levantou a cabeça, nos lábios um sorriso triste de canto.

- Ela se esqueceu disso.

Tsunade deu um sorriso singelo, estendeu sua mão direita até a esquerda de Sasuke e bateu seu dedo indicador na aliança de casamento do Uchiha.

- Mas você não.

* * *

Muito tempo depois que tomara o remédio, dormira e despertara, Sakura viu Tsunade entrar em seu quarto junto com o homem moreno que tentara abraça-la, ele estava muito sério.

Foi novamente examinada e respondeu a novas perguntas, percebendo que a cada resposta que dava a cara do sujeito ficava mais e mais carrancuda.

- Bem, a não ser pela perna e o braço engessado, fisicamente você está ótima.

- Então posso ir embora?- Queria ir logo pra casa.

Tsunade segurou sua mão e Sakura previu que algo não devia estar certo.

- Daqui uns dias, sim.- Tsunade percebeu que aquele era o momento de revelar a situação pra Sakura.- O problema é que você perdeu uma boa parte de sua memória, querida.

- Você disse que esquecer o acidente era normal.

- Acontece que você esqueceu muito mais do que só o acidente.

Sakura estreitou os olhos esmeraldas confusa.

- O que eu esqueci?

- Fatos que ocorreram após 1999, estamos em 2009.

Sorriu com desconfiança, aquilo só podia ser uma brincadeira, mas o olhar sério de sua madrinha não deixava dúvidas de que era verdade e isso a assustou.

- Minha mãe... eu quero a minha mãe.- Pediu num murmurio.

- Infelizmente ela morreu ha cinco anos.

Fechou os olhos e tentou conter a vontade de chorar.

- Não é verdade, não pode ser...- Abriu os olhos e fitou Tsunade desolada.- Como aconteceu? Quando?

- Foi num acidente de carro, um motorista bêbado e em alta velocidade colidiu com o carro dela, infelizmente ela morreu na hora.

Sentiu uma dor intensa no peito e não conseguiu conter o choro.

Sempre fora só ela e sua mãe, nunca conhecera seu pai, que fugiu pra não assumi-la, e não tinha parentes próximos, Tsunade não contava, pois era só uma amiga de sua mãe que aceitara ser sua madrinha, não tinha qualquer obrigação com ela.

- Não tenho mais ninguém então?

- Tem a mim.

Sasuke se aproximou da cama onde Sakura estava, mas não tentou toca-la dessa vez.

A voz grave e profunda do sujeito desconhecido, fez Sakura sentir um arrepio estranho subir por sua espinha, principalmente pelo que ele dissera.

- Você... quem é você?

Sasuke olhou pra Tsunade num pedido mudo, queria ele mesmo contar que eram casados, a médica percebeu e fez um gesto de permissão.

- Eu sei que será difícil de compreender agora...

- Tudo está sendo incompreensivél.- Murmurou mais pra si mesma, e Pela primeira vez desde que o vira, prestou atenção nele.

Era um homem muito bonito, mas muito sério, pelo seu porte, seu jeito de andar e falar, o pouco que falara, parecia achar que o mundo girava ao redor dele, odiava pessoas assim, metidas. Seu corte de cabelo era bem diferente, com mechas longas de cada lado do rosto e arrepiado atrás, algo em seu íntimo lhe dizia que seria gostoso deslizar os dedos pelos fios negros.

Sentiu a face esquentar ao perceber que rumo seus pensamentos tomaram.

Também se deu conta que ele lhe falara algo importante e que esperava alguma reação dela, pois a encarava intensamente.

- Desculpe, o que disse?

- Que nos casamos a quatro anos atrás.

Estava absolutamente chocada.

* * *

**N/A - De início pretendia fazer a Sakura esquecer tudo, até o próprio nome, mas depois percebi que a história original, onde só ha perda parcial da memória, seria muito mais interessante, porque tipo praticamente ela só esqueceu dele, Sasuke, e isso meio que vai doer mais na consciência dele. Sou cruel admito u_u, mas ao longo da fic verão que ele merece o castigo.**

**Agradecimentos**

**bah -** O Sasuke tá se sentindo possuído de culpa pode ter certeza. Também gosto de vê-lo sofrer, acho que é um modo de me vingar por ele ter matado o Itachi, nossa ainda tô de luto **Q.Q**

**Elara-chan -** Quem pede sempre alcança, e a Sakura alcançou, mas isso só vai complicar as coisas, pelo menos pro maridão, hehehe.

**izaaa -** Primeiro capítulo postado, espero que goste

**UcHiHa-DaRk-AnGeL -** Espero que ame esse capítulo também

**mah -** Pra acabar com sua ansiedade capítulo prontinho.

**Thais14 - **Que vc adore esse primeiro capítulo também.

**stelar - **Acho que saiu bom também, mas me fale se vc gostou ou não, só pra ter certeza. =)

**nanda - **Ansiedade acabada, capítulo fresquinho saindo do forno.

**Thami-Uchiha -** Ao longo da fic vai dar pra se ter uma idéia de como era a relação do casal Uchiha, antes do acidente, e assim imaginar o que aconteceu na sala do Sasuke, o que aconteceu de verdade só no finalzinho mesmo.^^

**Hanae Ichihara - **Que bom que vc gostou do prólogo, que realmente estava bem triste, esse primeiro capítulo também tá tristinho, só que dessa vez pro lado do Sasuke.

**Dany Uchiha - **Se ele a ama? Essa é a principal pergunta que Sakura vai se fazer ao longo da fic, ainda mais quando for morar debaixo do mesmo teto do Uchiha. XD

**E a todos que leram e por algum motivo preferiram não deixar uma review.**


	3. Bem vinda ao lar

_**Então, voltei, rsrs ^^**_

_**Desculpe a demora, deixei um aviso com o motivo de força maior T-T**_

_**Bem fiz um capítulo até grandinho em vista dos anteriores, espero que gostem e imploro perdão pelo atraso Q_Q**_

_**Como sempre tenho que dizer que Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, mas a história sim u_u**_

* * *

Quando o mundo cai sobre nossa cabeça o que se deve fazer?

Essa pergunta não queria calar na mente de Sakura enquanto se olhava no espelho do elegante banheiro do quarto do hospital, passou a mão de leve sobre a atadura que cobria o alto de sua cabeça e reparou nas sutis mudanças em seu rosto.

Mesmo com os arranhões e hematomas continuava bonita como sempre, mas agora seu rosto parecia mais maduro, e seu corpo não ficava atrás, nos últimos anos conseguira curvas perfeitas e seus seios estavam maiores, estava bem mais mulher, bem mais feminina.

"Lógico, Sakura, você tem vinte sete anos, queria continuar com o corpo de uma menininha?", fez uma careta diante das palavras que vinham do seu interior, podia ser uma mulher madura por fora, mas por dentro era outra história, se sentia uma criança perdida diante do desconhecido mundo que de repente se abrira a sua frente.

Passou os dedos pelos fios longos e rosados, isso também lhe causara certa surpresa, preferia o cabelo curto, um pouco acima dos ombros, mas pelo jeito nos últimos dez anos decidira deixa-los crescer e alcançar o meio das costas, não que estivesse feio, mas era estranho se ver no espelho e olhar pra uma completa desconhecida muito parecida com ela, mesmo que fosse ela. Tudo era muito confuso e quando mais buscava em sua mente, mas desnorteada ficava.

- Ai!!! Droga!!!- Respirou fundo e com esforço ao sentir uma pontada dolorosa na cabeça.

Andou cambaleante até sua cama, se deitou e olhou pra enfermeira dormindo na poltrona a alguns metros.

Com certeza a mulher acordaria com muita dor nas costas, esperava que estivesse recebendo um bom salário, pois ela não saíra do seu lado em nenhum momento, sempre pronta a atende-la em tudo o que precisasse, parecia ter pavor de deixa-la sozinha por um segundo que fosse. Aquilo as vezes lhe causava a incomodava, principalmente quando queria conversar com sua madrinha e a mulher não tirava os olhos dela, atenta em cada palavra, ato ou gesto executado, só não falava nada porque sabia que a mulher estava sendo paga pra fazer exatamente aquilo, não tirar os benditos olhos dela, Sakura.

Respirou fundo resignada, se ajeitou melhor na cama e voltou seus pensamentos pra tudo que estava lhe acontecendo. Fazia algumas horas que acordara naquele quarto, descobrira que esquecera alguns fatos de sua vida, dez anos pra ser precisa, que um desses fatos incluía estar casada com um homem lindo, porém muito sério e calado, e tudo isso a assustava de uma forma que não sabia explicar muito bem.

Suspirou ao relembrar o quanto Sasuke, seu marido esquecido, a tratara de um modo muito estranho, somente a comunicou que estavam casados a quatro anos, que assim que ela recebesse alta do hospital iria leva-la pro apartamento onde moravam, do qual obviamente ela não recordava, e que logo tudo voltaria ao normal, depois ele simplesmente foi embora, sem falar mais nada, nenhuma palavra de carinho, nenhum "fique tranqüila meu bem", ou um beijo no rosto. Não que quisesse que ele a abraçasse ou beijasse, longe disso, o problema era que ele agia como se não ligasse muito pra ela, era frio demais, indiferente demais.

Quando é que mudara totalmente de gosto pra homens? Até onde se lembrava preferia os mais sensuais, que demonstravam o que sentiam, seu "marido" estava longe de ser assim.

"Pelo menos ele é um pedaço de mal caminho", sorriu com o pensamento, isso era inegável, mas isso não mudava que até onde se lembrava estava namorando outra pessoa. Onde estaria o seu ruivinho? Queria saber, mas tinha vergonha de perguntar, mesmo pra sua madrinha, afinal estava casada, com um homem do qual não se lembrava, mas estava, além disso a enfermeira na certa passava informações sobre tudo que ela fazia e falava pra ele.

Fechou os olhos com força, segundo sua madrinha precisava relaxar e aguardar com paciência, mas isso era mais fácil na teoria do que na prática. Não conseguia relaxar sabendo que assim que tivesse alta teria que morar com um completo desconhecido que afirmava ser, e parecia ser de fato, seu marido.

* * *

Os dias passavam devagar pra Sasuke Uchiha, que se dividia entre o trabalho, o hospital e a solidão de seu apartamento. O pior era que em nenhum desses lugares se sentia bem, no trabalho pensava na esposa, no hospital evitava chegar perto dela, que o encarava como se ele fosse um extraterrestre ou coisa do tipo, e no apartamento... o lugar não era o mesmo sem ela.

Durante esses dias solitários tivera tempo de sobra pra repensar tudo o que o levara a discutir com ela no dia do acidente, o que só aumentara a sua culpa, a raiva que sentia por si mesmo por ser um maldito imbecil com a esposa.

Se pudesse voltar no tempo nunca teria...

- Sr. Uchiha...?

Despertou de seus devaneios e olhou irritado para o funcionário que se atrevera a lhe chamar a atenção, fazendo com que o pobre homem se encolhesse em seu lugar, logo depois passou o olhar para os demais funcionários sentados ao redor da grande mesa de reunião de sua empresa, que repetiam o gesto do primeiro.

Era temido por ter gênio difícil, por não gostar de ser interrompido de forma alguma, mas naquele momento quem estava errado era ele, pois estava numa reunião importante e sua atenção estava em outro lugar, mas lógico que nunca admitiria isso.

- A reunião está acabada, voltem para suas funções.- Ordenou impassível.

Sem cerimonia, os funcionários recolheram seus papéis e saíram com o passo normal, mas querendo correr pra bem longe do chefe, somente sua secretaria permaneceu sentada ao seu lado, mas assim que ficaram a sós a ruiva de belas formas se levantou, se colocou atrás de Sasuke e massageou seus ombros.

- Essas preocupações desnecessárias te deixam tenso, isso não lhe faz bem, Sasuke.- Desceu as pequenas mãos com unhas pintadas de vermelho pelo tórax do chefe com intimidade.- Você deve assinar os papéis e sua vida será muito mais agradável com certeza.- Se inclinou para sussurrar no ouvido de Sasuke.- Eu prometo que te ajudo no que precisar...

Sasuke afastou as mãos da secretária com brutalidade.

- Quero ficar sozinho por um tempo, saia e volte pro seu devido lugar assim como os outros fizeram, Karin.- Ordenou sem olhar nem um segundo para a surpresa estampada no rosto da ruiva.

Karin não podia acreditar que Sasuke estava praticamente expulsando-a, justamente quando oferecia seu amor incondicional pra acabar com a solidão dele.

Estava indignada com a rejeição constante de Sasuke. Sabia muito bem o porque da distração do chefe, todos sabiam, mas isso seria passageiro, logo conseguiria que o poderoso Sasuke Uchiha fizesse o que queria, se arrastasse pelo chão atrás dela e a desejasse como esposa, só precisava remover a pedra rosada de seu caminho e ele seria todo seu. Mas naquele momento teria que se retirar, era a unica opção que o homem que mais amava no mundo lhe oferecia, por enquanto aceitaria, por enquanto...

- Como queira, Sasuke.- Resmungou insatisfeita.

Assim que Karin saiu e bateu a porta com força atrás de si, Sasuke se inclinou pra frente, colocou os cotovelos sobre a mesa de madeira polida, manteve as mãos unidas na frente do rosto, fechou os olhos negros e repassou alguns fatos daquela semana incomum.

Não houvera nenhum progresso com Sakura, exames e mais exames foram feitos, mais ela só lembrava de coisas que não o incluíam, amigos, lugares e, mesmo que nunca tenha dito, devia ser lembrar dos namorados que tivera antes de conhece-lo... Tudo isso o deixava muito estressado, não conseguia disfarçar seu desagrado com a situação, o que por sua vez só deixava Sakura ainda mais incomodada com sua presença e gerava reprimendas da parte da doutora Tsunade. A doutora aliais era o demônio em forma de mulher, não temia ele de forma alguma e gritava, sempre que podia, que ele era um ignorante e coisas piores, nem sua mãe fora tão dura com ele quanto a madrinha de Sakura era.

Não conseguia se concentrar com tanta preocupação rondando sua mente, seus pensamentos tão calculistas tinham entrado em desordem e seu trabalho se encontrava totalmente atrasado, era difícil não misturar o pessoal com o profissional quando sua vida se encontrava de ponta cabeça, se fosse um de seus funcionários já teria sido demitido, pois nunca acreditara que problemas pessoais interferiam no trabalho, com certeza seria um pouco mais tolerante dali pra frente com esse tipo de caso.

- OIE, TEME!!!

O grito estridente ecoou pela sala e fez Sasuke abrir os olhos, encarando com raiva um homem alto, olhos azulados e cabelo loiro arrepiado. Não que seu melhor amigo e sócio, Naruto Uzumaki, parecesse se importar, na verdade sempre agia como uma criança que só sabia falar as berros.

- O que quer com todo esse escândalo, baka?

Naruto não se importou com o tom nada cordial, estava habituado ao comportamento anti-social de Sasuke. Andou até uma das cadeiras ao lado do amigo com as mãos cruzadas atrás da cabeça e se sentou, fingindo não notar o olhar rubro que Sasuke lançava em sua direção.

- Por acaso ouvi que o "supremo senhor Uchiha" estava sonhando acordado na reunião do balanço semestral.

Sasuke bufou irado, odiava que falassem dele pelas costas.

- Quem falou isso?

Naruto deu de ombros despreocupado, abrindo um sorriso enorme, sua marca registrada.

- Ninguém em especial, afinal não quero ser responsável pela demissão de ninguém.

- Aff... onde estava com a cabeça quando montei sociedade com você?

- Provavelmente na grande soma de dinheiro que contribui.- Naruto respondeu rápido, depois apoiou as mãos na mesa, a expressão ficando séria.- Mas não vim aqui para lembra-lo disso... É o estado da Sakura que está te deixando aéreo, certo?

Sasuke já imaginava o rumo que a conversa tomaria dali pra frente. Desde que vazara a noticia que sua mulher o deletara de sua memória, era isso que constava nos jornais e revistas de fofocas, várias pessoas se aproximaram pra tentar "consola-lo" com palavras de apoio, demorara até demais pra que Naruto se incluísse na lista.

- Isso não é da conta de ninguém.

- Sou seu amigo... da Sakura também, embora tenha me afastado um pouco dela...

Sasuke levantou a mão para deixar claro que não queria que ele falasse mais nada.

- Não preciso de explicações sobre o porque de ter se mantido afastado.- Sasuke desviou o olhar e murmurou chateado.- Embora, nesse momento, Sakura provavelmente lembra de você com carinho.

- Provavelmente.- Naruto fez questão de deixar claro que ouvira o sócio.- Por isso pensei... na verdade é uma idéia da Hinata... não conseguiria pensar nisso sozinho...

- Fala logo, baka.

- Hinata quer visitar Sakura, afinal eram amigas, talvez ajude na recuperação.

Aquela oferta fez Sasuke olhar o amigo com desconfiança, Naruto querer ajudar Sakura em sua recuperação não era surpresa, mas Hinata...

- Hinata quer tentar isso mesmo? Depois de tudo que a Sakura disse pra ela da última vez que estivemos todos reunidos?

- Você sabe que a minha esposa não é de guardar ressentimentos, a idéia partiu dela, pode ter certeza que Hinata só quer ajudar.

A idéia era tentadora, mas Sasuke logo pensou na possibilidade de Sakura recobrar a memória rapidamente, o caos que seria o reencontro, fortalecer os laços desfeitos com certeza não seria bem aceito por sua tempestuosa esposa.

- Creio que seja melhor esperar até Sakura voltar pra casa, depois podemos pensar nessa possibilidade.

- Não seja cabeça dura, Sasuke, essa é uma boa alternativa.

- Prefiro pensar que Sakura recordara tudo assim que estiver em casa, nesse caso ela não vai aceitar a presença da Hinata por perto.

Naruto riu com nervosismo, levantou o braço até a cabeça e coçou a nuca. Já podia ver objetos pesados voando em sua direção e na de Hinata.

- Você está certo, melhor não irritar a Sakura, mas qualquer coisa saiba que estamos a disposição.

Mesmo sem demonstrar, Sasuke ficou feliz por saber que os amigos queriam ajuda-lo, mesmo que isso significasse fechar os olhos para as atitudes desagradáveis que Sakura tivera nos últimos tempos.

* * *

Após duas semanas de exames e testes sem qualquer sucesso, Sakura recebeu alta do hospital, o que não sabia se era motivo pra ficar feliz, por deixar aquele ambiente tão frio e impessoal, ou apavorada, por ter como próximo destino morar com seu recém descoberto marido.

Se apoiou na pia do banheiro e respirou fundo enquanto olhava pra própria imagem, já se tornara um habito ficar horas na frente do espelho avaliando a atual imagem com a que tinha em suas lembranças, procurava respostas mas ali estava claro que não conseguiria. Passou os dedos pela pequena cicatriz no topo da cabeça, escondida entre os fios rosados.

Tinha medo de sair daquele quarto de hospital e ficar sozinha com o "marido", pra piorar, trancada no apartamento que o mesmo dizia ser lar dos dois, mas que nem fazia idéia de onde seria ou como seria.

"Seu marido é um gato, se joga mulher", fez uma careta de desgosto, da onde saia tanto pensamento besta?

Cansada de tentar avaliar seu estado de espírito atual, Sakura pegou o vestido azul marinho que a enfermeira Mizu lhe dera, o colocou e prendeu os longos fios rosados em um rabo de cavalo, logo depois saiu do banheiro muito tensa só em imaginar o que poderia acontecer dali pra frente. Mal deu um passo pra dentro do quarto a enfermeira Mizu lhe estendeu uma caixinha preta.

- Trouxe sua maquilagem, senhora Uchiha, daqui a pouco o senhor Uchiha vai chegar e a senhora tem que estar linda pra recebe-lo.

Sakura entortou a boca em desagrado ao se dar conta que o objeto era um kit de maquiagem. Estava com mil e um motivos pra se descabelar e a mulher queria que ela se embelezasse pra um homem do qual preferia manter distancia? " Quer não", entortou mais ainda a boca, a droga do seu eu interior não calava a boca.

- Se sente bem, senhora Uchiha?- Perguntou Mizu interpretando como dor a expressão de Sakura.

- Me sentirei melhor se me chamar somente de Sakura.- Respondeu pegando o kit das mãos da enfermeira.

Mizu se manteve calada, Sakura tinha certeza que dali meia hora a mulher voltaria a chama-la de "senhora Uchiha", não se sentia uma senhora, isso era o mesmo que chama-la de velha, no momento se sentia com dessesete anos e, princialmente, não se sentia casada com o senhor Sasuke Uchiha, portanto não merecia carregar o sobrenome do homem.

Guardou a caixinha preta na pequena mala que Mizu levara pro seu quarto de hospital há alguns dias, odiara a maioria das roupas, muito sérias, não pareciam ser dela... desde que despertara nada na vida que descreviam parecia ser dela, nem mesmo a imagem que observava toda vez que olhava em um espelho.

Ouviu uma batida firme na porta e imediatamente ficou tensa, nem precisou se virar pra saber que seu "marido" chegara pra que retornasse pro seu "lar".

- Está pronta Sakura?- Sasuke perguntou encarando as costas da esposa.

Sakura não respondeu, fechou a mala, a segurou na frente do corpo e se virou com a cabeça abaixada, evitava os olhos negros de Sasuke.

- Eu levo.- Afirmou Sasuke pegando a mala de suas mãos.

Sakura sentiu um arrepio estranho ao sentir os dedos de Sasuke tocarem de relance os seus, seus olhos buscaram os dele, porém Sasuke olhava para a porta, por onde Tsunade acabava de passar.

- Não poderia deixar de me despedir de você, Sakura.- Abraçou a afilhada com força- Se eu pudesse te levaria pra minha casa, mas assim creio que vai ser melhor pra sua recuperação. Descanse e não ligue para o seu marido grosseiro.

Como Tsunade não fizera questão de falar baixo, Sakura olhou para o marido que observava a cena com a cara fechada, o que talvez não tenha sido boa idéia porque sentiu novamente um calafrio domina-la no encontro de seus olhos com os dele.

- Está com frio, querida?

- Não madrinha, estou bem.- Sentiu a face esquentar.

- Vamos.- Sasuke praticamente ordenou.

Tsunade a soltou, encarando Sasuke com antipatia.

- Veja como vai tratar a Sakura de agora em diante, ou eu mesma te dou a surra que sua mãe esqueceu de lhe dar.

- Madrinha!!!

Sasuke não disse nada, embora seu olhar frio o fizesse muito bem.

- Vou levar vocês dois até a porta dos fundos do hospital, porque os jornalistas ainda estão na frente a espera de uma imagem do "casal perfeito".

Sakura queria entender porque aqueles dois se davam tão mal, mas isso com certeza também teria que esperar. Seguiu a madrinha e Sasuke até uma parte afastada do hospital, parecia estar em fuga pois estavam indo na direção de uma saída de emergência. Porém havia jornalistas esperando naquela parte também, assim que abriu a porta pra sair do hospital, foi alvo de vários flashes e ouvia várias perguntas desencontradas, olhava desnorteada pra todas as direções, até que Sasuke a abraçou pela cintura e a escoltou até um carro preto, um homem de terno escuro abriu a porta e se sentiu praticamente sendo empurrada pra dentro do automóvel, compreendia que Sasuke tentava escapar do cerco feito pelos repórteres, mas pelo menos podia ser um pouco mais delicado com ela.

- Droga...! Vamos embora logo daqui, Takamoto.- O tom de quem era acostumado a mandar e desmandar nos outros.

O homem de terno escuro, que agora Sakura reconhecia como motorista, deu a partida, os repórteres ainda correram um tempo atrás do automóvel, mas logo estavam bem longe do hospital.

- Odeio repórteres... Está se sentindo bem, Sakura?- Sasuke quis saber passando os dedos devagar entre os fios rosados do cabelo de Sakura.

Esta por sua vez olhou Sasuke com espanto, era a primeira vez que ele demonstrava algum tipo de preocupação com ela e que a tocava com um pouco de carinho.

Sasuke interpretou a expressão como medo e se afastou.

No restante do percurso ficaram em total silêncio, Sasuke fingia ler uns documentos enquanto observava Sakura olhar curiosa a paisagem a sua frente. Era a primeira vez que ficavam sozinhos e Sasuke, o seguro e orgulhoso homem de negócios, não tinha coragem suficiente pra chegar perto da esposa e dizer que sentira falta dela, dos momentos felizes que as vezes tinham. De que adiantaria afinal? Sakura esquecera esses momentos, todos os momentos que passara ao lado dele na verdade, além disso parecia ter pavor dele, só tocara o cabelo dela e parecera que Sakura sairia correndo pra bem longe se tivesse a oportunidade.

- Que prédios lindos!!!

A esposa apreciava tudo como uma criança na frente de uma loja de doces.

- Aquele é o prédio em que moramos.- Disse apontando pra um prédio enorme a frente deles.

- Nossa!!!

Takamoto dirigiu até a garagem do prédio, estacionou em uma vaga, abriu a porta do lado de Sakura e pegou a mala que fora jogada no carro durante a "fuga" do hospital.

- Vamos por aqui.- Avisou Sasuke apoiando a mão nas costas de Sakura e direcionando-a pra um elevador.

Sakura encarou o marido que continuava com a mão em suas costas, mas Sasuke fitava a porta do elevador, parecia não fazer questão de sua presença, estranhamente isso lhe causou um aperto no coração, uma sensação de que isso acontecia sempre, talvez fosse verdade, não via aquele estranho como alguém que se importava com outra pessoa que não fosse ele próprio.

O elevador parou no último andar, Sakura reparou que não havia outro apartamento ali, Sasuke tirou a mão de suas costas pra abrir a porta do apartamento, entraram em uma sala lindamente mobiliada com objetos luxuosos, Sakura olhava tudo com curiosidade, pois desde que recebera alta do hospital aquele momento, a volta pra uma casa da qual não lembrava, povoava sua mente, mas nunca imaginara que fosse tão magnífica, grandiosa.

Takamoto deixou a mala na sala e se retirou, enquanto Sasuke olhava a esposa andar distraída pela sala, tocando alguns objetos de vez em quando, esperava que isso estivesse ajudando na recuperação dela, queria que a esposa voltasse a ser como antes, mesmo com as brigas, preferia isso a ser uma espécie de página de caderno que foi arrancada e jogada fora, por que era assim que estava se sentindo no momento e isso incomodava demais.

A viu pegar um porta retrato e se aproximou devagar, era uma foto deles juntos.

Se antes considerava que tudo pudesse ser alguma invenção, uma brincadeira de mal gosto, agora, vendo aquela foto dela abraçada a Sasuke, seu marido, do qual não se lembrava, agora sabia que tudo era real, que aquela era a sua vida, mesmo que não recordasse de nada. Colocou a mão sobre a pequena cicatriz na cabeça, queria lembrar, pois mesmo todos dizendo que devia ter calma, estava desesperada, era difícil achar que tudo ficaria bem quando se estava mergulhada no escuro, quando se era lançada pra uma vida nova e desconhecida.

- Tiramos essa foto no meu anivérsario do ano passado.

Pulou de susto ao se dar conta que Sasuke se encontrava tão perto, colocou a foto desajeitadamente no lugar.

- Me desculpe!- Se afastou.

- Pelo quê?! A casa também é sua.- Sasuke não gostou da forma com que ela praticamente fugiu de perto dele.

Ele se virou para o outro lado, mas não rápido o bastante para Sakura não perceber que de alguma forma o irritara.

Na verdade desde que saíram do hospital mal se falaram, nem ao menos olhavam um para o outro. Sakura por constrangimento e pressumia que ele por estar incomodado por ela o ter apagado da mémoria. Que tipo de esposa ela fora? Que tipo de esposa esquecia o marido?

- Juro que farei o possivél para lembrar de tudo o mais rápido.- Prometeu nervosa com a situação.

Ele a encarou e sorriu, o primeiro sorriso que via naquela face extremamente fria, um sorriso fraco mas que mesmo assim o deixou lindo demais. Pela primeira vez algo nele a agradou, o sorriso.

- Se tem alguém aqui que precisa se desculpar ou se esforçar, esse alguém sou eu.

Estranhou aquelas palavras, mas não teve tempo para pensar muito sobre elas pois Sasuke a segurou pela mão, a levou até um corredor e abriu uma porta, era um quarto, com uma cama enorme de casal... só conseguia enxergar a cama...

- Esse é o nosso quarto.

Sakura sentiu a face esquentar e o olhou tensa. Ele pretendia algo...? Com ela...? Não estava preparada pra nada, principalmente com um homem que mal conhecia. "Ele é seu marido", comunicou sua mente, mas se não lembrava dele, então não o conhecia, oras. "O cara é gostosão, qual é? Pula em cima e agarra o homem!!!", Sakura balançou a cabeça pra tentar clarear as idéias, se afastando de Sasuke um pouco nervosa.

Sasuke suspirou alto, parecia frustado.

- Não se preocupe, ficarei no quarto ao lado.- Apontou pra uma porta a alguns passos dali.- Durante o tempo que precisar é ali que ficarei.

Respirou aliviada, não estava pronta pra partilhar nada com o recém descoberto marido, muito menos uma cama como aquela. "Boba", mesmo que seu interior se rebelasse.

Tentou soltar sua mão mas Sasuke não deixou, ao invés disso a puxou pra mais perto dele e a abraçou pela cintura. Sakura sentiu o coração bater mais forte no peito, seus rostos próximos, os lábios dele ganhando sua total atenção, suas pernas tremiam e seu o corpo estava mole.

Sasuke tinha uma vontade louca de beijar Sakura, na verdade de ir bem além de beijar, sentia que ela estava entregue, que o desejava, mas seria certo? Ela era sua esposa, mas Sakura não lembrava disso. A estreitou um pouco mais entre seus braços, ajustou o rosto no pescoço dela, sentindo o cheiro que dela exalava, as mãos passeando pelas costas de Sakura, sentira falta demais da sensação de toca-la, acaricia-la e ouvir o som que saia da boca dela quando se tocavam. Beijou a curva do pescoço dela devagar, ouvindo o som que tanto apreciava.

- Bem vinda ao lar, Sakura.- Sussurrou no ouvido dela, antes de solta-la e entrar no quarto ao lado.

Sakura ficou parada, sentindo as pernas bambas, os olhos esverdeados vidrados na porta que Sasuke fechara com um estrondo. Que que fora isso? Por um momento esquecera que não queria nada com o marido e a idéia de dividirem o mesmo leito parecera uma ótima opção. Se ele não tivesse se afastado... Sacudiu a cabeça pra afastar as cenas que se formaram em sua mente, embora talvez fossem lembranças, quem sabe? Suspirou alto, entrou no quarto e se jogou na cama enorme, sozinha, precisava descansar, aquele fora um longo dia, cheio de fatos inesperados.

Dormiu com um sorriso singelo nos lábios rosados.

* * *

**N/A = Espero que tenham gostado e desculpas mil pela demora, acontece que tive que digitar tudo pro word novamente e isso com um note que já não funciona como antigamente T-T Mas o bom é que esse história já tem vários capítulos escritos em um caderno, o que deixou fácil de reescrever o que foi apagado XD Tentarei atualizar essa fic mais rapidamente, embora no momento esteja meio ocupada com um novo emprego, mas como disse já tenho alguns capítulos escritos e é só passar pro word ^-^ Por motivos pessoais troquei o meu nome u_u Samantha Moon tem tudo haver comigo e é mais bonito *-***

**Agora quero agradecer a todos que leram, comentaram ou adicionaram a fic em seus favoritos, fico muito feliz que a fic esteja agradando e volto a dizer que farei o possível pra sempre atualizada-la pelo menos a cada duas semanas XD**

**sabakux - **Você está bem próxima da idéia da fic, mas o Sasuke não vai ser nojento, não poderia fazer isso com um personagem tão lindo *-* O Gaara com certeza será incluído na fic, adoro ele também, mas tô pensando em outro ruivo pra atazanar ainda mais a vida do Sasuke XD.

**mah** - Também ficaria feliz se aparecesse um Sasuke bonitão dizendo ser meu marido, mas certas coisas são possivéis só na imaginação mesmo u_u

**bah** - A verdade é que também adooorrooo ver o Sasuke sofrer, rss, ser "deletado" não vai ser fácil.

**Elara-chan** - O baque tá sendo com toda certeza bem cruel para alguém como o orgulhoso Sasuke, hehehe.

**Manu Moony** - O motivo da briga só vai aparecer mais pra frente, provavelmente perto do final u_u O Sasuke sofrer é minha missão pessoal, rsrs

**moorg** - Então somos duas, porque também adoro ver o Sasuke passando por fases nada agradavéis, rsrs. Também acho que nas fics a Sakura tem que ter mais amor próprio u_u

**Dany Uchiha** - A Sakura não lembra de nada que passou ao lado do Sasuke desde que o conheceu, fiz essa história de um jeito que somente o cara fosse esquecido, maldade pura da minha parte, muahahaha.

**Kaah Hyuuga** - Vão aparecer a maioria dos personagens, já inclui o Naruto e a odiosa Karin nesse capitulo (não gosto dela .). Apesar de ler e escrever sobre outros casais, também sou super fã de NaruHina, são muito fofos juntos, com certeza vai ter esse casal na fic *-*

**Thais** - É, a vida vai ser complicada pro Sasuke, afinal ela já lembra que estava namorando outra pessoa e sente saudades pra piorar o quadro XP

**Uchiha Manu-chan** - Essa fic é carregada de fatos tristes mesmo, mas vejo pelo lado positivo, não é tão triste acordar e descobrir que casou com um bonitão, eu não reclamaria se fosse comigo ^-^

**Lyric T.** - Espero que tenha conservado as unhas, é que tive muitos problemas antes de conseguir finalmente postar esse capítulo, e o pior é que não vou poder matar sua curiosidade por enquanto T_T

**aneishon-chan ; Flor Batalha ; Uchiha Minari ; lydhyamsf ; Thais ; Akemi - Namikaze ; Diana ; Stelar ; Dany Uchiha ; Riizinha** - Capítulo postado e cheio de mais mistérios, rsrs, tentarei manter as atualizações dessa fic mais rápidas. ^-^

**Lembrem que adoro receber reviews, mesmo criticando ou cobrando, me faz melhorar, por isso apertem o botão com inscrições verdes XD, big beijos e até mais o/**


	4. Senhora Uchiha

**Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem.**

* * *

Assim que acordou Sakura decidiu conhecer melhor o local em que moraria, talvez isso a ajudasse a recobrar a memória, afinal pelo menos quatro anos de sua vida deveria ter sido passadas naquele local.

Decidiu começar pelo quarto que ocupava, era enorme para os padrões de que se recordava, os móveis eram em tons de pretos e marrom, mas eram bem poucos, somente a cama, que ocupava quase todo o quarto, dois criados mudos, colocados um de cada lado da cama com um abajur em cima e um rack baixo com uma televisão enorme, a parede fora pintada de marrom escuro. Era um quarto bonito, mas estava longe de ser o que sonhara, não havia fotos, faltava cores e mais personalidade, tudo parecia tão... masculino.

Observou que o quarto tinha três portas, lembrava da que havia utilizado para entrar no quarto, foi em direção a segunda, abriu e se deparou com um banheiro enorme, novamente tudo em tons escuros, ficou fascinada ao perceber que havia uma banheira, sempre sonhara em ter uma, mas em seus sonhos sempre era na cor branca e não preta. Saiu e andou para a terceira porta curiosa em saber para onde levava, ao abrir ficou maravilhada ao perceber que se tratava de um closet, cheio de divisórias, muito bem organizado, de um lado roupas, sapatos e acessórios masculinos e do outro femininos. Se aproximou da sua parte, abriu algumas gavetas, desdobrou algumas peças, se dando conta que as roupas, os sapatos e os acessórios eram lindos, mas não lhe agradavam, não pareciam ser algo que escolhera, não eram o seu estilo.

Saiu do quarto e andou distraída pela casa, tudo continua a lhe parecer muito masculino, frio e impessoal, era dificil imaginar que realmente morava naquele local, sempre imaginara uma casa mais colorida, com fotos, algumas flores, mais feminina, um lar precisava de tudo isso. Com certeza mudara totalmente durante o tempo que esquecera, pois não gostara das roupas, da decoração e nem de seu marido... "Dele você gosta sim, ele é tão lindo."

- Só porque ele é lindo, não quer dizer nada.- Falou alto para calar seus pensamentos inconvenientes.- Droga, além de desmemoriada, estou falando sozinha.

Foi em direção a mais um cômodo e se surpreendeu quando a porta se abriu e uma mulher morena, de olhos pretos, cabelo castanho preso em um coque e usando uniforme cinza, saiu com um cesto quadrado enorme nas mãos. A mulher, que parecia ter mais ou menos a sua idade, a olhou assustada e largou o grande cesto, espalhando todo o conteúdo pelo chão, várias peças de roupas, que pelo que podia perceber tinham sido passadas e dobradas.

- Senhora Uchiha... me desculpe... pensei que ainda estava no hospital... não queria ter deixado tudo cair... me desculpe... vou passar tudo novamente...

A mulher se abaixou, tentando recolher tudo apavorada. Com pena da pobre mulher Sakura se abaixou também e começou a ajudar, recolhendo algumas peças, mas ao faze-lo a mulher ficou imóvel e a encarou surpresa.

- Senhora Uchiha...?

Sakura encarou a mulher e sorriu.

- Desculpe-me, mas poderia me chamar somente de Sakura? - Vendo que a jovem parecia chocada com seu pedido, esclareceu. - Se sabe que estive em um hospital, deve saber o que me aconteceu, que não me recordou de alguns fatos, e um deles é o de ser senhora Uchiha.

A mulher voltou a recolher tudo com a ajuda de Sakura, levantou segurando o cesto com força, a cabeça abaixada, voltando a entrar no cômodo, Sakura não pode deixar de notar que ela tremia um pouco, o que não fazia muito sentindo. Seguiu a mulher e se deu conta que o local era uma lavanderia muito bem equipada.

- Nossa...!

A exclamação de Sakura, fez Matsuri a olhar impressionada, agora era evidente que a senhora Uchiha perdera a memória, nunca a vira entrar na lavanderia antes. Colocou o cesto ao lado da tábua de passar, voltando a passar as peças e tentando ignorar a presença de Sakura.

- Qual seu nome?

- Matsuri, senhora Uc...- Calou quando Sakura a encarou com uma sobrancelha levantada.- Me desculpe, senhora Sakura.

- Não se desculpe, só não me chame de senhora, me faz me sentir uma velha.- Fez uma careta e começou a rir.

A jovem sorriu por um instante, Sakura apreciou isso, talvez pudesse obter algumas informações de seu passado com a jovem.

- Matsuri, ha quanto tempo trabalha aqui? O que faz?

- A senhora me contratou há dois meses, tenho que manter tudo em ordem.- Matsuri falou repetindo o que ouvira ao ser contratada.

Sakura mordeu o lábio inferior, dois meses era pouco tempo para que Matsuri soubesse algo sobre seu relacionamento com o Uchiha, mas talvez...

- Me chame somente de Sakura, por favor, e... como era o meu dia? O que eu fazia?

Matsuri a encarou sem ação. O que deveria fazer? E se fosse um teste? Sabia que a senhora Uchiha... Sakura, perdera algumas lembranças, pelo menos fora o que ouvira na televisão e lera em algumas revistas de fofocas, mas aquela mulher lhe dava medo, até aquele dia nunca a vira sorrir ou ser gentil. E se dissesse algo que não a agradasse e fosse demitida?

Após pensar um pouco, respondeu com sinceridade:

- Só passo algumas horas aqui, não vejo muita coisa.

- Mas o que você vê nessas horas? Por favor, me ajude a pelo menos... entender o que fui.- Sakura suplicou.

- A senhora costuma telefonar para o seu marido.- Confessou quase em um murmúrio.

- Telefonar...?

- A senhora se preocupa muito com o senhor Uchiha, lhe telefona várias vezes ao dia, pra saber se tomou o café, onde está, com quem está...

Sakura fez uma careta, nunca imaginara que se tornaria o tipo de esposa que perderia tempo telefonando pro marido no horário de trabalho.

- E ficava aqui o tempo todo?

- Não, a senhora saia as vezes...- Matsuri desviou o olhar.- Ia até a empresa do senhor Uchiha quando ele não atendia suas ligações

Certo, agora aquilo passara de preocupação para perseguição.

- E minhas amigas?

- Desculpe, mas nunca vi nenhuma amiga da senhora aqui.

Sakura parou de perguntar depois disso, não reconhecia nada em sua atual vida, essa era a verdade. Resignada acompanhou o dia de Matsuri, que após passar todas as roupas novamente, preparou o almoço e saiu limpando tudo que via pela frente, não deixava Sakura ajudar em nada e, contrariando seu pedido, a chamava de senhora o tempo todo, embora não acrescentasse o sobrenome Uchiha. Matsuri lhe contou que com o dinheiro do serviço ajudava seus pais e pagava uma faculdade, estava no último ano de letras, queria ser professora. Sakura contou sobre sua perda de memória, como era complicado associar o que se lembrava com tudo que a cercava agora.

As horas passaram rápido e logo Matsuri se despediu, Sakura olhou ao redor sem saber muito bem o que fazer. Por fim decidiu tomar um banho, ficando um bom tempo mergulhada na banheira, ao sair colocou o roupão e entrou no closet a procura de algo para vestir, se dando conta novamente que não eram nem de longe o tipo de roupa que gostava, muito sérias, pareciam mais adequadas para algum evento importante do que pra ficar em casa a toa, como estava naquele momento. Remexeu em cada canto da sua parte, da parte mais baixa a mais alta, estava quase se decidindo por uma calça social preta e uma blusa branca com um babado em volta do decote, quando abriu umas das várias caixas que havia na parte mais alta e sorriu emocionada.

"Finalmente algo que reconheço."

* * *

Já em sua casa, Matsuri terminou de jantar, tomou um banho e após um momento de dúvida, procurou um cartão em sua bolsa, observou o número inscrito e, antes que se arrependesse, pegou seu celular, discou o número e quando atenderam soltou num só fôlego:

- Aqui é Matsuri, as fofocas são verdadeiras, a senhora Uchiha não lembra de nada dos últimos dez anos.

_- Muito bem, foi mais rápida do que imaginei para obter o que lhe pedi.- _Elogiou uma voz suave de mulher.

- Não foi difícil, a senhora Uchiha parece outra, até me pediu que a chamasse somente de Sakura, se sente incomodada com o sobrenome.

_- Mesmo?_- A mulher do outro lado da linha riu.**_-_**_ Quem diria, a majestosa senhora Uchiha se desfazendo do título._

- Gosto mais **dessa** senhora Uchiha.- Declarou.

_- Imagino...__ agora tenho que desligar, venha amanhã receber seu pagamento e me contar mais detalhes._

_- _Sim.

Desligou o celular, os pensamentos longe. Queria saber para que serviria as informações que passara, mesmo não sendo algo importante tinha medo de que fosse para prejudicar a senhora Uchiha, não que gostasse dela, afinal a senhora Uchiha, antes daquele dia, nunca lhe dirigira a palavra, sempre a tratara como se fosse um móvel necessário mas sem grande importância, mesmo assim considerava errado o que fizera, embora admitisse que era mais importante o dinheiro que receberia do que sua consciência.

* * *

Já passava das dez da noite, normalmente seu expediente acabava as nove, mas se seu amado Sasuke decidisse ficar além do horário, então também ficaria. Preparou um café forte e com pouco açúcar, pegou um pasta de cima de sua mesa, arrumou o decote de sua blusa, fazendo questão de deixar seus seios mais a mostra e adentrou a sala do chefe rebolando.

Ficou confusa ao entrar na sala, que se encontrava na penumbra, a unica luz no local vinha da janela iluminada pelos prédios do lado de fora, Sasuke se encontrava sentado em sua poltrona virada pra janela, o olhar meio perdido.

Acendeu a luz, mas Sasuke não se moveu e nem olhou em sua direção, parecia estar em outro mundo, hipnotizado. Andou até ficar de frente para Sasuke, que continuava ignorando sua presença.

- Lhe trouxe uma xícara de café.

Avisou colocando a xícara de café em cima da mesa.

- Deveria já ter ido embora, Karin.

- O senhor também, mas não foi.- Retrucou antes de estender a pasta que trouxera na direção de Sasuke.- Deveria assinar e tudo ficara bem.

Sasuke desviou o olhar da janela para a pasta e depois para a secretária, franzindo a testa.

- Não creio que essa seja uma opção viável, a situação mudou.

Karin não gostou daquelas palavras, sentia que o estava perdendo de novo, não podia deixar isso acontecer novamente, não sem lutar,

- Tudo voltara a ser como antes, mais cedo ou tarde.- Se inclinou em direção ao chefe, fazendo o possível para atrair o olhar dele para seus seios - O senhor a conhece, assim que recobrar a memória...

Sasuke se levantou e se afastou de Karin, dando as costas para a secretária.

- Talvez esteja certa, mas nesse momento Sakura precisa de apoio.- Passou os dedos pelos fios negros bagunçando-os.- Droga! Foi por causa dessa sua idéia estúpida que ela sofreu esse maldito acidente e quase...

- Idéia estúpida? Todos concordavam até o acidente acontecer, você concordava.- Lembrou Karin completando com a voz carregada de cinismo e despeito.- Talvez esteja fingindo, não duvido de nada vindo dela.

Sasuke bateu com o punho fechado sobre a mesa com força, dirigindo um olhar colérico na direção de Karin.

- Talvez você esteja se metendo demais na minha vida.

- Só quero o seu bem.- Ela retrucou se aproximando de Sasuke e o tocando no rosto.- Sempre estive e estarei do seu lado para ajuda-lo. Tenho de abrir seus olhos para o que Sakura realmente é.

Sasuke a afastou pelos ombros.

- Sakura é minha esposa, estive cego quando aceitei seus conselhos.- Pegou a pasta que a secretária deixara em cima da mesa e a jogou no lixo.- O assunto se encerra aqui.

Karin observou Sasuke se retirar da sala, se inclinou e puxou a pasta do lixo.

- Só se encerrara quando eu tiver o que quero.- Sorriu diabólica lançando um olhar pra porta por onde seu chefe saira- Você será meu, Sasuke.

* * *

Enquanto dirigia Sasuke pensou no que Karin dissera, sobre Sakura fingir a perda de memória. Seria possível? Fazia sentido, visto que Sakura ganhara muito com essa situação toda, e ainda seria uma forma dela o punir. Mas duvidava que Tsunade concordasse com uma idéia dessas, mesmo não gostando dele, a médica tinha uma reputação a zelar. Sakura jamais enganaria a própria madrinha, ou enganaria? Não, provavelmente Karin dissera isso movida pelo ciúmes que sentia por Sakura.

Apertou o volante com força, não deveria ter contratado Karin como sua secretária, deveria ter tido que já não guardava mais mágoa e ter continuado longe dela, mas por decidir mostrar a todos que o passado ficara pra trás, piorou tudo. Talvez pudesse convencer Naruto a aceita-la como secretária, provavelmente só conseguiria que ambos gritassem com ele, já que se odiavam, mas não custava nada tentar, se falasse que seria para o bem de Sakura, com certeza Naruto aceitaria.

Estacionou em sua vaga, entrou no elevador e ao chegar em frente a porta de seu apartamento parou, respirou fundo e girou a chave pra entrar. Não sabia muito bem o que esperar, a imagem de Sakura sentada no sofá com um copo na mão dessa vez não o desagradava como antigamente, pelo menos saberia que ela se lembrava dele, mas ao adentrar na sala encontrou tudo as escuras, com certeza Sakura já dormia.

Andou desanimado em direção ao corredor que levava até o quarto que ocupava agora, não se preocupou em acender as luzes, aquela escuridão representava muito bem seu humor atual, ao se aproximar dos dormitórios viu um feixe de luz saindo do quarto principal, se aproximou da porta aberta e olhou para dentro estranhando ao vê-lo vazio, caminhou para dentro do quarto e percebeu que o closet estava aberto, foi naquela direção e ficou surpreso ao ver Sakura sentada no chão do closet, ao lado de uma caixa, cercada por algumas fotos, os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo, vestida com um conjunto de saia e top minúsculos na cor rosa choque com listras vermelhas. Após alguns segundos reconheceu a roupa, era o uniforme de torcida da escola em que tinham estudando em Konoha.

Ficou em dúvida em se aproximar, mas essa escolha lhe foi tirada quando Sakura o viu e sorriu.

- Você não mudou muito, né?- Ela voltou a olhar para uma foto em sua mão.- A mesma expressão de quando te conheci...

- Como...?

"Será que ela se recordou de algo?", se perguntou ao ficar do lado dela em pé.

Logo percebeu que não.

- A sua expressão é a mesma de quando te conheci no hospital.- Sakura apontou pra foto que segurava.- Já éramos namorados?

Olhou pra foto com atenção, era do tempo do colégio, ele vestia o uniforme do time de basquete, a expressão irritada, olhava pra ela que tinha os braços ao redor de seu pescoço, vestida como agora, com o uniforme da torcida, sorrindo pra ele.

- Não, começamos a namorar muito tempo depois de terminar o colegial.

- Mesmo?- Sakura olhou intrigada pra foto, virando-a.- Mas a senhora Uchiha já estava apaixonada por você... pelo menos é o que parece.- Estendeu a foto.

- Senhora Uchiha?- Sasuke pegou a foto, mas não tirou os olhos de Sakura.

- É que todos me chamam de senhora Uchiha, mas não me sinto senhora e tão pouco Uchiha.- Deu de ombros.- Percebi que somos diferentes, então prefiro pensar na pessoa que esqueci que fui como senhora Uchiha, enquanto sou somente Sakura.

A teoria de Karin que Sakura estivesse fingindo com certeza era errônea. Sakura nunca diria algo assim, jamais desdenharia o sobrenome Uchiha, que sempre carregara com orgulho, enchendo a boca ao declarar ser a esposa de Sasuke Uchiha, como se esse fato a tornasse a pessoa mais importante do mundo, antes essa atitude o incomodava, mas agora, ouvindo Sakura se desfazer do sobrenome sem nem se abalar, se sentiu ofendido.

Virou a foto que Sakura lhe entregara lendo:

_Sasuke Uchiha, amor da minha vida_

_o garoto mais lindo e maravilhoso que conheço_

_dono dos meus pensamentos e do meu coração_

_sonho com o dia que estaremos juntos pra toda a eternidade_

Nunca vira aquela foto antes, embora tivesse uma ligeira idéia de quando fora tirada.

- A senhora Uchiha te amava demais, não é?

Encarou Sakura por um instante, visivelmente contrariado, antes de responder.

- Sim.

- Você a amava? Lógico que amava, pergunta mais besta a minha.- Sorriu pra Sasuke que continuava com a expressão fechada.- Deve sentir muito a falta dela.

- **Você** é a senhora Uchiha, não tenho porque sentir falta de nada.

Sua voz saira mais fria do que deveria, mas aquela história de não ser a senhora Uchiha era absurda, porém se arrependeu do tom usado ao perceber que Sakura ficara chateada, desviara o olhar e fingia prestar atenção na caixa ao seu lado. Só fazia besteira nos últimos tempos, estava quase se igualando ao Naruto. Fechou os olhos por um segundo, tentando colocar os pensamentos em ordem, ao abri-los, se sentou ao lado de Sakura, decidido a esclarecer a relação deles.

- Sei que é difícil aceitar estar casada comigo, mas imagina o quando deve ser difícil pra mim ter que ouvi-la se desfazer do nome de casada.

- Eu não quero me desfazer, só não me sinto casada.- Os olhos esmeraldas se fixaram nos ônix suplicantes.- Preciso de um tempo pra me acostumar com a idéia. Podemos ser amigos.

Amigos? Sasuke sentia que a cada momento tudo ficava ainda mais bizarro, não queria a amizade dela, nunca quisera. Seus olhos se fixaram na mão esquerda de Sakura, pelo menos da aliança de casamento ela ainda não se desfizera, continuava a usar-la, aquilo era um bom sinal. Se ela precisava de um tempo, teria o tempo que precisasse.

- Entendo... como queira, Sakura.- Sasuke olhou pra caixa.- Onde encontrou isso?

- Estava no fundo do closet.- Sakura colocou a caixa em seu colo.- Tem várias coisas das quais me recordo, fotos de amigos, diários, esse uniforme...- Sakura deslizou a mão pelo top.- E algumas que não, como esse...

Pegou um quadro com um diploma, um sorriso luminoso em sua face.

- Eu me formei em medicina?

- Sim, chegou a trabalhar por um tempo com a sua madrinha, mas quando nos casamos preferiu cuidar do nosso apartamento.

- Cuidar do apartamento? Quem cuida de tudo é a Matsuri.

- Matsuri?

- A empregada, a mulher que limpa, passa e cozinha.

- Você contrata as empregadas e supervisiona o trabalho delas... o que foi?- Quis saber ao perceber que ela o encarava com a boca torta.

- Larguei uma profissão que sempre sonhei pra ficar supervisionando uma pessoa limpar e cozinhar?- Sakura o encarou descrente.- Não faz sentido.

- Pra **senhora Uchiha** fazia sentido.- Disse Sasuke com um sorriso de lado.

Algo naquele sorriso debochado fez Sakura achar graça da situação, o riso foi inevitável.

Sasuke admirou a risada cristalina que ecoava no closet, ela lhe parecia tão diferente, mais leve, fazia muito tempo que não tinham uma conversa amigável, sem brigas. Além disso... observou as curvas da esposa que o antigo uniforme, muito justo e pequeno, não cobria, suas mãos ansiosas em percorrer cada uma delas, até que ela esquecesse aquela história de amizade. Se levantou antes que cometesse alguma loucura, como agarrar a esposa e tentar faze-la lembrar de como eram na cama na prática.

- Vou dormir agora, creio que deveria fazer o mesmo.

Estendeu a mão para ajudando-la a se levantar, tentando ignorar que de pé a roupa que ela usava ficava ainda menor, precisava de um banho frio com urgência.

"Não o deixe ir", uma parte de Sakura mandava, mas não se sentia pronta pra obedece-la, sentia que ele era perigoso, que deveria tomara cuidado, por isso preferiu acompanha-lo até a porta do quarto e o vê-lo sumir porta a fora. "Não o deixe ir".

- Sasuke...

Se encostou no batente da porta do quarto que ocupava e viu Sasuke parar com a mão na maçaneta da porta do quarto que ele ocupava agora.

- Eu só queria lhe desejar uma boa noite, que tenha bons sonhos.

O olhar dele caminhou por cada centímetro do corpo de Sakura, fazendo com que ela sentisse uma estranha sensação elétrica percorre-la, diante daquele olhar Sakura sentiu como se estivesse nua, logo os olhos negros se fixaram nos seus e um sorriso sedutor se delineou nos lábios finos dele, fazendo com que sentisse as pernas bambas, deveria ser pecado ser tão bonito e transpirar tanto charme e sedução.

- Pode ter certeza que terei ótimos sonhos, e espero que você também.- Ele declarou antes de abrir a porta do quarto, entrar e fechar a porta.

Algo lhe dizia que seus sonhos seriam povoados por olhos ônix.

* * *

**N/A - _Antes tarde do que nunca. Nossa tá dificil atualizar as fics, sou pior que a encomenda, escrevo, apago e volto a escrever tudo de novo, ai vieram novas idéias pra fics... e isso faz as fics antigas demorarem a sair. _****_Realmente espero que o capítulo tenha saído pelo menos bom xD_**

**____****Agradecimentos:**

**********Feeh-chan - **Adoro elogios, *-* muito obrigada, tento dar o meu melhor quando paro pra escrever. Sobre o convívio do Sasuke e da Sakura esclareci muito nesse capítulo, vão agir como amigos por enquanto... embora o Uchiha esteja louquinho pra despertar certas lembranças da Sakura, rss.

******Dany Uchiha - **Má? Eu? Magina, kkkk. O Sasuke tá sofrendo por ser o "excluído", o que ele fez pra Sakura ficar irada e desejar "apaga-lo" de sua vida será revelado mais a frente... provavelmente perto do final. A Sakura vai descobrir várias facetas de sua personalidade na agradavéis, uma delas tem relação com a Hina. O Gaara aparecera mais a frente, a Ino também. Os dois juntos? Veremos, rss. Não foi um BEIJO de verdade... pelo menos não do jeito que o Sasuke queria, e se fosse eu a receber um beijo do Sasuke me jogava como a inner da Sakura pedia, rss. A Karin é a grande vilã dessa fic então vai aprontar muito. Espero que esse capítulo te agrade.

**Seraphim Shock - **Que bom que tenha gostado da história. Realmente há muito mistério cercando os dez anos esquecidos da Sakura, alguns bons e outros nem tanto, estar casada com o lindão do Sasuke é bom... embora ela ainda não se dê conta disso, rss. Você acertou em cheio sobre a personalidade da Sakura xD A Hinata é uma fofa, mesmo com o "acontecido" entre eles, tem a Sakura como uma grande amiga ^-^ Há o ruivinho da Sakura vai aparecer logo, logo pra abalar ainda mais a relação do casal.

******Akemi Namikaze - **Muito obrigada, fico muito feliz que a fic esteja agradando, sobre a demora... tá meio complicado postar a fic rapidamente, mais tô fazendo o máximo pra tornar isso possível.

**Srta. Kuran Yuuki - **O capítulo do acidente é a base da fic, diria que é o mais importante, já que despertar a curiosidade em volta do que irritaria tanto uma pessoa, no caso a Sakura, pra chegar ao ponto de desejar esquecer uma pessoa em especial, Sasuke. Eu não tenho muita pena do Sasuke, adoro vê-lo e fazê-lo sofrer nas fics, rsrs, é um tipo de vingança por ele ter matado o Itachi u_u. O passado da Sakura vai mostrar que ela não era tão "sweet", apenas uma mulher apaixonada que se entregava demais. E sobre o que o Sasuke fez... ainda não posso dizer, mas adianto que é ruim dependendo do ponto de vista. Espero que goste desse capítulo também.

******Alan Flamer - **Você acha que sabe o que o Sasuke fez? Até imagino o que acha que foi, mas nem tudo é o que aparenta ser, rss

**Bloodstained Alice - **É, a idéia central é muito utilizada mesmo, pra ser sincera me inspirei em uma história que li uma vez, mas também pesquisei sobre o assunto antes de escrever sobre isso, justamente pra não ser muito clichê e nem passar como uma cópia de algo, fico contente que meu objetivo esteja sendo alcançado. ^-^ O ruivo é... mais pra frente eu conto, rss, mas já adianto que o Sasori aparece nessa fic, até porque também amo ele, tão lindo *-*

**Kaah Hyuuga - **Os sentimentos da Sakura estão mais que confusos, todo o tempo a dúvida cruel: se aproximar ou não do "marido", e isso deixa o Sasuke realmente com "medo" de uma rejeição. Juro que mais pra frente tem o que Sakura fez pra Hinata, então no momento não vai dar pra matar sua curiosidade xD Também não gosto muito Karin e nessa fic ainda menos já que ela vai atormentar a mente do Sasuke e, assim que conseguir se aproximar, a da Sakura também. Um dos casais que mais amo é o casal NaruHina, embora não tenha feito, ainda, uma fic com eles, então logo vai ter uma cenas com esse casal fofo *-*.

******Juuh Cid - **Obrigada pelo elogio, tento ao máximo manter a fic interessante e com algum sentido, pode ser que falhe as vezes... rss. As continuações vão demorar um pouco devido minha vida corrida... e minha alta preguiça de escrever no meu tempo livre... T-T Mas juro que vou me esforçar mais.

******Sáh - **Fico mais que feliz que considere a história linda, espero que goste desse capítulo foi feito com muito carinho.

**E a todos que favoritaram a fic S2**

**__****Lembrem que adoro receber reviews, com crítica, perguntas (não prometo responder todas as perguntas) e um pouco de elogio não faz mal, rss, reviews me ajudam a ter inspiração também, me faz melhorar, por isso apertem o botão abaixo, please XD, big beijos e até mais o/**  



	5. A mulher de vermelho

**Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem.**

* * *

Andava temerosa por uma estrada de terra, os pés descalços afundando na terra tornando o caminhar mais difícil, a camisola de seda branca que vestira pra dormir era fina demais e o frio naquele lugar era cortante, por isso se abraçava com força pra manter seu corpo um pouco aquecido. O local não tinha qualquer tipo de iluminação e o manto da noite, sem lua ou estrelas, deixava o aspecto ainda mais sombrio. Nas calçadas as casas pareciam abandonadas, as árvores e a grama se encontravam secas como se naquele lugar não chovesse a um bom tempo. Estranhamente sentia que conhecia aquele local e, talvez por isso, continuasse a caminhar meio sem rumo por aquele lugar.

- Por aqui, Sakura.

Do nada foi puxada pelo braço por uma versão de si mesma, trajando o uniforme de torcida, até uma casa enorme que mais parecia uma mansão de filme de terror, por ter sido pega de surpresa, só se soltou de sua cópia quando já se encontrava dentro da casa que não tinha nenhuma mobilia, somente várias portas no que parecia uma sala arredondada. Observou a sua cópia tentar, em vão, abrir uma das portas, depois outra e outra, ao desistir olhou pra ela com um sorriso triste.

- Ela não vai nos deixar passar.

Ao terminar de falar sua cópia sumiu, nesse momento Sakura sentiu um frio intenso e ouviu o ruído de uma porta sendo aberta, junto com um murmúrio choroso de mulher:

- Me sinto sozinha... ele nunca está por perto... somente o som das minha lágrimas...

Olhou a sua volta, o medo fazendo seu coração disparar acelerado, percebeu que uma das portas estava totalmente aberta, se aproximou e olhou pra dentro do lugar, mas não conseguiu enxergar nada, avançou um passo pra frente, na intenção de entrar lá, mas a porta se fechou com um estrondo e a voz chorosa soou mais alta e com tom raivoso.

- Fico um pouco nervosa quando penso no melhor dos anos que se passaram... estou em pedaços...

A voz parecia estar mais próxima, embora não visse nada e nem ninguém, sentiu uma golfada de ar gélido a suas costas e ouviu bem junto ao ouvido a voz chorosa sussurar:

- Em pedaços...

Ao se virar viu aterrorizada um mulher vestida de vermelho, a face e o cabelo encobertos de sangue, dos olhos saiam feixes de luz esverdeados, tentou se afastar, mas a mulher a segurou pelo pescoço, tentou gritar mais a voz não saia.

- Me sinto um pouco sufocada... tenho que sair e chorar... estou sozinha...

Quem estava sendo sufocada era ela, pois a mulher apertava seu pescoço com brutalidade, começou a bater com toda sua força no braço da mulher pra fazer com que a soltasse, mas em vez de solta-la a mulher a ergueu do chão pelo pescoço, sentia que morreria estrangulada a qualquer minuto.

De repente do chão, logo abaixo de onde a mulher a erguia, um enorme buraco negro se abriu, aumentando seu pavor, queria que a mulher a soltasse, mas se isso ocorresse cairia no vazio abaixo de seus pés. A mulher a sua frente parecia a morte vindo busca-la.

- Sakura...- Ouviu uma outra voz chama-la, mas parecia estar muito longe pra poder ajuda-la.

- Uma certa vez eu estive apaixonada...- A mulher confessou ainda com a voz chorosa e Sakura sentiu um aperto doloroso no coração, como se alguém o apertasse com a mesma força que era utilizada em seu pescoço.

Se debateu ainda mais desesperada, e a mulher apertava ainda mais seu pescoço, tentou gritar ao máximo, mas era como se a voz estivesse presa no local em que a mulher apertava, nenhum som saia de sua garganta.

- Sakura... acorda...- Ouviu a outra voz chama-la novamente, mas não via ninguém além da mulher de vermelho e olhos brilhantes.

Viu um sorriso cheio de maldade surgir na face ensangüentada da mulher a sua frente, sentindo o aperto em seu pescoço aumentar ainda mais, parecia que a mulher queria separar sua cabeça do resto de seu corpo.

- Agora estou simplesmente desabando...- Ao declarar isso a mulher a soltou.

Se debatendo durante a queda, Sakura foi sugada pelo buraco negro.

xXx

Vendo a esposa se debatendo e berrando, Sasuke procurava acorda-la, mas era difícil, Sakura se movimentava como se estivesse tendo uma convulsão ou coisa semelhante.

- Sakura...acorda...- Chamou mais uma vez, vendo que finalmente ela despertara.

Ainda meio adormecida Sakura, ainda apavorada com o pesadelo que tivera, continuou a se debater e gritar, enquanto Sasuke tentava conter os movimentos da esposa, sem muito sucesso, levando vários tapas e se dando conta que Sakura tinha a mão muito pesada pra uma mulher. Percebendo que tentar controla-la sentado do lado dela, não estava surtindo nenhum efeito, Sasuke se deitou sobre ela, conseguindo por fim imobiliza-la, colocando o peso de seu corpo sobre o dela, suas pernas prendendo as dela e a forçando a ficar com os braços parados ao lado do corpo, não considerava boa idéia ficar naquela posição, mas já levara bofetada demais.

- Calma, Sakura.- Sasuke ordenou com a voz autoritária.

Parando de berrar Sakura encarou Sasuke com os olhos arregalados, ele conseguia sentir o coração dela pulando freneticamente no peito, a respiração apressada que batia em seu rosto, a face dela estava completamente molhada de suor, com certeza devido a todo aquele descontrole, se surpreendeu quando ela começou a chorar, soltou os braços dela que um segundo depois enlaçaram seu pescoço, com certeza em busca de apoio, duvidava que ela quisesse algo mais, por isso rolou com ela nos braços, tirando seu peso de cima dela e deixando que ela ficasse sobre o corpo dele, abraçava a cintura da esposa e passava uma das mãos no cabelo da esposa na intenção de transmitir conforto.

O silêncio se tornou total quando Sakura parou de chorar, um pouco mais tranqüila ao se dar conta de que tudo não passara de um pesadelo, para logo se sentir envergonhada ao perceber que Sasuke a segurava contra o peito e acariciava seus cabelos. Meio sem graça se afastou e sentou na cama, olhava para qualquer direção menos para o homem deitado ao seu lado.

Sasuke respirou fundo, se levantou e começou a arrumar o terno preto que usava.

- O que faz aqui?- Sakura interrogou sem encara-lo.

- Estava de saída quando ouvi você gritar, então vim ver...

- Ah! Foi um pesadelo...

As palavras sairam da boca de Sakura quase em um murmúrio, mas Sasuke conseguiu compreender. Teve vontade de perguntar que tipo de pesadelo a deixara naquele estado, mas não tinha certeza se ela lhe responderia, por isso preferiu se retirar.

- Vou trabalhar, se precisar de algo me telefone.

Após falar isso, Sasuke teve uma vontade inesperada de rir, antes não precisava falar algo desse tipo, na verdade antes preferia não atender nenhum telefonema da esposa, que sempre interrompia seu trabalho por causa de alguma questão fútil e sem sentido, mas agora, como as coisas mudaram, só não sabia dizer se pra melhor ou pior. Cansado de pensar sobre isso se virou para sair daquele quarto.

- Sasuke, espera.

Se virou pra Sakura, observou ela andar em sua direção e se surpreendeu ao sentir os braços dela abraça-lo pela cintura.

Como um gesto que antes não dava tanta importância podia ser tão maravilhoso agora? Se perguntava, enquanto a estreitava em seus braços, sentindo o cheiro dela bem junto a si, uma necessidade de beija-la enorme.

- Obrigada por estar por perto.- Sakura agradeceu.

Porque sentia que aquelas palavras deviam ser acompanhadas por um "dessa vez"? Esse pensamento foi como um balde de água fria sobre Sasuke, começou a se sentir desconfortavel com aquele abraço, que ao que tudo indicava era um abraço de agradecimento, seus braços já não a rodeavam com tanta intensidade como antes daquelas palavras, mas não fez nenhum movimento para se afastar de Sakura.

Ela levantou o rosto e o fitou, no olhar um brilho de gratidão incomum, a face ainda molhada pelo suor e as lágrimas.

Como se estivesse sobre o efeito de algum feitiço, Sasuke levou a mão esquerda até o rosto da esposa e com o polegar apagou o rastro que as lágrimas deixaram abaixo do olho esverdeado. Estavam tão próximos que com um movimento conseguiria voltar a sentir os lábios da esposa junto aos seus, aquela idéia o atraia, talvez pudesse faltar ao trabalho e ficar o dia todo com a esposa.

De repente Sakura se afastou com um sorriso triste, isso fez o Uchiha sentir um vazio estranho no peito.

- Você tem que ir trabalhar.

As coisas mudaram demais...

* * *

Já se passara horas que despertara do pesadelo aterrorizante que tivera, mas as cenas pareciam rodar em sua mente como um filme que se repetia, era como se a mulher de vermelho que aparecera em seu sonho continuasse por perto, como uma assombração, e isso não deixava Sakura a vontade, precisava conversar com alguém, talvez assim conseguisse acabar com essa impressão maluca e desagradável. Não falara para Sasuke porque sabia que estava de saida para o trabalho, só de saber que ele talvez tivesse se atrasado por se preocupar com ela já lhe causava incomodo demais.

Se aproximou de Matsuri que cozinhava algo com um cheiro maravilhoso, muito concentrada em seu serviço.

- Matsuri...

Se virando com uma colher de pau na mão, Matsuri fitou Sakura, não se surpreendia mais em ver a patroa por perto depois de tudo que acontecera no dia anterior.

- Em que posso ajuda-la senhora Uchiha?

- Primeiro: Me chame só de Sakura; segundo: preciso de alguém pra desabafar, e você é a unica pessoa por perto no momento.

Matsuri franziu a testa, encarando Sakura como se esta tivesse enlouquecido.

- Desabafar? Sobre o que?

Decidida Sakura se sentou e descreveu em detalhes seu sonho, enquanto Matsuri dividia sua atenção entre Sakura e o cozido que preparava, ao término Sakura se sentiu uma tola por ainda se manter assustada com um sonho besta, ainda mais por sentir que a mulher de seu sonho a perseguia mesmo depois de desperta.

Matsuri desligou o fogão e se virou pra Sakura com a expressão pensativa.

- Minha mãe sempre diz que por trás de todo sonho há um significado especial.

- Qual seria nesse caso?- Sakura quis saber curiosa.

Matsuri deu de ombros.

- Não sei te dizer, senhora, creio que depende da pessoa e da situação.

Sakura olhou distraída as próprias mãos por algum tempo, uma idéia criando forma em sua mente.

- Obrigada por me ouvir, Matsuri.- Agradeceu ao se levantar.

Deixou Matsuri terminar com seus afazeres e marchou até seu quarto, chegando lá remexeu na última gaveta do criado mudo da esquerda até encontrar uma caixinha que vira no dia anterior, pegando algumas notas que havia no interior da caixinha, logo depois foi até a sala, pegou a agenda telefônica e saiu do apartamento. Já do lado de fora do edifício deu sinal pra um táxi.

- Por favor me leve até esse local.- Pediu mostrando um endereço escrito na agenda telefônica.

O homem atendeu fez que sim com a cabeça e Sakura se ajeitou no banco de passageiros, olhando distraída pela janela as pessoas, carros e paisagens, enquanto pensava no que diria ao chegar em seu destino, talvez não ajudasse em nada, mas se realmente havia algo a ser interpretado em seu sonho conhecia a pessoa certa pra ajuda-la.

* * *

Por mais que quisesse se concentrar em seu trabalho, Sasuke não conseguia, os pensamentos insistiam em voltar pro que acontecera aquela manhã, os gritos, as lágrimas, a sensação de sentir o coração dela batendo descontrolado e o fato de que quando se despedira Sakura ainda aparentava estar sobre o efeito do pesadelo, o deixava com vontade de ter seguido seu primeiro instinto e perguntado o que a deixara tão apavorada, o que parecia algo bem estúpido de se considerar, mas talvez Sakura tivesse sonhado com o acidente.

Cansado de se torturar com esses pensamentos, Sasuke pegou seu celular e discou o número de casa, ouvindo a voz da empregada após o segundo toque.

- Casa dos Uchiha, com quem falo?

- Com Sasuke Uchiha, quero falar com a Sakura.

- Só um momento senhor.

Demorou tempo demais na opinião de Sasuke para alguém retornar a linha e quando isso ocorreu, pra sua surpresa, foi Matsuri que falou com ele, a voz aparentando nervosismo.

- Senhor Uchiha... eu não sei o que aconteceu... a senhora Uchiha estava aqui comigo... mas agora... eu não sei...

Sem entender aonde a empregada queria chegar com aquelas palavras desencontradas, mas com uma sensação ruim, Sasuke apertou o celular com força.

- Onde está Sakura?

Houve um breve silêncio do outro lado da linha, mas conseguiu ouvir a empregada respirar fundo, como se estivesse juntando coragem para o que diria a seguir.

- Desculpe senhor, não sei, acho que ela saiu sem que eu percebesse.

Falou um palavrão, desligou o celular irado, largando- sobre sua mesa e se levantou nervoso. Onde Sakura poderia ter ido? Aonde iria sem memória? Se perguntava tentando raciocinar com clareza. Talvez tivesse tido alguma lembrança. Se condenou internamente, deveria ter perguntado o que ela sonhara, agora não fazia idéia do que passara pela cabeça dela para sair sozinha. Pegou seu terno, o celular, saiu de sua sala com passos rápidos, indo em direção aos elevadores.

- Onde o senhor vai?- Perguntou Karin ao vê-lo passar apressado.

- Pra casa.

Karin se levantou e o seguiu espantada.

- O senhor tem uma reunião importante daqui uma hora.- O lembrou na intenção de faze-lo desistir.

Ao chegar em frente aos elevadores, Sasuke apertou o botão para chamar o elevador.

- Cancele.- Disse sem ao menos olha-la.

As portas de um dos elevadores se abriram.

- Mas...

- Sem mas, apenas cancele.- Ordenou antes de entrar no elevador.

As portas se fecharam e Karin ficou sem entender o que fizera Sasuke sair daquele jeito, no horário do expediente, antes de uma reunião importante e ainda por cima dizendo que iria pra casa, aquele não parecia o Sasuke Uchiha que conhecia. Apertou os pulsos com força ao se dar conta que ele iria ao encontro de Sakura. O que aquela mulher aprontara pra fazer Sasuke agir de modo tão incomum?

* * *

**N/A **- _**Fiz o máximo pra postar mais um capítulo rapidamente, esse capítulo escrito as pressas, e que não ficou tão bom quanto eu queria, é mais ou menos um pedido de desculpas. Explicando: algumas pessoas não conseguiram mandar reviews pro capítulo anterior; é que havia um aviso que retirei e alterou a ordem dos capítulos, teoricamente o capítulo 4 seria o 5, quando tirei o aviso o capítulo 5 se tornou 4, o fanfiction não deixa mandar mais de uma review por capítulo, então quem mandou reviews para o capítulo "Bem vinda ao lar" não conseguia enviar para o "Senhora Uchiha". Desculpas a todos que sofreram com essa situação T-T. **_

**Obs:**_** A fala da mulher de vermelho que aparece no sonho, lê-se pesadelo, da Sakura é tirada da música "Total Eclipse of the Heart" em que essa história é parcialmente baseada (tenho mania de ouvir uma música, ver a letra e criar todo um cenário em volta dela xD), caso queiram ver a letra e ouvir a música coloquei um link com o videoclipe da música no meu perfil, a música é antiga mas adoro ela desde pirralha *-*.**_

**Agradecimentos**

**Bloodstained Alice - **Fiquei super feliz ao ler sua review, entendi tudinho, e adorei sua review *-*. A Karin infelizmente (pra ela é claro) é o bode expiatório perfeito, realmente é muita injustiça contra uma pessoa só, embora não goste muito dela, rsrs. Sempre achei o modo que escrevo muito simples, quase sempre sem muitos detalhes, sempre considerei esse modo um defeito, embora não consiga fazer diferente, por isso fico feliz que goste xD. Eu também não consigo ler algo que não se encaixa no assunto escolhido, não rola mesmo, acho que fica meio confuso (tenho uma mania de perfeccionismo absurda, essa é a verdade ^-^). O Sasori é um dos personagens mais lindo e polêmico do anime (logo atrás do Itachi, claro), não podia deixar ele de fora dessa fic cheia de altos e baixos amorosos, além disso ele é muito sexy, hehehe *-*.

**Larissa-Barbosa - **Que bom que a fic te agradou, fico hiper feliz que considere a fic super interessante e viciante (elogios inflam meu ego, rss). A Sakura aos poucos vai lembrar dos bons... e dos maus momentos de seu casamento, lógico que com uma leve ajudinha dos que a cercam.

**Lh-chan - **Nossa ri muito com sua reviews, adorei a parte: "Queremos vê-lo sofrer muito ainda antes de deslizar as mãozinhas - lê-se: mãozãaoos - pelo corpo cheio de curvas de sua esposa desmemoriada", adoro quem concorda que o Sasuke merece sofrer muuuiiittooo, sou má com ele confesso, é mais forte que eu xP . O summary deixa muito a desejar mesmo, mas que bom que você se permitiu a dar uma olhada e de quebra me mandou uma review (reviews me inspiram) xD. Realmente o Sasuke parece ter um grande complexo de superioridade u_u, mas tô acabando com ele, rsrs xP Como coloquei no prólogo escrevi essa história a muito tempo e é justamente sobre uma mulher largar tudo por um homem que não dá tanto valor a isso... até perder. O que encaixou como uma luva no casal SasuSaku, pelo menos na minha mente, rsrs. Ah, e a Karin vai ter o seu momento pode ter certeza, e não é no bom sentido. Tentei postar rapidamente, espero que as unhas ainda estejam apresentáveis e esse capítulo também. ^-^

**A.G - **Espero que goste desse capítulo também, postei o mais rápido que consegui.

**Srta. Kuran Yuuki - **O capítulo anterior foi o mais difícil pra mim (tava com falta de criatividade), por isso fico super feliz que tenha gostado. A "Sra. Uchiha" não era fácil mesmo, mas não chegava a ser má, só possessiva em relação ao marido, mas quem não seria? (cofcofeunãoseriacofcof). Como você disse: "O Sasuke matou o Itachi-lindo-gostoso-maravilhoso-sexy-kun", por isso merece sofrer muuuiiiitooo ò.ó9 Fazer o que se eu amo e idolatro o Itachi-tudo-de-bom-kun u_u. Casal sexy do mau? Rsrs, adorei a idéia, posso utilizar essa descrição mais que perfeita em algum capítulo? Please? O Sasuke também não é mal, só é fechado demais, auto-suficiente demais (bancando a advogada do diabo n.n). Tentei postar rapidinho pra salvar suas unhas, espero ter postado a tempo xD.

**Bela21** - Você captou a idéia geral da fic, "descobrimento interior" e romance, que adoroooo ^-^, o acidente causou sim uma aproximação maior entre a Sakura antiga e o Sasuke, porque a "Senhora Uchiha" era possessiva o que não agrada ninguém, e o Sasuke também não era lá uma maravilha de marido u_u. Ambos tem de se acertar e se darem uma segunda chance, coisa que a mente da Sakura já se deu quando apagou todas as lembranças ruins, infelizmente apagou qualquer boa também, mas faz parte xD

**Kaah Hyuuga** - O FF dessa vez é inocente, a culpa é inteiramente minha como expliquei acima, mas esse capítulo é uma retratação com todos e um pedido escrito de desculpas, espero que goste desse capítulo tanto quanto do outro ^-^. A Karin é realmente má, mas ainda aprende que maldade não leva a nada, nem conquista ninguém xD.

**E a todos que favoritaram a fic S2**

**__****Novamente perdão aos que foram prejudicados no capítulo anterior e apertem o botão abaixo, aceito críticas, sugestões e se quiserem, elogios XD**

**__****Big Beijos e até mais o/**


	6. Não te reconheço

** Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem**

* * *

Sasuke chegara em seu apartamento furioso, com Sakura por sair e não dizer aonde, com a empregada por não ter percebido a saída da patroa e consigo mesmo por não ter seguido seu instinto e ficado em casa ou pelo menos ter perguntado o que Sakura sonhara a ponto de deixa-la assustada. Durante o trajeto até em casa telefonara para Tsunade na esperança de que talvez a madrinha de sua esposa passara em sua casa e levara ela a algum lugar, mas o que conseguira era uma dor no ouvido devido os berros de Tsunade com comentários nada lisonjeiros a sua pessoa.

Assim que abriu a porta Matsuri venho em sua direção um pouco assustada, não que Sasuke tivesse reparado, em um instante agarrou a empregada pelos braços enquanto perguntava:

- Droga! Para onde ela foi? O que ela falou antes de sair? Porque não percebeu nada?

Matsuri o olhava aterrorizada, nunca vira o patrão tão irado antes, o homem entrara no apartamento e descarregara perguntas como se fosse um policial e ela uma criminosa, pior é que ele apertava seus braços com força. Que culpa tinha se Sakura decidira passear um pouco? Queria dizer ao patrão que não era mãe de Sakura para reparar ou questionar suas atitudes, mas lhe faltava coragem.

- Senhor, ela... a senhora Uchiha me contou um sonho estranho, quis saber minha opinião, depois... não faço idéia... estava ocupada, senhor... está me machucando...

Respirando fundo para se controlar, Sasuke se afastou da empregada, sabia que Matsuri não tinha culpa se Sakura decidira voltar a irrita-lo em tão pouco tempo de volta ao lar, pior que a forma que utilizara dessa vez era bem pior que das outras pois era inesperada, levando em conta que sem memória Sakura não conhecia nenhum lugar em Tóquio.

O interfone tocou e Sasuke correu pra atende-lo na esperança que fosse Sakura, mas era Tsunade. A madrinha de sua esposa entrou tão furiosa quanto ele no apartamento, talvez até mais, já que a primeira coisa que fez ao atravessar a porta, foi dar um tapa forte no rosto do Uchiha.

- O que fez pra minha afilhada dessa vez?

Sem responder Sasuke se limitou a passar a mão sobre a bochecha atingida com o olhar atravessado para Tsunade.

- Se Sakura tiver sofrido outro acidente juro que vou acabar com a sua vida miserável Uchiha.

- Ela não saiu de carro, o porteiro afirma que a viu pegar um táxi.- Informou o que ouvira do pobre homem que praticamente chacoalhara em busca de respostas pouco antes de ir para seu apartamento.

- Pra onde?

- Se soubesse não teria te telefonado, não acha?

- É o marido dela, deveria saber.

- Acontece que Sakura se esqueceu desse fato, assim como esqueceu que me deve satisfação de seus passos.

- Bem, até onde lembro mesmo que ela lembrasse de lhe dar satisfação, você não ligaria.

- Ouça Tsunade, não necessito de suas criticas sobre o **_meu_** casamento.

Os dois se encararam com ódio, cada um querendo trucidar o outro com o olhar.

- Querem algo para beber?- Ofereceu Matsuri na tentativa de quebrar a tensão no ar.

Sasuke não respondeu, o que significava que não queria nada.

- Um chá pra mim por gentileza.- Pediu Tsunade antes de se sentar no sofá da sala.- Temos que pensar em um lugar em que Sakura iria.

Sasuke entortou a boca com desgosto, não queria a ajuda de Tsunade, mas dizer isso a ela estava fora de questão, do jeito que Tsunade era levaria um soco ou coisa pior, além disso sabia que a mulher se negaria a sair de sua casa antes que Sakura aparecesse, o que torcia para que ocorresse logo.

* * *

Já na cozinha, Matsuri trancou a porta, colocou a água para o chá no fogo e pegou seu celular no bolso do uniforme, acessou a agenda do celular a procura de um número especifico.

- Sou eu Matsuri.

_- Novidades?_

- Sim, a senhora Uchiha sumiu.- Comunicou com a voz baixa, tinha medo a descobrissem.- O senhor Uchiha não sabe onde encontra-la, nem mesmo a madrinha dela sabe.

_- Hum... o que aconteceu para que Sakura sumisse?_

Contou tudo que Sakura lhe contara durante a manhã, depois sobre o telefonema que recebera de Sasuke, quando percebeu que a senhora Uchiha saira, até a discussão entre o Uchiha e Tsunade na sala a alguns minutos atrás.

_- Imagino o espetaculo... tenho que desligar agora, me mantenha informada de tudo, certo?_

- Sim, claro.

A ligação foi encerrada e Matsuri se apressou a preparar o chá para não despertar suspeitas do que fizera.

**

* * *

**

Sakura desceu do táxi em frente ao hospital particular Senju, olhou maravilhada para o grande prédio antes de passar pelas portas automáticas. Desde pequena sempre tivera fascinação por hospitais, graças a sua mãe que era cirurgiã chefe do Hospital de Konoha, sonhara seguir os passos da mãe e que até poderiam trabalhar lado a lado. Segurou a vontade de chorar ao se dar conta que sua mãe já não vivia e que jogara anos de estudo pelo ralo no momento em que se casara, se bem que agora, sem as memórias do que estudara, estava longe de tornar seu sonho de ser médica realidade de qualquer jeito.

Andou insegura até o balcão de atendimento na entrada do hospital, onde uma mulher loira e olhos castanhos falava ao telefone.

- Boa tarde, meu nome é Sakura Haruno e gostaria de falar com a diretora do hospital, Tsunade Senju.- Informou assim que a mulher desligou o telefone e a mirou de cima a baixo com uma sobrancelha preta levantada.

Se sentiu mal diante do olhar raio-x da mulher a sua frente, tinha que admitir que as roupas que usava não eram nem de longe adequadas a um hospital tão chique e nobre quanto aquele parecia ser. Mas fazer o que se ficara com um péssimo gosto com os anos e não queria vestir nada que comprara nos últimos anos? Além disso, a calça de moleton azul e a camiseta verde que encontrara do lado do closet de Sasuke podiam ser esportivas demais mas eram peças novas afinal. Talvez o problema fosse a sandália rasteirinha dourada que não combinava com o resto da vestimenta.

A loira se ajeitou na cadeira que ocupava e declarou séria:

- A senhora tem hora marcada?

Sakura ficou sem ação por um momento, se condenou interiormente por ter se esquecido de telefonar.

- Não, mas...

- A diretora só atende clientes com hora marcada.- A mulher a interrompeu com um sorriso debochado.

Mesmo querendo dar uma resposta mal criada para a mulher, Sakura decidiu voltar outro dia e caminhou desolada em direção a porta do hospital.

- Sakura?

Se virou e encarou confusa um mulher de cabelo preto curto e olhos negros lhe sorrir amigável. Deveria ser alguma funcionaria do hospital já que se vestia toda de branco.

- Desculpe... te conheço?

- Quem tem que se desculpar sou eu, por ser desatenta com o seu caso.- A mulher estendeu a mão.- Sou Shizune, trabalho no hospital como psicóloga clinica.- Recebendo o aperto continuou a falar.- Desculpe-me também por não te-la visitado durante sua internação.- A mulher olhou ao redor.- E onde está o senhor todo poderoso?

- Não venho comigo.- Esclareceu ao se dar conta que Shizune se referia a Sasuke.- Vim ver minha madrinha, mas me esqueci de marcar hora.

- Marcar hora?- Shizune riu divertida.- Tsunade te atenderia até durante uma cirurgia de emergência.

- Mas a moça ali não quis chama-la.- Apontou para a loira no balcão que escutava a conversa com interesse.

- Sasame, poderia informar a Tsunade que Sakura Uchiha quer lhe falar?- Pediu Shizune.

- Seu sobrenome não é Haruno?- A mulher indagou olhando Sakura com desconfiança.

Sakura se deu conta que se esquecera que agora seu sobrenome oficialmente era Uchiha, ia explicar a situação mas Shizune se adiantou.

- Esse era o nome de solteira dela, de qualquer forma poderia anuncia-la para Tsunade?

A mulher pegou o telefone e discou, pela expressão dela, Sakura notou que fazia isso de muita má vontade.

- A senhora Tsunade teve que sair, não informou quando voltara.- Comunicou após uma breve conversa no telefone.

- Oh, que pena!- Enrolou uma mecha de seu cabelo no dedo.- Então volto outro dia.

Começou a andar em direção a saída novamente, mas Shizune a segurou pelo braço pra chamar sua atenção.

- Perdão se sou inconveniente, mas posso ajuda-la em algo?

Sakura a encarou intrigada.

- Desculpe, mas mal te conheço... quer dizer não me recordo de você, então não acho que...

- Entendo... só achei que poderia lhe ser útil em algo.

Quando Shizune começou a se afastar, Sakura se deu conta que como psicóloga talvez Shizune pudesse ajuda-la muito mais que sua madrinha.

- Espere, aceito a sua ajuda.

Shizune sorriu.

- Me acompanhe até a minha sala.

- Há quanto tempo trabalha aqui?- Quis saber enquanto andava ao lado da morena até uma sala no fim de um corredor.

- Desde que me formei, sua madrinha que me indicou pra vaga.- Shizune sorriu ao abrir a porta de sua sala.- Devo muito a ela por ter tido a chance de participar do seleto grupo de funcionários do Senju.

- Mas com certeza permaneceu por seus próprios méritos.

- Claro, mas não me canso de agradece-la pela oportunidade.- Shizune se sentou em sua cadeira e fez um gesto para que Sakura se sentasse.- Me diga em que posso ajuda-la?

- Necessito de uma opinião sobre um sonho.

Shizune a encarou confusa, mas a escutou do começo ao fim, sem interrompe-la um só segundo, após o término declarou com a expressão séria.

- Tsunade me falou um pouco do seu caso.- Deu um de seus sorrisos gentis.- Tendo em vista tudo que sei, posso afirmar que sofre de amnésia psicogênica, que tem origem psicológica, este tipo de perda de memória tende a ocorrer em casos de crises emocionais, desencadeada por um acontecimento traumático com o qual a mente não pode lidar

Sakura a encarava sem entender muita coisa.

- O que isso tem haver com meu sonho?

- De acordo com Freud, as pessoas experimentam repetidamente pensamentos e sentimentos que são tão dolorosos que não podem suportá-los. Tais pensamentos e sentimentos, assim como as recordações associadas a eles, não podem ser expulsos da mente, mas, em troca, são expulsos do consciente para formar parte do inconsciente.- Shizune explicava tudo muito concentrada e com a postura bem profissional.- Seu sonho me parece a junção de três estados bem distintos.

- Não compreendo...

- Deixe-me explicar melhor.- Se acomodou em sua cadeira.- Temos um primeiro estado: Você sem rumo. O que considero que seja seu estado atual, "sem rumo" é igual a estar sem memória; o segundo: você vestida de líder de torcida tentando abrir portas. Creio que representa a parte da qual lembra, tentando faze-la recordasse do que esqueceu ao abrir as tais "portas".

- E a mulher de vermelho?

- Não posso afirmar com toda certeza, mas creio que seja você também.

- Eu? Mas ela queria me matar...

- Talvez só quisesse impedi-la de abrir as "portas", advertindo-a do que passava antes.- Shizune a encarou consternada.- No primeiro ano de casada, mesmo contra a vontade de Tsunade, você abandonou seu cargo aqui no hospital declarando que necessitava de tempo. Então começou a visitar sua madrinha e reclamar de seu casamento, dizia que o Uchiha a tratava como uma peça de decoração, não a ouvia, nem se importava com o que pensava, não a amava como deveria.

- Sasuke me parece bom...- Murmurou ao pensar em como ele fora gentil de manhã.

- Talvez seja, mas a relação de vocês sempre me pareceu conturbada, sua madrinha por diversas vezes lhe aconselhou a se divorciar.- Shizune se inclinou em sua direção como se fosse lhe contar um segredo.- Creio que devido isso você tenha se distanciado dela, o que causou grande tristeza a Tsunade.

Sakura ficou incomodada com o olhar reprovador de Shizune e se levantou.

- Eu vou voltar pra casa.

- Não quer esperar Tsunade mais um pouco?

- Não, depois falo com ela.- Estendeu a mão para Shizune.- Obrigada por tudo.

- De nada, espero vê-la por aqui mais vezes.- Pediu Shizune apertando a mão de Sakura.

- Claro.

Saiu do hospital e como não queria voltar pra casa ainda decidiu caminhar e apreciar a paisagem por algum tempo, caminhadas sempre a tranquilizava, a fazia se sentir mais aliviada e com os pensamentos em ordem, era disso que precisava organizar as idéias, na verdade necessitava organizar sua vida. Parou em frente a uma banca de jornal e deslizou os olhos verdes pelas capas das revistas, viu uma que lhe chamou a atenção, perguntou o preço e a comprou, lendo a matéria principal na frente da banca com um sorriso luminoso estampado no rosto.

* * *

Frustrada Karin olhou pela milionésima vez para seu relógio de pulso desde que Sasuke deixara sua sala dizendo que iria para casa, já se passara mais de quatro horas desde então e ficara claro que ele não retornaria rapidamente como pensara a princípio, o expediente se aproximava do fim, com certeza só apareceria no dia seguinte. Sakura conseguira afinal, ponto para a rósea, por enquanto.

O elevador se abriu, Karin se levantou na esperança de que fosse o moreno de volta, mas voltou a se sentar decepcionada quando Naruto apareceu e, como sempre, a ignorou indo em direção a sala de Sasuke.

- Sasuke saiu.

O loiro a encarou confuso, a mão na maçaneta.

- O que disse?

- É surdo agora?- Perguntou com desprezo antes de repeti.- O Sasuke saiu, disse que iria para casa.

- Porque?

- Como vou saber? Não sou vidente.

Apertando os olhos azulados, Naruto teve um vontade enorme de demitir a funcionaria pela petulância, só não o fez porque Sasuke não iria gostar. Seu sócio se achava inteligente, mas fizera a maior besteira contratando Karin, a mulher era uma cobra venenosa. Voltou para o elevador e apertou o botão do décimo primeiro, ao chegar ao seu destino saiu do elevador, passou direto pelo seu secretário Konohamaru, entrou em sua sala e com celular em punho ligou para o amigo preocupado, pois Sasuke jamais saia antes do expediente acabar, o homem era viciado em trabalho, algo muito grave devia ter ocorrido para que isso ocorresse.

Ao saber do sumiço de Sakura decidiu ir até o apartamento do amigo para ajudar de alguma forma, mesmo sem saber bem como.

* * *

A noite tomara conta de Tóquio quando Sakura finalmente decidiu pegar um táxi para retornar para seu apartamento. Ao pisar os pés na portaria do prédio foi abraçada por um homem aflito, pelo crachá que ele usava preso ao bolso, se deu conta de que se tratava do porteiro do prédio.

- Senhora Uchiha, que bom que apareceu.

Fitou o homem assustada, ficando ainda mais quando ele deixou a portaria sozinha e a escoltou até a cobertura do prédio onde a deixou somente quando Sakura abriu a porta e entrou no apartamento chocada com o comportamento do homem, sendo novamente abraçada com força, dessa vez por sua madrinha.

- Sakura, onde estava?

- Fui ao hospital conversar com você, mas já tinha saído...

- Não pensou nem por um momento que deveria avisar aonde iria?- A interrompeu Sasuke com o olhar hostil.

- Precisava conversar...

- Poderia ter conversado comigo.

- Não queria incomoda-lo no trabalho...- Começou a explicar sendo novamente interrompida.

- E considera que ao sumir não iria me incomodar?

O tom de voz sarcástico de Sasuke, que parecia ser direcionado a uma criança de cinco anos, fez algo em seu interior ferver de raiva, tinha a sensação de que não era a primeira vez que ele falava assim com ela.

- Eu tenho direito a uma vida.- Anunciou alterada.

- Você tem uma vida, comigo.- Replicou Sasuke de forma rude.

- Não, eu não tenho, nem ao menos te conheço direito.

- Sou seu marido.

- Pode até ser, mas me recuso a reconhece-lo como tal.

- Ótimo.- Sasuke bateu palmas antes de fita-la com um sorriso cínico nos lábios e pronunciar com tom ácido.- Também me recuso a reconhece-la como esposa.

Estreitando os olhos negros, Sasuke se deu conta que preferia mil vezes a Sakura de antes, pelo menos com a "senhora Uchiha" sabia como agir.

Tsunade olhava de um para o outro surpresa, não por Sakura, a afilhada sempre se exaltava com Sasuke, com ou sem memória pelo que conseguia perceber, mas com o Uchiha, nunca o vira tão nervoso, normalmente Sakura gritava e o Uchiha ouvia tudo em total silêncio com a costumeira cara de "suas palavras não me atingem".

- Creio que deviam sentar e conversar paci...

- Estamos conversando.- Gritaram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

Então uma risada chamou a atenção de Sakura, olhou confusa na direção da cozinha e viu Naruto saindo de lá chorando de tanto rir. A emoção em ver um mais um rosto conhecido foi tão grande que largou a discussão com Sasuke de lado e correu para abraçar o loiro.

Pego de surpresa, Naruto encarou Sakura confuso, mas logo correspondeu ao abraço da rósea.

- Venho me visitar?- Quis saber Sakura com os olhos brilhando de emoção.

- Na verdade vim ajudar o Sasuke a encontra-la.- Respondeu Naruto se afastando um pouco ao reparar o olhar assassino de Sasuke em sua direção.- Nunca mais saia por sem comunica-lo, deixou todos preocupados

- Acontece que não devo satisfaçao a esse homem.- Retrucou encarando o Uchiha com desdem.- Porque me deixaram casar com esse arrogante?- Quis saber causando uma nova onda de risada por parte de Naruto e fazendo até sua madrinha rir, mas essa porque reparou que Sasuke ficara chocado com as palavras da esposa desmemoriada.

- Quando sua memória retornar vai perceber que até tentei avisa-la sobre isso.- Disse Naruto ao parar de rir e observar Sakura com atenção.- Parece que decidiu mudar de visual.- Comentou ao repara na roupa que ela usava.- Nada contra mas você some dentro das roupas do teme.

- Acontece que só tem roupa sem graça no meu lado do closet.- Disse dando de ombros.- Nos últimos tempos fiquei com um mal gosto terrível em todos os sentidos.

Entendendo o que "em todos os sentidos"significava, Naruto olhou para Sasuke com um sorriso enorme, porém o moreno não achava a menor graça nas declarações de Sakura e permanecia com expressão azeda. O loiro se divertia muito com a desgraça do amigo, sendo acompanhado por Tsunade.

- Creio que se pedir com carinho o Sasuke lhe dá um cartão sem limite novinho pra gastar a vontade, não é teme?

- Mesmo?- Pela primeira vez, desde que retornara ao apartamento, Sakura olhou para o marido com um sorriso.

"Ótimo, o meu dinheiro ela deseja", pensou Sasuke com o orgulho ferido.

- Se prometer que nunca mais vai sair sem avisar...

- Credo, só sai um pouquinho.- Resmungou fazendo bico.- Além disso não sou obrigada a ficar trancada vinte e quatro horas sem ver ninguém só porque casei com um chato...

- Chega!- Interrompeu Sasuke. - Amanhã terá um cartão para gastar no que quiser, até mesmo para ir ao fim do mundo e, por favor, fique por lá.- Pediu antes de deixar todos na sala e ir para seu quarto, estava farto de ser a piada da esposa.

- Cara, nunca vi o teme tão irado.

- Odeio ter que dizer isso, Sakura, mas seu marido não merecia.

Mentalmente Sakura concordou com a madrinha, chato ou não, Sasuke era seu marido e parecia ter se preocupado de verdade com ela durante o tempo que passara fora de casa. O problema era que ainda estava com as informações que recebera de Shizune na cabeça, além disso... Olhou para a revista que segurava.

- Vou ter que me desculpar com ele, não é?- Perguntou com um suspiro cansado.

- É o melhor a se fazer.- Aconselhou Tsunade caminhando para a porta do apartamento.- Tenho que ir, espero que da próxima vez deixe pelo menos um bilhete, fiquei preocupada.

- Prometo que farei isso.- Disse ao abrir a porta para a madrinha sair seguida por Naruto.- Obrigada por terem vindo de qualquer forma.

- Sem problema.- Naruto sorriu.- Agora que está segura em sua casa, posso ir para a minha, Hinata deve estar preocupada.

- Hinata?

- É, me casei com ela.- Informou sorridente.

- Que bom, ela sempre foi apaixonada por você. Adorarida que ela viesse me visitar.

Sakura achou estranho Naruto ficar sério de repente e demorar a falar, algo no olhar dele não a agradou.

- Pode ter certeza que não faltara oportunidade, por hoje é melhor falar com o teme.

- Claro.

Trancou a porta e caminhou devagar até o quarto de Sasuke, levantou a mão pra bater na porta de madeira, mas a abaixou insegura. O que faria? Pedir desculpas? Não sentia que deveria fazer isso, pelo menos não de verdade, não pelo motivo que tinham discutido. Talvez ele estivesse dormindo, quem sabe pegava no sono rápido, incomoda-lo não era uma boa alternativa nesse caso.

"Não invente desculpas esfarrapadas", se queixou mentalmente antes de se encher de coragem e bater com força na porta a sua frente. Logo Sasuke abriu a porta, deixando-a de queixo caído ao vê-lo sem camisa.

- O que quer? - Ele perguntou seco.

- Queria dizer que...- O que queria dizer mesmo?, se perguntou sem desviar os olhos do tórax e do peitoral definido.- Você trabalha perto de alguma academia ou faz ginástica nas horas vagas?

Sasuke franziu a testa sem saber aonde Sakura pretendia chegar com aquela pergunta.

- Não.

- Então como consegue... manter esse corpo tão...?

Percebendo que a esposa o fitava como antigamente, Sasuke esqueceu toda a raiva e se aproximou perigosamente de Sakura, segurando o queixo da esposa com uma mão, o levantando para que o olhasse nos olhos e com a outra acariciou a face sedosa dela.

- Tão... o que?

Se inclinou sobre a esposa, os olhos negros fixos nos lábios rosados dela.

Percebendo a intenção de Sasuke, Sakura fechou os olhos ansiosa em sentir os lábios do marido sobre os seus, mas se surpreendeu quando o sentiu se afastar, abriu os olhos e o fitou confusa.

- Amanhã terá um longo dia de compras.- Ele aconselhou antes de completar com um sorriso misterioso.- Então o chato aqui, que pagara a conta, vai dormir.

Sem acreditar que Sasuke só a provocara, o observou fechar a porta e deixa-la sozinha no corredor.

- Imbecil!- Resmungou marchando para seu quarto e batendo a porta com força.

Se ele queria guerra procurara a pessoa certa, pensou ao se jogar em sua cama.

**

* * *

**

**N/A - Oi, perdão pela demora e por esse capítulo fraco. O que importa é que ficou claro que a partir de agora a Sakura vai tomar as rédeas de sua vida e isso meio que vai deixar o Sasuke nervosinho xD**

**Obs: Fiz uma capa pra fic, não é grande coisa, mas ficou legal, quem quiser ver é só acessar meu pefil onde tem o link do orkut e visualizar no álbum "Montagens Fics" xD**

**Agradecimentos**

**Srta. Kuran Yuuki - **Adorei a sua review moça, você acertou tudo, entendeu toda a idéia presente na fic, nada do que pensou foi sem noção ou besteira, ao contrario, cada conclusão sua foi certeira, impressionante O_O A Sakura não é tão má quando parece, só se deixou levar pela loucura do amor. Não vi os filmes da saga Crepúsculo, justamente porque me disseram que o melhor é ler os livros primeiro e ainda não tive coragem, nem grana, pra compra-los, mas pelo que ouvi falar, através da minha irmã e algumas amigas, confesso que o Sasuke e a Sakura tem um amor parecido com o deles ^-^ Obrigada pela autorização da descrição do casal SasuSaku nessa fic, vou usa-la logo. logo xD Realmente agora o Sasuke e a Sakura vão se "conhecer" novamente e dessa vez a Sakura vai comandar a relação. Sugestões sempre me ajudam, se tiver alguma ou algum pedido é só me passar.

**Bela21 - **Creio que exagerei um pouco no pesadelo, rsrs, mas a idéia principal todos pegaram então valeu xD Logo vou postar o motivo da briga com a Hinata, na verdade logo a Hinata vai aparecer na fic. Amo sugestões e adorei a sua, tanto que me deu inspiração pra esse capítulo, principalmente porque vai deixar o Sasuke doido mesmo, rsrs

**Lh-chan - **Hahaha, espero que não tenha tido um pesadelo por causa do capítulo anterior xD Também gosto de um terror à la classic e você captou a idéia do sonho/pesadelo da Sakura. Bem, a Sakura não foi atrás do... segredo, rsrs, mas o reencontro dela com o ex namorado ruivinho vai ser, se tudo der certo como pretendo, no próximo capítulo, que vai contar com o Gaara e o Sasori, então só vou contar se acertou no próximo capítulo, adoro suspense xD Ah, realmente vou precisar de sorte pois darei sem dúvida uma grande alegria pra Karin. Dá pra me perdoar por repetir a dose de atrasar o post de novo? ^/^ Rsrs, adorei o movimento 'Vamos fazer o Sasuke-kun de otário', acho que faço parte dele a tempos xP tanto que o Sasuke levou mais tabefes. A Karin ainda não vai apanhar, por enquanto, nem sofrera nenhum acidente ou morrera, por enquanto xD E a Matsuri... é só um peão na mão dos outros. Pode me chamar de Saa, achei um apelido muito bonito

**Riizinha **- Pra ser sincera pensei em abandonar a fic, porque tava com várias coisas pra fazer ao mesmo tempo, mas em respeito a você e todos que lêem a fic, decidi continuar e me dedicar a atualiza-la um pouco mais rápido, o que tá sendo difícil até o momento T-T A vida do casal Uchiha não era fácil mesmo, tanto que a Sakura quis passar uma borracha no passado, mais o Sasuke ainda lembra de tudo e quer que ela se recorde, situação complicada xD O grande dilema de todas as relações é o desejo, intencional ou não, de transformar as pessoas conforme o que queremos, como você mesma disse são humanos, rsrs. É bom saber que não sou a unica que consegue inspiração através da letra de uma música xD

**Bloodstained Alice **- Hehe, desculpa a demora, queria poder dizer que postarei mais rápido, mas tá difícil. E muito obrigada pelo elogio, tendo dar o meu melhor pra todos que leem as minhas fics. Creio que nesse capítulo acabou uma parte do mistério em volta da fic, menos a principal claro. Também adoro os significados dos pesadelos, sempre que me lembro corro pro livro de significados dos sonhos xD É o Sasuke tá mesmo se sentindo um lixo e pra completa tem um monte de gente ao redor dele confirmando isso pra ele, rsrs. O Sasori já vai aparecer no próximo capítulo, se tudo der certo. O Itachi vai aparecer sim, mas vai ser uma participação bem pequena, mesmo que eu o adore de paixão *-*

**Kaah Hyuuga **- Que bom que gostou do capítulo anterior, que foi o mais sombrio que escrevi até o momento. O Sasuke só tá se dando mal nessa fic, cada hora é mais e mais problema pra resolver, tô até com pena dele, cofcofmentiracofcof. Nesse capítulo acabo com a sua curiosidade a respeito do destino que a Sakura decidiu tomar, que a levou direto para surpresas reveladoras sobre seu casamento.

**Larissa-Barbosa **- Acabei com o mistério da saída secreta da Sakura, foi atrás da madrinha, mas encontrou muito mais do que esperava. Se tudo for como espero no próximo capítulo uma porta ira se abrir para nossa heroína, recordações viram a tona, pequenas mais viram. O Sasuke só tá colhendo o que plantou, foi irritar a Sakura, deu no que deu, ela desejou elimina-lo da mente, um anjo disse amém, e ele vai sofrer as consequencias e muito.

**sra jansen** - Que bom que esteja gostando da fic, espero que esse capítulo te agrade. E a Sakura era realmente chata, mas pra deixar as coisas mais claras era por amor ao Sasuke, agora ela vai tomar as decisões a partir do que quer.

**make uup - **Perdão pela demora, fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic e espero que esse capítulo te agrade xD

**tsunadeuchiha** - Sou nova no terreno do mistério, faço mais um suspense mal acabado mesmo, rss, mas fico contente que tenha adorado e espero que este capítulo também te agrade.

**withoutRose **- Fico muito feliz que ache a fic perfeita e tenha favoritado, faço o melhor que posso por cada pessoa que acompanha a fic, mil desculpas pelo atraso e espero que goste desse capítulo tanto quanto dos anteriores.

**Maylindinha - **Perdão pela demora e espero que goste desse capítulo.

**taty** - Adoro quando ganho uma leitora nova e amo vários tipos de casal nas fics, em especial as U.A SasuHina xD Mas que bom que seja louca por SasuSaku e tenha aprovado essa minha humilde fic, não precisamos brigar, rss. Pra ser sincera não gosto muito da Sakura, mas só porque no mangá ela faz muita burrada, além de tudo que você já citou, porém acho que no fim vai dar SasuSaku e NaruHina. Mesmo com tantas fics SasuHina o casal que torço no mangá é NaruHina, que amo de paixão, tô até com uma idéia de fic com esse casal *-* Creio que depois de tudo que a Hinata fez pelo Naruto se não der NaruHina no final vou até o Japão dar uma surra no Kishimoto ò.ó9 A idéia da central da fic e mostrar uma Sakura com um pouco mais de amor próprio e deixando o Sasuke se descabelar de raiva, adorooo vê-lo sofrer e muito, rsrs. Depois que o Sasuke matou o Itachi fiquei com sede de vingança e judio muito dele sem dó nem piedade u_u Na fic o Sasuke faz mesmo merda, pior é que foi consigo mesmo pois ele é o que mais foi prejudicado. Ah, o mistério aconteceu por acaso, essa história estava escrita a muito tempo atrás como continuação de outras que tinha trechos sobre o relacionamento do casal antes de casarem, encontrei o texto e achei super semelhante ao casal SasuSaku, ai só fiz algumas adaptações deixando pra mostrar a relação deles conforme a Sakura for falando com outros personagens e tendo algumas lembranças, acabou que ficou um pequeno mistério no ar, mas o único mistério mesmo é que nem eu sei como a fic vai terminar já que não cheguei a escrever o fim da história original, além disso mudei muita coisa xD Sobre o que o Sasuke fez... é ruim de acordo com o ponto de vista... dei algumas pistas, bem pequenas, mas dei, e a ruiva falsificada da Karin tem a mão toda envolvida nessa história. Espero que curta esse capítulo e obrigada por deixar a sua opinião e se tiver alguma sugestão ou reclamação pode mandar que adoro interagir com as leitoras, me ajuda a melhorar cada vez mais ^-^

******E a todos que favoritaram a fic e por algum motivo não puderam deixar sua opinião S2**

**Big Beijos, Ja ne o /**


	7. Pequena lembrança

**Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem**

* * *

Sakura se levantou, fez sua higiene matinal, vestiu uma camiseta qualquer que achou no closet e andou sonolenta até a cozinha. Sentia um pouco de fome e Matsuri com certeza ainda não chegara, não tinha a menor intenção de esperar ela chegar para comer algo, por isso abriu a geladeira e procurou algo comestível, encontrando vários ingredientes perfeitos para se fazer um sanduíche. Estava preparando seu lanche quando Sasuke entrou na cozinha, vestia um terno escuro e segurava uma pasta que colocou sobre a mesa antes de ir até a cafeteira para se servir de café, depois se encostou na pia e ficou observando com atenção cada gesto que ela fazia.

Ter aqueles olhos negros penetrantes sobre sua pessoa causava pequenos arrepios pela pele de Sakura, que ainda ressentida pelo dia anterior tentou ignora-lo, sem saber ao certo porque se incomodara por não receber um beijo do _marido_ arrogante.

"Fora o fato dele ser lindo, ter um olhar matador e possuir um sorriso que te derrete por dentro?".

- Cala a boca!- Ordenou ao seu pensamento fora de hora.

- O que disse?- Perguntou Sasuke com uma sobrancelha levantada.

- Nada.- Encarou Sasuke com raiva, a culpa era dele por ficar olhando-a fixamente.- O que foi? Nunca me viu antes?

- Preparando algo sozinha não.- Apontou para o sanduíche.

- É só um sanduíche, nada elaborado... não sou uma dondoca como a _senhora Uchiha _deve ser.

Viu Sasuke sorrir de canto com suas palavras ferinas, o homem não se abalava fácil pelo que podia perceber.

- Desculpe, deveria ter dito que desde que nos mudamos para esse apartamento nunca a vi nesse recinto.

- Se acostume então.- Retrucou dando de ombros antes de completar com o olhar atravessado.- Aposto que você também não entrar aqui muitas vezes.

- Na verdade sim, meu café não se faz sozinho.- Retrucou arrogante.

- A Matsuri que faz o café.

Percebeu pela expressão dele que não sabia de quem ela falava.

- A empregada.- Bufou irritada.- Não sabe nem o nome da mulher que lava e passa pra você?

Sasuke sorriu com o olhar fixo em Sakura, que logo esperou uma resposta áspera.

- Ela chega praticamente na hora que estou de saída, só a conheço de vista.- Retrucou sorvendo seu café antes de completar com pouco caso.- Além disso foi você que a contratou, trocando de empregada pela milionésima vez desde que nos casamos, então não achei necessário decorar o nome dela.

"Legal, recebeu o troco do senhor iceberg tentador", fez uma careta pelo pensamento incomodo.

Respirou fundo e foi até a cafeteira encher seu copo com o café que Sasuke dizia ter preparado, ainda duvidava dele, não que fosse ganhar algo mentindo, mas era difícil imaginar alguém tão empertigado fazendo qualquer coisa sem um empregado do lado.

- Não acho que deveria beber esse café.- Sasuke opinou com o olhar cravado nela.

- Porque? Só porque o senhor mandão quer?- Resmungou irritada tomando o café em um gole só, para logo depois cuspir tudo na pia.

- Só porque gosto do café forte e sem açúcar e você não.- Explicou ele com um sorriso abusado no rosto os braços cruzados na frente do corpo.

- Devia ter me avisado antes.- Se queixou com raiva.

- Você parecia tão confiante.

Emburrada procurou por algo para beber na geladeira que tirasse o gosto amargo em sua boca, pegou um suco de laranja e colocou em seu copo antes de se sentar e comer seu lanche fazendo questão de ignorar novamente e com mais determinação seu _marido_, não que fosse fácil, tinha que admitir que o homem possui uma presença máscula irresistível.

Internamente Sasuke se incomodava com a nova personalidade da esposa, ou antiga, não tinha certeza se Sakura era assim antes de conhece-lo. Do que tinha certeza era que a _senhora Uchiha_, como Sakura preferia dizer, nunca o trataria daquela forma. Pensar que antes ele que a ignorava tornava aquela situação ainda mais incomoda. Não que tivesse feito isso de propósito ou não se importasse com a esposa, como todos pareciam achar, apenas se acostumara em ser o centro do mundo dela sem fazer esforço.

- Vou mandar o motorista da minha empresa trazer o cartão de crédito para você e acompanha-la nas compras.- Ele disse após um tempo de silêncio.

- Não quero um guarda-costas.- Sakura resmungou sem desviar os olhos verdes do sanduíche que terminava de comer.

- Ir sozinha está fora de questão, você não reconhecera metade das ruas de Tókio.

- Posso pedir pra Matsuri me acompanhar.- Opinou olhando Sasuke com atenção.- Aposto que ela ira aceitar.

Sasuke não viu porque negar, até porque tinha a impressão que Sakura era capaz de sair sozinha.

- Tudo bem, mas Takamoto ira acompanha-las como motorista pelo menos.

- Mas vai ter que ficar só no carro, não quero ninguém me seguindo.

Sasuke tinha que admitir que odiava ser contrariado, principalmente se fosse por Sakura.

- Concordo.- Resmungou contra vontade.

- Ótimo.- Riu ao perceber que Sasuke mesmo concordando não aprovava seu pedido.

- O que foi?

- Gosto de ver a sua cara quando contrariado é muito fo...- Cobriu a boca com as mãos para conter as palavras que se seguiriam.

"Ops, quase que falo que o acho fofo".

- Muito fo... o quê?

- Folgado.- Disse apressada.- Ah, esquece, já tá quase na hora de você ir trabalhar.

Se levantou e o segurou pela mão para logo depois puxa-lo em direção a sala.

- Porque a pressa?- Sasuke quis saber se deixando levar até a porta do apartamento.

Com os olhos negros percorria as pernas da esposa que a camiseta não cobria, o desejo de ter aquelas pernas em volta de sua cintura fazendo uma parte de sua anatomia latejar.

- Quanto mais rápido sair por aquela porta, mas rápido poderei sair para as minhas compras.- Sakura respondeu chamando sua atenção para o brilho brincalhão em seus olhos verdes.

- Mereço um beijo por ser tão generoso financeiramente pelo menos.

Apoiando as mãos nos ombros do marido, Sakura o beijou rapidamente na face, mas ao tentar se afastar ele a segurou pela cintura assustando-a.

- Preferia um mais íntimo.

Seus rostos estavam próximos, Sakura conseguia sentir a respiração quente e com cheiro de café em sua face. Admitia que a vontade de beija-lo começava a crescer em seu interior, mas dar o braço a torcer não era uma opção, não sabia bem porque, mas gostava de ter o controle da situação.

Sorriu e com ar sensual deslizou seu dedo indicador sob os lábios finos do marido.

- Após confirmar se é realmente bondoso como diz, prometo que lhe darei.

Se surpreendeu quando, aceitando a provocação, Sasuke a estreitou ainda mais em seus braços, as mãos deslizando por suas costas, deixando Sakura consciente de que por baixo da camiseta não usava nada além de suas peça íntimas.

- Oh, nossa!- Ouviram Matsuri exclamar após abrir a porta e dar de frente para o casal abraçado.

Sem se abalar com a presença de Matsuri a olha-los, Sasuke se inclinou e sussurrou com a voz rouca:

- Irei cobrar, Sakura.

Depois se afastou e saiu sem olhar para trás.

- Desculpe se atrapalhei, senhora.

- Não precisa se desculpar.- "Precisa sim, corte pela metade o salário dela", ordenou seu pensamento revoltado com a interrupção, mas Sakura fez questão de ignora-lo.- Ah, Matsuri preciso de um favor seu.

- Qual senhora?

- Quero que me acompanhe em umas compras mais tarde. Claro que se passar do seu horário irei pagar a diferença.

- Sem problema, senhora.

- Me chame só de Sakura.- Pediu com um sorriso.- Vou me trocar, vestir pela última vez uma daquelas roupas horrorosas para sair apresentável.- Anunciou indo para seu quarto.

* * *

Após horas tratando só de negócios, Sasuke parou para almoçar com o sócio em um restaurante perto da empresa. Gostava daquele tempo longe dos documentos, reuniões e problemas em geral, embora seus pensamentos estivessem longe de descansar e nem mesmo a conversa fiada de Naruto, que se sentara a sua frente, conseguia mudar sua mente de direção.

- Sakura deve estar lotando o carro de sacolas de roupas.- Falou após respirar fundo.

- Isso te preocupa?

Olhou confuso para o amigo por um momento para logo depois se dar conta que pensara alto.

- Esqueça.

Naruto riu e Sasuke o encarou sem entender a reação do loiro.

- Está curioso em saber que tipo de roupa ela comprou, tô certo.

- Não é nada disso.- Negou veemente, sabendo que era justamente isso que o preocupava.- Confio no bom gosto dela.

Mesmo após falar isso, não conseguiu parar de pensar que teoricamente Sakura pensava que tinha dezessete anos. Que tipo de roupa uma adolescente com um cartão de crédito sem limite compraria? Deveria ter acompanhado ela para garantir pelo menos algumas peças adequadas para reuniões e festas sociais.

- Fala a verdade, teme.- Naruto apoiou o queixo na mão.- Lembro que a Sakura adorava roupas em tons de rosa,em vez daquelas coisas escuras que ela comprou depois de se casar, e algumas eram bem curtas e justas.- Naruto sorriu com malícia.- Lembra a roupa que ela usou na formatura do colegial?

Sasuke tentou se lembrar, mas nada lhe vinha a mente, na época mal a olhava, quanto mais prestar atenção em que roupa ela usava.

- Você lembra?- Sasuke quis saber estranhando o sorriso do sócio.

- Ah, claro que sim, era um vestido que deixava as coxas dela a mostra... e que coxas!

Sasuke pegou o celular.

- Acho que devo ligar para Hinata e pedir que prepare seu enterro.- Ameaçou com o olhar atravessado.

- Só tô brincando.- Retrucou Naruto se inclinando sobre a mesa para tentar pegar o celular da mão do amigo.- A Hina anda muito sensível, qualquer coisa começa a chorar, então nem pense nissa, dobe.

Sasuke o olhou contrariado.

- Então não fique lembrando do que não deve, baka.

Naruto riu voltando a se ajeitar em seu lugar.

- Esta com ciúmes?

- Claro que não, só não gosto dos seus comentários idiotas.

- Sei...

- Deixe de pensar bobagens.- Resmungou Sasuke querendo mudar o foco da conversa.- Estive pensando e decidi que poderíamos jantar os quatro juntos, se Hinata concordar.

_- _Quando?

- Amanhã.

- Pode ser lá em casa?

- Quer estar pronto para o caso da Sakura agredir a Hinata novamente?

- Tinha pensado em apresentar as crianças para a Sakura, para ver se ela se recorda de algo, mas agora que você falou isso...- Naruto riu meio sem graça.

Sasuke sorriu de canto pelo embaraço do amigo, mas no fundo tinha certas dúvidas sobre colocar Sakura perto de Hinata.

* * *

Depois de horas passando de loja em loja, comprando roupas, sapatos e tudo que gostasse Sakura pediu ao motorista que as levasse a um endereço que marcara em uma folha de papel, em alguns minutos pararam em frente a uma galeria, Sakura desceu do carro e junto com Matsuri entrou no local, observando todos que passavam de um lado para o outro.

Matsuri ao seu lado não entendia o porque de estarem naquele local, principalmente porque Sakura parecia mais interessada nas pessoas do local do que nos diversos tipos de obras de arte. Andaram até uma parte onde havia marionetes penduradas por toda parte em diversas posições e tamanhos. Matsuri observou todas impressionada com a beleza de algumas que pareciam vivas de tão perfeitas.

- Sakura? É você mesmo?- Ouviu uma voz grave chamar a rósea a suas costas.

Ao se virar admirou um homem alto, de cabelos vermelhos e muito bonito vindo na direção delas.

- Sasori...- Sussurrou Sakura com os olhos fixos no homem que a envolveu em um abraço forte.

- A quanto tempo.- Ele a olhou de cima a baixo.- Está muito bonita.

- Obrigada.- Sakura se afastou um pouco.- Li sobre a exposição de suas obras nessa galeria em uma revista, fico feliz que tenha alcançado seus sonhos.

- Realmente... mas ainda falta uma boneca na minha coleção.- Dizendo isso, Sasori acariciou o rosto de Sakura que o fitou maravilhada.

O tempo parecia ter sido um grande aliado de Sasori, não mudara em nada, o mesmo jeito sensual de trata-la que a deixara louca de paixão por ele.

Matsuri tossiu para chamar a atenção dos dois.

Sakura se afastou de Sasori constrangida, tentando lembrasse que fora ali apenas fazer algumas perguntas sobre o fim do relacionamento deles, queria entender o que a fizera troca-lo pelo Uchiha.

- Essa é minha amiga Matsuri.- Apresentou a morena que a encarou surpresa pelo tratamento.

- Prazer em conhece-la.- Sasori declarou beijando a face de Matsuri causando um leve rubor na jovem.

- E esse é...

- Um tolo que deixou essa princesa escapulir.- Sasori pronunciou com um sorriso conquistador direcionado a rósea.

- ...um velho amigo, Sasori.- Sakura completou fingindo não ter ouvido o que ele dissera.

Matsuri olhou de um para o outro, muito surpresa por Sakura ter ido ao encontro de outro homem que parecia ter sido muito mais que um mero amigo da rósea, pelo menos era o que dava pra perceber pelo jeito que os olhos castanhos claros fitavam a senhora Uchiha.

Um toque insistente ecoou, Sakura percebeu que era o celular que Takamoto lhe entregara junto do cartão, pegou atrapalhada o objeto e apertou o botão que o motorista indicara ser o para atender as ligações. Não se surpreendeu ao ouvir a voz de Sasuke do outro lado da linha, se afastou um pouco sem graça de perto de Sasori e Matsuri.

- Sasuke... o que quer?

Tentou controlar a impressão de que era uma esposa infiel por estar naquele lugar sem que Sasuke soubesse.

_- Já terminou suas compras?_

- Sim, logo irei para casa.- "Depois de conversar com meu ex por algumas horas".

_- Ótimo, estou indo para casa também._

Olhou para o relógio em seu pulso.

- Mas... ainda é cedo.

_- Nos sábados a empresa fecha mais cedo._

Teria de voltar para casa antes do que pretendia lamentou._  
_

- Entendo...- Se virou para onde deixara Matsuri e Sasori e se surpreendeu ao perceber que ele não tirava os olhos de cima dela.

_- Tem algo errado acontecendo, Sakura?_

- Não, claro que não, porque perguntou isso?- Riu nervosa.

_- Sua voz esta estranha, parece nervosa._

- É impressão sua.- Garantiu segurando a vontade de se confessar.- É... as novidades do dia, as compras, esse celular, nunca tive um antes... ou não lembro de ter tido... você entendeu...

_- Hum... entendo.- _Pela voz dele, Sakura percebeu que ele não engulira suas palavras._- Na verdade liguei pra dizer que combinei de jantar na casa do Naruto no domingo.- _Ele anunciou fazendo Sakura sorrir.

- Que ótimo, quero muito rever a Hinata.

_- Daqui meia hora devo chegar em casa, nos vemos lá._

_- _Sim.

Encerrou a ligação e andou de volta para perto de Matsuri e Sasori.

- Tenho que ir para casa.

- Quando poderemos nos ver de novo?- Sasori quis saber se aproximando de Sakura e segurando a mão da rósea entre as suas.

- Não sei se devemos...

- Pelo velhos tempos.- Sasori propôs acariciando o pulso dela.- Que tal amanhã nesse mesmo horário?

- Não posso, tenho outro compromisso.

- Segunda então?

- Tudo bem.- Separou sua mão das do ruivo.- Agora temos de ir.

Puxou Matsuri em direção a saída.

- Eu posso ficar por aqui e pegar um ônibus para casa.- Matsuri declarou ao chegarem no local em que Takamoto estacionara o carro.

- Tem certeza? Eu peço para o Takamoto te levar até sua casa.

- Não é preciso.

- Tudo bem, obrigada por me acompanhar no dia de hoje e...- Respirou fundo antes de pedir com suplica.- Não diga nada ao Sasuke sobre o Sasori... Não que eu tenha feito algo errado, só que ele não vai entender...

- Não vou falar nada ao senhor Uchiha.

- Obrigada, você é um anjo, Matsuri.

Beijou a face da nova amiga e entrou no carro acenando em despedida.

* * *

Andando rapidamente entre várias cabines da redação de uma das revistas de maior circulação de Tóquio, Matsuri só parou ao chegar em uma onde uma mulher de longos cabelos loiros presos em um rabo de cavalo ocupava. A mulher se encontrava sentada em frente a um computador e digitava rapidamente no teclado um texto que tomava forma na tela muito concentrada.

- Ino?

- Que bom ve-la.- Declarou Ino se levantando para abraçar a morena.- Se esta aqui é porque tem novidades muito importantes imagino.

- Sim, acontece que Saku... a senhora Uchiha marcou um encontro com outro homem.

Ino sorriu, ouvindo atenta tudo que Matsuri contava, cada vez mais satisfeita, finalmente, após tanto tempo teria a sua vingança.

- Obrigada, Matsuri, terá uma grande recompensa.

- O que pretende fazer?

- Porque quer saber?

Apertando os lábios, Matsuri preferiu não responder. Como dizer a maior inimiga de Sakura Uchiha que sentia a consciência pesada pelo que contara?

- Como vai, Mat?

Sorriu para um homem de cabelo ruivo curto, olhos verde-água e uma kanji que significa amor tatuado na testa, no passado ele tinha sido seu namorado.

- Bem, Gaara.

Ino se interpôs entre eles e sorriu para o ruivo ajeitando uma mecha loira que caia sobre um de seus olhos azuis.

- Matsuri já está de saída, não é verdade?- Se voltou para a morena ainda com um sorriso nos lábios, embora seus olhos não transmitissem a mesma alegria.

- Sim.

Após Matsuri se despedir, Gaara fitou Ino com dureza.

- Posso crer que conseguiu algo contra a Uchiha?

- Está certo.

- Até quando vai levar essa briga idiota em frente?

- Até a Sakura pedir perdão.

Um sorriso fraco se desenhou nos lábios de Gaara.

- Isso foi a mais de um ano, creio que é hora de esquecer.

- Nunca vou perdoar a humilhação que passei por culpa do ciúmes anormal dela.- Ino retrucou ácida.- Você não estava aqui, por isso não sabe o que passei.

- Nem a Uchiha deve saber, pelo que ouvi falar ela perdeu a memória.

- Acontece que eu lembro.- Resmungou voltando a se sentar e prestar a atenção no computador.

Como poderia esquecer a vergonha que passara diante de seus superiores quando Sakura fora no seu local de trabalho insinuar aos berros que sabia de seu caso _inexistente_ com o marido dela? Ou apagar da memória que após isso fora tachada de inadequada para o cargo de redator-chefe? Era claro que perdera o posto devido o chilique da Uchiha.

- Não vai conseguir me impedir.- Avisou ao ruivo que continuava ao seu lado.

- Nem quero.- Gaara garantiu dando de ombros antes de apontar para a tela do computador.- Quando terminara esse artigo?

- Daqui alguns minutos levo a sua mesa.

Observou de canto Gaara andar devagar até a sala que ocupava no fim do corredor. Tinha que assumir que ter perdido o cargo tinha tido suas vantagens, principalmente por terem contratado um redator-chefe muito atraente, embora sério demais. Era impressionante que graças a Gaara conhecera Matsuri, conseguindo arranjar um jeito de coloca-la dentro da casa de Sakura para vigiar a Uchiha e informa-la de qualquer passo errado da mesma, não que fosse difícil já que a rósea trocava de empregada a toda hora.

Um sorriso libidinoso se moldou em seus lábios com o pensamento de que logo teria muito tempo a disposição, assim que terminasse de se vingar de Sakura Uchiha, e poderia começar um novo plano, dessa vez para conquistar um certo ruivo charmoso que conhecia.

* * *

Sentada no sofá da sala ao lado de Sasuke, Sakura ficou impressionada com o interesse dele em suas compras, eram tantas as perguntas sobre o que comprara que pensava em pegar as dezenas de sacola e mostrar tudo a ele, nunca imaginara conhecer um homem que se interessasse por compras daquela forma. Assim que ele pisara os pés dentro do apartamento dera uma olhada tão intensa no vestido novo que ela usava que chegara a sentir a face esquentar tamanha vergonha diante daqueles olhos negros como a noite fixos em seu corpo, chegara a se arrepender por não usar um sutiã, pois tivera o ligeiro pensamento infantil de que ele pudesse ter visão de raio-x. Sasuke não dissera nada contra a roupa, mas pode perceber que não gostara do comprimento, pois perguntara com a voz seca se as outras roupas eram do mesmo tamanho e ao receber a noticia que algumas eram torceu levemente a boca. Para Sakura isso era o mesmo que dizer: "Me arrependo de ter fornecido o dinheiro".

Estava tão concentrada em falar sobre o que comprara e defender o tamanho de suas novas roupas que ficou sem fala quando de repente Sasuke mudou o foco da conversa.

- Takamoto me disse que foram a uma galeria após as compras.

Após um breve silêncio, que Sakura torcia para Sasuke não ter percebido, declarou tensa:

- Eu... gosto de arte.

- Nunca me falou isso.- Os olhos negros pareciam ler sua alma.

- Agora falei.- Declarou dando de ombros.- Porque não falamos de outra coisa? Por exemplo, porque nos casamos? Quer dizer, todos parecem achar inacreditável nosso casamento, então fiquei imaginando porque nos casamos.

- Hum...- Sasuke estranhou a expressão aflita que cobriu o rosto de Sakura, mas decidiu voltar aquele assunto depois.- Eu tinha que me casar um dia e você me pareceu perfeita.

- O que posso entender por perfeita?- Quis saber atenta.

- Nos eventos que participávamos juntos sempre era elegante, educada, uma boa anfitriã.

- Esse é seu ideal de esposa?

- Havia outras coisas que me atraiam.

- Quais?

Sasuke se aproximou com a agilidade de um felino, surpreendendo Sakura ao segurar sua cintura e a puxar para cima do colo dele antes de deslizar a ponta da língua pelo contorno dos lábios tentadores de Sakura, que esperou ansiosa o beijo que se seguiria, mas Sasuke a fez inclinar a cabeça pra trás e deslizou os lábios na pele delicada do pescoço da esposa de forma sensual fazendo Sakura agarra-lo pelos ombros. Quando por fim capturou os lábios cheios e rosados de Sakura, ela já estava totalmente entregue e abriu os lábios ansiosa em sentir o contato da língua dele contra a sua. O beijo foi intenso e ao se afastarem sem ar Sakura ficou imóvel, os olhos verdes concentrados em fitar as orbes ônix do marido, sentindo uma das mãos másculas acariciar suas costas enquanto a outra deslizava devagar por sua face.

- Lembra do que me prometeu hoje de manhã?

- Sim...

- Fui muito generoso, correto?

Balançou a cabeça em sinal afirmativo um momento antes de ter os lábios sugados com vontade por Sasuke. Afundou os dedos nos cabelos negros dele, puxando-o em desespero contra si, uma quentura gostosa possuindo seu corpo, louca para sentir sua pele contra a dele, talvez por isso não forneceu nenhuma resistência quando ele puxou seu vestido pra cima até despi-la. Ao contrário, procurou ansiosa os botões da camisa dele se atrapalhando ao desabotoar tamanha ansiedade e gemendo vitoriosa ao conseguir jogar a camisa pra longe e abraçar Sasuke, que por sua vez jogou seu peso sobre ela, forçando-a a se inclinar para trás e se deitar no sofá com ele sobre ela, os lábios descendo pelo colo de Sakura até abocanhar um dos seios com luxúria, arrancando gemidos cada vez mais altos de Sakura.

- Nosso casamento funciona desse jeito.- Sasuke murmurou antes de voltar a possuir seus lábios.

Aquelas palavras causaram uma sensação estranha em Sakura que sentiu uma tontura e como num filme uma cena tomou conta de sua mente.

*S2*

_Estava sobre sua cama, vestia uma camisola preta curta e um lençol cobria seus pés, os olhos ardiam enquanto lia algumas folhas, que escondeu rápida debaixo do travesseiro ao se assustar com o toque do telefone em cima do criado mudo__, atendeu a ligação apressada._

_- Sasuke?_

_- Jura que imaginou que fosse ele?- A risada do outro lado da linha a irritou.- Ele deve estar com a amante._

_- Isso é mentira sua.- Gritou sentindo a garganta travar diante da vontade de enorme de chorar._

_- Mentira? Será que não tem provas o suficiente.- A mulher riu ainda mais alto.- Acontece que esta tão acostumada com mentiras que é incapaz de enxergar a verdade, é assim que seu casamento funciona, com mentiras._

_Logo depois a ligação foi encerrada e uma dor intensa tomou conta de seu peito, as lágrimas descendo rapidamente por sua face._

_*S2*_

As sensações daquela lembrança foram tão fortes que Sakura afastou Sasuke em desespero, um dor aguda no peito fazendo com que tivesse vontade de chorar, pegou o vestido caido do lado do sofá e o colocou rápida.

- Você tinha uma amante.- Sakura declarou furiosa.

- O quê?- Sasuke olhou para a esposa confuso com a inesperada reação dela.

- Eu lembrei que você tem uma amante e que passava todo seu tempo com ela.

Ao perceber que Sasuke pretendia se aproximar, Sakura se encolheu no sofá para evitar que ele voltasse a toca-la.

Frustrado Sasuke desistiu de chegar mais perto da esposa do que seria necessário, embora isso lhe custasse muito pois sentia o corpo ardendo de desejo pelo que quase conseguira a alguns instantes atrás.

- Seja lá que lembrança tenha tido, nunca te trai.

- Uma mulher me disse que você estava com outra.

- Que mulher?

- Como vou saber, era só uma voz de mulher no telefone da qual não lembro de ter ouvido antes.

- Percebe o quanto isso é absurdo.

- Ah, sei.- Sakura o encarou desconfiada.- Isso explica porque lhe telefonava todos os dias.

- Você fazia isso por ser desconfiada, mas nunca dei motivos.

- Nunca fui do tipo que tira conclusões sem ter um bom motivo.

- No meu caso tirou.

- Que seja, vou dormir.

Se levantou, mas foi seguida por Sasuke que a segurou pelo braço.

- É sério, Sakura, não havia outra.

Puxou o braço com força e foi para seu quarto, fechando a porta e deslizando as costas contra a madeira. Sentia uma sensação de fracasso tomar conta de seu corpo. Em um minuto estava no paraíso e de repente foi jogada com força de volta a realidade. Ouviu passos ecoarem pelo corredor e logo depois o som de uma porta sendo fechada com brusquidão. Afundou a cabeça entre os joelhos chorando, pelo tempo que não se recordava, pela sensação que aquela pequena lembrança causara e por perceber que seja o que fizera no passado nunca se sentira amada de verdade.

* * *

**N/A - Oi! o/ Volto aqui com um sorriso amarelo de vergonha na cara para pedir desculpa pela demora em atualizar, sei que nada justifica uma demora de mais de um mês, mas o problema foi minha criatividade fora de ordem, tinha um capítulo prontinho, ai achei que faltava algo e decidi escrever outro, além das minhas outras fics, juro que não foi por querer T-T Espero que pelo menos a demora tenha valido a pena e que esse capítulo tenha saído bom. Ah, e acabou o mistério do ex namorado ruivinho da Sakura, é o lindo do Sasori, que vai causar grandes problemas na relação do casal Uchiha, como se já não tivesse bastantes xD E tem ainda a Ino, que era pra ter aparecido a muito tempo :\ **

**Agradecimentos**

**sra. jansen - **Obrigada pelos elogios e perdão por não ter atualizado mais rápido, tô com problemas de falta de tempo e também os motivos citados acima, tá difícil .

**Bela21 **- De agora em diante a Sakura manda e desmanda no próprio nariz, como deve ser afinal, mas o Sasuke não concorda muito com isso... sabe como são os homens, rsrs.

**Bloodstained Alice **- Resposta sobre o que tava bebendo no último capítulo: café como sempre xD É que as vezes acho que falta algo no que escrevo... e sempre faklata :\ admito que sou insegura xD Sasuke só sofre, a Sakura tá dando o troco sem se dar conta disso. Beijo? Esse capítulo teve um pouco mais que isso, embora tenha ficado melancólico no final T.T Espero que e tenha ficado bom como o anterior. Ah, que bom que gostou da capa. Beijos.

**May Sorryu **- Obrigada, ganhar uma leitora nova e que ainda aprova minha humilde fic *S2* Tento não errar muito, embora as vezes dê uma escorregada e o fanfiction ainda corta algumas palavras ¬¬ Tudo porque não gosto de matar o pobrezinho do português, ele não merece, né? Embora quando abro a boca o coitado seja metralhado, rss

**Kalinda-chan **- Concordo com você, também acho que o Sasuke tem de sofre, de preferência muito mais que a Sakura, rss. Vamos fazer a campanha "Chega de lágrimas Sakura" e "Faça o Uchiha rastejar aos seus pés" /o/. Também adoro mistérios, embora confesse que nunca foi a minha intenção fazer um, mas aconteceu :\ Entre as suas teorias a algumas certas, outras nem tanto e algumas que realmente não aconteceram. Espero que consiga acertar tudo antes que a fic termine ou os mistérios ^-^ Ah, me desculpe pela demora em atualizar, big beijos, ja ne o/

**Strikis **- Já comecei a esclarecer algumas coisas como você pediu e no próximo capítulo ainda há mais explicações que eram pra tá nesse, mas sabe como disse lá em cima, nada saiu como o planejado, rss. Também acho que tá meio parado e a minha demora em atualizar ainda piora tudo, mas vou melhorar, promessa. Espero que esse capítulo tenha ficado bom, big bjs.

**taty **- Logo tudo se resolvera e adianto que ambos tem culpa no cartório. A Karin tem total culpa, acho que é a unica coisa clara nessa fic né? Rss. Adoro receber a opinião de _todos_ os leitores, acho que quanto mais opinião, sugestão e crítica melhor, me ajudam a ver onde devo melhorar, por isso não gosto de bloquear os anônimos. Também sou feminista e não curto traição, sei como isso faz mal, infelizmente na prática T-T. Também notei que sempre é a Sakura a levar chifre e sofrer marés de lágrimas, terrível isso, mas tem fics boas assim mesmo. Também sou péssima em adivinhação, colocar mistério nessa fic foi puro acidente, rss. No mangá tem de dar SASUSAKU e NARUHINA de qualquer forma, não aceito outro casal u_u Provavelmente no próximo capítulo a Hina vai contar o que aconteceu pra que se afastassem, adianto que muita gente vai odiar a atitude da Sakura. Big bjs e desculpa a demora.

**Haruno Uchiha **- A personalidade da Sakura assim é bem melhor, embora o Sasuke reprove... uma hora ele acostuma xD Obrigada por suas palavras e perdão pela demora.

**Sakura Uchiha Taysho Sohma **- Que bom que goste da fic e sim, vai ter hentai. Rsrs, quem não esqueceria da vida ao olhar para um pedaço de mal caminho bem a sua frente e sem camisa? Eu esqueceria *-* É revoltante mesmo, ser submissa ao marido é froyd, mas pior é que tem muita mulher que faz isso ¬¬ Cartão sem limite é meu sonho de consumo, como não posso ter ajudo a Sakura a ter um, rss. Perdão pela demora em atualizar, beijos.

**zisis - **Que bom que tenha gostado dos capítulos até aqui e espero que esse também te agrade, beijos.

**uchiha minari **- Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo, beijos.

**lulii-san **- Obrigada, que bom que tenha gostado da fic. Concordo que sem memória a Sakura tá bem melhor, perdeu a submissão ao marido, pra desagrado dele, rss. Adoro colcar um pouco de humor no meio do drama, não sei porque, mas gosto, que bom que tenha aprovado. Desculpa a demora em atualizar e espero que esse capítulo também tenha ficado bom como os outros, big bjs, ja ne o/

**bmaciel **- Obrigada, espero que goste desse capítulo, beijos

**Kaah Hyuuga **- Adoro judiar do Uchiha, sou má com ele admito, mas ele merece ¬¬ Desculpa a demora em atualizar e espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo, beijos.

**make uup **- Obrigada, desculpe a demora, big beijos

**Lh-chan **- Como sou indecisa, levei um tempão para me decidir em qual curso de faculdade me inscrever, tava indecisa entre vários, pesquisei sobre todos, entre eles psicologia, no decorrer disso tudo tive a idéia pra essa história xD Adoro fazer o Sasuke sofrer - tô ressentida pelo que ele fez com o Itachi, assumo u_u - pode contar com um arrependimento enorme do Sasuke por tudo que a Sakura já passou ao longo do tempo que se conhecem. Já tinha lido sobre o que Cury afirmou, concordo totalmente com ele, e a Sakura abriu mão da própria satisfação para realizar os do marido. É bom que ela aproveite a sua segunda chance ou a mulher de vermelho não vai deixa-la em paz. Ah, sobre a Karin, dá pena mesmo, não tem nenhum amor próprio e parece não perceber que correr atrás de homem comprometido nunca dá certo, que é uma grande perda de tempo, esperemos que algum dia ela tome jeito ou então... coitada... Lh-chan, você está certa, nos próximos capítulos vou dar uma agitada nessa história. Ah, pode mandar reviews grandes sem problema, é bom que passa sua opinião sobre tudo e fico sabendo onde acertei e onde possa estar errando, além disso amei cada uma de suas conclusões, todas certeiras *-* Desculpa por não ter conseguido atualizar a fic rapidamente, big beijos, ja ne o/

**Mi-Cham18 **- Eles adoram se provocar, acho isso fofo *-* Desculpe a demora, tô com a criatividade meio em baixa, espero que goste desse capítulo, big beijos.

**E a todos que favoritaram a fic e por algum motivo não puderam deixar sua opinião S2**

**Big Beijos, Ja ne o /**


	8. Figura acinzentada

**Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem**

* * *

_Flutuava por cima das belas casas de Konoha, a leve brisa da manhã acariciava sua face e esvoaçava seu longo cabelo róseo, uma sensação de liberdade a invadia enquanto observava as pessoas caminharem em câmera lenta pelas ruas. Tudo tão bom e sereno. Porém já se encontrava sobre sua casa, tinha que se apressar a arrumar a casa antes que sua mãe chegasse. Lentamente pousou em frente a porta de madeira de sua casa, segurou a maçaneta, mas antes que pudesse abri-la foi abraçada pelos ombros por uma eufórica jovem de cabelo loiro e olhos azuis._

_- Testuda, o Naruto te convidou pra festa que vai dar ao amigo dele que se mudou de Tókio pra cá?_

_- Sim.- Se afastou com uma careta, odiava ser chamada de testuda.- Mas não vou._

_- Porque?_

_- Você sabe porque, Ino._

_- Ainda nessa.- Ino apertou a face da amiga com as mãos, obrigando Sakura a encara-la.- Qual é, Sakura, vai curtir a fossa por quanto tempo? Ele te largou, bola pra frente._

_- Talvez tenha razão..._

_- Sempre tenho razão, querida.- Garantiu Ino com um sorriso caloroso.- Olhe, lá vem o Naruto e com o amigo gostosão._

_Rindo pelo comentário da amiga, que achava todos os caras do mundo gostosões, Sakura olhou na direção que Ino apontava e viu Naruto ao lado de... Estreitou os olhos esverdeados na esperança de focalizar melhor a pessoa, mas não conseguia, no máximo identificava um borrão acinzentado ambulante. Mas mesmo sem distinguir a pessoa se ouviu declarar com fascinação:_

_- Parece um modelo de revista...!- Seu coração pulava acelerado no peito._

_Caminhou até a estranha forma acinzentada, sendo enlaçada pela cintura por ele, a luz do dia de repente foi trocada por uma meia-luz, o som de uma música romântica começou a tocar, dançava com a figura acinzentada, a cabeça apoiada no peito largo. Ao término da balada levantou seu rosto sentindo uma quentura nele, devia estar corada. Aguardou ansiosa um beijo, mas a forma acinzentada se afastou, lhe deu as costas antes de dizer com uma voz desprovida de sentimentos:_

_- Não vou negar que seja bonita, mas não faz meu tipo._

_Aquela declaração doera, sentiu o coração se apertar e tudo a sua voltar rodopiar, fechou os olhos com força e ao reabri-los se viu na quadra da escola, vestida com o uniforme de líder de torcida, ao seu lado a figura acinzentada, sentados na arquibancada lado a lado._

_- Porque sairia com você?_

_- Seriamos um casal lindo..._

_- Não diga besteiras.- Ele a interrompeu frio._

_- Ei! Pose pro álbum de formatura!- Pediu um rapaz gorducho de cabelos castanhos ajustando uma câmera na frente do rosto para captar o momento._

_Imediatamente Sakura enlaçou a figura acinzentada pelo pescoço e lhe endereçou seu melhor sorriso, mesmo ciente que ele não lhe correspondia queria mostrar o quanto eram perfeitos naquela foto. Após o flash, o rapaz se afastou na direção de um grupo de garotas e a figura acinzentada afastou Sakura irritado._

_- Teria que ser outra pra que me interessasse por você._

_Aquelas palavras lhe causaram uma enorme dor, sua garganta ficou travada, os olhos ardiam e lágrimas cristalinas rolaram por sua face. Sentiu uma dor aguda no alto da cabeça e um desejo insano de nascer de novo se apoderou de seus pensamentos._

_Gritou em desespero e se deixou cair ajoelhada no chão, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos e tentando, sem muito sucesso, conter o choro._

_- Esse amor foi como uma sombra sobre mim o tempo todo...- Ouviu uma voz embargada afirmar._

_Reconheceu aquela voz e imediatamente sentiu um frio intenso percorrer seu corpo._

_- Pode haver amor na escuridão?_

_Levantou o rosto e percebeu que agora estava em um local escuro, ajoelhada a sua frente se encontrava a mulher vestida de vermelho, ainda com o rosto encoberto de sangue e feixes esverdeados reluziam no lugar dos olhos, nos lábios finos e rosados um sorriso triste. Viu assustada a mulher levantar a mão em sua direção, mas em vez de tentar enforca-la novamente, a mulher acariciou sua face de leve, parecia tentar secar suas lágrimas._

_- Sakura..._

_A voz agora era mais grave e a face da mulher de repente começou a modificar._

_- Sas... fica comigo...- Pediu a pessoa a sua frente._

_Levou ambas as mãos até a bela face para puxa-lo e assim unir seus lábios em um beijo angustiado._

* * *

Sasuke foi despertado por um grito que identificou na hora, preocupado correu até o quarto que a esposa ocupava e encontrou Sakura sentada sobre a cama, as mãos cobrindo o rosto, podia ouvir o choro. Se aproximou e sentou de frente pra ela, como se percebesse sua presença, Sakura descobriu a face e entreabriu os olhos, aparentava ainda estar meio adormecida. Levou a mão até a face da esposa para secar as lágrimas cristalinas que cobriam suas bochechas, sentiu Sakura ficar tensa, parecia temerosa de algo.

- Sakura...

- Sas... fica comigo...- A ouviu pedir com a voz chorosa.

Antes que respondesse, Sakura segurou seu rosto e o puxou, selando o pedido com um beijo casto, um simples roçar de lábios que mexeu com Sasuke muito mais que qualquer outro beijo que tinham trocado anteriormente.

- Sas... te amo...- Sussurrou Sakura pousando a cabeça entre o pescoço e o ombro do marido.

O Uchiha a abraçou com força, sentindo uma felicidade incomum por ouvir novamente aquela declaração saindo dos lábios de Sakura, querendo sentir o corpo dela junto ao seu, aos poucos se inclinou sobre Sakura obrigando-a a se deitar, acariciava devagar o cabelo róseo da esposa e ao coloca-la sobre a cama percebeu que se encontrava adormecida, a face serena dominada pelo sono, um sorriso presentes nos lábios que sempre atiçava a imaginação do Uchiha, pois desejava sentir aqueles lábios contra os seus novamente. Naquele momento se deu conta que o velho ditado "é preciso perder pra se dar valor ao que se tem" era realmente verdadeiro.

Cansado adormeceu aconchegando a esposa contra seu peito.

* * *

Aos poucos Sakura notou que seu corpo se encontrava envolvido por algo quente, confortável e que exalava um agradável e excitante cheiro másculo, deixou sua mão esquerda deslizar pela cálida superfície de forma preguiçosa. Tudo estava perfeito, até sentir uma mão apertar sua nádega e ouvir um gemido grave de satisfação, imediatamente arregalou os olhos encarando o adormecido Sasuke em sua cama, não moveu um só músculo tamanho o choque. Tinha se deitado chorando, magoada e completamente sozinha, então como diabos aquele homem fora parar na sua cama?

Olhou para seu próprio corpo assustada, respirando aliviada ao notar que continuava vestida com sua curta camisola de seda vermelha, embora todo seu corpo estivesse preso pelo de Sasuke; uma de suas pernas se encontrava entre as dele, sua cintura fora rodeada por um braço forte cuja mão apalpava sua bunda de forma despudorada demais para alguém que aparentemente dormia; Sasuke por sua vez estava sem camisa, mas pela ponta dos dedos de sua mão, que se encontrava um pouco abaixo da cintura dele, conseguia sentir o tecido que cobria a parte debaixo do mesmo, talvez, com um pouco de sorte, fosse um short, como podia sentir que as pernas dele estavam descobertas a opção calça estava descartada, só de imaginar que pudesse estar só de cueca... Que Kami a ajudasse.

- Sasuke...- Chamou com a voz fraca, quase em um murmúrio.

Em vez de acordar e se afastar, ele a puxou contra si, os lábios pousando em seu pescoço parar logo começar a beija-lo, as mãos experientes a acariciando, Sakura começava a perder o foco do que realmente deveria fazer quando Sasuke se afastou, porém só o suficiente para fitar a esposa com um sorriso de canto, muito sexy, que deixava algo muito claro...

- Você estava acordado o tempo todo.- Acusou se sentando.

Em vez de negar, confirmar ou pelo menos se explicar, Sasuke também se sentou e acariciou o rosto de Sakura com um brilho faminto nas orbes negras, que deixou a rósea dividida entre sair daquela cama ou deixar que o marido terminasse o que começara, a segunda opção era muito tentadora, mas decidiu por uma terceira.

- Invadir o quarto de alguém pra tirar proveito é horrível.- Reclamou afastando a mão do moreno de seu rosto.

- Você é minha esposa.

Os olhos negros se fixaram nos lábios carnudos e entreabertos da rósea que pareciam convidar a que os provasse.

- Isso explica tudo não é?- Disse com cínismo revirando os olhos verdes.

- Ouvi seu grito durante a noite, quando cheguei aqui _você_ me pediu para ficar.- Explicou Sasuke resumindo a noite anterior.

- Ah... Tive um pesadelo...

- Que tipo de pesadelo?

Contou o que se recordava e se impressionou por Sasuke ouvi-la com atenção, talvez tivesse medo que sumisse para contar o sonho a outra pessoa como da primeira vez, mas de qualquer forma era gentil da parte dele.

- ... então o Sas... quero dizer... _você_ apareceu.- Olhou para o moreno receosa.

Realmente havia pedido para _ficar_ com ela, porém não pedira isso ao marido, seu pedido tinha sido direcionado a visão que tivera de Sasori, fora para o ruivo que namorara durante praticamente toda a adolescência que fizera o pedido. Ficou tranquila ao notar que Sasuke não percebera que estivera prestes a falar o nome de outro homem, tinha muita sorte de que ambos tivessem Sas no começo do nome.

- Não foi um pesadelo.- Ele disse sério atraindo a atenção da rósea.- Foram lembranças do colegial.

- Verdade?- Sorriu empolgada para depois ficar pensativa.- E o que era a coisa cinza?

Sem responder, Sasuke se levantou da cama.

Após um momento admirando o corpo do marido de cima a baixo, que usava somente uma cueca samba canção preta, Sakura se deteve nos lábios cerrados e na expressão mais fechada que o normal como se algo o incomodasse, aquilo fez com que uma luz se acendesse na mente de Sakura.

- Era você...- Afirmou sem dúvidas quanto a sua suposição.- Mas, você me maltratava no sonho... não faz sentido...

O encarou na esperança de que fosse dizer algo, mas Sasuke lhe deu as costas e caminhou em direção a porta, rápida se levantou da cama e o agarrou pelo braço.

- Sasuke, preciso que me ajude, será que é difícil entender isso?

- Temos um almoço na casa do Naruto é melhor se trocar.

Sem mais uma palavra, Sasuke puxou o braço e a deixou sozinha no quarto, confusa e com a sensação de ter sido rejeitada, sofrendo porque aquelas lembranças só aumentavam sua apreensão, queria lembrar de tudo logo de uma vez, tirar todo aquele peso que carregava, todo sentimento de vazio e solidão que a dominava a cada dia no escuro. Sua mente se transformara em páginas em branco, que ansiava preencher com a história dos últimos dez anos mas sem saber ao certo de que modo deveria começar a escrever.

* * *

O silêncio que se formou ao redor de Sakura e Sasuke durante todo o percurso até a casa dos Uzumaki incomodava ambos, mas nenhum tinha a intenção de quebra-lo.

Sasuke dirigia concentrado na estrada embora consciente da irritada esposa ao seu lado, não era do tipo que gostava de conversar, mas aquele silêncio entre eles o incomodava, porém não queria ser o primeiro a falar algo, primeiro devido o seu orgulho, ainda não se conformava de ter sido acusado de adultério, e segundo pelo que ocorrera de manhã.

Agora tinha dois problemas em mãos e não sabia como resolve-los. Sabia que deveria ajudar Sakura a lembrar do passado, mas falar sobre o porque tinha, de certa forma, feito pouco caso do amor dela no colegial só prometia minar qualquer chance de ter a confiança da esposa e, provavelmente, ela voltaria a acusa-lo de ter uma amante, o que não ajudaria muito. O que não se conformava era que deveria ter imaginado que havia alguém por trás dos ataques insanos de ciúmes, quando descobrisse quem era... Apertou a mão com força no volante pra controlar a raiva que o dominou.

Ao seu lado Sakura apertava angustiada as mãos sobre o vestido tomara que caia justo, na cor vinho e que acabava um pouco acima dos joelhos, um de seus pés, que estavam cobertos por sapatos alto na mesma cor do vestido, batia nervosamente no piso do carro, não queria falar com o marido recém descoberto, traidor e que não a ajudava em nada. Como um homem que tinha coragem suficiente para trair não tinha para assumir seus erros e nem para revelar o que ela precisava? Como podia existir alguém tão frio ao ponto de omitir informações e desmentir o obvio? Todo aquele pouco caso em ajuda-la só aumentava a suspeita de que tivesse outra escondida em algum canto, quem sabe mais de uma... Não que se importasse se Sasuke tinha uma ou um várias mulheres...

_"Mentirosa, você se importa."_

- Não me importo.- Gritou nervosa com seus pensamentos inconvenientes.

- O que?

Depois de olhar um instante para Sasuke, balançou a cabeça, para apagar o pensamento de que o mesmo ficava muito atraente de camisa pólo preta e calça jeans, e virou o rosto para a janela do seu lado fazendo questão de ignorar completamente a pergunta de Sasuke.

- Sakura, sei que não lembra, mas somos casados e me ignorar não resolve nossos problemas.

- Mentir e omitir também não resolve.- Retrucou voltando sua atenção para o moreno que se encontrava concentrado a sua frente.

- Hum...

- Não faça "Hum" pra mim.- Exigiu imitando Sasuke.

Não sabia bem porque, mas aquele resmungo a deixou ainda mais nervosa.

- Não seja infantil.

- Infantil?- Encarou o perfil do marido com raiva.- Já considerou que se falasse mais a respeito do nosso casamento, do que tínhamos antes do meu maldito acidente, talvez, só talvez, eu ficasse mais tranquila?

- Não há nada a dizer.- Sasuke resmungou sem tirar os olhos da estrada.

- Nada? Tem dez anos apagados da minha mente, as poucas memórias que me venho foi uma droga de telefonema de uma mulher afirmando que podia esperar de braços cruzados que você estava com a sua amante e que você fazia pouco de mim na...

- Não existe amante alguma.- Sasuke a cortou com frieza.

- Eu sei o que lembrei, tá? Pode parar de bancar o bom marido e...

- Sou um bom marido.

- Quer parar de me interromper.- Gritou irada.

Sakura tinha um desejo insano de arremessar a bolsa pousada em seu colo sobre a estátua de mármore que era seu marido tamanha a raiva, indignação e medo que a dominava. Tinha pavor de ter que continuar ao lado de alguém que não conhecia direito, que era frio o suficiente para não tentar ajuda-la a se recordar, que parecia querer que continuasse sem memória. Sentiu os olhos arderem enquanto encarava o perfil sem expressão do marido.

- Chegamos.- Avisou Sasuke.

Somente naquele momento percebeu que tinham passado por um portão de ferro e seguiam rumo a uma belíssima e enorme casa branca de dois andares. Assim que Sasuke estacionou, Sakura abriu a porta do carro ansiosa em ficar longe da séria criatura que aceitara em casamento, andou apressada até uma porta de madeira na qual bateu com toda força que possuía que, devido o seu estado atual, se encontrava sobrehumana.

- Não precisa arrebentar a porta, assim que passamos pela câmera de segurança no portão todos, dos empregados até o futuro filho do Naruto, ficaram cientes da nossa chegada.- Informou Sasuke sem olhar para a furiosa rósea.

- Acontece que imaginei que a porta fosse a sua cabeça.- Retrucou irônica.

Cansado daquela discussão idiota, Sasuke se voltou para Sakura com a expressão impassível.

- Se isso te faz feliz bata na minha cabeça.- Ofereceu com a mesma carga de ironia que a esposa utilizara.

Estreitando os olhos, Sakura pediu:

- Só se me arranjar um bloco de concreto para que eu possa...

- Ótimo.- Sasuke a interrompeu muito sério.- Arranjo um bloco, não, não, melhor...- Os olhos do Uchiha faiscavam de raiva destoando da voz aparentemente calma.- ...se quiser compro um milhão deles para que jogue sobre a minha cabeça.- Disse antes de completar com um sorriso sádico nos lábios.- Quem sabe eu perca a memória também ou, com sorte, eu morro, aposto que você iria adorar.

Ouviram uma tossidinha e se voltaram para a porta onde um homem de pele alva, de cabelo curto preto e olhos negros os olhava, vestia um uniforme preto com luvas brancas, característico de mordomo.

- O senhor Uzumaki os aguarda na sala.- O homem informou dando passagem aos dois para a ampla entrada da casa.- Quer que os acompanhe, senhor Uchiha?- Ofereceu com um sorriso falso.

- Não é preciso, Sai.- Sasuke resmungou começando a andar a passos largos sem se importa se Sakura o seguia ou não.

- Homem irritante.- Reclamou a rósea começando a segui-lo.

Entraram em grande sala, lindamente decorada com quadros, vasos com flores e móveis na cor marfim, havia um sofá de seis lugares, outro de quatro lugares e uma poltrona, todos na cor branca, aparelhos modernos e o chão era coberto por um carpete branco onde Naruto, de camisa azul e calça preta, estava sentado ao lado de duas crianças, uma menina de longos cabelos loiros trajando um vestido lilás e um menino loiro de calça azul e blusa laranja, brincavam até que viram os recém chegados e pararam para olha-los com interesse. Sakura notou que o menino era a semelhança de Naruto e a menina possuía os exóticos olhos perolados como os de Hinata.

- Essas crianças...?

- São os gêmeos, Arisa e Kamui de cinco anos, meus filhos.- Informou Naruto se levantando, um sorriso de puro orgulho em sua face.- Vou chamar a Hina, se sintam em casa.

Assim que Naruto sumiu por uma porta, o menininho correu empolgado em direção a Sakura para abraça-la.

- Que bom vê você madrinha, trouxe presente?

- Madrinha?

Sakura olhou para o pequeno agarrado a suas pernas, depois para Arisa ainda sentada no chão só observando e depois para Sasuke.

- Somos padrinhos dos gêmeos.- Informou Sasuke sorrindo antes de se ajoelhar na frente de Kamui, deixando Sakura meio boba com a forma que a face morena ficava ainda mais bela quando sorria.- Dessa vez o padrinho só trouxe a madrinha para revê-los, mas pode pedir o que quiser que depois te dou.- Disse ao pequeno.

- Mas eu quero agora.- Exigiu Kamui cruzando os braços e com a cara emburrada.

O comando na voz do menininho surpreendeu Sakura, mas em Sasuke pareceu nem incomoda-lo.

- Bem, temos um problema então. Que tal se eu brincasse com você para compensar?

- Você não sabe brincar, tô certo.

Sakura segurou a vontade de rir, não só por Kamui ser a cópia exata de Naruto e falar tudo que lhe vinha a cabeça, mas por concordar com o pequeno, Sasuke parecia ser o tipo de cara que pulara a etapa da infância.

- É lógico que sei.- Retrucou Sasuke concentrado no menino.- Sei jogar futebol, basquete...

- Eu quero brincar de cavalinho.

- Tudo bem.

De repente Sasuke colocou o garotinho no pescoço e começou a andar em círculos imitando um cavalo, fazendo Kamui, Arisa e Sakura rirem. Aquele gesto espontâneo e incomum aos olhos da rósea a fez se perguntar por que não tinham filhos, em quatro anos deviam ter pelo menos um, sempre desejara ter uma família grande e,devido ter passado a infância sozinha por ser filha unica, sonhara ter no mínimo dois filhos, além disso Sasuke parecia gostar de crianças e seria um bom pai, pelo menos era o que aparentava ao deixar de lado a posse séria para alegrar o afilhado.

- Hei, teme, cuidado com meu filho!- Ouviu Naruto pedir.

O loiro se aproximou de Sasuke para pegar o filho, um pouco mais atrás dele vinha Hinata rindo com a cena, usava uma bata lilás e um short azul escuro, nos pés delicadas sandálias de tiras lilás, o cabelo azulado com franja preso em um rabo de cavalo, tão bela e serena quanto Sakura se lembrava.

- Papai, ele não é tão idiota quanto você fala, tô certo.- Disse Kamui sorrindo.

Naruto riu constrangido, segurando o filho em um braço e coçando a cabeça com a outra mão.

- Certas coisas não devemos repetir, Kamui.

- Só podia ser filho de um cabeça de vento.

- Oras, Sasuke.

Se encararam com hostilidade.

- Não briguem na frente das crianças.- Pediu Hinata com sorriso doce nos lábios.

- A culpa é toda do teme, tô certo.

- Sei...

Carinhosa Hinata beijou a face do marido com tanta ternura e amor que Sakura se sentiu encabulada, principalmente quando a pequena Arisa se aproximou dos pais e abraçou a perna de Naruto, fitando com um sorriso inocente o pai enlaçar com o braço desocupado a cintura da mãe, parecia que iriam posar para um retrato de família. Sentindo que sobrava no local desviou o olhar e percebeu que Sasuke a observava de um modo estranho, intenso e carregado de mensagens que não conseguia e nem queria decifra.

- É bom revê-la Sakura.- Disse Hinata chamando a atenção da rósea.

Sem reparar no sorriso hesitante de Hinata e nos olhares preocupados de Sasuke e Naruto, Sakura sorriu animada.

- É bom te ver também, Hina.

De repente foi apertada pelos braços da morena em uma abraço apertado, quando se afastaram notou que Hinata tinha o rosto molhado por lágrimas que começou a secar com as palmas das mãos.

- Desculpe, é a emoção... e os hormônios...- Disse Hinata sorrindo, não que Sakura houve entendido até ver a morena deslizar a mão direita sobre a barriga levemente redonda.- Vou da alegria as lágrimas em um segundo.

- De quanto tempo?- Perguntou feliz pela amiga.

- Quatro meses.

- Os piores quatro meses da minha vida.- Reclamou Naruto de forma que só Sasuke ouvisse.

- Bem, o almoço já está servido na sala de jantar, me acompanhe.- Pediu Hinata mostrando o caminho para Sakura, sendo acompanhadas por Arissa.

- Tenho a impressão que a minha esposa se esqueceu de mim também.- Reclamou Naruto enquanto colocava Kamui no chão.

- É compreensível, Hinata tem saudades da antiga amizade com a Sakura.- Retrucou Sasuke sem achar graça no comentário do loiro.- Depois precisamos conversar a sós.- Disse muito sério.

- Sobre?

O Uchiha não respondeu, preferiu seguir na direção da sala de jantar, deixando Naruto irritado com o comportamento arrogante, que por seu lado queria desabafar sobre as lembranças que Sakura tivera, mas só podia falar tudo o que queria em um local com portas fechadas. Seu maior defeito, ou qualidade dependendo do ponto de vista, sempre fora o orgulho, não costumava pedir nada a ninguém, por considerar essa atitude típica de gente fraca, mas dessa vez iria abrir mão de seu tão famoso orgulho e pediria ajuda para Naruto, precisava descobrir quem poderia ter alimentado a insegurança de Sakura em relação ao casamento.

* * *

Depois de almoçarem, Naruto levou Sasuke ao escritório que montara em casa ao lado da sala, diz que tinham algo muito importante sobre a empresa para resolver, deixando Sakura e Hinata na sala observando os gêmeos brincarem enquanto conversavam animadas. Ouvindo fascinada tudo que se passara na vida de Hinata, que contou que era casara com Naruto a sete anos, trabalhava de decoradora de interiores e não via a hora de segurar o filho que crescia em seu ventre, um menino que só prometia aumentar a alegria do casal, riram muito quando a morena narrou todas as loucuras que Naruto cometera nos últimos meses, devido os desejos que tinha no meio da noite e os ataques de choro, que as vezes incomodavam a própria Hinata e, em certo momento, quando a conversa era em tom de total descontração, Sakura fez a pergunta que povoava sua mente a algum tempo.

- Porque não foi me visitar no hospital?

Sem graça Hinata desviou os olhos perolados para os filhos, que brincavam alheios a conversa dos adultos, antes de responder com a voz triste.

- A cerca de um ano discutimos, você me pediu para nunca mais cruzar seu caminho e... - A morena secou as lágrimas que começaram a embaçar sua visão.- Desculpe, ando muito sensível nessa gravidez, a dos gêmeos foi bem mais tranquila...

- Hinata, entendo que esteja sensível, mas poderia me dizer porque brigamos?- Perguntou Sakura consciente de que Hinata tentava mudar o foco da conversa.

- É complicado explicar...

- Hina, por favor me ajude.- Suplicou a rósea segurando as mãos da morena entre as suas.- Desde que acordei no hospital sem lembrar dos últimos dez anos vivo cercada de dúvidas, sobre meu estranho casamento, sobre o rumo que tomei na vida, até mesmo sobre quem eu fui, por favor me ajude.

- Você me acusou de ser amante do Sasuke.- Despejou Hinata em um só fôlego.- Mas eu não sou, juro... amo o Naruto, jamais faria isso com ele... com você...- Começou a se explicar desesperada com a voz falhando e controlando a imensa vontade de chorar.

- Tudo bem, eu acredito, não fique nervosa ou ira fazer mal ao bebê.- Disse Sakura para acalmar a amiga que a encarou surpresa.

- A-acredita?

- Lógico.- Confirmou com um sorriso.- Sei que ama o Naruto e que não o trairia, mesmo que fosse pelo Sasuke que, vamos combinar, é lindo, mesmo sendo tão chato as vezes.- Sakura piscou travessa e Hinata riu, como a rósea esperava, só queria aliviar a tensão da amiga antes de continuar.- Agora me diga, quais motivos eu usei para acusa-la de se amante do Sasuke?

Hinata mordeu o lábio insegura sobre o que deveria falar, mas queria muito ajudar Sakura de algum modo, por isso decidiu contar tudo o que sabia.

- Nos encontrávamos na sala que o Naruto ocupa na empresa, você disse que a decoração da sala era melhor que a do Sasuke, então eu disse que tinha decorado tudo e poderia fazer o mesmo na do Sasuke, nessa hora você se jogou sobre mim, começou a me bater, a xingar e acusar de coisas horríveis, como querer me aproveitar para fazer _coisas_ com o seu marido... Sasuke e Naruto te seguraram, mas você não se controlava e tive de ir embora.- Relembrou Hinata.- Esperei uma semana antes de decidir te procurar, na esperança de que tivesse se acalmado, fui visita-la junto de Naruto para me explicar, dizer que só quis ajudar, mas assim que você nos viu se descontrolou novamente e jogou vários objetos na nossa direção, gritando que se me visse outra vez perto do Sasuke me mataria... Depois disso não nos falamos mais.- Hinata desviou o olhar incomodada.

Ao ouvir tudo aquilo, Sakura ficou chocada.

- Mas, há algo que explique minha atitude?

- Nada na época... porém antes da nossa briga, você havia discutido com a Ino e se distanciou da sua madrinha, disse que eram falsas e queriam ver o fim do seu casamento.- Hinata apertou as mãos sobre o colo.- Acontece que tanto eu quanto Naruto a aconselhamos a recusar o pedido de casamento do Sasuke... durante a nossa discussão você disse que eu era pior que elas, que sempre desejei o Sasuke pra mim e que por isso tinha pedido para que não se casasse.

- Briguei com a Ino também?- Viu Hinata confirmar com um movimento de cabeça.- Não entendo... Mas, porque me aconselhou a não casar?

Hinata olhou temerosa em direção a porta do escritório do marido.

- Você o amava demais, nunca a vi tão louca de amor por um homem, mas o Sasuke...

A porta do escritório foi aberta, Sasuke e Naruto saíram conversando e Hinata se calou deixando claro que não falaria mais nenhuma palavra dali em diante. Sakura segurou a vontade de gritar tamanha a sua revolta, em vez disso suspirou conformada, estivera tão perto de montar o quebra cabeça que era seu casamento, agora só tinha mais perguntas sem respostas.

* * *

No caminho de volta para o apartamento, Sasuke relembrava a conversa que tivera com Naruto e que não ajudara em muita coisa, embora o sócio apontara um nome, Karin, mas não podia levar em consideração pois o loiro e sua secretária viviam se estranhando. Admitia que o nome de Karin também passara por sua cabeça, mas o ela ganharia? Mesmo que se separasse de Sakura jamais teria nada com ela e por diversas vezes, mas do que gostaria, deixara isso bem claro. Respirou fundo com frustração, da conversa que tivera a unica coisa que ficara nítido era que precisava ter uma conversa séria com Sakura, agora, o que diria e como diria ainda não ficara muito claro em sua mente. Essas dúvidas foram tiradas de suas mãos quando, ao entrar no apartamento e trancar a porta, teve sua passagem bloqueada por Sakura de braços cruzados e expressão determinada.

- Naruto e Hinata tem sorte, a felicidade deles é visível, um casamento perfeito.- Sakura comentou o encarando concentrada.- O nosso nunca foi assim, não é?

- Não.- Respondeu simplesmente.

Decidiu que era hora de deixar de fugir do assunto, até porque Sakura não parecia disposta a deixar que fizesse isso.

- Ah, agora decidiu ser direto.- Riu a rósea sem humor.- Sabe o que é pior? Enquanto me via cercada por uma _família de verdade_, me dei conta de que não formei uma. Porque não temos sequer um filho? Temos algum problema por acaso?

Mesmo desejando responder que o único problema tinha sido ela, Sasuke se controlou e retrucou sem querer entrar em maiores detalhes:

- É complicado explicar.

- Complicado porque? Você parece adorar crianças e eu sempre quis uma família enorme.

- Verdade?

Percebendo que Sasuke se surpreendera com suas palavras, Sakura sentiu o desanimo domina-la.

- Tenho a impressão que fui outra nos dez anos que esqueci.- Reclamou nervosa, sentindo uma bola na garganta devido a crescente vontade de chorar.- Casei com um homem que é o oposto de tudo que sempre sonhei; afastei minhas amigas; todos parecem achar que vivo por você; não tenho nem os filhos que sempre desejei ter após me casar.- Pontuou em meio as lágrimas.- Que tipo de vida eu tinha?

Sem conseguir mais se conter, Sasuke a abraçou forte contra o peito e a beijou de leve nos lábios salgados pelas lágrimas, ao não perceber qualquer tipo de resistência da parte de Sakura a estreitou ainda mais nos braços aprofundando o beijo, fazendo-a notar o quanto ele a queria, o quanto necessitava dela, seja com ou sem as lembranças de como se conheceram e passaram os dez anos que foram apagados. Cessaram o beijo a procurar de ar, mas Sasuke continuou a embalando em seus braços e ergueu o rosto da rósea delicadamente para olha-la nos olhos, ônix com esmeralda olho a olho.

- Nosso casamento não era perfeito e confesso que o maior culpado fui eu.- Acariciou a face da rósea com carinho.- Não sei o que a fez gostar de mim, mas estou disposto a reconquista-la, merecer o seu amor... Mas preciso que você aceite dar uma chance a nós dois, a partir de hoje, deixar o passado exatamente onde ele está, no passado, e começar do zero.

Sakura encarou Sasuke pensativa, podia ser só impressão, mas achava que ele só fizera aquela proposta para que parasse de fazer perguntas sobre a relação que tinham.

- Tudo bem.- Concordou a rósea por fim, mas para a surpresa de Sasuke se desvencilhou de seus braços.- Agora vou descansar foi um dia carregado de emoções, algumas boas e outras nem tanto.

Enquanto falava deu as costas para o Uchiha e marchou para seu quarto sem olhar para trás. Estava cansada de buscar soluções em seu passado e não via mal algum em tentar recomeçar, mas queria deixar claro que isso não significava que iria correr ansiosa para os braços do Uchiha, mesmo sendo seu marido, beijasse muito bem e fosse extremamente tentador. Se Sasuke queria reconquista-la, boa sorte, mas ela começaria do zero tomando decisões que beneficiasse sua própria felicidade e obteria isso com ou sem o Uchiha em sua vida.

* * *

**N/A - Então, alguém ai já teve um sonho que começava com A, passava pro B, terminava no C e você ficava sem entenD? Rsrs, eu já, mas isso não vem ao caso né? O caso é que a Sakura teve um sonho desse tipo mas com pequenas lembranças de quando conheceu o Uchiha, ficou meio sem nexo, mas sonhos sempre são, pelo menos os meus xD ****O Sasuke virou figura acinzentada porque é assim que ele aparece na capa da fic xD **E, gente, só eu achei que o capítulo terminou com uma Sakura fria demais? O.õ Bem, mas de qualquer forma perdão pela demora e por esse capítulo meio bobinho, tipo, acho que a parte da Hinata explicando a briga que tiveram não ficou boa T.T Não é desculpa, mas minha vida tá sugando meu tempo e criatividade :/

**Agradecimentos**

**Bela21 **- Que bom que esteja gostando doa capítulos até aqui, hum, de certa forma está certa, falta só um detalhe bem pequeno :) A Ino deve mesmo esquecer a vingança, pois como diz o seu madruga: mata a alma e envenena, rsrs, e o melhor é que esqueça nos braços do Gaara, eu esqueceria numa boa *-* Oh se vai abalar, principalmente com a ajudinha do Sasori, que não vai ser pouca, sou tão má com o Sasuke, hehehe. Desculpa a demora na atualização, como disse minha vida tá sugando meu tempo, espero que esse capítulo tenha ficado bom para recompensar o demora, big bjs.

**Bloodstained Alice **- Obrigada por suas palavras *-* Sou muito insegura, leio e releio umas dez vezes tudo que escrevi pra ver se tá bom e continuo achando que falta algo . É, a Sakura tem mesmo muita sorte, ter dos Sas lindos, maravilhosos e louquinhos por ela, também não tenho nenhum, mega injusto T.T Depois desse capítulo as coisas que aclararam ainda mais, né xD A única coisa realmente surpreendente é o que fez a Sakura desejar apagar o Sasuke de sua vida, tô dando várias pistas, mas até agora só chegaram perto do motivo :D As vezes exagero, a cena do amasso no sofá é um exemplo, pensei em uma situação extrema em que a "mulher de vermelho" se visse obrigada a abrir alguma porta ;) Sasuke vai pagar pelos seus pecados com juros e correção monetária porque a Sakura não vai ser fácil e o Sasori anda rondando, rsrs, big beijos e espero do fundo do coração que esse capítulo compense a espera.

**TicianeLima - **Verdade, Sasuke e Sakura nessa fic aprontam cada uma sua maneira e sofreram um pouco nas mãos dos outros personagens antes de resolverem suas diferenças, desculpe a demora na atualização, tá difícil arranjar tempo pra escrever, mas espero que o capítulo tenha ficado bom, big bjs.

**yume** - Escolhi o Sasori porque nas fics ele sempre é ousado demais e preciso disso pra acabar com a paz do Sasuke, rsrs, adianto que vai ter alguns momentos SasoSaku no próximo capítulo. O Sasuke iria surtar se a Sakura o largasse pra morar com o Sasori... adorei a sua idéia xD

**taty **- Que bom que gostou do capítulo anterior e espero que esse também tenha ficado bom. Minha vida fora do mundo das fics é estresse puro, uma correria, ai atrasa tudo T-T Também odeio quando abandonam uma fic e nos deixam na curiosidade, por isso jamais irei abandonar uma fic, promessa ;) Você acertou, Sakura antes de perder a memória era uma megera ciumenta, mas tinha bons motivos a suspeita de ter amigas enfeitando sua cabeça, mals. O Sasori é lindo demais e vai tentar reconquistar a Sakura, o que vai inverte a situação do casal Uchiha, sou má com o Sasuke confesso. Não sei se ficou legal as revelações sobre a briga com a Hinata, ficou até meio repetitivo, mas é que era só pra deixar claro como a Sakura agia, o que vai explica muita coisa adiante. Ainda não pensei no fim da Karin, mas sua sugestão tá anotada, é muito boa :) a megera-mor merece um final tão ruim quanto suas maldades. Não são maluquices, amei cada opinião e sugestão, me ajuda a perceber o que achou do capítulo e o que espera mais adiante, big beijos.

**beatirisu **- Oi o/ Desculpa a demora pra colocar a continuação, ultimamente parece que meu dia passa voando e não tenho tempo pra escrever como gostaria T-T O que mais gosto nessa fic em particular é a Sakura fazendo o Sasuke sofrer horrores por culpa dela, rsrs. Já pensei na Sakura arranjar um emprego, mas tô meio na dúvida de onde e do que, tipo, de médica não dá devido a perda da memória, pensei no Sasori contrata-la, mas ainda não me decidi o que fazer a esse respeito. Na empresa do Sasuke não dá :)

**Aniinha Uchiha **- A Sakura tá mais perdida que bala em dia de tiroteio, ai fica difícil confiar em alguém que nunca diz tudo que sabe :/ Big bjos e obrigada por comentar.

**may-chan **- Que bom que esteja gostando da fic e obrigada por suas palavras, gosto de misturar várias emoções nas minhas histórias, principalmente intrigas. Desculpa a demora na atualização e pelo capítulo fraquinho, minha criatividade e tempo estão em baixa, mas tentei pelo menos aclarar algumas dúvidas que plantei no começo da história e espero que tenha gostado :)

**Hyuuga Tenten** - Obrigada, desculpe a demora em atualizar e não se preocupe, o bom é que tenha dito que esta gostando, pois escrevo a fic com muito carinho pra cada pessoa que le, big beijos.

**Aniinha Uchiha** - Não mereço tanto, mas obrigada *-* O Sasuke vai continuar na seca mais um tempinho, rsrs

**bmaciel ; Yuria-chan; ****Fipa-chan; Mifs; lovenly; Bruuh.s2; ****GiGi Haruno; Vivi Akemi; HOLLYDAY** - Obrigada, desculpem a demora e espero que gostem desse capítulo com algumas revelações do passado do casal Uchiha e uma Sakura decidida a tomar conta da própria vida, big beijos.

**Kaah Hyuuga **- Eu que tenho de pedir perdão pela demora em atualizar, Kaah-chan. Realmente sou cruel com o Sasuke em especial e arranjo gente demais para atrapalhar a relaçào dele com a Sakura, mas é que é mais forte que eu, rsrs. Big beijos, espero que goste desse capítulo

**E a todos que favoritaram a fic e por algum motivo não puderam deixar sua opinião S2**

**Big Beijos, Ja ne o /**


	9. Rumo tempestuoso

**Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem**

* * *

O dia amanheceu chuvoso, o som da água batendo contra a janela de seu quarto despertou Sakura, mas preferiu ficar mais um tempo em baixo do edredom quentinho, quem sabe dormir mais um pouco, sempre gostara de adormecer com o som da chuva e estava quase dormindo novamente quando de repente o quarto foi iluminado e um som assustador ecoou fazendo com que se levantasse assustada, o fato era que assim como amava o som da chuva odiava trovões. Suspirou sentida pela frustração de seus planos de dormir mais um pouco e praticamente correu para o banheiro ao som de outro trovão, tomou banho, se secou, colocou um roupão e foi ao closet se trocar, escolheu vestir calça jeans preta justa, camisa social de manga comprida branca de listras finas cor de rosa na vertical com os três primeiros botões abertos, cinto largo de couro demarcando sua cintura fina, nos pés sapatilhas pretas com detalhes prateados. Voltou ao banheiro e se maquiou, destacando os olhos com lápis preto e rímel e passando brilho labial, penteou os longos cabelos de forma que caíssem como cascata de cachos por seus ombros e costas. Quando se sentiu apresentável, pegou uma bolsa preta de alça curta que deixara pronta no dia anterior, saiu do quarto e foi até a cozinha não se surpreendendo ao encontrar Sasuke tomando seu café em pé encostado na pia ao lado da geladeira.

- Bom dia, Sasuke!- Cumprimentou com um sorriso.

Deixou sua bolsa em cima da pequena mesa no centro da cozinha e andou até a geladeira que abriu para pegar a garrafa de leite.

- Bom dia...!- Sasuke respondeu quase em um sussurro.

Por estar próxima do marido Sakura conseguiu ouvir, fechou a geladeira e o encarou estranhando o tom baixo, ficou sem ar ao notar a forma que Sasuke a olhava, com um brilho diferente no olhar que percorria seu corpo da cabeça aos pés, teve de se segurar para não verificar se havia algo de errado em sua roupa ou se realmente estava vestida, já que era fitava como se estivesse nua.

- Está bonita hoje, quer dizer, sempre está é que...

Percebendo que Sasuke ficara sem graça pelo comentário Sakura riu divertida, o encanto de ser admirada pelos olhos negros foi quebrado ao ser dar conta que Sasuke não costumava elogia-la e por isso parecia confuso ao faze-lo agora.

De início Sasuke ficou emburrado, ser motivo de gozação da esposa não era nada agradável, mas depois sorriu, rápido a puxou pela cintura e se virou rapidamente, seu corpo obrigando o dela a se encostar na pia, seus braços envolvendo a cintura fina em um abraço, suas mãos deslizando pelas costas cobertas pela camisa fina.

Surpresa Sakura o encarou, teve de levantar o rosto já que Sasuke era alto e isso ficava mais evidente com seus corpos tão próximos, tremeu ao enxergar um brilho desejoso nos olhos negros, tudo nele transpirava sedução, o perfume e o calor dele a envolviam gerando uma onda de desejo por cada parte de seu ser como nunca sentira antes, ou não lembrava de ter sentido. Sentiu a pele se arrepiar quando ele se inclinou para distribuir pequenos beijos por seu ombro, depois a curva de seu pescoço, subindo em uma trilha de fogo que derretia qualquer desejo de fuga que pudesse ter em mente, chegando no lóbulo de sua orelha que mordeu devagar arrancando um gemido suave de Sakura, seu hálito quente fazendo cócegas na pele alva dela que envolveu o pescoço do moreno e o puxou para mais perto, querendo mais daquela doce tortura.

Sasuke parou de beija-la e se afastou somente o suficiente para observar a esposa, sorriu satisfeito ao notar a face ruborizada e os olhos verdes transparecendo que o desejava. Estava cansado de ocultar o quanto a queria, de dar tempo para que ela se acostumasse com o fato de que estavam casados, de ser tomar banhos frios para amenizar o desejo que as formas e gestos provocantes de Sakura despertavam nele Ela tinha aceitado dar uma chance a eles, nada melhor que deixar que a paixão que o consumia explodisse, preferia que fosse embaixo dos lençóis, mas podia se acostumar com qualquer lugar com tanto que estivessem juntos.

- O que pretende...?- Sakura conseguiu perguntar entre confusa e ansiosa.

- Começar bem o dia.- Sasuke respondeu deslizando as mãos até a curva dos quadris, seus lábios roçando nos dela enquanto falava.- Te desejo, Sakura, quero te possuir aqui e agora.- Para mostrar o quando a queria a aproximou ainda mais para que sentisse sua excitação.

As palavras roucas de desejo aliadas ao roçar de suas bocas sedentas em se unirem e a ereção dele contra seu corpo fez Sakura sentir as pernas fracas, pareciam moles demais para sustentar seu corpo em pé, soltou um pequeno grito de surpresa ao sentir Sasuke descer as mãos até sua bunda, a agarrar com força, levantando-a em seus braços para que sentasse sobre a pia, unindo seus corpos de uma forma que pareciam que poderiam se fundir.

Aproveitando que os lábios de Sakura se abriram, Sasuke a beijou, sua língua invadindo a boca pequena que dominava seus sonhos, começando a travar uma deliciosa guerra com a língua da esposa em meio aos beijos famintos, selvagens e carregados de luxúria, que descarregavam ondas elétricas de prazer em ambos.

Consumida pelo calor que emanava do moreno, Sakura rodeou a cintura do marido com as pernas o apertando contra ela, necessitando aumentar ainda mais a intimidade da posição já bastante íntima. Sentiu a respiração falha quando Sasuke desceu os lábios para seu colo, desabotoando sua camisa e beijando entre o vale de seus seios, uma das mãos apalpando um seio ainda coberto pelo sutiã de renda branco, gemeu baixinho e mergulhou as mãos nos fios negros do cabelo de Sasuke, acariciando e o empurrando contra seu colo, ansiosa para que ele removesse a peça que prendia seus seios e os beijasse.

Concentrados em se tocarem só perceberam a presença de uma terceira pessoa quando ouviram o som de algo caindo, se voltaram ainda abraçados para a porta onde Matsuri estava parada fitando o casal com os olhos arregalados.

- Ah! Desculpe... eu não... é que...

"Droga, Matsuri sempre chega na hora errada", pensou Sakura desgostosa olhando para a bolsa caída aos pés da empregada, para a própria Matsuri e depois para Sasuke que também se voltou para Sakura parecendo tão insatisfeito quanto ela ou até mais. Por um instante ignoraram a presença de Matsuri e estranhamente sorriram cúmplices um para o outro enquanto Sasuke a descia da pia, abotoava os botões que abrira anteriormente e envolvia a cintura da rósea com um braço.

- Bom dia, Matsuri!- Cumprimentaram ao passar rapidamente pela empregada ainda pasma com o que vira.

Sendo praticamente escoltada até a sala, Sakura admirava o marido com os cabelos desarrumados pelos momentos de paixão de alguns instantes atrás, o que só aumentava sua a beleza. "Devia ser crime ser tão irresistível", pensou Sakura sonhadora, apreciando sentir a mão do moreno que permanecia em sua cintura acariciando devagar sua pele por debaixo da camisa, roubando qualquer pensamento coerente até que notou que seguiam em direção aos quartos, parou de andar o que obrigou Sasuke a fazer o mesmo.

- Sasuke... não acho que seja certo...- Disse insegura.

Respirando fundo, Sasuke ficou de frente para a rósea, estendendo a mão direita para acariciar de leve a face suave da esposa, seus olhos negros carregados de desejo buscando os esverdeados.

- Somos casados.- Lembrou Sasuke com um sorriso atraente de lado.- Não há nada mais certo do que passarmos o dia todo na cama.- Sentenciou se inclinando para beija-la.

- Não é isso...- Retrucou Sakura o impedindo de se aproximar, pois quando se beijavam se esquecia que havia um mundo lá fora.- É que você tem de ir trabalhar, além disso quero visitar minha madrinha hoje, ir a uma galeria de arte e talvez visitar a Hina, ontem peguei o endereço do escritório dela.

Se não fosse conhecido por seu sangue frio, Sasuke teria rido muito após aquelas palavras, antes aquela situação acontecia todas as manhãs, só que com os papéis invertidos, ele querendo ir trabalhar e Sakura bloqueando seu caminho, suplicando para que passassem um dia juntos. Realmente a sua esposa não era mais a mesma, não lhe telefonava uma só vez no dia, parecia adorar ignorar o fato de que eram casados, substituíra as roupas sociais por outras mais justas que demarcavam cada curva de seu pelo corpo sedutor e, para acabar com a sanidade dele, estava trocando a oportunidade de ficarem juntos o dia todo para passear enquanto ele trabalhava.

- Se prefere assim.- Deu de ombros aparentando indiferença quando por dentro tinha vontade de arrasta-la para o quarto mais próximo.- Deixarei um motorista da empresa a sua disposição.

- Não é preciso.- Informou Sakura envolvendo o braço do marido com o seu e o puxando de volta para a sala.- Pode trabalhar tranquilo, ficarei bem.

- Sakura, pode se perder em Tókio.- Retrucou Sasuke, incomodado com a evidente pressa da esposa para que saísse.

Sem qualquer intenção de ser seguida por um motorista que contaria ao patrão todos os seus passos, Sakura se voltou para Sasuke e começou a ajeitar a gravata e a camisa dele, as mãos se movendo suavemente pelo peito largo, um sorriso radiante nos lábios, usando todo seu charme para não brigar com o marido e conseguir o que queria.

- Não me perdi quando fui ao hospital sozinha. Posso estar sem algumas lembranças, mas ainda sei usar um táxi com perfeição e quero sair sozinha.- Argumentou o mais delicada e inocente que conseguiu parecer.- Levarei o celular que me deu e qualquer dificuldade te telefono se isso te tranquiliza.

- Hum...

Sasuke arqueou uma sobrancelha desconfiado, sentia que havia algo por trás desse pedido só não conseguia saber o que, odiava não ter o controle de tudo.

- Quem sabe, se você quiser é claro, posso pedir a Hinata que me leve até a sua empresa, podemos almoçar os quatro juntos ou só nós dois.

Quanto mais Sakura falava, mas Sasuke pressentia que havia uma intenção oculta por trás do tal passeio que ela não pretendia lhe contar, mas sabia que se tentasse impor sua vontade só afastaria a esposa, além disso Sakura estava se empenhando em conseguir o que queria de uma forma tão doce e carinhosa que era difícil dizer não. Sorriu de canto, seja o que for que estivesse aprontando ele descobriria mais cedo ou tarde, não tinha com o que se preocupar.

- Se quer ir sozinha, tudo bem, mas posso te dar uma carona até o hospital.

- Adoraria.- Concordou Sakura sentindo uma felicidade enorme por sua vontade ter prevalecido.- Vamos!- Disse empolgada puxando o marido pela mão em direção a porta e se voltando confusa quando ele não se moveu.- O que foi?

- Minha maleta e a sua bolsa ficaram na cozinha.- Sasuke informou dando de ombros.- Como está com tanta pressa é melhor ir lá busca-las.

Sentindo a face em chamas ao pensar em entrar na cozinha e dar de cara com a empregada, que pela segunda vez os flagrou em uma situação íntima, Sakura olhou com súplica para Sasuke que sorriu, colocou suas mãos nos ombros da rósea e a virou em direção a cozinha, deixando claro que ela deveria fazer isso sozinha.

- Você é mal.- Sakura resmungou carrancuda.

- Só com você, amor.

Um sorriso bobo se formou nos lábios rosados de Sakura por Sasuke tê-la chamado de amor, o fitou encantada por alguns instantes, apreciando o sorriso singelo nos lábios do Uchiha, antes de se encaminhar para a cozinha buscar sua bolsa e a maleta dele. Tinha que admitir que sempre que estavam juntos se sentia balançada pelo Uchiha, isso piorava quando ele sorria, a tocava, beijava ou demonstrava se importar com ela. Se Sasuke continuasse a agir como um homem apaixonado suas defesas contra o poder de atração entre eles cairia por terra, se é que já não haviam caído.

* * *

Somente depois de meia hora que o casal Uchiha saiu é que Matsuri teve coragem para pegar seu celular, porém ficou alguns minutos fitando o celular em sua mão. Não deveria pensar tanto para efetuar aquela ligação, afinal só conseguira aquele emprego porque Ino falsificara uma carta de recomendação e vários dados de seu currículo, tudo para que a informasse do que acontecia no lar dos Uchiha. Se não fosse pela Yamanaka serviria drinques para um bando de bêbados tarados em algum bar barato ou coisa pior, em vez disso ganhava um salário alto para fazer quase nada em um apartamento aparelhado até o teto e recebia ainda mais dinheiro das mãos da loira, isso quando a deixava feliz com as informações.

No começo era fácil, a senhora Uchiha a azucrinava por qualquer motivo, gritava sempre que se estressava, normalmente com algo relacionado com o marido, e tinha um verdadeiro ataque de histeria quando Matsuri chegava antes do senhor Uchiha ter ido trabalhar, ou melhor, ataque de tirania, já que a fazia limpar um mesmo lugar três ou mais vezes. Mas agora... Parecia outra, o mesmo cabelo, os mesmos olhos, a mesma aparência física, mas totalmente diferente na personalidade. Nunca que veria a antiga senhora Uchiha na cozinha, muito menos... olhou rapidamente para a pia... nunca mais olharia naquela direção e pensaria somente em louça suja... Era a segunda vez que interrompia o casal em um momento de intimidade, momentos que nunca vira antes. O que fazia nunca parecera tão errado, uma coisa era ajudar a separar um casal que não demonstravam qualquer sinal de amor ou afeto, outra bem diferente era prejudicar pessoas que pareciam se amar de verdade.

Balançou a cabeça para apagar os pensamentos de culpa e fazer o que tinha de fazer. Podiam parecer apaixonados, mas ainda eram o mesmo casal cheio de problemas, assim como a senhora Uchiha e Sakura eram a mesma pessoa, se justificou mentalmente encontrando na agenda do celular o número da Yamanaka e chamando, ficou feliz ao ser atendida no primeiro toque, impedindo qualquer chance de que desistisse.

- Sakura avisou o marido de que ira a galeria.

_- Mas ela disse sobre o Sasori?_

- Pelo que pude ouvi não.

_- Ótimo, logo acabarei com a testuda._

- Testuda?

_- Obrigada por tudo Matsuri, logo de envio mais um cheque._

A ligação foi encerrada antes de ter sua pergunta respondida, o que não era uma surpresa, resignada jogou o celular dentro de sua bolsa e se afastou, como se isso pudesse anular o que fizera, porém seu olhar se moveu veloz para a pia, sentia que por algum tempo ao olhar para aquele cantinho veria o casal Uchiha a encarando com censura, se é que duraria naquele apartamento até o fim de semana chegar.

* * *

Diferente da primeira vez que entrara no hospital Senju em busca de sua madrinha, Sakura foi bem recepcionada no balcão de atendimento por Sasame, embora a loira ainda a olhasse com desdém, se prontificou a anunciar sua chegada e informou o caminho para a sala da diretora com um sorriso, forçado lógico.

Seguiu para a direção indicada e encontrou Tsunade fora da sala, ansiosa sua madrinha foi ao seu encontro e a abraçou com força.

- Finalmente trocou aqueles terninhos e vestidos bregas por uma roupa mais jovem.- Disse ao se afastar ainda mantendo as mãos nos ombros de Sakura e a observar de cima a baixo.- Fez bom proveito do cartão do senhor iceberg, está magnífica.- Elogiou levando Sakura para dentro da sala.- Mas a que devo a sua visita?- Quis saber se sentando em sua poltrona e indicando a cadeira a sua frente para Sakura.

- Queria lhe fazer um pedido... sei que provavelmente não deveria, mas...

Percebendo que Sakura não se sentia a vontade com o que tinha a pedir e curiosa com o que seria, Tsunade se inclinou para a frente ansiosa, mas logo se irritou com a demora da afilhada em fazer o tal pedido.

- Querida, não leio mentes e não sou do tipo paciente, fale e verei o que posso fazer para atende-la.

- É que gostaria de voltar a trabalhar aqui novamente.- Falou de uma só vez, sem olhar para a madrinha, concentrada em fitar suas mãos unidas em cima de seu colo.- Sei que sem memória não sou de grande ajuda...- Sentiu como se tivesse uma bola presa na garganta devido a enorme vontade de chorar.- Não imagina o quanto sinto ter estragado tudo... não quero ficar trancada em um apartamento vendo a hora passar a espera do meu _marido_... não foi isso que sonhei pra mim.

Se sentia tão péssima que só notou que Tsunade se aproximara, quando sentiu suas mãos serem envolvidas pelas da madrinha, que se agachara a sua frente e lhe sorria com carinho.

- Realmente sem memória não posso coloca-la no cargo que ocupava antes, mas uma de minhas funciónarias vem querendo implantar um projeto onde tenho certeza que podera se encaixar, se aceitar é claro.

- Qual?

- A cerca de um ano o hospital vem tratando de graça crianças de baixa renda com câncer, muitas moravam no campo e seus pais, sem condições de visita-las com frequência, as deixam sobre responsabilidade do hospital. Porém essa distância vem causando muita tristeza nas crianças, uma série de comportamentos depressivos e a recusa em tomar os medicamentos, o que torna o tratamento pouco eficiente.- Explicou Tsunade com a expressão triste ao lembrar os rostinhos desanimados das crianças.- Pensando nisso, Shizune, a quem considero meu braço direito aqui no hospital, teve a idéia de contratar enfermeiras para ficar com essas crianças, não só para se certificar de que tomem os remédios, mas para diverti-las, dar um pouco mais de atenção, carinho pra ser mais exata.- Tsunade se levantou e apertou o pulso parecendo irritada.- Infelizmente o projeto foi recusado, os velhos sem coração que cuidam das finanças do hospital acham que seria caro contratar mais funcionários, ainda mais para cuidar de pacientes que não pagam pelo tratamento.

Sakura conseguiu compreender a irritação de Tsunade, se havia algo que sua madrinha odiava era pessoas covardes que não se importavam com seus semelhantes, só não conseguia entender onde se encaixava naquela história toda.

- Tenho certeza que você será a pessoa certa para essa função.- Afirmou Tsunade empolgada.

- Mas o projeto não foi aceito...

- Bem, aqueles velhos idiotas não aceitaram contratar um grupo de enfermeiras, mas uma médica é outra coisa, ainda mais uma que carrega o sobrenome Uchiha.- Disse a diretora rindo alto.- Já vejo os cifrões nos olhos deles.

Sem entender qual seria a graça, Sakura encarou Tsunade incerta de aonde sua madrinha queria chegar com aquele raciocínio confuso. Talvez percebendo a pertubação evidente na expressão da rósea, Tsunade se sentou na beirada de sua mesa e começou a se explicar.

- Seu marido é um homem rico e influente, nasceu em uma família de empresários do ramo imobiliário e herdou, junto com o irmão mais velho, uma fortuna após a morte dos pais a dez anos atrás. Poderia ter seguido com os negócios da família e ganhado rios de dinheiro sem muito esforço, mas preferiu montar sociedade com um amigo e abrir uma empresa ligada à rede da internet que ganha milhões, ou mais, ao ano.- Riu divertida com o rumo que seus pensamentos tomavam.- Pode ter certeza que aqueles velhacos aceitaram a esposa de Sasuke Uchiha trabalhando aqui, se duvidar colocaram um tapete vermelho para que desfile pelos corredores.

Certo, necessitava com urgência conversar mais com o marido, não por só agora entender o porque da importância que o sobrenome Uchiha carregava, o que não mudava muito em sua impressão geral de sua vida, mas por nunca ter ouvido Sasuke mencionar que era órfã e que possuía um irmão mais velho em algum lugar do planeta. Apertou as mãos no colo com força, pior é que nem podia sair perguntando diretamente já que tinham combinado começar do zero, se bem que família era um assunto importante no começo, meio ou fim de uma relação, porém do jeito que Sasuke era fechado teria de usar uma carga enorme de esperteza e charme para arrancar alguma informação, porém tinha medo de cair na própria armadilha, já podia se rever agarrada ao Uchiha em cima de uma pia de cozinha se beijando com paixão, quase...

- Sakura? Está me ouvindo?- Perguntou Tsunade estalando os dedos na frente dos olhos verdes da afilhada para tira-la do transe quase hipnótico que parecia ter entrado.

- Ah, me desculpe...- Disse se ajeitando melhor na cadeira que ocupava.- Parece perfeito pra mim, mas a falta de memórias do tempo de médica não vai atrapalhar?

- Claro que não, como disse antes só terá de dar um pouco de carinho a um grupo de mais ou menos vinte crianças e se certificar que tomem os remédios. Além disso, terá o auxílio das enfermeiras na hora dos medicamentos.- Informou Tsunade para despreocupa-la.- Aposto que estando todo dia aqui, ligada aos procedimentos do hospital e trabalhando conosco sua recuperação será mais rápida.

Contente de verdade pela primeira vez em dias, Sakura prestou toda a atenção no que precisaria fazer para fazer parte dos funcionários do Senju, acompanhou Tsunade até a ala em que as crianças ficavam para conhece-las, conversou com todas, mesmo que algumas mais abatidas não tivessem sequer olhado em sua direção tinha esperança de que poderia fazer a diferença ali e, quem sabe, após o retorno de sua memória conseguir seu cargo antigo no hospital.

* * *

Batendo distraído um lápis sobre sua mesa de mogno, Sasuke tentava sem sucesso desviar os pensamentos de sua mulher. Tinham se passado quatro horas que saíra de casa e o que povoava sua mente era o que Sakura fazia naquele momento, se estava no hospital, na tal galeria de arte ou com Hinata. Ela não telefonara em nenhum momento, era até engraçado desejar tanto que o fizesse, assim como se segurava para não telefonar e exigir saber exatamente onde ela estava e o que fazia. A impressão de que havia algo errado só aumentara com o passar das horas.

- OIE, TEME!- Quis saber Naruto entrando na sala de Sasuke seguido de perto por uma aborrecida Karin.

- Eu tentei dizer a essa criatura que perguntaria se podia ou não entrar, mas ele é surdo.- Reclamou a ruiva fuzilando com o olhar o loiro sorridente.

- Alguém deveria alertar a sua secretária que também sou dono dessa empresa e adoraria demiti-la.- Retrucou Naruto sem tirar o sorriso da face.

- Vai deixar que ele fale desse jeito comigo, Sasuke-kun?

- Deveria respeitar o Naruto ou será demitida, não por ele, mas por mim.- Disse Sasuke a fitando com frieza.- Melhor que volte para o seu lugar.

Bufando irada, Karin saiu da sala e bateu a porta com força.

- Essa mulher só atrai problemas, deveria demiti-la agora mesmo.- Aconselhou Naruto sério.- Quanto tempo ainda vai bancar o bom samaritano? Ela não merece isso, não depois de tudo que te fez quando eram noivos.

O Uchiha fingiu não ouvir, queria esquecer o compromisso que um dia tivera com a ruiva e, principalmente, o fim que a relação tivera, no entanto Naruto estava disposto a não deixar isso ocorrer.

- Até entendo que tenha ficado com dó da situação dela quando venho te procurar, mas coloca-la aqui, bem próxima a você é suicídio.- Opinou Naruto sem se importar na expressão distante do moreno.- Posso ser meio desligado as vezes, mas tenho certeza que foi ela que colocou minhocas na cabeça da Sakura. E já pensou que se Sakura aparece e repara na falta de pano da saia da sua secretária vai imaginar coisas?

- A Sakura com quem casei com certeza, mas essa que acordou a três semanas talvez nem se importe.- Resmungou mais pra si mesmo do que para o amigo que não parava de falar.

- Hãm?- Naruto coçou a cabeça sem entender o que o sócio falara com cara de paisagem.- O que disse não faz sentido, tô certo.

Respirando fundo e afundando em sua cadeira, Sasuke fechou os olhos por um instante, queria colocar os pensamentos em ordem, mas em vez disso se via tentando decifrar a atitude da esposa, a entrega apaixonada na cozinha, a rejeição da idéia de passarem o dia juntos e o sorriso cheio de charme para conseguir sair sozinha. Odiava quando pressentia um problema e não o identificava imediatamente qual era.

- Terra para Sasuke, Terra para Sasuke.- Chamou Naruto balançando a mão na sua frente.- Tô a meia hora perguntando como foi a conversa com a Sakura.

- Deixa de ser exagerado.- Retrucou Sasuke.- E não houve conversa.

- Não entendo, quando nos falamos de manhã e você me pediu conselhos de como reconquistar a Sakura, me pareceu que havia conseguido colocar nessa sua cabeça dura que contar tudo seria o melhor a se fazer.

Sasuke nem queria lembrar daquela ligação que fizera em um momento de desespero, por não ter idéia de como conseguira o amor da rósea, portanto não sabia como reconquista-la. Se soubesse que minutos depois estaria beijando a esposa nunca teria pedido conselhos para o Uzumaki.

- Acontece que não deu.- Disse Sasuke sem querer entrar em detalhes.- Além disso não tenho certeza se é o melhor mesmo, afinal Sakura concordou em recomeçar, esquecer o passado de vez.

- Qual é, depois diz que eu sou baka. Já te disse que a Hinata foi interrogada pela Sakura ontem, isso significa que ela não vai descansar facilmente.- Afirmou seguro do que dizia.- Se preferir diga somente os fatos menos sórdidos.

- Hum...

- Isso é um sim ou um não?- Quis saber o loiro irritado com o pouco caso do amigo com algo tão sério.- Pelo menos foi carinhoso como te disse?

- Sim, ela pareceu gostar.- Disse ao lembrar o olhar fascinado da esposa após chama-la de amor.

- Viu, meu conselho funcionou, amoleça o coração da Sakura com muito carinho, conte tudo sobre o casamento de vocês e logo terão pequenos Uchiha para acorda-los de manhã, tô certo!

Mesmo que sua expressão continuasse inabalável e séria, por dentro Sasuke sorria diante das palavras do loiro.

* * *

Olhava entediada pela janela do táxi o céu nublado, um alerta de que logo voltaria a chover, e sentia que sua vida seguia o mesmo rumo tempestuoso. Sabia que deveria ir visitar Hinata ou mesmo voltar para casa, mas vez disso estava a caminho de um encontro secreto com o antigo namorado. O que Sasuke pensaria se descobrisse? "Que além de desmemoriada é infiel", uma voz respondeu rapidamente em sua mente, voz que ignorou ao perceber que o táxi havia parado a alguns metros de distância da galeria.

Saiu do táxi e caminhou devagar em direção a galeria de arte, começara a garoar e sua face gelou em contato com as minúsculas gotículas de água, mas mesmo assim Sakura não apressou o passo, a insegurança aumentava conforme se aproximava e chegou a parar três vezes com a idéia de dar meia volta e esquecer da conversa com Sasori, e foi o que decidiu fazer na última vez que parou, porém ao se virar trombou em uma pessoa e só não caiu porque braços fortes envolveram sua cintura.

- Sakura!- Exclamou Sasori surpreso e contente ao mesmo tempo.- Quase pensei que não viria mais.- Reclamou segurando seu queixo e o erguendo.

Por alguns segundos Sakura se perdeu nos calorosos olhos castanhos, como sempre acontecia desde que aos doze anos reparara no jovem dois anos mais velho, na época pensara ser impossível atrair o olhar dele. Para sua sorte tinha uma amiga louca que contou sobre sua paixão ao ruivo e conseguiu convencer Sasori a sair com ela um dia, pouco tempo depois namoravam firme. Amava tudo em Sasori, seu calor a seduzira, fora seu primeiro homem e sonhara com o dia em que se casariam, por isso era incompreensível acordar do nada e descobrir que casara com alguém totalmente diferente, embora o Uchiha tivesse seus encantos quando queria.

Sorriu ao pensar em Sasuke e sua constante expressão aborrecida, nos olhos negros cheios de mistério e no sorriso de canto carregado de segundas intenções, as vezes terceiras.

Retornando a realidade a sua frente notou que o rosto de Sasori se encontrava muito próximo do seu e que a mão dele, que há alguns instantes estava em seu queixo, se movera para sua nuca puxando-a devagar com a clara intenção de beija-la.

- Eu vim, mas não deveria.- Disse se desvencilhando do ruivo.

- Porque? Me pareceu feliz em me reencontrar no outro dia.- Afirmou Sasori acariciando os braços de Sakura.

- E fiquei feliz.- Confirmou afastando as mãos de Sasori de si.- Acontece que sofri um acidente e perdi algumas lembranças. Só te procurei porque uma das coisas de que me lembro era que você é... quero dizer, era meu namorado. Então comecei a me perguntar como e quando terminamos.- Explicou Sakura cruzando os braços, omitindo que desejara verificar o que sentia pelo ruivo agora.- Mas creio que saber disso não ira fazer diferença.

- Entendo.- Sasori disse com uma expressão que contrariava o que falara.- Que tal se fôssemos ao restaurante do lado da galeria para conversar melhor?- Propôs Sasori indicando o restaurante.- A chuva começou a engrossar.- Avisou para convence-la a pelo menos saírem em busca de um abrigo.

Aceitou acompanha-lo, até porque os pingos de chuva a deixaria encharcada em poucos minutos.

Sasori colocou a mão espalmada em suas costas e a guiou até o restaurante.

Logo na entrada foram recepcionados por um homem distinto de meia idade, que os cumprimentou e os guiou até uma mesa de frente para as janelas, de onde podiam ver as pessoas andando apressadas nas calçadas.

Após se acomodarem, um de frente para o outro, pediram chá verde e manju*. Aguardaram a entrega dos pedidos e ficaram em silêncio enquanto tomavam o chá, observando a movimentação do lado de fora e algumas vezes se olhando rapidamente. A vontade de ir embora só aumentava em Sakura, se sentia mal por estar em companhia do ex-namorado sem o conhecimento de Sasuke, que afinal de contas era seu marido e merecia um pouco de respeito, mesmo com a suspeita de infidelidade que pairava sobre o moreno.

- O acidente que sofreu causou algum outro dano, fora a perda da memória?- Quis saber Sasori após ambos terminarem de beber o chá.

- Sofri algumas fraturas e tive de ficar internada por um tempo, mas só a perda de memória permanece me causando danos.- Respondeu segurando nervosa entre as mãos seu copo vazio.

- Sobre o fim do nosso namoro... não houve um fim propriamente dito, ganhei uma bolsa de estudos nos Estados Unidos e fiquei de continuar a relação a distância.- Sasori sorriu sem graça.- Mas a distância meio que me fez esquecer de ligar sempre que possível e um dia não liguei mais.- Ele estendeu sua mão direita sobre a mesa e capturou a de Sakura, acariciando o pulso da rósea.- Mas, agora que nos reencontramos, podemos começar de onde paramos, não acha?

Puxou a mão e se encostou na cadeira que ocupava, querendo manter o máximo de distância possível do encanto de Sasori.

- Não dá.- Ergueu a mão esquerda mostrando o dedo adornado.- Sou casada.- Informou rapidamente antes de pousar a mão de volta na mesa.- Mesmo não recordando muita coisa a respeito do meu casamento, praticamente nada na verdade, odiaria ser infiel enquanto carrego o sobrenome do... do meu marido. Tenho de ir embora, com licença.- Se levantou e saiu rápida do restaurante em direção ao ponto de táxi, ignorando a chuva forte que molhou sua roupa, a grudando em seu corpo como uma segunda pele.

Após o susto inicial, pois não reparara na aliança até aquele momento, Sasori também levantou, pagou a conta e a seguiu a rósea, ao alcança-la a deteve segurou seu braço e a fitou com intensidade, apreciando o rubor que tomou conta da face acetinada, o que denunciava que ainda causava um forte efeito de atração nela. Mesmo casada, Sakura lhe parecia acessível, afinal havia assumido que uma de suas lembranças era que namoravam, não no passado, mas como se fosse no presente, isso queria dizer que o _marido_ tinha uma desvantagem maior no coração da rósea.

- Posso leva-la, estou de carro.- Ofereceu após puxa-la para debaixo do toldo de um comércio, protegendo ambos da chuva.

Somente depois que Sasori soltou seu braço e se distanciou Sakura respondeu, ainda envergonhada por ter praticamente fugido do restaurante.

- Não quero incomodar.

- Somos acima de tudo amigos, não será uma incomodo, ao contrário.- Disse o ruivo sorrindo amigável.

Após a dúvida bailar nos lindos olhos verdes Sakura aceitou e Sasori foi buscar seu carro.

Na verdade a carona era uma desculpa para saber onde a rósea morava e assim planejar uma forma de atrai-la de volta para seus braços. Depois de revê-la a paixão que um dia sentira por Sakura voltara, queria aquela mulher e quando desejava algo só descansava ao conseguir, inevitavelmente sempre conseguia e dessa vez não seria diferente.

* * *

Cansado e com um milhão de dúvidas rondando sua mente, Sasuke abriu a porta do apartamento disposto a seguir o conselho de Naruto, ouviu o som de vozes e ao entrar percebeu que a televisão da sala se encontrava ligada, de onde estava só conseguia ver as costas do sofá e a mesinha de centro, sobre a qual tinham sido colocados uma grande tigela de pipoca, refrigerante coca-cola e um copo com o final da bebida. Trancou a porta e caminhou na direção do sofá, onde encontrou Sakura deitada com um cobertor fino a cobrindo, os cabelos bagunçados e os lindos olhos verdes atentos no que era transmitido na tela de plasma. Como se notando sua presença, Sakura o olhou e se sentou no sofá, um sorriso estranho se formando em seus lábios rosados.

- Boa noite!- Ela disse tentando arrumar os cabelos sem muito sucesso.- Como foi seu dia de trabalho?- Perguntou após desistir de pentear os cabelos com os dedos.

- Bem, mas seria melhor se tivesse aparecido na empresa.- Largou sua pasta no chão e se sentou ao lado dela, colocou seu braço em volta dos ombros dela e a puxou para um beijo rápido e suave, apenas um roçar de lábios.- Te esperei o dia todo.

Pega de surpresa, Sakura não sabia como agir, embora tenha gostado da atitude de Sasuke, ainda se sentia mal por ter ido ao encontro de Sasori, e o pior é que esquecera totalmente de que tinha dito que passaria no trabalho de Hinata e depois poderiam jantar juntos.

- É que... bem... tá chovendo muito, trovejando, então decidi vir da galeria para casa.- "Não deixa de ser verdade", pensou notando que Sasuke não parecia convencido.

- Hum...- Os olhos negros se estreitaram como se quisessem ler a alma de Sakura.- Além da galeria conseguiu ir em outro lugar?

- Ah, sim, visitei minha madrinha.- Sentiu a pela se arrepiar quando Sasuke acariciou seu rosto e seus lábios com o polegar.- Eu... consegui um emprego.

- Emprego?- Estranhou Sasuke a encarando confuso.

- Minha madrinha me aceitou como funcionária no hospital Senju.- Sakura não gostou da forma que Sasuke agira e se afastou dos braços dele nervosa.- Sei que acha que tenho de ficar trancada aqui o dia todo, mas...

- Nunca disse isso.- Cortou Sasuke irritado com o comentário e com a distância que Sakura impôs entre eles.

- Mas me disse que larguei o trabalho ao me casar.- Devolveu a rósea.

- Largou porque decidiu _sozinha_ que seria o melhor.- Sasuke explicou deslizando as mãos pelos cabelos da esposa ao completar pensativo.- Minha unica culpa nessa parte e não ter percebido que fazia isso pra me agradar, não porque realmente queria.

- Eu pensei...

- Que eu era o monstro que estragou sua vida.- Completou Sasuke após Sakura deixar a frase no ar.- Fui em muitos aspectos, menos nesse.

- Então aprova minha decisão de voltar a trabalhar?

- Se vai lhe fazer bem e Tsunade aceitou, por mim não tem problema.

- Obrigado.- Agradeceu envolvendo o pescoço do moreno em um abraço apertado.- Não sabe o quanto isso é importante pra mim.

- Imagino.- Murmurou Sasuke após Sakura soltar seu pescoço e o olhar com um sorriso caloroso nos lábios.- Assim como sei que o que vou dizer agora também é importante pra você.

De joelhos sobre o sofá e com as mãos pousadas no peito do moreno, Sakura inclinou a cabeça pensativa, o sorriso perdendo a intensidade.

- O que foi?- Perguntou quando Sasuke afastou suas mãos e apoiou os braços nas próprias pernas.

- Quando me mudei para Konoha deixei em Tókio uma namorada, por isso rejeitei você e a várias outras garotas do colégio por diversas vezes.- Começou tenso, porém a olhou e sorriu de lado.- Tenho de dizer que você era a mais persistente, me seguia a todo lugar, se jogava sobre mim o tempo todo, até se matriculava nos cursos que eu fazia e isso só piorou na faculdade.- Ele comentou com uma ponta de divertimento na voz.

Sakura sentiu a face quente, envergonhada por sua atitude anterior.

- Quando decidi montar uma empresa em Tókio em sociedade com Naruto, juro que pensei que me livraria de uma vez por todas de você, que a última vez que a veria seria no altar do casamento de Naruto e Hinata, que aliais você obrigou a nos convidar para ser os padrinhos de casamento deles, consciente de que nunca negaria um pedido do Naruto, a quem considero um irmão.- Dessa vez Sasuke riu baixinho, deixando claro que considerava a perseguição engraçada.- Mas você também se mudou para Tókio, foi morar com sua madrinha e o marido dela, disse que queria trabalhar em um hospital conceituado, caso do Senju, mas eu sabia que tinha vindo atrás de mim.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza?- Perguntou curiosa, sem acreditar que sua obsessão chegara a esse ponto.

- Simples, onde quer que eu fosse você aparecia.- Ele respondeu rápido sorrindo de canto.- E também confessou isso pra Hinata, quando voltou a pedir que me convencesse a ser padrinho, dessa vez dos gêmeos, junto de você.

Sakura desviou o olhar embaraçada, mas voltou a olha-lo quando Sasuke falou amargurado:

- Foi então que peguei minha namorada, que nesse tempo passou a ser minha noiva, transando com outro, na cama em que dormíamos juntos todas as noites.

Observou Sasuke ficar tenso e apertar as mãos com força. Imaginava que ser traído não tinha sido fácil, principalmente pegar a noiva no flagra, o que só fez aumentar sua culpa pelo encontro com Sasori, mesmo que não tenha feito nada que pudesse ser censurado pelo moreno. Com esse sentimento a dominando, se aproximou de Sasuke e contornou a cintura dele com o braço, apoiando sua cabeça no braço forte do moreno.

- Não fique triste.- Pediu com a voz calma e baixa, desejando conforta-lo.- Se preferi pode me contar o restante outra hora.

Sasuke moveu a cabeça para olha-la, a vendo serena, acariciando de leve o braço em que estava apoiada, resistiu a vontade de deixar essa história para outra hora, como Naruto mesmo aconselhara tinha de contar pelo menos a parte menos sórdida.

- Te pedi em casamento no mesmo dia, ao te encontrar em um bar em que fui afogar as mágoas. Nos casamos um mês depois.- Não se afetou quando Sakura ergueu o tronco para encara-lo chocada com essa revelação.- Fui um egoísta ao me casar com você só para substituir a mulher que eu amava e que me traiu.

Sakura se encostou no sofá pensativa, o coração parecia bater mais devagar que o normal, conseguia sentir o olhar de Sasuke sobre si, atento a cada reação que esboçasse. Não sabia como deveria agir ou o que deveria falar, estava esgotada e preferia nem pensar muito a esse respeito.

- Isso explica muita coisa. Agora entendo toda a minha insegurança.- Disse por fim, curvando os lábios em um sorriso forçado.- Ainda tem aquelas lembranças que tive, mas fico feliz que tenha decidido me contar que casou comigo sem me amar.- Enrolou o cobertor nas mãos e se levantou.- Hoje foi um dia bem movimentado, vou dormir.- Se inclinou para beija-lo na testa.- Boa noite, Sasuke, nos falamos amanhã.

Se afastou devagar em direção ao quarto, mas quando o som do televisor cessou olhou para trás, vendo a silhueta de Sasuke iluminada pelas luzes provenientes da rua, de costas para ela, as mãos nos bolsos, sem fazer qualquer movimento durante os segundos que o observou. Respirou fundo e continuou o trajeto até seu quarto.

* * *

**N/A - Eu sei que o final ficou uma porcaria, mas não me venho nada melhor, então perdão pelo fim tosco, particularmente odiei T-T. Voltando ao capítulo num todo, temos Ino aprontando, Sasori planejando, Sakura confusa e o Uchiha... bem tive um tiquinho de pena dele nesse capítulo... Resumindo tá todo mundo mals, rss. Espero que tenha saído bom e me perdoem se saiu ruim, já disse, minha vida tá consumindo minha criatividade T-T**

*manju é uma bolinho feito de farinha de trigo , arroz, feijão azuki e açúcar. Eu adoro ^-^

**A****lgumas reviews responderei por MP de agora em diante**

**Mas deixo claro que vou responder todas com muito carinho, por MP ou no corpo do capítulo, pois é graças a cada uma das reviews que recebo que continuo com essa fic**

**Cada sugestão, crítica e até mesmo um simples "continue" me ajuda e faz essa fic evoluir**

**Não sou nada sem a ajuda e apoio de vocês.**

**taty - **Ops! Revelei mais algumas coisas e outras ficaram meio suspensas, rss, mas até que tá quase tudo resolvido ^-^ Acho que deu pra entender porque a Sakura teve tanto ciúmes do Sasuke, vendo traição até onde não existia, casamento sem amor é um terror +-+ Cada vez que sento pra escrever um novo capítulo tento imaginar como seria ficar sem memória, acho que iria pirar, principalmente se todos ficassem de segredinhos . A intenção é essa que você pontuou, envolver todos que leem nos conflitos da Sakura em busca das memórias perdidas, mas acho que exagero um pouco, né? Rss. O Sasuke tá correndo atrás do tempo perdido e começou colocando algumas coisas a luz, o que é bom porque Sasori já colocou os lindos olhos castanhos na Sakura, mulher de sorte, ter dois gatos a disposição *-* Pode se empolgar a vontade, cada review funciona como meio combustível e saber o que gostam ou odeiam me ajuda a melhorar no próximo capítulo, com sinceridade espero que esse te agrade como o outro.

**Juliie S. Uchiha - **Rss, tudo bem, o FF as vezes causa essas coisas, eu bem sei, volta e meia vejo que cortou palavras ¬¬ Quando li o comentário sobre última frase corri pra ver o que era, é que coloco automaticamente essa parte xD, é mais uma frase pra mostrar que mesmo não comentando saber que tem acompanhando já me dá um UP, rss, sei que as vezes falta tempo pra comentar ou o FF nos causa esses pequenos problemas, eu mesma as vezes demoro tanto que quando vou ver já tem capítulo novo nas fics que acompanho, rss. Obrigada por suas palavras e elogios, fico feliz que goste dessa humilde fic *-* Realmente brigar com a Hina não é coisa que se faça, a coitada só queria ajudar. Acho que você foi uma das poucas, se não a unica, que gostou da discussão deles além de mim, rss. Você odeia o Sasori? Nossa O.O, eu amo *-* rss. Adorei sua review, muito divertida, não se preocupe com o tamanho o bom é saber sua opinião, pois ela é essencial para mim, obrigada mesmo *-*

**Zisis - **Obrigada, faço de coração e espero que esse capítulo corresponda pelo menos um pouco a sua confiança nessa fic ^-^

**may-chan - **Nossa, você entendeu super bem a mensagem que quero passar nessa fic, isso me alegra muito *-*, tenho muito medo da fic ficar confusa as vezes, rss. É, a Sakura vai correr atrás de sua felicidade, isso significa se dedicar um pouco com ela mesma e trabalhar no que gosta, mesmo que não exatamente do jeito que sonhava. Sasuke vai ralar pelo amor da Sakura, tá se esforçando como pode, pedir conselhos amorosos pro Naruto não seria fácil nem pra mim, rss. Espero que goste do capítulo, mesmo com o finalzinho que pra mim saiu meio vago T-T

**Hana Haruno Uchiha - **Que bom que esteja adorando a fic e espero que goste desse capítulo também (mesmo com o finalzinho chato T-T)

**Lh-chan - **Obrigada *-* Tento dar o meu melhor por cada pessoa que acompanha a fic, espero que esse capítulo te agrade também.

******E a todos que favoritaram a fic e por algum motivo não puderam deixar sua opinião**

**Big Beijos, Ja ne o /**


	10. Prefiro você

**Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem... mas adoraria ganhar de presente os lindos irmãos Uchiha *-***

* * *

Sentada em sua cadeira giratória, Ino admirava o que considerava a realização de seu maior desejo, seu trunfo contra Sakura Uchiha, a garantia de que a vida da rósea seria abalada, assim como a sua havia sido anos atrás pelo ciúmes obsessivo da Uchiha. Apreciava extasiada a nova edição da revista _Famous_, cuja capa estampava uma foto do casal Uchiha rasgada ao meio, abaixo da foto a legenda intrigante "Casal Uchiha perto de um eminente divórcio?", nas páginas internas da revista havia mais fotos, essas tão comprometedoras que deixavam claro o motivo da legenda presente na capa.

- Está magnífica.- Comemorou empolgada.

Apertou a revista contra o peito e forçou sua cadeira a girar enquanto ria divertida.

- Quanta felicidade.- Resmungou Gaara sentando na beirada da mesa de Ino.- Não entendo esse prazer em prejudicar os Uchiha.- A fitou com interesse.- Continua apaixonada por Sasuke Uchiha por acaso?

Ino bufou irritada. Pelo jeito seus colegas, que eram um bando de fofoqueiros sem o que fazer, andaram espalhando sua antiga paixão pelo marido da ex-amiga. Quantas vezes teria que repetir que sua paixão pelo moreno de profundos olhos negros havia acabado a anos atrás, muito antes do casamento dele? Não era mais uma adolescente deslumbrada, era uma mulher em busca de revanche.

- Não tenho nenhum interesse no Sasuke.- Olhou para o ruivo de forma lasciva, as unhas compridas pintadas de roxo deslizando devagar pela coxa dele.- Prefiro outro homem mais... vibrante.

Gaara se inclinou sobre a loira, sua respiração se mesclando com a dela. Por um louco e excitante instante, Ino pensou que Gaara iria beija-la, porém o ruivo desviou seus lábios em direção ao ouvido dela para sussurrar com sua voz grave e profunda:

- Então deveria parar de agir de forma infantil.- Logo após Gaara se levantou e seguiu em direção a sala que ocupava, sem dirigir sequer um olhar para a surpresa Ino.

A atitude de Gaara apagou por alguns instantes o brilho da vitória dos olhos da loira, porém logo afastou essa sensação e voltou seus olhos claros para a revista, sendo novamente dominada pelo sentimento de dever cumprido.

O gosto da vingança lhe parecia tão saboroso.

* * *

Sasuke tomou seu café sem desviar os olhos negros nem por um segundo da porta da cozinha. Durante todo o tempo a espera de que a esposa aparecesse e o cumprimentasse com um sorriso, ou pelo menos conversasse com ele.

Era incrível que, após anos reclamando da forma que a esposa agia quando irritada, começasse a sentir falta da Sakura que esbravejava, arremessava objetos e fazia um escândalo acalorado. Sentia que era bem melhor do que o enorme vácuo que ficara após o que contara na noite anterior. Era como se Sakura não tivesse se importado e isso o incomodava de uma forma que nunca imaginara ser possível. O pior é que não conseguia apagar a imagem de Sakura se inclinando para beija-lo na testa. Um beijo fraterno demais para um casal.

Como tudo podia ter chegado aquele ponto? Por mais que tivesse errado ao pedi-la em casamento, alimentando esperanças no coração apaixonado dela, nunca pretendera prejudica-la ou magoa-la, apenas parecera uma boa idéia na época. Como poderia imaginar que Sakura se anularia em função dele? Ou que cometeria todas as loucuras que cometera? Sua decisão partira de um ato calculado, como todos que fazia, somente pensara na vantagem de ter uma mulher que louvava o chão que pisava, que seria incapaz de trai-lo e mesmo que o fizesse não o atingiria, afinal não a amava. Mas agora...

Balançou a cabeça frustrado. Se ela tinha agido daquela forma só por saber que o casamento deles fora baseado em um amor unilateral, o que diria quando contasse que sua secretária, Karin, era a tal noiva?

Levou a mão a têmpora massageando o local, as memórias das consequências da primeira vez que ela descobrira ainda bem vívidas. Talvez dessa vez ela nem ligasse, mas poderia decidir pedir o divórcio, o que não aceitaria de forma alguma. Havia sido difícil falar sobre seu noivado fracassado e de que por isso a pedira em casamento, mesmo sem ama-la, mas seria ainda pior abrir mão da esposa agora. Sakura se tornara importante em sua vida de várias formas e lutaria para receber de volta todo amor que ela lhe devotara antes do acidente, dessa vez da forma correta. Após essa decisão olhou para o relógio digital pendurado na parede acima da porta da cozinha, era hora de ir trabalhar.

Respirou fundo, pegou sua maleta e caminhou em direção a saída do apartamento.

* * *

Karin chegou na empresa e se jogou de qualquer jeito sobre a cadeira que ocupava na antessala do escritório de Sasuke, que chegaria em alguns minutos e se trancaria sem lhe dirigir a palavra como nos últimos dias.

Estava chateada com a atitude do moreno diante dos últimos acontecimentos. Sasuke começava a trata-la com mais frieza que o habitual, passava a impressão de que desejava despedi-la ou remaneja-la, só não tivera coragem suficiente por enquanto, e era justamente esse "por enquanto" que a enlouquecia. Como poderia reconquista-lo sem estar perto dele o tempo todo?

Era notável que a cada dia o interesse e a preocupação do patrão em relação a esposa desmemoriada aumentava. Antes Sasuke ficava até tarde no trabalho, revisava vários contratos e sempre com ela ao lado. Mesmo que nunca tivesse correspondido as insinuações dela, muitas vezes o pegara a olhando fixamente, talvez avaliando o que tinham antes dela trai-lo e ele decidir se casar com a rósea. Porém depois do acidente de Sakura, onde a infeliz não fizera o favor de morrer, Sasuke mudara, começara a evita-la com maior determinação e não ficava um minuto além do horário. Sabia que a culpa o consumia, mas isso não era motivo para dar as costas ao que poderiam ter caso pedisse o divórcio para a coisa rosada que carregava seu sobrenome.

Tinha que fazer alguma coisa, talvez se reaproximar de Sakura, plantar a dúvida e colher o ciúmes doentio que a mesma possui, usando isso novamente a seu favor. Mas como? A mulher não aparecera na empresa nenhuma vez desde que acordou do coma e Sasuke não permitiria que visitasse sua _adorada_ esposinha, devido o que acontecera na noite que Sakura conseguira driblar a morte.

Fechou os olhos com força demasiada, se encontrava irritada com a sorte que sua rival tinha, a maldita escapara com vida de um acidente fatal e ainda conseguira a atenção do marido.

Cansada se inclinou sobre sua escrivaninha, os braços estendidos sobre a mesma para que pudesse colocar a cabeça entre eles, foi então que sentiu algo abaixo de seus braços, abriu os olhos e viu que se tratava de um envelope pardo endereçado a Sasuke.

Como estava aberto Karin remexeu dentro do envelope e puxou seu conteúdo, se surpreendendo ao ver que se tratava de uma revista muito famosa por conter notícias e fofocas dos ricos e famosos. Um sorriso satisfeito tomou conta de sua face ao ver a foto e a respectiva legenda que estampava a capa. Rápida procurou nas páginas internas as informações sobre a notícia da capa, ao encontrar começou a ler com interesse, seu sorriso aumentando a medida que seus olhos deslizavam por alguns trechos que a ajudariam a afastar seu amado da rósea idiota.

***S2***

_Muitos foram os boatos que o empresário Sasuke Uchiha e sua esposa Sakura Uchiha planejavam se divorciar, porém ambos sempre negaram veemente..._

_Segundo informações o casamento dos Uchihas sofreu um grande abalo após o acidente sofrido pela senhora Uchiha a cerca de um mês, devido principalmente a perda de memória que vem acabando com o sono e a tranqüilidade do empresário Sasuke Uchiha, pois ao que parece Sakura só se esqueceu de seu marido..._

_... por fim na tarde de ontem a senhora Uchiha foi vista em um encontro super íntimo com o artista plástico Sasori no Akasuma..._

_... fontes seguras garantem que não é o primeiro encontro desse casal inusitado e que não será o último._

_O que Sasuke Uchiha, marido de Sakura, tem a dizer sobre esse "caso"? Será que tem conhecimento dos encontros clandestinos da esposa?_

_Creio que esse encontro clandestino é a prova que o casamento do casal Uchiha anda mesmo abalado. O que opinam queridos leitores?_

***S2***

Karin opinava que havia achado uma maneira muito boa de acabar com sua rival, que talvez nem se importasse em perder o maridinho. Riu alto, satisfeita com a repercussão que aquela notícia teria na vida de Sasuke. Agora estava no mesmo nível que a rósea dissimulada, ambas o traíram, ambas tinham as mesmas chances, porém somente Karin venceria e, pelo que podia perceber após ler e ver as fotos impressas na revista, Sakura nem ao menos queria lutar pelo Uchiha.

Nesse momento ouviu som de passos e pela posta de vidro viu Sasuke atravessar o corredor, os olhos negros evitando mira-la ao abrir e passar pela porta da antessala.

Ciente que Sasuke iria ignora-la e seguir direto rumo a própria sala, Karin se levantou com a revista em mãos e barrou o caminho do Uchiha, um sorriso sórdido de satisfação presente nos lábios pintados de vermelho. Não perderia aquela oportunidade por nada nesse mundo.

- Chegou uma correspondência muito interessante pra você, amorzinho.

- Se já deixou na minha sala depois leio.- Informou com mau humor. Odiava as investidas nada sutis da ruiva.

- Não, não, não, Sasuke-kun.- Retrucou a ruiva com voz manhosa enquanto estendia a revista.- Quero entregar em mãos.

Sasuke pegou sem qualquer interesse e encarou a ruiva com pouco caso.

- Só isso?

- Olha a capa com atenção, querido.

Karin vibrou depois de Sasuke olhar para a revista, o cenho do moreno franzindo em um claro sinal de insatisfação.

- É só uma matéria idiota e falsa.- Sasuke resmungou devolvendo a revista.- Esse tipo de revista sensacionalista adora opinar sobre a vida e os relacionamentos alheios.-Se acostumara em ser alvo de especulações e aprendera a não se abalar com as mentiras que publicavam.

- Sasuke, amor, tem de ler e ver o que tem dentro pra entender melhor.- Karin informou com falsa doçura, antes de procurar as páginas que lera instantes atrás e segurar a revista aberta na frente da face do Uchiha.- Olha o que a santa da tua esposa anda fazendo pelas suas costas, querido.

Sasuke deslizou os olhos sobre três fotos distribuídas pelas duas páginas, todas com Sakura trajando suas roupas novas, as mesmas que usara no dia anterior, porém não foi as roupas que o fez estreitar os olhos com irritação, e sim que sua esposa havia sido fotografada perto demais de um homem ruivo que ele nunca vira antes. Todas as fotos deixavam a mostra um casal íntimo demais na opinião do Uchiha. A primeira com o ruivo enlaçando Sakura com um braço e a mão livre encaixada na nuca da rósea, pareciam prestes a se beijar; A segunda havia sido tirada do lado de fora de algum restaurante, cuja janela deixava a mostra Sakura de mãos dadas com o ruivo; E na terceira Sakura se encontrava dentro do carro do ruivo.

O sangue do Uchiha ferveu nas veias e praticamente arrancou a revista das mãos da secretária e se pois a ler cada linha com voracidade em busca de uma boa explicação para aquelas fotos, porém só conseguiu ficar ainda mais irado, só não sabia dizer se com a matéria ou com a esposa.

Karin gostou de ver a expressão inabalável passar para incrédula, depois confusa e finalmente para de pura raiva.

- Que merda é essa?

- É uma revista sobre os ricos e fam...

- Pouco me importa a droga do tipo da revista.- Interrompeu Sasuke nervoso, embora seu tom de voz não tivesse modificado.- Quando tiraram essas malditas fotos e quem é esse homem?

- Na revista já diz tudo, querido. Infelizmente Sakura anda se encontrando com outro homem, querido.- Karin disse apreciando ver os olhos de Sasuke adquirirem uma cor rubra, sinal de que se encontrava dominado pela ânsia de retaliação. Sentia até uma ponta de pena da rósea... ponta quase inexistente na verdade.

- Já sei o que essa porcaria diz.- Se deixando dominar pela cólera jogou a revista contra a parede com força.- De onde apareceu esse desgraçado e porque Sakura se encontrou com ele sem me avisar.- Se aquele homem estivesse na sua frente seria capaz de transforma-lo em pó tamanha a sede de vingança que o dominava.

Karin se aproximou e deslizou as mãos pelo tórax do Uchiha, seus olhos fixos nos do moreno.

- Sua esposa não anda lhe dizendo muitas coisas.- Decidiu aproveitar aquela chance para envenenar Sasuke contra a rósea.- Pena que não dizem para onde foram após o encontro, embora possamos ter uma idéia do lugar, não é querido?

- Não me chame de querido.- Ordenou com um tom de voz cortante e frio afastando as mãos da ruiva.

- Tento te ajudar e é assim que me agradece?- Se queixou Karin com fingida ofensa.

- Desde quando me mostrar essa... aberração me ajudaria em algo?- Retrucou Sasuke tentando conter sua ira, embora consciente de que faltava pouco para que explodisse. Sentia vontade de esmurrar, de preferência o miserável que tentava lhe roubar a esposa.

- Isso mostra que ela não é melhor do que eu.- Retrucou maldosa.- É até pior, pelos menos eu fui discreta, mas ela desfila a luz do dia com o amante...

- Calada!- Urrou com o dedo em riste direcionado para a face da ruiva, um claro sinal de que se encontrava no limite da razão.- Sakura não é igual a você, e se dizer mais uma palavra venenosa contra ela juro que não respondo por mim.- Informou cansado dos comentários da secretária.

- Porque, se digo a verdade?- Gritou Karin zangada com a atitude de Sasuke.- É melhor saber agora que sua querida esposa anda com outro do que...

- Cala a boca, Karin!

- Se tivesse feito o que era preciso teria se livrado dessa vadi...

Rápido Sasuke a imprensou contra a parede, forçando uma mão sobre a boca da ruiva enquanto o corpo forte a impedia de fugir, cego pela dor de ter sido traído novamente, ignorando os socos que Karin lhe dava e os olhos vermelhos carregados de surpresa e pavor.

Pela primeira vez Karin temeu por sua vida pois, de propósito ou não, a mão de Sasuke cobria tanto a sua boca quanto seu nariz, precisava de ar, mas por mais que se debatesse não conseguia se livrar da pressão que o Uchiha exercia sobre si.

- Sasuke, o que está fazendo?- Naruto entrou na sala atraído pelo som das vozes exaltadas e a cena que viu pelas portas de vidro.- Por Kami, solte-a antes que a machuque.- Pediu ao mesmo tempo em que puxava o amigo para longe de Karin.- O que houve?

- O que houve?- Sasuke procurou com os olhos a revista no chão, ao encontra-la a recolheu e jogou no sócio, que a segurou contra o peito claramente confuso.- Isso é o que houve.- Vociferou exaltado.- Estou cheio de ser rodeado por mulheres dissimuladas, traidoras e vagabundas que declaram amor aos quatro cantos enquanto me apunhalam pelas costas.

Seus olhos negros carregados de rancor e repugnância pousaram sobre Karin, que sentara e o encarava chocada, antes de marchar para sua sala fechando a porta com um estrondo.

A ruiva permaneceu com os olhos fixos na porta recém fechada, a respiração apressada em busca de recuperar o ar que lhe fora negado por alguns instantes. Nunca imaginara que Sasuke se voltaria contra ela, faltara pouco para que Sasuke a matasse tamanha a força que utilizara para mantê-la pressionada contra a parede e de boca fechada. Dessa vez devia agradecer ao loiro irritante por aparecer na hora certa e evitar o pior. Porém antes que pudesse faze-lo, Naruto entrou na sala de Sasuke com a revista em uma das mãos.

* * *

Após ver as fotos publicadas e ler de modo superficial a matéria, Naruto entendeu o acesso de fúria do sócio. Lembrava de como Sasuke ficara devastado depois de descobrir que havia sido traído pela noiva, ao ponto de pedir Sakura em casamento, tudo para manter a posse orgulhosa de senhor de seu destino, mesmo que por dentro uma parte houvesse congelado. A vida não era fácil para o Uchiha, toda vez que se erguia orgulhoso, algo vinha lhe dar uma rasteira e lança-lo ao chão.

Entrou na sala do moreno e o encontrou em pé, virado para a janela atrás da mesa de mogno do escritório, a testa apoiada no vidro, assim como as mãos cerradas na altura da cabeça.

- É apenas uma fofoca idiota, já deveria estar acostumado, teme.- Declarou depois de alguns instantes de silêncio.- Sakura deve ter uma explicação.

Sasuke riu e se voltou para o loiro, os lábios curvados em um sorriso desdenhoso.

- Claro que tem, elas sempre tem. A explicação é que insistiu para sair de casa sozinha porque queria se encontrar com o amante, enquanto o imbecil aqui trabalhava pra pagar as suas mordomias.- Retrucou com sua costumeira frieza, o sorriso se apagando a cada palavra dita e a face ficando carregada de desprezo.

- Não sei o porque de Sakura ter ido se encontrar com Sasori, nem ao menos sei quando voltaram a se ver, mas...

- O que quer dizer com: _"Voltaram a se ver"_?- Indagou Sasuke desconfiado. Rápido se aproximou do amigo e, se deixando dominar pela raiva, o agarrou pelo colarinho.- Você o conhece? A quanto tempo sabe que Sakura me trai?

- Me larga, dobe!- Naruto se desvencilhou espantado pelo controle de Sasuke ter sumido completamente em segundos.- Sasori morou em Konoha e foi namorado da Sakura, até partir com o sonho de se tornar um grande artista, algum tempo antes de você se mudar.- Informou antes de acrescentar dando de ombros.- Pelo jeito conseguiu.

- Porque ninguém nunca me falou sobre ele?

- Porque não havia necessidade e você não perguntou pelo histórico amoroso da Sakura.- Declarou com humor para quebrar o clima tenso, mas Sasuke o encarou com raiva.- Além disso você nem gostava da Sakura quando a conheceu...- Comentou com pouco caso.

Sasuke franziu o cenho, odiava quando Naruto brincava com um assunto sério.

Mas porque estava perdendo tempo com o sócio? Quem lhe devia satisfação não era o loiro e sim sua esposa, Sakura. Tomou a revista das mãos do amigo antes de caminhar até a porta de seu escritório, mas parou com a mão na maçaneta ao sentir Naruto o segurando pelo ombro.

- Seja o que pretende fazer é melhor pensar com calma, tô certo!

- Deixe que da minha vida cuido eu.- Rosnou entre dentes.

- Sei que não quer ouvir isso, mas se deixar levar por fofocas não vai te levar a lugar algum.

- _Fofocas_?- Se virou com a fúria luzindo em seus olhos.- Me diz o que pensaria se visse Hinata dentro do carro de outro homem?

- Certo, você tem razão em se enfurecer.- Concordou Naruto após um breve silêncio em que se imaginou no lugar do moreno.- Mas acho que deveria conversar com a Sakura antes de fazer alguma bobagem, saber como reencontrou o Sasori, _com calma_, de forma a não prejudicar a relação de vocês que, digasse de passagem, está péssima, tô certo!

Sasuke sorriu de canto carregado de tristeza.

- Logo você, um cabeça oca, me dando conselhos.- Gracejou concordando internamente com o sócio.

Naruto riu.

- Ando fazendo muito isso ultimamente.

Sasuke volto-se para abrir a porta.

- O que vai fazer?

- Vou pra casa.

- Mas...

- Não se preocupe, só vou conversar.- Assegurou abrindo a porta e antes de sair acrescentou sem olhar para trás.- _Com calma_.

Naruto deu um de seus sorrisos largos.

- Espero que seja verdade, teme.- Gritou para o moreno que se afastava depressa.

- Aonde ele foi?- Quis saber Karin após se erguer de sua cadeira.

- Ah, beijar a esposa, tô certo!

Karin encarou o sorridente loiro com raiva e se controlou para não chama-lo de demônio loiro desgraçado ou puxa saco da coisa rosa. Em vez disso se limitou a voltar a se sentar. Podia apostar que Sasuke iria tirar satisfação do encontro da esposa com o ruivo artista. Ótimo, aquele casamento iria ruir e teria maiores chances de entrar novamente no coração e na vida de seu grande amor, Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

Sasuke entrou em seu apartamento controlando ao máximo a raiva que sentia, sabia que devia agir com cautela, com sua costumeira e famosa frieza, mas aquelas malditas fotos povoavam sua mente e quando cessavam ele abria a revista para reve-las, como para se punir por ter novamente sido traído.

Matsuri limpava a estante da sala e se surpreendeu ao ver Sasuke chegar, logo percebeu, pela expressão e a revista que o Uchiha apertava em um das mãos, que seu tempo naquela casa acabara.

- Onde está Sakura?

Mesmo que Sasuke tivesse perguntado em tom aparentemente calmo, Matsuri teve medo da forma que ele a olhava. Será que descobrira que ela tinha sido a causadora da matéria? Pior, será que mataria a senhora Uchiha e ela também?

- Então, onde está a senhora Uchiha?

- Eu não a vi hoje, senhor.

- Como não a viu?- Retrucou Sasuke novamente nervoso, cenas da esposa aos beijos e abraços com o ruivo povoando sua mente.

Respirou fundo para se controlar e, sem dizer mais nada, rumou em direção ao quarto da esposa. Se ela saíra devia ter deixado algum recado e se não tivesse... Que Kami o ajudasse pois seria capaz de por abaixo a maldita galeria que ela tanto gostava de visitar.

Entrou na suite do apartamento, acendeu a luz e notou as cobertas emboladas sobre a cama, se aproximou do criado mudo, abriu a primeira gaveta e se colocou a procura de qualquer pista de onde a esposa poderia estar. Preferia bancar o detetive a ter que pedir ajuda de qualquer pessoa nesse momento.

De repente ouviu um gemido e se voltou para as cobertas que se moveram um pouco.

Puxou as cobertas e encontrou a esposa, as bochechas estranhamente vermelhas, a respiração fraca e os olhos cerrados. Se sentou sobre a cama e esticou uma das mãos para tocar a testa ardente da esposa.

- Droga!- Resmungou quando o alívio de encontra-la em casa foi apagado pelo fato dela arder em febre

Sakura tremeu levemente e abriu devagar os olhos, só uma brecha onde mal se via o verde de seus olhos.

- Sasuke...- Murmurou com a voz fraca antes de voltar a cerrar os olhos.

De repente Sasuke esqueceu a raiva que sentia momentos antes, apagou as imagens fornecidas pela revista e por sua imaginação e, após pegar seu celular no bolso da calça, discou o número de Tsunade. Sabia que a primeira pessoa que devia alertar era a diretora do hospital Senju, que Tsunade saberia como agir. Não estava errado, logo depois de descrever como Sakura estava, Tsunade assegurou que enviaria um médico o quanto antes para atender a afilhada em casa.

- D-desculpe.- Ouviu Sakura dizer após encerrar a ligação.

- Pelo que?

- Por Matsuri ter... te tirado do trabalho por minha causa...- Se esforçava para falar e manter os olhos entreabertos.

Por um segundo Sasuke pensou em dizer o porque de estar ali em vez de no trabalho, mas sabia que seria no mínimo covardia discutir com Sakura naquele estado. Decidiu que se concentraria na saúde dela, depois teria tempo para interroga-la a respeito de seu encontro com o ex-namorado e tomar uma atitude a esse respeito.

- Não se preocupe com isso agora, descanse.

- Mas preciso levar os documentos pra Tsu... pra poder trabalhar.

- Eu levo.- Garantiu acariciando preocupado a face da rósea.- Onde estão?

- Na minha bolsa que está em cima do criado mudo.- Ela indicou voltando a fechar os olhos.- Obrigada.- A ouviu agradecer enquanto se afastava para pegar a bolsa no criado mudo do outro lado.

* * *

- Gripe, de um tipo violento.- O médico diagnosticou após sair do quarto onde Sakura permanecia deitada.- Necessita de descanso e alguns cuidados. Se tomar os remédios corretamente no máximo uma semana estará bem melhor.

- E a febre?- Sasuke perguntou enquanto acompanhava o médico pelo corredor até a sala.

- Os comprimidos que deixei são para abaixar a temperatura. No demais é só seguir tudo que está escrito aqui.- Entregou uma folha com recomendações que Sasuke pegou e começou a ler com atenção.- Qualquer dúvida ou dificuldade, me chame.

- Sim.- Desviou os olhos negros da folha para o médico.- Poderia me fazer um favor?

- Claro, no que posso ajudar?

Sasuke pegou uma pasta preta que deixara em cima da mesa de centro da sala.

- Poderia entregar para a diretora Tsunade? Se trata de alguns documentos que Sakura iria entregar hoje.

- Com certeza.- O médico aceitou a pasta aparentando apreensão. Logo Sasuke entendeu o motivo ao ouvi-lo murmurar baixinho- Tsunade me mataria se me negasse.

Sasuke teve vontade de rir, pelo jeito a diretora do Senju era temida pelos funcionários.

Se despediram e após dar algumas ordens para Matsuri, referentes as recomendações do médico, Sasuke retornou para o lado de Sakura, que tentava se levantar sem muito sucesso, erguia o tronco um pouco para logo depois cair pesadamente sobre a cama.

- Sakura, o médico pediu que descansasse. Isso significa que não deve sair dessa cama.- Indicou ao sentar na beira da cama e força a rósea a continuar deitada.

- Você é muito mandão, sabia?- Sakura resmungou de olhos fechados. Soltou um suspiro profundo antes de dizer com a voz falha:- Preciso de ajuda... minha roupa está molhada de suor... preciso troca-la, mas não consigo.

Sasuke sentiu o corpo ficar tenso ao fim das palavras vacilantes da esposa. Passara tantas noites sonhando e desejando aquele momento, a oportunidade de despi-la e vislumbrar o corpo esguio nu. Porém em sua imaginação Sakura não estaria doente pedindo por um favor sem conotação sexual.

Saindo de suas divagações a ergueu para escora-la contra seu peito, notando que a camisola branca se encontrava quase grudada na pele da rósea devido o suor, mesmo assim não teve dificuldade em remover a peça.

Estranhou a risada suave que Sakura emitiu quando o fez.

- O que foi?

- É que esperei que pedisse a Mat pra fazer isso.

- E perder essa oportunidade? Nunca.

Sakura voltou a rir ignorando a dor que o ato causava.

- Seu pervertido.

- Não tanto quanto gostaria.- Retrucou com a voz rouca, fitando os lábios entreabertos da rósea e depois os olhos verdes entreabertos.

- Desculpe-me... por te dar trabalho.- Desconversou Sakura ainda envergonhada por ter afastado o Uchiha do trabalho.

- Já disse pra não se preocupar com isso.

Sakura apoiou a cabeça no ombro do Uchiha e deslizou a mão pela cintura dele, sem muita consciência do que seu gesto despertava no moreno, sua intenção era somente receber um pouco do calor que ele emitia.

- Se eu não tivesse ido procurar o Sas, nada disso estaria ocorrendo.- Comentou consigo mesma.

Sasuke ficou imediatamente tenso.

- Sas?

- Sim o Sasori... fiquei tempo demais em baixo da garoa.- Explicou distraída.- Foi um erro desde o início.

Se lembrou de Sakura ter mencionado esse apelido antes, na noite em que tivera algumas lembranças do colegial, assim como se lembrava da declaração de amor que se seguira após o apelido. Pensara que era para ele, mas pelo jeito o Sas que ela amava não era de Sasuke e sim de Sasori, o antigo namorado. Estranhamente teve a sensação de que seu coração era apertado com força diante dessa constatação.

- E porque o procurou?- Perguntou friamente levantando a cabeça da esposa para fita-la nos olhos febris.

- Eu só queria verificar... se ainda o amava.- Respondeu sincera.

- Qual foi o resultado?- Perguntou curioso e ao mesmo tempo temeroso da resposta.

- Ele continua bem atraente...- Os lábios de Sakura se inclinaram em um sorriso que, mesmo fraco, desagradou o Uchiha, principalmente pela palavra "atraente" ter saído por eles.- Mas você é meu marido e...

- E...?- Incentivou, incerto se a declaração anterior era boa ou não.

- Prefiro você... embora seja frio e vive me ocultando coisas...- Se queixou fazendo bico.

- Vou tentar mudar isso.- Prometeu dando um selinho no bico sedutor e depois na face ruborizada, provavelmente pela febre.

- É bom mesmo ou peço o divórcio.- Ameaçou Sakura acomodando a cabeça no ombro do marido.

Mesmo Sakura rindo levemente após essa declaração, como para demonstrar que havia sido brincadeira, Sasuke sentiu o corpo todo gelar com a menção da palavra divórcio e automaticamente a estreitou em seus braços, uma das mãos acariciando os cabelos rosados, enquanto a outra se movia devagar pela cintura nua.

Só se afastou ao ouvir batidas na porta e, depois de ajeitar Sakura na cama e cobri-la, permitiu que Matsuri entrasse com uma bandeja em mãos.

- Se quiser posso cuidar da senhora Uchiha enquanto o senhor volta para o trabalho.- Se ofereceu a morena apoiando a bandeja sobre o criado mudo.

- Não é preciso. Eu mesmo vou fazer isso.- Informou o Uchiha ordenando em seguida.- Prepare uma sopa ou algo fácil de comer para Sakura.

- Sim.- Matsuri se retirou admirada com a atitude zelosa de Sasuke.

Sakura também ficou admirada, principalmente por ele fazer questão de lhe dar os remédios, segurando seu corpo fraco junto ao dele e a ajudando com o copo, que Sakura não conseguiu sequer segurar. Só não gostou quando ele se afastou após isso, mas como se sentia dominada por um estranho cansaço se ajeitou nos lençóis e quase dormiu, porém abriu os olhos assustada quando foi erguida da cama.

- O que está fazendo?- Questionou notando que Sasuke estava sem camisa e a levava em direção ao banheiro

- Um banho de banheira vai lhe fazer bem agora e, segundo as recomendações do médico, ajudam a baixar a febre.- Sasuke explicou.

- Preferia ficar deitada.- Resmungou se aconchegando nos braços do marido.- Não sinto força nem para levantar uma esponja.

- Eu me encarrego da esponja.

- Isso faz parte do seu plano de me reconquistar?

- Em parte.

Sakura sorriu satisfeita, assumia que ser cuidada pelo marido era ao mesmo tempo estranho e agradável, assim como gostava dos planos de reconquista do moreno e por isso não se assustou quando Sasuke retirou sua calcinha e entrou com ela dentro da banheira, com água morna e espuma que exalava um cheiro agradável de rosas, a acomodando entre as suas pernas e com os braços ao seu redor. Cuidando de tudo para ela, massageando seu corpo dolorido enquanto deslizava a esponja com sabão por sua pele devagar, como em uma carícia leve e provocante. A certa altura, Sakura virou o rosto para olha-lo nos olhos, um calor que não tinha nada haver com sua febre percorrendo cada célula de seu corpo ao se deparar com o brilho desejoso dos olhos negros e profundos.

Não saberia dizer quem tomara a iniciativa, em um instante estavam se encarando fixamente e no outro suas bocas se juntaram para um beijo suave, provocante e apaixonado, enquanto as mãos experientes do Uchiha acariciavam os seios parcialmente cobertos pela água com espuma, causando arrepios excitantes pela pele de Sakura. Se separaram em busca de ar, porém os lábios de Sasuke desceram até o pescoço da rósea distribuindo leves beijos molhados em sua extensão.

Com um suspirou profundo Sakura se recostando contra o tórax forte do marido, sentia todo o corpo relaxado, pelos carinhos e pelo efeito dos remédios, de olhos fechados se deixou envolver pelas sensações prazerosas e não percebeu que aos poucos se entregava ao mundo dos sonhos.

* * *

Apreciando estar sozinha em casa, Matsuri se jogou no sofá que lhe servia de cama a noite e discou o número de Ino, informando a loira do que ocorrera naquele dia.

_- O que disse? Repete porque creio ter pirado de vez._

- O senhor Uchiha passou o dia todo cuidando da Sakura.

_- Ou essa infeliz tem muita sorte ou essa doença é um truque. _

- Não me pareceu um truque.- Opinou acrescentando logo depois o motivo.- Está muito mal, nem se alimentar sozinha consegue.

_- Mais que droga! Sasuke não fez nada a respeito da matéria? Não brigou e nem tirou satisfação?_

- Na verdade quando entrou no apartamento pensei que iria matar a Sakura, mas acho que por ela estar doente desistiu.

_- Você tem que fazer alguma coisa._

- Eu?

_- Sim, tem que contar sobre o primeiro encontro da Sakura com o Sasori, dizer que são amantes e..._

- Mas eles não são.- Declarou interrompendo as maquinações de Ino.- Pelo menos não vi nada nesse sentido.

_- Mas vai dizer que viu._- Insistiu Ino.

- Eu não vou fazer isso.- Se negou, assustada com a que ponto a loira podia chegar para prejudicar Sakura.

_- Estou te pagando para seguir todas as minhas ordens._- Lembrou a Yamanaka completando insensível._- Se não o fizer, não recebera e ainda vai ter que aguentar um processo, porque pode ter certeza, queridinha, que conto tudo o que fez aos Uchiha._

- Faça o que preferir, mas não vou mentir só porque você quer.- Voltou a se negar encerrando a ligação logo depois.

Seu coração batia acelerado, o medo do que se seguiria após sua decisão a atingindo em cheio. Conseguira uma inimiga perigosa e o preço que pagaria podia ser alto, mas estava cansada de contribuir para destruir um casamento de duas pessoas que se amavam intensamente, caso em que os Uchiha pareciam se encaixar.

* * *

Quando a noite caiu, Sasuke entrou mais uma vez no quarto que Sakura ocupava para acorda-la e dar a última dose dos remédios. Apoiou a bandeja no criado mudo e se sentou na cama ao lado da esposa adormecida.

Repassou tudo o que ocorrera durante todo o dia que passara cuidando da esposa, o ponto alto sendo o banho de banheira e o que ocorrera após perceber que Sakura adormecera, deixando-o mais uma vez frustrado. O que de certa forma fora até conveniente. Com o grau de excitação que fora dominado teria tentado aplacar o desejo que o consumira durante os minutos que permaneceram nus naquela banheira, esquecido do estado frágil em que ela se encontrava, o que talvez gerasse muita confusão depois. Ao contrário do que insinuara, sua unica intenção com o banho a dois fora o de ajuda-la no banho, já que ela parecia não ter forças para faze-lo sozinha, e assim baixar a febre o mais rápido possível. Mas isso fora antes de começar a banha-la, distribuir o sabão pela pele acetinada e se entregar a imensa vontade de beija-la.

Com honestidade não sabia se agradecia ou se queixava pela esposa ter caido em sono pesado, o fato era que depois de notar que ela dormira, a retirou da banheira e terminou de cuidar dela, tentando sem sucesso manter a mente longe dos pensamentos obscenos enquanto a secava, vestia e colocava sobre a cama, que encontrou pediu para Matsuri trocar os lençóis enquanto segurava a esposa adormecida nos braços. Só acordara Sakura para comer a sopa que Matsuri preparara, se encarregando de alimenta-la porque Sakura se encontrava fraca e meio dopada pelos remédios.

O resto do dia fora mais tranquilo, apenas telefonou para a empresa e informou Naruto de que se ausentaria por algum tempo, explicou o que se passava com Sakura e não se surpreendeu ao ouvi-lo dizer alegre:

- Sem problema cara, por mim pode tirar férias. Vou cuidar de tudo na sua ausência, só me faça o favor de ser extremamente bom com a Sakura.

Não fora difícil prometer atender o pedido do loiro, afinal estava fazendo exatamente isso, pensou enquanto acordava a esposa e a erguia para ajuda-la a beber o suco de laranja misturado com o remédio.

- Pronto, agora descanse.- Comandou ajeitando as cobertas.

Após voltar a se deitar Sakura segurando uma das mãos do Uchiha, impedindo que fosse embora.

- Por favor... fica aqui comigo.

Sasuke nem pensou duas vezes antes de levantar o cobertor e deitar ao lado da esposa, puxando e embalando o corpo trêmulo da esposa, a satisfação o dominando quando Sakura correspondeu ao abraço e o envolveu pela cintura se aconchegando nele. Mesmo que sentisse que ela só procurava se aquecer e não fosse como desejava, era bom poder novamente retornar ao seu quarto, dormir em sua cama e abraçar a esposa enquanto adormecia.

Pela primeira vez desde que se casara com Sakura, admitiu que seu coração fora atingido pelo sentimento que mais temia, amor. Faltava agora devolver esse sentimento ao coração da esposa em seu benefício.

* * *

O som estridente do telefone despertou Sasuke, rápido o atendeu, torcendo internamente para que o barulho não acordasse Sakura.

Seu corpo ficou tenso ao ouvir a voz do porteiro, anunciado a presença de um visitante e solicitação permissão para que o mesmo subisse.

- Pode deixar.- Permitiu após um minuto de silêncio, minuto em que se dividiu entre autorizar ou descer para "recepcionar" a visita de uma forma que chocaria os outros condôminos.

Se levantou, foi ao banheiro e só teve tempo de lavar o rosto e escovar os dentes antes da campainha tocar.

Antes de sair do quarto cobriu melhor a esposa e depositou um beijo no rosto adormecido.

Abriu a porta e encarou a visita com frieza.

- Bom dia, sou...

- Eu sei quem você é.- Cortou rude.- O que quero saber é o que venho fazer na minha casa?

* * *

**N/A - Oi gente! o/ Estou viva, porém ainda mais sem tempo e sem animo nos últimos dias, por isso esse capítulo que era para ter sido postado em dezembro só saiu agora. Sei que é imperdoável só dar as caras agora e ainda com a péssima notícia de que talvez o próximo também demore a sair - a surtada aqui pediu demissão e agora tá correndo atrás de emprego - quase não fico em casa e quando chego tô cansada demais, vida difícil. Voltando a fic, que é o que interessa e não minha vida complicada, tentei fazer um capítulo inverso ao anterior que começou bem e terminou mal, mas na última hora me deu vontade de acrescentar esse final "quem é?" e dar uma pequena idéia do que vai acontecer no próximo capítulo. **

**Se ficou bom ou ruim podem falar, como disse antes é a opinião, sugestão ou um simples "UP" de cada um dos leitores que acompanham essa fic que fazem ela evoluir. Vocês são o coração e a mente dessa fic, eu sou somente a mão que escreve a partir dos desejos que posso atender ^^ **

**Ps: A parte da notícia da revista são só trechos que a Karin gostou de ler por isso os "..."**

**Curiosidade non sense: Dois dias depois de escrever o rascunho desse capítulo onde a Sakura ficava de cama por causa de uma gripe, fiquei de cama por causa de uma gripe. E a vida infelizmente emita a arte... Embora, infelizmente, não tive um Sasuke pra cuidar de mim ç.ç**

**Agradecimentos**

**Zisis** - Obrigada pelo incentivo e que bom que o último capítulo te agradou, mesmo com o final triste. Espero que esse atenda sua expectativa.

**anna karynne **- O último capítulo teve de tudo, acho que foi o melhor que escrevi até agora, mas espero que tenha gostado desse também.

**Fipa-chan** - É, a Matsuri apareceu na hora errada no capítulo anterior, rss. Espero que goste desse capítulo.

**taty** - O capítulo anterior foi o melhor que escrevi, até aqui, na minha opinião, justamente por ter tantos acontecimentos ^^ A Matsuri o tempo todo só atrapalhar o clima entre os Uchiha. Essa fic tá cheia de empata e estraga prazeres, a cada capítulo eu acrescento outros, mas parei, o Sasori é o último, rss. Acho que o que mais chocou e revoltou todos que leem essa fic é o noivado do Sasuke com a Karin, realmente é de embrulhar o estômago e é provável que tenha fumado sim, rss. Sasori é lindo e só vai utilizar seu charme, nada com muita maldade porque a fic já tá cheia, rss. Como pode ver nesse capítulo o Sasuke nunca viu o Sasori antes, então a Karin não faturou o ruivo delícia, ele não tem mal gosto xD Também prefiro histórias em que o homem sofre e tem que correr atrás da mulher, estranhamente acho mais romântico. Obrigada pelos elogios, espero que a demora tenha compensado um pouco e que goste das cenas dos dois juntinhos, embora a Sakura esteja doente... Big beijos.

**may-chan** - Obrigada, me alegra que tenha gostado do capítulo anterior ^^ Foi o mais difícil e ao mesmo tempo o melhor que escrevi até aqui, carregado de conflitos e romance, que eu particularmente amo *-* A Karin é sem noção, só leva toco e ainda assim corre atrás do homem de outra, desavergonhada merece ser humilhada toda hora, se depender de mim... É se fosse a sra. Uchiha o barraco seria certo, mas a Sakura ficou anestesiada, sem ação... pra desgosto do Sasuke que se sentiu falta do que odiava antes, rss. Com certeza haverá fortes emoções nos próximos capítulos. Big beijos.

**Larissa Mayara** - Que bom que esteja gostando da fic e perdão pela demora nas atualizações, vida corrida é barra. Gosto de reviravoltas, de mostrar que nem tudo é o que parece, então coloquei muito disso nessa fic, uma hora o vilão é o Sasuke e no outro a Sakura, porque pra mim em uma relação é preciso dois pra dar certo ou errado, por isso ambos vão ter de lutar por esse amor linducho *-* Matsuri é uma estraga prazeres, só aparece na hora errada e só faz coisa errada u_u Veja pelo lado da Sakura, é preciso estar frente a frente com o passado (Sasori) pra ver se o futuro (Sasuke) merece atenção, e essa o moreno ganhou xD Só rolou amasso porque sou péssima em hentai e vou adiando, mas uma hora sai, falta pouco pro Sasuke pegar a esposa, rss, e também odeio aquelas cenas sem noção e nojentas, prefiro cenas mais românticas, o que é contribui para que o hentai seja adiado, quero escrever algo bem romântico e hot ao mesmo tempo, mas até agora não saiu :/

**Luh-chan **- Obrigada, espero que goste desse capítulo ^^

**yume D **- Adorei a sua idéia, sobre o Sasori ajuda-la no hospital, com certeza vou utiliza-la, mas sobre a Sakura terminar com o Sasori acho meio complicado, rss

**letcia** - Que bom que esteja gostando, desculpa a demora na atualização.

**Isa Cleawater** - Espero que goste desse capítulo também e perdão pela demora.

**Big Beijos, ja ne o/**


	11. Eterno Namorado

******Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem**

**Aviso: Esse capítulo contem hentai. Não muito bom, confesso u_u**

* * *

Não era novidade ser chamada à sala do redator chefe, normalmente para deixar algum artigo ou trocar palavras rápidas com o Sabaku, mas nunca fora à porta fechada. Ino sentiu todo o corpo vibrar de expectativa enquanto, de pé no meio da sala, acompanhava com o olhar o ruivo baixar as persianas das duas janelas e trancar a porta, com certeza para assegurar privacidade aos dois.

Parecia a realização dos seus sonhos. Logo após derrotar sua rival, teria finalmente o redator chefe aos seus pés. Já conseguia se imaginar sobre a mesa de mogno, as pernas envolvendo a cintura do ruivo, beijando-o entre muitas outras coisas que envolvia a ausência de algumas peças de roupa. Porém ao invés de agarra-la, Gaara passou direto por ela, contornou a mesa e se sentou na poltrona apontando para a cadeira a sua frente.

- Sente-se. - O ouviu ordenar com seu tom imperioso avesso a negativas.

Rapidamente sentou-se, uma sensação incomoda a dominando diante do olhar que o Sabaku lhe endereçava e piorando conforme ouvia o motivo da "reunião particular". Ao fim, sem acreditar no que acabara de ouvir, Ino se levantou e encarou Gaara com indignação e surpresa. Toda a fúria que sentia ficando evidente pelos punhos cerrados que apoiara sobre a mesa e o corpo tenso inclinado em direção ao redator chefe.

Em contrapartida, Gaara continuou sentado em sua poltrona, os lábios finos cerrados em uma linha fina enquanto seus olhos verde água a fitavam fixamente. Dois pedaços de iceberg, na opinião de Ino, que não transpareciam qualquer sinal de arrependimento, satisfação ou zombaria. E era justamente zombaria que deveriam espelhar, porque o que Gaara acabara de lhe contar devia ser uma piada de extremo mau gosto.

- Isso é algum tipo de brincadeira?- Ino conseguiu perguntar, a voz arrastada por culpa do esforço que tinha de fazer para não gritar de raiva.

- Deveria saber que não sou o tipo que faz "brincadeiras" com situações sérias.

- E você deveria saber que estragou tudo o que demorei meses pra conseguir. - Gritou sem conseguir conter-se nem mais um segundo.

- Esse é um lugar de trabalho, evite fazer escândalos. - Gaara mandou com o olhar glacial.

- Pro inferno! Faço o escândalo que eu quiser. - Ino continuou aos berros, sem se importar que seus colegas a ouvissem. - Porque diabos fez isso comigo?- Quis saber sentindo os olhos arderem e a garganta travar. Era vergonhoso, mas tinha vontade de chorar, espernear e virar a mesa em cima do Sabaku.

- Só estou agindo com profissionalismo, algo que você parece ter esquecido que existe. - Gaara respondeu. - A Famous trabalha com fofocas? Sim. Porém não fabricamos e nem ajudamos a fabricar falsas verdades. Sua matéria sobre os Uchiha foi boa, vendeu? Sim. Mas se pretende obrigar a Matsuri a mentir para escrever outra matéria do tipo, desista.

- Tem alguma coisa com aquela mosca morta por acaso?

- O nome dela é Matsuri. - Gaara corrigiu. - Creio não ser difícil de lembrar já que a usou por tanto tempo em sua vingança idiota. E o único que tenho é uma grande amizade por ela.

- Ah, sei, e isso inclui alguns momentos "amigos" na cama?- Perguntou com um riso forçado e carregado de maldade e desprezo. Gaara não respondeu e com ódio Ino completou ácida. - Deveria ter imaginado que a sonsa iria correndo pedir ajuda ao seu "príncipe de cavalo branco".

- Sabe, Yamanaka, quando me contrataram para o cargo de editor chefe solicitei alguns dados dos funcionários, porque queria chegar o mais informado possível. - Disse Gaara ao se levantar e andar em direção à loira. - Sua ficha teria sido exemplar se não fosse por um detalhe: O episódio Sakura Uchiha.

- Eu sei disso. Por isso fiz tudo o que fiz. - Resmungou Ino endireitando o corpo para fitar com desafio o Sabaku que se colocara a sua frente. - Agora vem você usar sua autoridade para me obrigar a desistir dos meus planos.

- Arruinar um casamento não pode ser chamado de plano e sim de inconsequência. - Cortou Gaara com o tom seco e os olhos presos nos de Ino. - Você não entende, não é? Não consegue enxergar nada além dessa estúpida vingancinha. Se tivesse mantido sua boca fechada após o ataque da Uchiha o cargo teria sido seu. Mas, ao contrário, preferiu sair narrando todo seu passado com os Uchiha, como uma estúpida defesa contra as acusações que recebeu, e não notou que seus colegas só aguardavam um deslize seu para cavar sua cova. - Revelou rude enquanto se aproximava ainda mais da loira que, temerosa com a aproximação, deu alguns passos para trás. - A Diretoria ouviu tanta fofoca que preferiram procurar por alguém com maior estabilidade, alguém que não se deixasse levar por sentimentalismos bobos. Essa é a verdade, se não quer admiti-la pelo menos não jogue a culpa sobre os outros. Se quiser se vingar, se vingue de si própria, de sua falta de controle diante de uma adversidade.

- Foi culpa da Sakura... – Começou em um protesto que Gaara interrompeu enquanto diminuía a distância entre eles aos poucos.

- Essa desculpa talvez me convencesse há alguns meses atrás, mas não agora. Não depois de tantas loucuras da sua parte, não depois de você induzir Matsuri a largar o trabalho que arranjei pra ela aqui e espiar o casal Uchiha e, principalmente, não depois de ameaça-la só porque se negou a mentir pra te ajudar.

- Ah, por favor, o que ela ganhava limpando o chão não é nem metade do que ganha agora. Recebeu muito bem por tudo o que fez, tanto dos Uchiha quanto de mim. - Se defendeu a Yamanaka se afastando conforme o Sabaku andava em sua direção. Isso até sentir a parede a suas costas e Gaara espalmar as mãos de cada lado de seu corpo, não chegava a toca-la, mas evitava qualquer tentativa de fuga. - Vai me dizer que nunca perdeu o controle ou fez algo fora dos padrões pelos seus interesses?- Ino perguntou o queixo erguido em uma forma de desafio. Nunca havia permitido que um homem a rebaixasse e não seria agora que faria isso, principalmente para aquele ruivo que achava que o mundo deveria se curvar as vontades dele.

- Já fiz, porém sem utilizar coação ou mentiras. - Informou Gaara com a face tão perto que seu nariz quase tocava o dela. Ino segurou a respiração quando ele inclinou-se para sussurrar algo em seu ouvido, o hálito quente acariciando sua orelha sensível ao declarar: - Caso fizesse tudo que tenho vontade, da maneira que tenho vontade, seria acusado de assédio.

Ino não soube decifrar se o arrepio que dominou seu corpo era devido às palavras sussurradas, estranhamente doces e suaves, ou pelo contato do hálito quente em sua orelha. Talvez uma mistura dos dois. Levantou automaticamente os braços na intenção de envolvê-lo em um abraço, porém Gaara se afastou tão rápido quanto se aproximara e sentou sobre a mesa, a voz voltando ao tom frio e autoritário.

- Acho que já deixei tudo bem esclarecido, portanto, volte ao seu lugar.

Incrédula com a rapidez com que Gaara passava de quente para frio, Ino se recompôs e tentou mostrar segurança ao andar até a porta para destrancá-la.

- Só mais uma coisa, Ino. - Chamou a atenção da loira que acabara de abrir a porta. - Há algum tempo Chouji vem pedindo mais assistentes pra seção de culinária. Penso seriamente em indica-la.

- Não entendo nada de culinária. - Retrucou entre dentes sem se virar para olha-lo, a mão apertando a maçaneta com força ao imaginar as palavras que se seguiriam.

- Então, caso não pretenda aprender, espero que controle-se. - O ouviu sentenciar ameaçador.

Ino não duvidava nem por um segundo de que ele era capaz disso e muito mais por sua _amiga_.

* * *

Sentado sobre a cama de casal, sem camisa, com seu netbook sobre o colo e ao lado da esposa adormecida, Sasuke tentava se concentrar nas informações que pedira para o sócio lhe enviar por e-mail, porém os números e letras pareciam dançar na tela a sua frente e às vezes chegavam a perder o foco, tornando-se um emaranhado de informações desconectas. Era um sinal claro de que, por mais que tentasse, seus pensamentos estavam longe demais. "Ou nem tanto", reconheceu ao olhar para Sakura.

Esticou a mão para afastar uma mecha rebelde de cima da bochecha da esposa e aproveitou para acariciar de leve a face serena. Sentiu uma estranha satisfação quando um sorriso se delineou nos lábios rosados, o que a deixou ainda mais bela. Nunca havia reparado no quanto a esposa ficava linda em seu sono. Na realidade nunca se importara em reparar nada a respeito dela, apenas aceitara de bom grado o amor cego da esposa e em troca dera frieza. Se tivesse agido de outra forma...

Sorriu com sarcasmo - endereçado a si próprio - e afastou a mão do rosto de Sakura. Se tivesse feito tudo diferente, se houvesse seguido pelo caminho mais curto e seguro, não seria Sasuke Uchiha.

O homem que se tornara há muito tempo atrás, logo após a morte de seus pais, adorava complicar a própria vida, transformara os estudos e, posteriormente, o trabalho em uma válvula de escape, um meio de lotar a mente com o que chamava de "coisas mais produtivas" e na intenção de ser dono de seu destino sairá atropelando tudo e todos a sua frente. Por isso em vez de aceitar um local seguro na empresa da família, onde teria de assinar somente papéis sem importância para receber seu cheque mensal, irritara o tio e o irmão ao abrir o próprio negócio em sociedade com o melhor amigo. Por isso, em vez de dar atenção à noiva, fizera horas extras para garantir que a empresa se tornasse um sucesso e dera a Karin a oportunidade pra traí-lo. Por isso, em vez de notar que Sakura estava infeliz, mergulhara cada vez mais no trabalho e fingira ignorar as mentiras que envolviam seu casamento, o que quase causou a morte de Sakura.

Ele tinha o dom de magoar, afastar e transformar, para pior, todos que o cercavam. Se quisesse outra prova disso era só lembrar a conversa que tivera na manhã de três dias atrás.

*S2*

_Encarava o visitante o mais inexpressivo possível, o que não era fácil já que desejava quebrar o ruivo a sua frente em mil pedacinhos. Tinha certeza que qualquer um que os visse conseguiria sentir a tensão em volta de ambos._

_- Senhor Uchiha, poderia conversar com sua esposa?_

_- Porque permitiria?- Perguntou cruzando os braços e barrou a entrada, deixando evidente que a conversa não passaria da porta._

_- Entendo que o senhor esteja zangado, mas..._

_- Você entende que eu esteja zangado?- Rosnou entre dentes. - A porcaria da sua revista insinuou que a minha esposa me trai. Então deveria imaginar que zangado é muito pouco perto do que sinto nesse momento. - Sentenciou estreitando os olhos negros com frieza._

_Gaara respirou fundo. A que ponto chegara por culpa da vingança estúpida de Ino._

_- Senhor, a revista Famous apenas trabalha com fatos, se a edição o desagradou pode se sentir a vontade para dizer a sua versão dos fatos._

_- Gostaria de dizer a minha versão na sua cara. - Ameaçou descruzando os braços e avançando em direção ao Sabaku. Porém Gaara não se moveu e nem demonstrou temor diante da expressão assassina do Uchiha apenas o preveniu:_

_- Creio que o senhor não deseja ter seu rosto estampado na capa da próxima edição por ter agredido o editor chefe da Famous. Ou estou equivocado? _

_Á contragosto Sasuke se viu obrigado a recuar._

_- É melhor ir embora. – Recomendou após inspirar e expirar com força para relaxar. Não que tivesse tido algum efeito, visto que continuava sentindo uma vontade louca de brigar com o ruivo. Era impressionante que no espaço de dois dias adquirira um ódio cego por dois ruivos por causa da esposa desmemoriada._

_- Necessito falar com Sakura Uchiha. É de extrema importância._

_- Para saber a versão dela por acaso?- Sasuke quis saber sarcástico. - Deveriam ter feito isso antes de publicar aquela matéria idiota._

_- É pessoal._

_- Sou marido dela. O que tiver de "pessoal" para dizer a ela pode ser dito a mim._

_- Certo. - Concordou Gaara se dando por vencido. - Vim falar sobre Ino Yamanaka._

_- Ino?_

_- Foi ela que escreveu a matéria. Está no rodapé, no fim da última página da matéria. - Gaara informou._

_Sasuke franziu a testa. Não reparara em quem escrevera a matéria - estivera nervoso demais para isso - mas se tratando de Ino começava a entender o porquê das insinuações. Embora a culpa maior tenha sido de Sakura por ter se encontrado com o antigo namorado._

_- Queria saber da possibilidade de fazerem as pazes. - Gaara disse sem demonstrar qualquer sinal de que se tratava de algum tipo de armadilha. - Ino vem agindo de forma nada profissional em relação a sua esposa, por isso creio que se fizerem as pazes essa guerra ira cessar. Seria bom para Ino, para sua esposa e para o senhor também. - Sentenciou por fim._

_- Qual a sua relação com a Yamanaka, afinal?- Sasuke perguntou intrigado._

_- Somos... Colegas de trabalho. - Respondeu Gaara após alguns instantes de silêncio e uma pequena pausa, onde avaliara qual seria a melhor resposta. _

_Levou a mão direita até o bolso interno do paletó e retirou um papel que estendeu ao Uchiha._

_- Caso sua esposa aceite é só me telefonar, a qualquer hora._

_Sasuke pegou o cartão e comentou quando Gaara se virou para ir até o elevador._

_- Posso estar a um bom tempo sem ver a Ino, mas tenho certeza que ela não vai agradecê-lo pela iniciativa._

_- Isso é bom, porque não é agradecimento que espero da Yamanaka. - Respondeu Gaara sem olhar para trás, mas Sasuke podia jurar que o Sabaku sorria._

_Antes que fechasse a porta viu Matsuri sair do elevador e aguardou que entrasse no apartamento._

_Com um buque de rosas vermelhas nos braços, Matsuri olhou surpresa para o Sabaku, que a cumprimentou polidamente antes de entrar no elevador vazio, e depois para o Uchiha parado no vão da porta._

_Sasuke estranhou quando ela desviou o olhar e se aproximou de cabeça baixa. No entanto supôs que era por nunca terem passado muito tempo no mesmo lugar. A mulher trabalhava há meses no apartamento e o máximo que sabia dela era o nome, e isso só porque Sakura utilizava o nome dela com frequência nos últimos dias._

– _Bom dia, senhor Uchiha! Chegaram essas flores para a senhora Sakura. - Comunicou Matsuri depois que ele fechou a porta._

_Observou por alguns instantes Matsuri pegar um vaso de metal da estante e ajeitar as flores nele, depois se virou para voltar à suíte e verificar se Sakura melhorara. Tinha certeza de que se tratava de um presente de Naruto que logo seria seguido de uma visita. Porém Matsuri o impediu ao lhe estender um envelope rosa._

_- Venho com esse cartão._

_Pegou o envelope, retirou o cartão e, ao ler as poucas palavras escritas no cartão com um dois corações desenhados no centro, sentiu um sentimento ruim o dominar e fazer seu sangue circular como larva em suas veias. Em vez de uma mensagem carregada de piadinhas idiotas do sócio, era uma mensagem carregada de segundas intenções._

_**S2**_

_**Envio essas flores para demonstrar o quanto me agradou nosso encontro**_

_**Espero ter a honra de revê-la em breve**_

_**Saiba que estou a sua disposição e a qualquer hora pode me telefonar**_

_**Tel: 309 355**_

_**Beijos do seu eterno namorado,**_

_**Sasori**_

_**S2**_

_- Eterno namorado... - Resmungou entre dentes, a mão se fechando em volta do cartão, amassando-o, e os olhos negros como a noite lançando as flores um olhar tão intenso que, se fosse possível, queimaria cada pétala em segundos._

_Com brutalidade agarrou o vaso com as flores, retirando-o da mesa de centro onde Matsuri tinha acabado de coloca-lo, e seguiu pisando fundo em direção ao quarto._

_- Senhor, o que vai fazer?- Matsuri perguntou surpresa com a reação e o olhar que o Uchiha reservara as lindas rosas vermelhas._

_- Cuide do seu serviço. – Ordenou, deixando transbordar toda sua raiva, não com Matsuri ou mesmo com Sakura, que de certa forma permitira que aquilo ocorresse, mas com o maldito e onipresente Sasori._

*S2*

Olhou para o criado mudo da esposa onde o vaso continuava majestoso. Era impressionante que as rosas tivessem ficado mais bonitas com o passar dos dias ao invés de murcharem e morrerem. Deveria ter seguido seu primeiro impulso, pisoteado aquelas flores e saído para arrebentar a cara do "eterno namorado". Mas seu lado racional, e normalmente mais ativo, lhe aconselhou a não fazer nada, que deveria esperar Sakura se sentir melhor e então sentariam para resolver todos os problemas que fosse possível, com calma, como aconselhara Naruto.

Desviou o olhar para a tela a sua frente e, cansado de buscar uma solução, tanto no trabalho quanto na vida pessoal, Sasuke desligou o netbook, o guardou na gaveta do criado mudo do seu lado da cama, deitou e abraçou a esposa para enfim dormir. Mas o sono não venho de imediato, assim como nas noites anteriores, e tudo porque ficava horas pensando no que aconteceria quando Sakura se recuperasse por completo, tanto da gripe quanto da perda de memória.

Provavelmente da gripe Sakura estaria melhor na manhã seguinte, afinal durante todo o dia não tivera febre, fizera tudo sozinha e ainda reclamara por ele querer que aguardasse mais um dia antes de começar a trabalhar.

Estava feliz com a melhora, mas ao mesmo tempo se preocupava. A pergunta que não queria calar era: Sakura iria procurar o "_eterno namorado_"?

Era certo que Sasori queria Sakura de volta, estava implícito no bilhetinho que deixou junto às rosas vermelhas. Assim como era certo de que Sasuke só estava ao lado dela, na cama, porque Sakura estava frágil demais para afasta-lo. E o mesmo se aplicava para fora da cama. Essa situação fazia com que tivesse, pela primeira vez em anos, medo. Tinha muito medo do que seria capaz de fazer se ela desistisse dele, se pedisse o divórcio e corresse para os braços do outro.

Decidido a se esquecer de suas inseguranças sem sentido – necessitava achar que não tinham sentido -, estreitou o abraço e tentou focalizar na escuridão os belos traços da esposa adormecida, sem muito sucesso, enquanto seu olfato era capturado pelo perfume de rosas que conseguia fazer com que todo o seu corpo vibrasse de excitação. Desde que voltara a compartilhar o leito com a esposa essa sensação prazerosa, porém torturante, se tornara frequente. A cada dia a desejava ainda mais e sentia as pontas dos dedos, entre outras partes, formigarem na expectativa de toca-la com maior intimidade. Era como ter sede no meio do deserto, encontrar um oásis e não poder sorver o líquido que colocaria fim a sua agonia.

Como se só sentir o perfume, a respiração e o calor da esposa não fosse tortura o suficiente, em um impulso Sasuke deslizou a mão por debaixo dos lençóis e da camisola curta que ela usava para acariciar de leve a cintura fina. O contato com a pele nua e macia da esposa fez com que uma parte de sua anatomia latejasse de desejo e de dor, ciente de não podia ir além, nem ao menos devia toca-la daquela forma sem que permitisse.

Era certo por serem casados, mas totalmente errado por Sakura ainda não ter aceitado esse fato e por estar dormindo. Mas como se negar o prazer de simplesmente toca-la, de sentir que Sakura ainda lhe pertencia e aspirar o perfume que a cada dia o tornava escravo? Seria só por um breve instante e depois se afastaria.

- Só um instante... – Sussurrou movimentando suas mãos pelas costas, cintura e quadris de Sakura em uma carícia suave para não desperta-la. – breve... – Roçou os lábios do ombro até o pescoço dela, subindo aos poucos para a face adormecida. – Logo me afasto... – Beijou carinhosamente o canto da boca da rósea enquanto explorava o corpo tentador com maior intensidade, suas mãos apertando suavemente, mas com firmeza, as nádegas da esposa. – Preciso me afastar... – Suas mãos pareciam ter vida própria e haviam decidido não se afastar das curvas sinuosas, ao contrário, enquanto uma puxava a esposa pelo quadril a outra seguiu rumo a um seio. – Droga... – Urrou baixinho, sem conseguir fazer o que pretendera de início.

Seu corpo se encontrava dominado por uma necessidade agonizante e Sasuke estava consciente de que precisava sair daquela posição, deixar Sakura em paz antes que fizesse alguma bobagem, porém, por mais que sua consciência lhe dissesse para se afastar enquanto podia se controlar, outra parte, que envolvia cada fibra de seu ser, principalmente sua ereção latejante, clamava por uma satisfação que só Sakura poderia lhe dar. Simplesmente não conseguia tirar as mãos de cima dela, parecia um adolescente dominado pelos hormônios.

Sasuke fechou os olhos com força, o corpo tremendo pelo desejo e ao mesmo tempo se rebelando contra o aviso que sua mente insistia em lhe dar: Tinha que se afastar urgentemente.

Para piorar, em meio a sua guerra interior, Sakura movimentou um dos braços, que até então estivera pousado sobre o colchão, e o envolveu pela cintura, deslizando devagar a mão por suas costas nuas, enquanto uma das pernas se esfregava institivamente contra a dele.

- Isso é bom... - Sakura murmurou com a voz embargada pelo sono, se aconchegando ao corpo masculino e depositando um beijou no queixo de Sasuke.

Os últimos vestígios de controle se esvaíram da mente de Sasuke, que girou o corpo ficando sobre Sakura, seus lábios reivindicando os dela em um beijo apaixonado, cheio de força e desejo acumulados. Ela gemeu suavemente contra seus lábios, suas mãos escorregando pelo corpo dele, acariciando, explorando e o incitando a continuar.

Sasuke cessou o beijo somente o tempo suficiente para retirar a camisola que ela usava e a sua calça de pijama, incomodado com o obstáculo que as peças representavam para sua vontade de sentir sua pele junto à dela. Teria retirado às peças íntimas também se, insatisfeita com a distância imposta, Sakura não houvesse enlaçado seu pescoço e o puxado de volta para seus braços.

- Me beije, por favor... – Ela sussurrou em uma súplica que conseguia atiçar ainda mais o Uchiha.

Aceitando o convite, Sasuke selou os lábios de ambos em um beijo ardente, sua língua escorregando pelos lábios entreabertos da rósea, deslizando sobre a dela e batalhando em uma exploração mútua que arrancava gemidos roucos de ambos.

Queimando de desejo, Sakura explorava o corpo de Sasuke com as mãos, passando-as por todas as partes que conseguia alcançar, acariciando, apalpando e transmitindo em seu toque a necessidade que tinha de se unir ao marido de uma forma muito mais íntima. Entreabriu as pernas em um gesto instintivo e sentiu a respiração falhar quando Sasuke acomodou sua coxa entre suas pernas, aproximando suas intimidades e deixando que percebesse a extensão de sua excitação por ela.

Sasuke a beijou pelo queixo, pelo pescoço e continuou descendo até encontrar o seio dela. Com a língua circulou o mamilo rosado de um seio antes de suga-lo enquanto acariciava o outro com a mão, arrancando gemidos fortes da esposa, que se agarrara ao lençol e inclinava o corpo pra cima, se oferecendo para que o marido a possuísse.

- Oh, é maravilhoso!

- Você é maravilhosa... – Sasuke informou descendo os lábios até o ventre, os quadris e as coxas, beijando cada parte durante o processo e retirando a última peça que cobria o corpo da esposa e o seu. – Tentadora... – Fez o mesmo trajeto de fogo de volta, deixando dois dedos brincarem com a parte mais sensível do corpo de Sakura, escorregando para dentro dela, acariciando um ponto que sabia que a deixava louca de prazer, ouvindo extasiado cada gemido alto que saia da garganta da rósea, sentindo que estava pronta pra recebê-lo da forma que sonhava toda noite. – Minha... – Retirou os dedos do centro feminino, se ajeitou entre as pernas da rósea e mergulhou em uma veloz investida. – Só minha. – Ele urrou enquanto seu corpo movia contra o dela em sincronia, distribuindo em ambos ondas elétricas de puro prazer.

Suas mãos continuavam a apertar as curvas da esposa, agora com mais vigor e possessividade, despertando em Sakura a ânsia por mais.

- Mais, Sas... Por favor...

A simples menção daquele apelido, mesmo sendo suas iniciais, fez Sasuke sentir o corpo ficar imóvel.

- Quem é Sas, Sakura?

- Você... – Ela respondeu puxando-o ansiosa para que continuasse.

- E... Quem sou eu?

- Meu marido? – Sakura o olhou confusa com o interrogatório e a tensão presente no corpo de Sasuke.

Isso o fez relaxar, porém precisava se assegurar que Sakura não estava pensando em outro enquanto faziam amor.

- Diga meu nome, Sakura. – Pediu beijando-a suavemente na orelha, provocando até ouvi-la dizer em um suspiro.

- Sasuke...

Ao ouvir seu nome, Sasuke mergulhou no corpo da esposa por completo, indo mais fundo, mais impetuoso, vibrando com cada contração delicada do corpo da rósea. Sakura o enlaçou com as pernas para evitar que voltasse a se afastar, se entregando ao prazer das sensações, soltando um grito de espanto e satisfação ao ser lançada a um turbilhão de prazeres. Sasuke procurou sua boca em um beijo faminto antes de alcançarem juntos a satisfação mais completa.

Sasuke rolou pra o lado levando Sakura em seus braços, mantendo um braço envolto da cintura fina e apoiando a cabeça da rósea em seu peito largo, suas pernas entrelaçadas as dela e sua respiração voltando aos poucos a seu ritmo normal.

- Você costuma seduzir mulheres adormecidas?- Sakura perguntou em um murmúrio se aconchegando nos braços de Sasuke como um gato manhoso.

- Só quando se trata da minha esposa relutante. – Respondeu após não notar qualquer sinal de que se tratava de uma queixa indignada.

Sakura riu, achando graça nas palavras de Sasuke. Seu dedo indicador desenhava círculos pequenos na barriga do moreno, que por sua vez começava a se sentir excitado novamente.

- Se soubesse que era tão bom não teria resistido tanto. – Comentou depositando um beijo molhado no pescoço dele.

Na escuridão do quarto Sasuke sorriu e beijou de leve o ombro da rósea, satisfeito ao senti-la estremecer e se apertar um pouco mais contra seu corpo.

- Quer dizer que não vai mais resistir? – Indagou as pontas de seus dedos acariciando de leve os braços da rósea, causando um arrepio gostoso por toda a extensão da pele dela.

- Quer dizer que adoraria repetir a dose. – Sakura respondeu em tom maroto, as mãos descendo da barriga rumo ao sexo do moreno.

- Seu desejo é uma ordem. – Garantiu ao puxar o corpo feminino para cima do seu corpo, suas mãos se embrenhando nos cabelos rosados para aproximar suas bocas em uma nova seção de beijos.

* * *

Karin caminhou pelo salão torcendo o nariz para as esculturas colocadas em pontos estratégicos do local. Não conseguia entender o que as pessoas viam de belo naquilo. Se não tivesse um interesse enorme em encontrar Sasori no Akasuma não perderia sua noite naquele lugar.

Parou em frente a um grande pássaro feito de argila e contorceu a boca em um claro sinal de desagrado.

- O que acha, un?

Virou e encarou um homem de longos cabelos loiros, uma mecha espessa cobrindo um dos olhos azulados, que vestia uma calça jeans preta e uma camisa social vermelha com os três primeiros botões abertos, nos pés tênis pretos.

- Ah, bem... diferente.

Ele riu.

- Por experiência sei que quando dizem "diferente" querem dizer "odiei". – A olhou com atenção, os olhos azuis percorrendo seu corpo de cima a baixo com certa malícia. – Me pergunto o que uma mulher tão atraente faz em uma galeria quando é evidente que não entende de arte.

- Só porque uma pessoa não gosta de uma escultura em particular, não significa que não entenda de arte. – Revidou irritada pelo tom zombeteiro, embora não apreciasse nada daquilo. Odiava loiros. – Você trabalha aqui?

- De certa forma.

- Ótimo, estou à procura de Sasori no Akasuma.

- Ah, entendi. – Exclamou com um sorriso abusado nos lábios. – Só um momento.

Aguardou no mesmo lugar até o loiro retornar com Sasori ao seu lado, soltar mais um sorrisinho abusado e se afastar.

- Meu sócio disse que está a minha procura. Na verdade ele acha que tenho ou tive algo com você, mas não me lembro de ter te visto antes e sou bom fisionomista.

- Meu nome é Karin. Realmente, não nos vimos antes, mas temos uma amiga em comum, Sakura Uchiha. – Comunicou ajeitando o óculo sob seu nariz.

- Sakura Uchiha?

- Creio que era Haruno antes de se casar. – Disse com pouco caso, um brilho estranho nos olhos ao perguntar: - Ela não te disse que se casou quando se encontraram há alguns dias atrás? – Esperou que a resposta fosse não, porque assim conseguiria deixar Sasuke furioso com a esposinha.

- Disse, mas não chegou a falar que mudara de sobrenome. - Sasori respondeu estranhando toda aquela conversa.

- Ah, que pena! – Resmungou insatisfeita. - Bem, não vim falar do novo sobrenome dela e sim da própria Sakura.

- Aconteceu algo com ela?- Quis saber preocupado.

- Nada muito sério. Já deve saber da perda de memória, certo?- Quando ele confirmou continuou. - Também deve saber que antes disso Sakura vivia em guerra com o marido, estavam prestes a se divorciar.

- Disso eu não sabia. Porém ainda não compreendo o que pretende.

- Ainda a ama?

- Amar é um termo forte, paixão descreveria bem o que senti ao revê-la.

- Ótimo, o importante é que a reconquiste. E eu estou disposta a ajuda-lo.

Sasori riu.

- Na verdade já pretendia fazer isso, mas, me diga, o que você ganha com isso?

- A satisfação de ver Sakura feliz. Acredite, ela nunca foi e nem será feliz ao lado do Uchiha. A coitadinha era tão infeliz no casamento que não é a toa que tenha apagado tudo. – Confidenciou com um falso olhar de pena. - Com você quem sabe ela encontre algo melhor para o futuro. Sinto que você é o homem certo pra Sakura, ela precisa de você. – Terminou com um sorriso tão falso quanto suas boas intenções.

O ar dissimulado não conseguiu enganar Sasori, que notou que, seja lá o que pretendia, aquela mulher não pensava no melhor para Sakura. No entanto, se o ajudasse a ter a rósea de novo em seus braços, não via um bom motivo para não ouvir o que Karin tinha a dizer.

* * *

Com pequenos filetes de sol atravessando a cortina e pousando em seu rosto, Sakura despertava aos poucos e tentava se esticar, mas havia algo que prendia e aquecia todo seu corpo. Abriu os olhos e sorriu ao perceber o que a impedia de se mover, eram os braços e pernas de Sasuke que a enlaçava de uma forma que parecia temer que fugisse a qualquer instante.

Ficou um instante admirando o marido adormecido, sentindo pela primeira vez que era realmente casada e apreciando a sensação. Seja lá o que havia acontecido no passado dele com a senhora Uchiha isso acabara. Sentia que podia confiar nele, que sempre teria em quem se apoiar em um momento difícil. Faria o casamento dar certo porque Sasuke merecia, ela merecia.

Devagar se desvencilhou do abraço, fazendo o possível para não acorda-lo, saiu da cama e procurou por algo para se cobrir. Encontrou a camisola jogada no chão que vestiu rapidamente. Pretendia tomar um banho e fazer um lanche para Sasuke e ela comerem na cama. Ouvira dizer que casais gostavam de fazer isso. Lançou o olhar para as rosas vermelhas no criado mudo e imaginou que colocar uma na bandeja deixaria tudo mais romântico, por isso retirou uma rosa e se moveu para sair quando foi interrompida pela voz grave do marido.

- Gostou das flores?

Virou-se com um sorriso endereçado a Sasuke, que sentara sobre a cama e olhava de forma estranha para a rosa que segurava.

- São lindas! Obrigada por me presentear com elas.

Estranhou o silêncio pesado, a expressão descontente de Sasuke e, principalmente, o olhar gélido com que ele lançava, ora para o vaso de flores ora para a rosa em sua mão.

- Algo errado? – Perguntou querendo quebrar o clima tenso.

Sasuke se virou para o próprio criado mudo, abriu a gaveta e retirou algo que estendeu para Sakura.

De início olhou confusa para um papel amassado em cima de uma revista, mas, após ler as poucas linhas e ver a capa da revista começou a entender a expressão nada satisfeita do marido.

- Por dentro a revista é muito mais interessante. - Informou Sasuke se levantando e, sem se importar com a própria nudez, ficando ao lado de Sakura para colocar nas páginas certas. - Depois da centésima vez que olhei até achei as fotos bem enquadradas. – Disse irônico.

Os olhos de Sakura pareciam prestes a saltar das órbitas tamanho o assombro. Não com as fotos, mas a conclusão em que qualquer pessoa chegaria só em olha-las.

- Sasuke... Eu juro que não é o que parece...

- Não precisa se justificar. – Ele a interrompeu tirando a revista, o bilhete e a rosa de suas mãos e jogando no chão.

- Não? – Estranhou.

- Digamos que você falou tudo o que eu precisava ouvir quando estava com febre. – Ele informou enlaçando sua cintura e beijando seu pescoço.

- Ah...!

- Com tanto que prometa não voltar a vê-lo, por mim o assunto está encerrado.

- Perdão? Porque prometeria algo assim?- Quis saber ao afasta-lo e cruzar os braços em frente ao corpo.

- Acho que é óbvio.

- Desculpe, acho que sou burra demais para entender, então, poderia me explicar? – O tom de voz doce contrastando com o brilho feroz em seu olhar.

- Não gosto de ter meu nome estampado em uma revista porque a minha _mulher_ se encontra com o ex.

- Foi um encontro de amigos, apenas isso. Sasori é lindo e tem todo um sexy appel...- Ignorou a expressão azeda do moreno e continuou.- Mas já tinha aceitado o fato de que sou casada e que devo manter os votos enquanto carregar esse anel. - Levantou a mão com a aliança reluzente. – Se preocupe quando eu decidir retira-lo e falar, com todas as letras, que quero o divórcio. O que não vai demorar se continuar a agir como um homem das cavernas que precisa demarcar seu território com ordens idiotas.

- Sakura entenda que...

- Não me venha com "Sakura entenda, blá, blá, blá", porque eu não vou entender. Diga-me uma coisa, você nunca mais viu e nem falou com suas antigas namoradas, ou mesmo com sua ex-noiva?

- Não estamos falando de mim... – Começou na defensiva.

- Não estamos falando sobre nada. – Sakura o cortou e apoiou o dedo indicador em riste no peito de Sasuke.- E o senhor não respondeu a minha pergunta.

- Minha ex-noiva trabalha pra mim. - Informou pronto para o ataque ciumento da esposa. Porém Sakura só cruzou os braços novamente e disse com pouco caso:

- Ah, é mesmo? Isso quer dizer que vê com frequência a mulher que te fez casar com outra, que você não amava, só pra esquecê-la. Então não tem moral para exigir nada. – Sentenciou com um sorriso triunfante. - Agora, será que dá pra esquecer essa bobagem? Não sou sua ex-noiva, sou sua esposa e não vou te trair, isso eu posso prometer. Mas isso não quer dizer que tenho que deixar de falar ou ver antigos amigos... Não me olhe assim, por que, antes de qualquer coisa, Sasori é um amigo e talvez o veja novamente qualquer dia desses. – Finalizou decidida a lutar pela decisão que tomara.

- É óbvio que ele não pensa da mesma forma. E desde que você perdeu a memória não passo de um incomodo pra você, uma figura acinzentada da qual não faz questão de lembrar, quem dirá manter os votos. – Sasuke falou irritado.

Sakura respirou fundo e voltou a se aproximou de Sasuke, as mãos se apoiando nos ombros dele.

- Não importa o que Sasori pense e nem a minha falta de memoria. – Acariciou a face severa antes de completar determinada a fazê-lo desistir de seus pensamentos machistas. - Ontem a noite foi com você que dormi e ao seu lado que acordei, então confie em mim, confie em nós dois. – Ficou na ponta dos pés e lhe deu um selinho.

Sentiu que conseguira convence-lo quando Sasuke a estreitou em seus braços e em um movimento rápido caiu na cama sobre ela, os lábios dominadores sobre os delas enquanto as mãos se apressavam em retirar a camisola.

Sem querer discutir nem mais um minuto sobre o "eterno namorado", Sasuke decidiu que mostraria que ela lhe pertencia da única forma que conseguia no momento. No fundo assumia que Sakura tinha razão, ele parecia um homem das cavernas querendo demarcar seu território, mas que mal havia nisso?

* * *

À tarde Hinata, Naruto e os gêmeos apareceram para uma visita. O casal Uzumaki ficou feliz ao notar que Sakura estava bem melhor e que Sasuke finalmente conseguira a atenção da esposa. Era difícil ignorar a forma que se olhavam e Hinata chegara a sugerir que deixassem o casal a sós, mas Naruto recusou possuído pela bizarra vontade de atormentar o amigo.

Em certo momento, quando se reuniram na sala e deixaram as crianças brincando no tapete, Sakura falou de seu desejo de que o apartamento fosse mais alegre e praticamente exigira que Sasuke contratasse Hinata pra redecorar cada canto que, segundo a rósea, faltava personalidade. O que isso significava Sasuke não fazia ideia e, se tratando da opinião de sua geniosa esposa, preferia nem saber, apenas concordou e recebeu satisfeito um beijo que imaginava ser para compensar os transtornos que teria com o que ela planejava. Aparentemente queria modificar tudo e colocar um ar mais feminino, colorido e parecido com um lar em cada cômodo, nessa ordem.

Enquanto observava Sakura conversar com Hinata, Sasuke considerava impressionante que em apenas alguns dias cuidando dela aprendera que a verdadeira Sakura, aquela que aparecera somente após extermina-lo das memórias, era uma mulher independente, cativante e segura de que o que desejasse se tornaria realidade. Bem diferente de antes, mas estranhamente muito mais atraente aos seus olhos do que a versão submissa, possessiva e que aceitava tudo o que ele dizia com facilidade. O único problema era que ela não percebia que ser _amigo_ era a última coisa que passava pela cabeça do antigo namorado e isso o deixava muito preocupado.

- Não se preocupe, a Hina jamais vai permitir que a suíte seja pintada de rosa.- Naruto sussurrou em um tom tranquilizador, imaginando que a expressão insatisfeita do amigo fosse pelos pedidos que Sakura fazia e Hinata anotava sem contestar. – É sempre assim, primeiro ela anota tudo e depois sugere o que seria melhor.

- Sinceramente, se isso fizer Sakura permanecer comigo não vou nem ligar que pinte de rosa-choque. – Resmungou sem tirar os olhos da esposa sorridente.

- Tá de brincadeira, né? – Perguntou um surpreso Naruto enquanto encarava o perfil sério do sócio.

- Me conhece o suficiente pra saber que nunca brinco.

- Mas, vocês me parecem bem, pensei que tinham se entendido.

- E nos entendemos, mas Sakura insisti em querer ser amiga do tal de Sasori. Pior que não posso falar nada porque Karin trabalha pra mim.

- Eu bem que disse que um dia se arrependeria de contrata-la, mas você nunca me ouve, prefere me chamar de baka e semelhantes.

- Saber que estava certo muda algo? – Sasuke quis saber fitando o sócio com irritação.

- Não, mas até que gosto quando ocorre. – Naruto respondeu com um sorriso de orelha a orelha que logo sumiu ao murmurar. – Mas, o que pensa fazer afinal? Demitir a Karin? Eu ficaria feliz em entregar a carta de demissão.

- Pensei em transferi-la para a filial que abrimos em Paris. Karin vivi dizendo que adoraria morar na Europa. Planejei isso durante o tempo que estive afastado. Não vejo como poderia continuar trabalhando com ela depois do que fiz. – Ponderou ao recordar que estivera perto de arriscar sua carreira e sua liberdade por culpa da raiva que sentira com os comentários de Karin.

- É, seria bem estranho, embora Karin tenha achado que foi só um acidente, que você a ama e nunca lhe faria mal. – Disse Naruto repetindo o que ouvira da ruiva após dizer que provavelmente teriam que coloca-la bem longe do Uchiha. – Além disso, você ignora que Karin vivi dizendo que adoraria morar com _você_ na Europa. Tenho certeza que vai se negar a aceitar a transferência.

- Se não aceitar oferecerei um acordo para que se demita. O que importa é que fique longe de mim, assim posso exigir que Sakura se afaste do ex-namorado.

Naruto riu.

- Qual é a graça?

- É que Sakura fez o diabo pra te fazer esquecer a Karin, mas pelo jeito ela só precisava contra atacar com a mesma arma, tô certo! – Naruto respondeu dando um tapinha amigável no ombro do amigo e soltando uma gargalhada.

- Baka!

No outro extremo do sofá, mesmo indicando as modificações que queria Sakura já havia reparado na conversar em voz baixa entre Naruto e Sasuke, e se deu conta de que, seja qual era o assunto, o diálogo divertia o loiro e fazia Sasuke ficar cada vez mais zangado.

- O que será que tanto cochicham? – Perguntou a Hinata sem conseguir segurar nem mais um minuto a curiosidade.

- Com certeza Naruto está dizendo algo para irritar o Sasuke. É o que geralmente ocorre quando se encontram. - Hinata respondeu sem tirar os olhos da folha em que marcava tudo que Sakura pedia e fazia suas próprias anotações do que seria mais adequado.

- Acha que Sasuke está ofendido com o que quero fazer no apartamento? Talvez goste de tudo do jeito que esta.

Hinata a fitou com um sorriso.

- Em minha opinião Sasuke deveria ficar feliz pela sua iniciativa. É um sinal de quer ficar aqui, que o ama.

- Bem... Não sei se o que sinto é amor ou gratidão, mas quero ficar, quero que meu casamento de certo. Só tenho dúvida se é possível. Ele nunca diz o que sente, mas notei que ainda existi um forte laço ligando ele a ex-noiva, caso contrário não trabalhariam no mesmo lugar. Quem sabe se ela decidir...

- Sakura, deveria afastar esses pensamentos bobos. – Hinata se apressou em interrompê-la ao perceber que começara a traçar o mesmo caminho tortuoso que causara o acidente de meses atrás. – Que isso fique só entre nós duas. Sasuke vem fazendo de tudo para agrada-la. Se há algo que todos que o conhecem podem dizer sobre ele é que só em uma situação grave ou muito importante pediria um conselho pessoal ao Naruto, ou se afastaria do trabalho. E ele fez as duas coisas por você. Se isso não é um sinal de que a ama, não sei o que seria.

Voltou seus olhos esmeraldas para Sasuke, que continuava resmungando de cara feia sobre algo que causara um novo acesso de riso em Naruto, e teve a sensação de que tudo ao seu redor sumira quando, talvez atraído pela intensidade que era observado, Sasuke fixou seus olhos negros e com um intenso brilho enigmático sobre ela, um pequeno sorriso, quase imperceptível, se manifestando nos lábios finos. Era como se dissesse com o olhar o quanto a considerava especial para ele.

Depois que Matsuri foi embora e Hinata e Naruto se despediram levando os filhos adormecidos para casa, Sasuke a abraçou forte e capturou seus lábios em um beijo apaixonado e carregado de promessas de paixão. Então, conforme era conduzida aos beijos até o quarto, Sakura já não se sentia insegura e desejava que Hinata estivesse certa sobre os sentimentos de Sasuke, porque, mesmo que evitasse verbalizar em palavras, sabia que ele estava cada vez mais presente em seu coração.

* * *

**N/A – Oi, pessoal! o/ Tô viva, embora hiper cansada. Bem, mas falando do capítulo - enorme pra compensar a demora, espero não ter ficado cansativo :/ - eu sei que a maioria queria ver o Sasori em pedaços, mas por enquanto adiei um confronto cara a cara, embora ele tenha atazanado o Sasuke com seu bilhetinho e suas rosas xD Perdão pelo hentai, não foi nem de longe o que sonhavam, mas não tenho a menor experiência nesse assunto, demorei dias nessa bendita parte e só terminei pouco antes de postar. Não sei utilizar as palavras certas, eu ria mais que escrevia, rs, então espero que pelo menos tenha saído passável :/ **

**Agradecimentos a todas que me ajudam a escrever e continuar essa fic, as que não aparecerem abaixo respondi por MP**

**Yume –** Adorei sua sugestão e vou inclui-la com certeza, logo o Sasori vai ficar bem perto da Sakura no hospital. Adoraria ler sua fic sobre a relação do casal SasoSaku, me manda o link quando postar ^^

**Fipa-chan - **Preguiça me consume com muita frequência xD A Sakura é todinha do Sasuke, o Sasori vai ser somente um cara que vai fazer o Uchiha tirar os cabelos pela raiz de tanto ciúmes, rs. Então a partir de agora vai ter hentai, mas, como pode ler nesse capítulo, sou nova nessa categoria, por mais que tente nunca sai bom T-T

**Zisis - **Que bom que gostou do capítulo anterior, espero que tenha gostado desse também, embora não o considere muito bom. Também amo GaaIno *-* queria tanto fazer uma fic com eles, até pensei em uma, mas, sei lá, esse casal pega fogo demais e sou péssima em hentai então talvez nem fique muito boa, rs.

**Nath** **- **Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo e das duas visitas Gaara e as rosas do Sasori ^^

**Aniinha Uchiha** **- **Nessa fic a Ino é terrível, rs. Ah, e tudo bem sobre sua queixa, realmente demoro demais para atualizar, até eu me incomodo com isso, mas infelizmente minha vida só tende a ficar cada dia mais agitada e afastada do pc :/

**Taty - **Desculpa as demoras em atualizar, estou tendo dificuldades em arranjar um tempinho pra escrever, mas que bom que gostou do capítulo anterior e espero que esse também tenha ficado legal ^^ É, não vou mentir, também gostei do Sasuke _quase_ matar a Karin, mas tive que evitar o pior e ter que prender o Uchiha ou fazer o Naruto ocultar o cadáver, rs. Também amo o Sasuke com ciúmes, é tão fofo *-* Então, finalmente saiu um hentai, mas acho que saiu uma porcaria, é que sou mais do estilo romance/bobinho do que romance/pega fogo, rss. Sobre a visita misteriosa, até pensei no Sasori, mas queria que a Sakura estivesse presente nesse encontro, mas doente não dava. Nos próximos capítulos vai ter muito confronto Sasuke x Sasori, até pensei nas reações de cada um deles, então adiei por enquanto :)

**Hana Haruno Uchiha - **Fico feliz que ame essa humilde fic, escrevo de coração e tento melhorar ao máximo por cada pessoa que ler ^^ Se tiver um Sasuke em sua vida é legal, mas se não, como meu caso, é melhor mudar de ideia, rs. De certa forma acertou a visita misteriosa, afinal o Gaara apareceu pra tentar resolver a guerra da Ino com a Sakura xD Obrigada pela review e espero que goste desse capítulo também ^^

**Lidia-dossantoshotmail . com - **Atualizada, espero que goste ^^

**Dai-cham - **Obrigada pelas reviews *-* E que bom que gostou do capítulo anterior, espero, do fundo do coração, que esse também tenha ficado bom. Rss, quase todo mundo lamentou a _quase_ morte da Karin, até euzinha xD Bem, não era o Sasori, e não é dessa vez que teremos dois lindos lutando com os punhos pela nossa heroína, mas essa cena logo ocorrera, só tenho que decidir onde e quem sairá mais ferido, sei lá, adoro o rostinho lindo do Sasori tanto quanto o Sasuke xD

**Luh-chan **- Rss, não rolou sangue dessa vez, mas quem sabe nos próximos capítulos xD

**Larissa Mayara **- Que bom que tenha gostado da fic, cada vez que sento, quando possível, para escrever um novo capítulo tento ao máximo dar o meu melhor para cada pessoa que ler e fico feliz que esteja agradando ^^ Imaginei uma história onde não haveria um culpado, pelo menos não totalmente, porque sempre acho que precisa de dois para ocorrer um conflito. Embora a _senhora Uchiha_ fosse doidona demais, rsrs. Espero que goste desse capítulo como os anteriores ^^

**May-chan **- Sasuke é lindo, de enfermeiro tentador e até tendo crise de ira e ciúmes, rss. Todo mundo queria ver a Karin em pedacinhos (até eu), mas por enquanto ela vai continuar aprontando das suas, rs. Não era o Sasori a visita do Sasuke, mas logo o prédio ou outro lugar ainda não definido pela minha mente vai se incendiar com o encontro desses dois linduchos, nem sei pra quem eu torceria *-* Espero do fundo da alma que goste desse capítulo:)

**Mel Itaik **- Desculpa a demora, muito obrigada pela review e torço para que goste desse capítulo ^^

**Big Beijos a todos que aqueceram meu coração com suas review, conselhos e torcidas para dias melhores nessa minha vida atribulada.**

**Espero ter respondido todas, aqui ou por MP, mas caso tenha faltado alguma me avisem ^^**

**Ja ne o/**


	12. Surpresa

**Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem**

* * *

_Sakura andava devagar pelo extenso corredor, seu olhar sempre verificando se uma das trancas estava aberta. Sentia curiosidade em saber o que havia do outro lado de cada uma delas, mas também temor do que poderia descobrir. Era estranho não ter o controle._

_Seus pés descalços doíam em contato com o chão terrivelmente frio. Mas Sakura sentia que não podia parar de forma alguma, que tinha algo em seu passado que machucava, mas que precisava ser desvendado, colocado à luz do dia. O que era não sabia, mas não podia descansar enquanto não encontrasse. _

_Ouviu um rangido após passar por uma das portas e ao se virar estranhou não ter percebido que estava aberta. Com passos vacilantes retornou, se aproximou da porta de madeira corroída e olhou para dentro do recinto. Não enxergou nada, tudo estava no mais completo breu._

_– Entre! – Uma voz chorosa sussurrou em seu ouvido antes de Sakura ser empurrada com brutalidade para dentro do cômodo escuro. _

_Fechou os olhos e colocou os braços na frente do corpo antevendo a queda, mas em vez do chão frio caiu sentada sobre algo fofo e quente. Abriu os olhos com insegurança e notou que se encontrava em um escritório, deitada em um grande sofá preto, somente um casaco preto cobrindo seu corpo nu. _

_- O que pensa que está fazendo, Sakura? _

_Reconhecendo de imediato a voz, Sakura encarou Sasuke, agachado a sua frente, com um sorriso que logo se apagou. Primeiro por causa da expressão carrancuda do Uchiha, que com brusquidão fechou seu casaco, e segundo porque Sasuke estava completamente cinza, cabelos, olhos e pele, tudo em tons de cinza. Esfregou os olhos, mas ao reabri-los Sasuke continuava cinza._

_- Queria te fazer uma surpresa. – Informou abraçando o pescoço do marido para se aninhar contra o peito largo. Tanto seus gestos quanto as palavras saíram de forma automática. Não tinha controle algum sobre si. Estaria sonhando?_

_- Surpresa?- Ele perguntou a afastando visivelmente confuso e irritado. - Esse é meu local de trabalho, ficou maluca? _

_Sentiu como se uma agulha perfurasse seu coração com a distância do moreno. Respirou fundo, forçou um sorriso e explicou:_

_- É nosso primeiro aniversário de casamento, então pensei que gostaria de comemorar aqui, já que passa mais tempo no escritório do que em casa. – A cada palavra que proferia parecia que mais uma agulha transpassava seu coração. - Você não lembra quando me deu isso, não é? - Mostrou o dedo adornado pela aliança. – Naquele dia você disse que seu maior sonho era ter filhos. Como pretende fazer isso? Por e-mail, fax ou telefone? – Suas palavras soavam ressentidas e a dor que cortava seu peito aumentava cada vez que uma delas saia por sua boca._

_- Aqui não é lugar pra isso._

_Sakura riu com amargura._

_- Fico imaginado onde é o lugar. – Se levantou e caminhou em direção à porta destrancando-a. – O que vai acontecer comigo quando tiver seu filho, Sasuke? Afinal essa parece ser a minha única utilidade. _

_Sem esperar resposta saiu e se viu novamente no corredor. A mulher de vermelho apareceu como um fantasma e venho em sua direção, um sorriso macabro nos lábios carmim._

_- Era uma vez... Eu me apaixonei... E durante algum tempo houve luz na minha vida... Agora só há amor obscurecido. - Ela parou a alguns passos da rósea. - Deveria ter me afastado dele, deveria odiá-lo pelo que me fez..._

_- Ele não fez nada... – Sakura sentiu um aperto no peito ao sussurrar. – F-foi você que fez..._

_O sorriso da mulher se alargou e os olhos verdes, idênticos aos de Sakura, brilharam com intensidade. _

_- Eu fiz ou você fez?_

_- E-eu fiz...?- Perguntou confusa, mas em vez de responder a mulher simplesmente sumiu. _

_Uma dor alucinante no peito a fez se ajoelhar no chão, fazendo sua angustia duplicar. _

_- O que eu fiz?_

***S2***

Depois de receber um tapa na cara e diversos chutes que quase o fez cair da cama, Sasuke acordou sobressaltado e, após perceber que Sakura se debatia, conteve os movimentos da esposa, chamando-a para que poucos Sakura abriu os olhos e o encarou confusa, antes de começar a chorar.

- Sakura, o que foi?

- Um pesadelo. Eu... Preciso de água.

Sem dizer uma palavra, Sasuke colocou a calça e saiu apressado do quanrto.

Sakura sentou, abraçou as próprias pernas e escondeu o rosto chorando. O que faltava saber? O que era tão ruim que sua mente não lhe permitia lembrar?

- Tome. – Ouviu a voz de Sasuke comandar bem próxima.

O moreno se sentou ao lado da esposa e a observou beber todo o líquido em um gole antes de envolvê-la em um abraço.

- Quer falar sobre o pesadelo?

Aninhada nos braços do marido, Sakura contou os fragmentos de seu sonho e não se surpreendeu quando Sasuke lhe disse que algumas partes eram lembranças.

- E-eu tive algum bebê?

- Nós nunca tivemos um filho.

- Sou estéril, é isso?

- Não.

- Mas você disse que eu nunca pude lhe dar um filho.

- Disse que nunca _tivemos_ um filho, não que _não poderíamos_. - Sasuke acariciou a face pálida. - Antes de nos casarmos você insistiu em fazer alguns exames. Queria comprovar que éramos férteis, que poderíamos ter filhos saudáveis, fortes entre outras coisas que você disse serem importantes. – Pela careta do Uchiha, Sakura notou que ele não gostara de ter de fazer os exames de fertilidade. - Todos deram positivos.

- Então...

- Então os anos foram passando e eles não vieram.

- E você ficou preso a mim...

- Sakura! - Esperou até ela fita-lo nos olhos. - Se estou _preso_a esse casamento é porque quero. - Afirmou sério. - Agora vamos dormir que amanhã teremos um longo dia de trabalho.

Sakura fez o que Sasuke pediu, mas enquanto tentava dormir sua mente lhe dizia que o Uchiha só ficara com ela por obrigação ou até mesmo por pena, não por sentir algo mais profundo. Essa constatação doía na mesma intensidade que doera em seu sonho. Ficou se remexendo até que Sasuke se sentou e acendeu o abajur do seu lado.

- Que tal assistir algo?- Propôs ao ligar a televisão e puxa-la para seu colo. - Você escolhe. - Disse ao entregar o controle para a esposa, que trocou de canal algumas vezes antes de escolher um filme de comédia romântica. Era boa, mas não atraia o Uchiha, porém Sakura parecia realmente gostar de tudo o que via na tela enorme, pois, ao fim do filme parecia bem mais animada.

- Adoro romance.

- Era com comédia, embora não tenha rido nem um pouco.

- Mais tinha romance, é o que importa. - Sakura retrucou erguendo o corpo para fitar Sasuke com um sorriso. - Você não gostou, não é?

- Prefiro ação.

- Hunf, todos os homens preferem. Creio que só perde pra filme pornô.

- Agora que falou...

- Não vai negar?

Em um instante Sasuke rodou o corpo para ficar por cima da rósea.

- Não curto filme pornô, não quando posso fazer o que se passa na tela. - Sussurrou próximo ao ouvido da esposa depositando um beijo no ombro alvo. – É só minha esposa querer...

Sasuke se afastou o suficiente para fita-la e deu um sorriso breve ao enxergar nos lindos olhos esverdeados desejo, luxúria, talvez um último fio de amor.

As mãos ávidas tocaram-lhe os seios com ternura e a boca desceu suave sobre a da esposa, roçando, provando e mordendo de leve os lábios rosados e macios antes de pedir passagem com a língua e iniciar um beijo selvagem.

Sakura enlaçou as costas largas com os braços e se deliciou com os beijos do marido. Aquela boca quente, faminta e possessiva tinha o dom de enlouquecê-la, de desperta-la e torna-la prisioneira.

Os lábios de Sasuke se moveram para a orelha delicada que mordiscou de leve, enquanto suas mãos se moviam desejosas pelas curvas da rósea. Ele murmurava palavras de amor e afirmações de quanto a considerava linda entremeadas de beijos.

A respiração dele contra sua pele era um tormento e as mãos ardentes em seu corpo a incitavam a mover-se por baixo dele, para melhor corresponder. Sob a palma de suas mãos, a pele de Sasuke parecia arder de desejo.

Sasuke lhe beijou os ombros, descendo cada vez mais, provocando e fazendo estremecer de prazer ao sentir os lábios dele em seu ventre. Seus sentidos clamavam por ser possuída totalmente.

O nome do marido saiu de sua garganta num soluço e arqueou o corpo num frenesi de impaciência que provocou uma reação instantânea. Posicionando-a com suas mãos fortes, Sasuke mergulhou nela num movimento impetuoso.

Murmúrios apaixonados, gemidos roucos, o delírio da paixão, amaram-se com uma intensidade que fez Sakura sentir como se seu corpo explodisse como fogos de artificio, até ficar mole nos braços fortes do marido.

- Sakura! – Sasuke chamou ainda com a respiração apressada.

- Hum...

- Naquele dia, tive de me segurar pra não fazer amor com você naquele escritório. E tive de me segurar ainda mais quando cheguei a casa. – Confessou beijando a face ruborizada.

- E porque não fez?

- No primeiro caso porque você realmente me surpreendeu, nunca imaginei fazer algo do tipo. No segundo porque me senti um idiota em ter te recusado no escritório. Além disso, tenho certeza que teria me quebrado um vaso na cabeça.

- Duvido. – Retrucou sonolenta após rir e se aconchegar ao marido.

A risada cristalina e o abraço carinhoso da esposa fez Sasuke sorrir. Tudo estava conforme devia ser. Sakura estava ao seu lado, à face encostada em seu peito e os braços envolvendo sua cintura. O coração dela era seu novamente, tinha certeza disso, e garantiria que continuaria a ser.

Adormeceram agarradinhos um ao outro.

***S2***

Aplicando um batom rosa nos lábios, Sakura terminava de se arrumar no banheiro. Usava uma calça jeans branca justa, uma blusa de alcinhas, jaqueta jeans por cima, nos pés sapatilhas, tudo na mesma cor da calça. Observou sua roupa e lembrou as muitas vezes que admirara sua mãe antes dessa sair para trabalhar, sempre sonhando com o dia que se vestiria da mesma forma e exerceria o mesmo cargo, cirurgiã. Infelizmente seu acidente apagara as lembranças de tudo que estudara, mas, graças a Tsunade, poderia voltar a fazer parte do dia a dia de um hospital. Seria excitante e, quem sabe, sua memória retornaria por completo e poderia exercer seu cargo novamente. De qualquer forma planejava voltar a estudar tudo novamente para garantir seu posto de volta.

Sasuke entrou no banheiro e observou encantado a esposa prender o longo cabelo em um rabo de cavalo, nos lábios um sorriso que a deixava encantadora e atraente.

Aproximou-se e a abraçou por trás, os braços fortes envolvendo a cintura fina para juntar seus corpos, o rosto se aconchegando entre o pescoço e o ombro da esposa.

- Você esta deliciosamente linda. – Sussurrou inalando o perfume de rosas que a esposa passara a usar e que despertava um lado que desconhecia. – Mas deveria retirar a maquiagem. Você não precisa.

Sakura riu. Era impressionante o quanto Sasuke queria mandar em tudo, mesmo que não percebesse. Imaginava que antes teria retirado tudo em instantes, mas agora...

- Não preciso, mas gosto de me maquiar. – Sorriu para o marido através do espelho. – Você não é obrigado a usar se não quiser.

Por um instante um brilho contrariado transpassou os olhos negros, porém logo um sorriso de canto se moldou nos lábios finos e, para surpresa da rósea, Sasuke a virou em seus braços para ficarem frente a frente.

- Acho que quero me maquiar um pouco.

Sakura não teve tempo de entender ou de perguntar o que Sasuke queria dizer com isso, em um instante seus lábios foram capturados em um beijo ardente.

Sakura sentiu um arrepio gostoso percorrer seu corpo e se agarrou com força no marido. Sasuke segurava a cintura da rósea, puxando o corpo esbelto para mais perto do seu, sentindo uma vontade incontrolável de leva-la para cama e esquecer que havia um mundo lá fora. Foi Sakura que encerrou o beijo com certa dificuldade, pois Sasuke não queria solta-la, ao contrario, levou as mãos à face pequena e segurou distribuindo beijos pelo rosto da rósea.

- Sas, temos de sair pra trabalhar...

Aquele apelido, que Sasuke aprendera a odiar, foi o suficiente para que a afastasse os olhos raivosos encarando Sakura.

- Prefiro que me chame por outro apelido, ou pelo meu nome, Sa-su-ke. – Falou o próprio nome devagar, querendo que o mesmo ficasse gravado na mente da esposa.

Sem entender o que irritara o marido, confusa Sakura argumentou:

- É só um apelido carinhoso...

- Que pode ser um diminutivo tanto de Sasuke quanto de Sasori. – Resmungou o Uchiha incomodado com o rumo que o assunto tomara.

Sakura se segurou para não rir ao ser dar conta do motivo da zanga do moreno.

- Está com ciúmes do Sasori?

Sasuke não respondeu, e nem era necessário. Sabia que estava estampado em sua face e talvez por isso evitasse olhar a esposa nos olhos, preferindo mirar o azulejo da parede ao seu lado. Sentia-se péssimo por dentro. Não por sentir ciúmes, e sim por compreender as crises que a esposa tivera e entender que por muito tempo fora injusto com Sakura.

- Sasuke, olhe pra mim. – Pediu Sakura segurando a face do marido com as pontas dos dedos. Sasuke voltou os olhos negros para os esverdeados. – Sasori faz parte da minha história, assim como a sua ex-noiva faz parte da sua... – Sasuke resmungou algo e, decidido a por um fim naquele assunto, saiu marchando para fora do banheiro com Sakura o seguindo logo em seguida. – Sasuke, por favor! Escute-me...

O Uchiha se voltou de repente se chocando contra a esposa que o seguia de perto, tendo de segura-la para que não caísse. Notou que os olhos dela estavam marejados.

- Porque o choro?

- Porque você nunca me escuta... Sempre que tento conversa sobre algo que te incomoda, você vira as costas, finge que não sou importante e... Droga! Se eu fosse a Karin você me ouviria. – Exasperada gritou, seu coração e pensamentos a mil por hora.

Os olhos de Sasuke se estreitaram. Nunca havia mencionado o nome de Karin perto de Sakura desde o acidente.

- O que disse?

- Que você nunca me escuta...

- Não isso. Sobre a Karin. Lembra-se dela?

- Claro que me lembro da sua ex-noiva, aquela mulherzinha vulgar e insuportável que tem o péssimo hábito de usar minissaia no trabalho e dar palpites na vida alheia. – Respondeu Sakura em uma enxurrada de palavras furiosas. – Mas não mude de assun... – Calou por um instante, os olhos se arregalando ao se dar conta do que dissera.

- Do que mais lembrou? – Perguntou Sasuke segurando a rósea pelos ombros.

- Bem... – Fitou Sasuke pensativa, o olhar aos poucos se anuviando. - Não muita coisa, só que é ruiva, usa óculos e me disse que você nunca vai deixar de ama-la...

- Quando Karin te disse isso? – Sasuke questionou apertando sem perceber os ombros da esposa.

- Não lembro ao certo... Eu corri... Então... – Se forçou a lembrar, mas o que conseguiu foi sentir uma forte dor na cabeça. - Não consigo lembrar mais nada... – Murmurou crispando os lábios e segurando a vontade de chorar.

Sasuke notou a expressão de dor e a estreitou em um abraço.

- Esqueça isso. Há muito tempo perdi qualquer traço de amor por aquela mulher. É só você que me interessa. – Garantiu beijando o alto da cabeça da rósea.

- Então porque nunca me escuta? – Questionou Sakura dando tapinhas no peito largo do marido.

- Creio que já está meio repetitivo dizer que sou um idiota. – Respondeu simplesmente conseguindo arrancar um riso baixo da esposa. – Juro que vou tentar melhorar, mas agora é melhor sairmos de uma vez, Tsunade com certeza vai me culpar se a nova funcionaria do Senju chegar muito atrasada.

- E a culpa é sua. – Sakura retrucou séria, para logo depois sorrir de leve. – Aposto que vou precisar retocar o batom.

- Se continuarmos aqui vai precisar retocar muito mais que o batom. – Disse em um convide velado que não passou despercebido de Sakura.

- Tentador... – Beijou de leve o queixo do marido. – Mas vamos deixar pra depois.

- Como quiser. – Resmungou o Uchiha contrariado.

Rindo, Sakura pegou sua bolsa preta de cima da cama com uma mão, com a outra envolveu a do marido e o arrastou pra fora da suíte.

Tinham acabado de entrar na sala quando a porta do apartamento abriu e Matsuri passou por ela, um sorriso gentil se formou em seus lábios ao ver os dois felizes.

- Bom dia, senhor e senhora Uchiha!

Somente Sakura respondeu ao cumprimento.

- Preciso deixar algumas instruções para Matsuri, pode me esperar no estacionamento. – Informou ao marido quando chegaram perto da porta aberta.

- Posso esperar.

- Não é preciso, vai ser rapidinho, juro. – Prometeu depositando um beijo rápido nos lábios do Uchiha antes de lhe entregar sua bolsa e empurra-lo pra fora.

Observando tudo em silêncio, Matsuri estranhou quando, após fechar a porta, o sorriso da Uchiha deu lugar para lábios crispados e olhos sombreados de raiva.

- Porque saiu espalhando mentiras a meu respeito?

Matsuri sentiu o sangue gelar.

- D-do que está falando?

- Não se faça de desentendida. – Sakura agarrou o braço de Matsuri com força. - Eu _sei_ que partiu de você a matéria que diz que trai o Sasuke.

- Por favor... Senhora me solte! Não tenho culpa de nada.

- Não minta pra mim. – Exigiu Sakura ficando extremamente irada. – Você estava comigo quando revi Sasori e ouviu quando combinei um novo encontro. Então foi você. Eu _sei_ que foi, entendeu? Eu _sei_.

- Não... Fui eu... Juro que nunca sequer insinuei que tinha um caso. – Murmurou Matsuri assustada com a forma que Sakura a encarava e segurava. - Foi a Ino que distorceu tudo pra te prejudicar.

- Ino?

- É. – Confirmou angustiada. – Ela quer se vingar da senhora, então me pagou pra contar tudo o que ocorria aqui. Até me pediu para dizer ao senhor Uchiha que você o traia, mas me neguei e desde então não falo mais nada pra ela, juro.

Sakura fitou Matsuri com concentração. A morena estava apavorada e parecia dizer a verdade.

- Acredito em você. - Disse ao solta-la antes de caminhar em direção a porta. – Nos vemos amanhã.

- Vai me demitir amanhã?

- Demitir? Não. – Sakura a encarou com um sorriso divertido e rodopiou o dedo no ar ao perguntar. – Quem vai deixar esse apartamento em ordem? Preciso de você, principalmente quando a reforma começar.

- Mas...

- Mat, você cometeu um erro. Normal. Não sou ninguém pra te condenar. – Sakura pronunciou séria. – Agora, se voltar a se repetir, deixarei por conta do Sasuke, afinal ele que te paga, não eu. – Voltou a sorrir. – Então, até amanhã?

- Até...! – Matsuri murmurou ainda confusa com tudo o que ocorrera.

Sakura Uchiha, a nova Sakura Uchiha, era uma caixinha de surpresas.

***S2***

Tremia de ódio, surpresa, mas principalmente de medo. Pela primeira vez desde que começara a trabalhar para Sasuke, Karin temia perde-lo. Não conseguia assimilar a notícia que Sasuke, sentado bem a sua frente, acabara de lhe dar. Negava-se a aceitar o que acabara de ouvir. O homem que amava e que a amava nunca diria um absurdo daqueles. Jamais.

- Não pode ser serio. – Sua voz, por culpa do choro contido, saiu esganiçada. Porém Sasuke continuava a fita-la com indiferença. - Não pode fazer isso comigo, Sasuke-kun.

- Está decidido. – Sasuke sentenciou com o olhar glacial. – Durante o mês que antecede sua viagem vai ser secretária do Naruto. Aconselho-te a segurar seus comentários ferinos a respeito dele, porque, se por algum motivo ele decidir te demitir não vou de forma alguma interceder a seu favor. Não mais.

- Por quê? O que fiz pra merecer isso?

- O que fez? Por tempo demais fechei os olhos e deixei seu veneno interferir na minha vida, mas agora chega. – Retrucou encarando a ruiva com ódio. - Quero que meu casamento dê certo e pra isso preciso de você bem longe.

- Não acredito que vai me trocar por aquela psicótica.

- Não há o que trocar. Se não me fiz entender o suficiente através de gestos então me ouça bem. Eu não te amo. Pra ser sincero creio que nunca te amei. Apenas me acomodei diante dos desejos do meu falecido pai. – Riu de si próprio com sarcasmo. – Sou um imbecil por não ter percebido isso antes e ainda mais por não ter me dado conta que se ele estivesse vivo nunca teria concordado em que te mantivesse ao meu lado.

- O padrinho desejava nos ver casados.

- Ele desejava me ver casado com uma mulher digna e honesta, e você está bem longe de ter esse perfil.

Karin se levantou nervosa, o corpo inclinado em direção ao Uchiha ainda sentado, o dedo em riste apontado para o nariz do moreno que a fitava com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Você pode negar o quanto quiser, mas não pode negar que me olhava sempre que achava que eu não percebia. Você me quer, aceite esse fato ou não.

- Mas é lógico que te observava. Pra entender o porquê de ter um dia pensado em me casar com uma mulher que não se dá o mínimo valor, que corre atrás do marido das outras. Por causa de você tenho agido como idiota em vários aspectos, mas não caio no mesmo erro duas vezes, por isso jamais voltaria a te aceitar.

- No entanto mantem aquela sonsa ao seu lado mesmo sabendo que ela anda arrastando as asinhas pra outro.

Sasuke apertou os punhos, respirou fundo e se segurou pra não cometer nenhuma loucura.

- Karin, é melhor se conformar e sair da minha sala agora ou não respondo por mim.

- Vou sair da sua sala, mas pode ter certeza que no instante que passar por aquela porta vai ser pra me demitir.

- Como queira. – Sasuke conteve a vontade de acrescentar que estaria lhe fazendo um favor.

- Falo sério.

- Acredito. – Replicou com pouco caso.

Karin fungou irada e saiu pisando fundo.

- Você vai se arrepender disso um dia.

Sasuke relaxou o corpo em sua poltrona assim que Karin bateu a porta.

- Duvido que isso ocorra.

***S2***

O dia foi agitado no hospital Senju, pacientes entravam, outros saiam, notícias boas e ruins eram passadas, médicos se apressavam nos corredores. Mas Sakura quase não se deu conta desse fato de tão entretida que ficara com as vinte crianças que haviam sido colocadas aos seus cuidados.

Assim que chegara, fora levada até as crianças por Tsunade que também lhe apresentara os médicos e enfermeiros que tratavam os pequenos. Sakura procurou se envolver em tudo a respeito das crianças, ajudara a distribuir os medicamentos e fizera diversas perguntas, tanto para os médicos quanto para as crianças. No começo não obtivera muito sucesso com ambos, seus novos colegas a encaravam com desdém e às vezes eram rudes ao lhe passar alguma informação e algumas crianças simplesmente a ignorava. Sakura não ligara para o pouco caso dos colegas, compreendia que deviam achar que sendo afilhada de Tsunade teria mais regalias ou algo do tipo, porém se importava com o que as crianças poderiam pensar dela.

No fim do dia, enquanto aguardava Sasuke chegar, como haviam combinado de manhã, aproveitou a companhia de Tsunade em frente ao hospital e confessou estar preocupada em não corresponder à confiança que lhe fora depositada.

- Precisa ter paciência, as crianças só precisam se acostumar com a sua presença.

- Acha mesmo?

- Claro. – Respondeu a loira com um sorriso breve. – Agora sobre seus colegas, terei uma conversa séria com eles.

- Não quero que diga a eles o que lhe contei. – Se pronunciou a rósea ao notar a expressão irritada da madrinha. - Deixe-me resolver sozinha, por favor!

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho. Necessito que confiem, gostem e me respeitem pelo que sou e não por ser sua afilhada.

- Tudo bem, mas quando quiser me avise que dou um jeito na situação.

- Claro. – Disse sem animo, o que Tsunade notou.

- Ah algo mais que te incomoda, Sakura? – Perguntou envolvendo a mãos da afilhada com a sua.

- São tantas coisas... – Narrou os pequenos fragmentos de memória que pioraram sua ansiedade, a conversa que teve com Matsuri e sua maior revolta. – O Sasuke é bom comigo, mas se nega a aclarar algumas das minhas dúvidas e faz isso de um jeito que me força a não fazer muitas perguntas. Sinto-me como se ao perguntar o colocasse contra a parede e apontasse uma arma pra cabeça dele.

- Talvez eu tenha certa culpa nisso.

- Você?

- Querida, sua memória ira voltar, cedo ou tarde, mas tem que ser algo natural, não forçado. – Tsunade respondeu.

- Mas me deixar no vazio, cheia de interrogações, é pior.

– Ao contrario, se Sasuke tentar lhe contar algo será a partir do ponto de vista dele, que pode ser diferente do seu naquele mesmo momento. Quando tiver lembrado tudo, quando o seu ponto de vista poder ser exposto sem a influência do dele, ai sim Sasuke pode dizer o que quiser, pois você terá como se defender, ou não.

- Me defender do que? Das crises do Senhor sempre tenho razão? – Resmungou com uma careta que fez Tsunade rir.

- Pelo menos agora você enxerga os defeitos dele.

De repente Tsunade olhou para um ponto atrás de Sakura e seu cenho franziu. Curiosa, Sakura se virou e se surpreendeu ao ver Sasori vindo em sua direção.

- Boa noite! – Ele cumprimentou os olhos rubros fixos nos de Sakura.

- O que faz aqui Akasuna? – Tsunade perguntou desconfiada.

- É bom revê-la também, Tsu. – Ignorando o tom rude da Senju, Sasori respondeu a pergunta, porém seus olhos continuavam na rósea. –Vim visitar um amigo que está internado, vi Sakura e você conversando, então resolvi dizer um oi.

- Nesse horário não são permitidas visitas. – Tsunade informou com os olhos claros se estreitando diante do pensamento de que Sasori viera atrás de Sakura.

- Foi o que me disseram na recepção. – Retrucou o ruivo dando de ombros. – Pena, não é? Mas pelo menos posso lhe dar uma carona Sakura. – Ofereceu deslizando a mão pelo braço nu da rósea.

- Não é preciso. – Disse incomodada com o toque do ruivo. – Daqui a pouco meu marido chega e...

- Já chegou.

Ao ouvir a voz grave e carregada de frieza do marido, Sakura se afastou de Sasori. Não que tivesse culpa pelo Akasuna ter aparecido no hospital, mas algo no olhar do marido a acusava de ter feito exatamente disso.

Sasuke se aproximou da esposa, um braço envolveu os ombros dela de forma possessiva, juntando seus corpos, enquanto encarava o ruivo com altivez.

- Creio que ainda não fomos apresentados. Sou Sasuke Uchiha, marido da Sakura.

- Deve ter ouvido muito a meu respeito. – Começou o ruivo com um sorriso abusado nos lábios. – Sasori no Akasuna, namorado da Sakura no colegial. Infelizmente deixei essa flor, mas nunca se sabe...

- "Nunca se sabe" o que? – Sasuke questionou entredentes. Soltou a rósea e deu um passo em direção ao ruivo, porém Sakura, sentindo a tensão no ar, o abraçou pela cintura e decidiu encerrar aquele encontro.

- Ah, nós temos de ir pra casa agora. – Se voltou para Tsunade que permanecia com o olhar atravessado para Sasori. – Até amanhã madrinha. Até mais Sasori.

Sem aguardar as respostas, Sakura começou a caminhar forçando Sasuke a fazer o mesmo.

- Porque a pressa? Acha que vou quebrar o "lindo" rostinho do seu_ eterno namorado_? – Sasuke questionou após um tempo sendo escoltado pra longe do Akasuna.

- Sei que é civilizado, mas também sei que é possessivo, por isso resolvi precaver. – Respondeu com tom zombeteiro.

- Por mim ou por ele. – Sasuke quis saber obrigando Sakura a parar de andar.

- Pelos dois. – Sakura respondeu de pronto. – Quer mesmo discutir por causa disso?

- Não.

- Ótimo, então vamos continuar. – Tentou fazer Sasuke segui-la, mas ele não se moveu. Respirou fundo e o fitou como se fosse uma criança birrenta. – O que é agora?

Sasuke deu um sorriso de canto e apontou pra direção contraria a que seguiam.

- Só queria avisar que o carro tá estacionado daquele lado.

* * *

**N/A - Oi, pessoas lindas do meu kororo! o/ Perdão pelo atraso e por esse capítulo fraquinho, planejava colocar mais coisas porém não daria pra fazer isso e conseguir postar ainda hoje e precisava postar hoje de qualquer forma.**

**Bem, hoje é meu niver então, pra comemorar, decidi atualizar todas as minhas fics hoje. Faço isso porque meu maior presente e saber que, pelo menos um pouco, toda a pessoa que me incentivou e alegrou o ano todo esteja feliz.**

**Então, encarem esse capítulo como um bolo de chocolate com cerejas em cima xD**

**Espero ter conseguido alcançar meu objetivo pelo menos um pouquinho ;D**

**Obs: Depois juro que respondo todas as reviews que recebi no capítulo anterior.**

**Big Beijos, ja ne o/**


	13. Visitas Inesperadas

**Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem**

**Capítulo dedicado a Liiil, que aceitou betar a fic (Não canso de agradecer a enorme ajuda *-*) e Kaah Hyuuga, que me inspirou com suas ones Sweet Morning e ****Sweet Morning ****II.**

* * *

O som de risadas infantis ecoava pelos corredores da ala norte do hospital Senju. Desabituados com aquela demonstração de empolgação, todos os funcionários arranjavam um pretexto para ir até o quarto ocupado por diversas crianças solitárias e normalmente tristonhas. Surpresos observavam os rostinhos sorridentes dos pequenos que pulavam e imitavam duas marionetes que eram manipuladas com maestria por um homem ruivo enquanto a responsável pela ala estava sentada sobre uma das camas admirando a euforia das crianças.

Sakura observava maravilhada a transformação dos pequenos. Tomara a decisão certa ao deixar a desconfiança de lado e permitir que Sasori visitasse as crianças. Sabia que ele utilizava as crianças para se reaproximar, mas, naquele momento, vendo os pequenos brincando com animação pela primeira vez desde que concordara em participar daquele projeto, Sakura lhe era eternamente grata.

- Senhora Uchiha, o horário de visitas acabou. – Informou uma enfermeira que lamentava ter de dar aquela notícia. Era visível que a visita daquele homem operara um verdadeiro milagre no local.

Em coro as crianças se queixaram e cercaram o ruivo com pedidos para que não fosse. Queriam mais da magia que os dedos finos tinham sobre as criaturas de madeira.

- Pede pra ele ficar tia Sakura. – Suplicou uma menina de enormes olhos negros, rosto magro e longos cabelos negros agarrando as mãos de Sakura.

Sakura acariciou os cabelos negros de Mizu, um sorriso bondoso nos lábios, enquanto imaginava se um filho seu com Sasuke seria tão bonito quanto à menina.

Vinha pensando muito nisso nos últimos dias devido há algumas lembranças do começo do casamento. Por causa delas sabia que Sasuke sempre sonhara com filhos e, tirando a primeira lembrança, não conseguia saber o porquê de não os terem.

Antes que Sakura pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Sasori se manifestou.

- Amanhã eu volto. – Prometeu enquanto guardada as duas marionetes em uma grande maleta.

Com muito custo às crianças deixaram Sasori sair.

- Podemos conversar? - Sakura perguntou ao acompanha-lo.

- Claro.

- Fazia tempo que não me divertia tanto.

- Elas também se divertiram.

Ficaram em um silêncio total até chegarem a grande cantina do hospital que estava parcialmente vazia. Sakura sentou e aguardou Sasori sentar antes de recomeçar a conversa.

- Obrigada por proporcionar um pouco de alegria as crianças, mas, se o fez para me reconquistar não acho que seja uma boa ideia que retorne.

Sasori a observou com atenção.

- Diz isso por causa do seu marido?

- Sim. – Confirmou sentindo uma ponta de vergonha. A atitude de Sasori, mesmo que com interesse suspeito, lhe agradara. – Sasuke não vai gostar de te ver por aqui e não vai adiantar dizer que você veio visitar um _suposto_ amigo internado e passou por _acaso_ na ala em que trabalho.

Sasori riu.

- Vejo que continua esperta.

Sakura sorriu.

- Sempre.

Sasori respirou fundo e, rápido, capturou a mão esquerda da rósea de modo que pudesse ver o anel que cercava o anelar da ex-namorada.

- Então sabe que não desisto fácil. – Seus olhos procuraram os verdes que o encaravam com espanto. – Podemos continuar de onde paramos. – Começou com a voz carregada de sensualidade levando a mão da Uchiha aos lábios e beijando os dedos finos. – Éramos perfeitos juntos.

Com o olhar sobre a mão que Sasori beijava, Sakura sorriu minimamente, sorriso que só fez aumentar com o passar dos segundos até virar uma risada alta o bastante para atrair olhares das pessoas que os cercavam.

Intrigado, Sasori parou de beijar sua mão e a fitou.

Sakura não conseguia parar de rir e levou ambas as mãos aos lábios para conter o som. Quando finalmente seu controle retornou, enxugou algumas lágrimas que se formaram em seus olhos e olhou para Sasori com um sorriso condescendente.

- Sasori, não esqueci tudo o que aconteceu durante nosso namoro, somente o fim dele, que por acaso recobrei há pouco tempo. – Informou. – Por isso sei que "Éramos perfeitos" está bem longe da verdade. Você me conduzia com seu charme e eu o seguia como uma tola apaixonada, até o dia em que você _desapareceu_ sem levar em consideração os meus sentimentos e o quanto isso me faria sofrer. – Levantou a mão para impedi-lo de falar e continuou. – Não lhe cobro nada. – Suspirou e desviou o olhar para um ponto qualquer do salão. – Pelo pouco que lembro e pelo que me disseram até agora, agi da mesma forma quando me casei com Sasuke... Até pior pelo que ouvi... – Voltou a fitar Sasori ao completar. - Mas ele não vai desaparecer.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza disso se estavam prestes a se divorciar?

- Quem disse isso? – Sakura perguntou com interesse.

- Li na revista que fotografou o nosso encontro. – Mentiu.

- Ah! Bem... É só fofoca... – Disse sem muita certeza.

- E se não for? – Sasori voltou a segurar sua mão e acariciou seu pulso. – Sei que errei, mas quero me redimir, posso provar que sou a melhor escolha.

- Sou fiel Sasori. – Puxou a mão e o encarou com seriedade. – Fui a você no passado e agora sou ao meu marido, Sasuke Uchiha.

- E ele é fiel a você?

Olhou pensativa para Sasori. Sabia que ele usava sua insegurança para plantar a dúvida e assim conseguir o que queria: ela. Era engraçado, mas conseguia ver semelhanças entre as atitudes do Akasuma e de Sasuke. Ambos não mediam esforços para conseguir o que queriam e normalmente usavam de charme para isso. Sasuke fizera de tudo para reconquista-la e não duvidava que Sasori fosse capaz de fazer o mesmo. Mas existia uma diferença muito importante que a manteria ao lado do Uchiha enquanto este quisesse.

- Eu amo o meu marido. – Revelou com um sorriso apaixonado. – E sei que ele me ama, de forma controladora e reservada, mas que não deixa de ser amor. Pode visitar as crianças quantas vezes desejar, mas somente se por elas e pela minha amizade, nada mais. – Sentenciou sem deixar o sorriso se apagar.

Levou alguns minutos para Sasori conseguir pensar em algo para dizer e quando o fez sua voz estava carregada de admiração.

- Você não mudou em nada. – Declarou vendo na mulher a sua frente à garota que um dia namorará. Uma jovem que tinha a capacidade de coloca-lo em seu devido lugar enquanto sustentava um sorriso gentil nos lábios rosados.

Sakura fez uma careta e riu.

- Na verdade eu regredi no tempo.

- Não o suficiente para voltar a me amar.

- Não.

Sasori aspirou uma grande massa de ar e se levantou, sendo seguido pela rósea.

- Admito minha derrota. – Pronunciou acrescentando com um sorriso sedutor. – Se o Uchiha não te der o devido valor saiba que estarei a sua disposição.

- Torço para que você encontre alguém que te dê o devido valor.

- Nossa!- Sasori levou a mão ao peito e fez uma careta de dor. - Você não perde uma. Posso pelo menos receber um selinho de despedida?

- Nem pensar seu abusado!

Com a face corada, Sakura riu e deu um tapinha no ombro do Akasuma que a acompanhou na risada. Para Sasori era como voltar no tempo, quando Sakura alegrava seus dias com seu sorriso fácil, suas repreensões gentis e a constante mania de bater em seu ombro quando se sentia envergonhada ou ofendida. Porém, dessa vez o amor da rósea já não lhe pertencia.

- Atrapalho?

Ainda sorrindo se voltaram para Tsunade que olhava de um para o outro com desconfiança.

- Lógico que não Tsu. - Respondeu Sasori pegando a maleta do chão. – Nos vemos amanhã Sakura. – Disse antes de se afastar rumo à saída da cantina.

- Sakura Uchiha sente-se!

Pega de surpresa pelo tom de comando de Tsunade, Sakura afundou o corpo na cadeira.

- Mad...

- Cale-se! – Tsunade exigiu ao sentar em frente à afilhada. – Agora eu que irei falar. Porque permitiu que esse homem passasse a tarde aqui? – Sakura abriu a boca para responder, mas Tsunade ignorou e continuou. – Sabe o que cochicham pelos corredores? Que o amante de Sakura Uchiha veio visita-la. O que pensa que Sasuke pensará disso? Pois te digo mocinha, ele não vai gostar e com toda razão. Você é uma mulher casada e tem de agir como tal... – Sakura se encolhia cada vez mais na cadeira, tanto pela bronca quanto por Tsunade chamar a atenção de todos, pois gritava a plenos pulmões toda a sua revolta. – Sua mãe já dizia que esse rapaz só lhe traria problemas. Mas você ouviu? Não, claro que não...

- Mamãe nunca aprovou nenhum dos meus namorados. – Sakura reclamou na defensiva. O que sabia ser inútil, quando Tsunade repreendia alguém o que se seguia era uma discussão de mão única onde à vítima devia permanecer muda e concordar com tudo.

Porém suas palavras pareceram alcançar os ouvidos da Senju que diminuiu o tom de voz ao retrucar.

- Ela aprovou o Uchiha. Não que eu tenha concordado com a opinião dela na época, mas agora percebo que estava certa.

Confusa Sakura franziu o cenho ao recordar uma das primeiras informações que recebera da Senju.

- Você disse que a minha mãe morreu há cinco anos, então como ela aprovou o Sasuke? Pelas minhas contas ele ainda era noivo de outra e me rejeitava.

- Nunca entendi o raciocínio da *Mebuki... Ela sabia que Sasuke namorava uma garota de outra cidade e algumas vezes presenciou ele te destratar, mas mesmo assim, no dia da formatura do colegial de vocês, ela te incentivou a chamar o Uchiha pra dançar e, enquanto observava vocês rodopiarem pela pista, disse que era uma pena que gostasse de outra porque ele era um homem digno e seria um bom marido. – Tsunade relembrou com o olhar vago. – Ela nunca fez nada para acabar com a sua obsessão pelo Uchiha, de certa forma até incentivou, em várias ocasiões a ouvi dizer que se você tivesse uma chance deveria agarra-la com força.

- Não parece algo que ela diria. – Murmurou Sakura recordando o quanto Mebuki Haruno era inflexível quando o assunto era homens, sempre afirmando que todos eram traidores em potencial, destruindo seus relacionamentos por ciúmes sem sentido e a aconselhando a nunca acreditar nos homens. Riu internamente com desgosto, era irônico que após anos criticando a atitude de sua mãe houvesse pensado e agido da mesma forma com o próprio marido.

- Verdade... Ah, mas não mude de assunto. O que Sasori fazia aqui afinal?

- Nada demais, veio visitar um amigo e decidiu me ajudar a animar as crianças.

- Esse _amigo_ está internado em que quarto?

- Não sei.

- E ele pretende voltar? – Era uma pergunta retórica, afinal Tsunade ouvira o Akasuma prometer retornar, então Sakura somente confirmou com um leve movimento de cabeça.

Tsunade a encarou com uma veia pulsante de irritação na testa.

Sakura sorriu com doçura e endereçou a Senju seu olhar mais meigo e inocente. Isso sempre funcionava... Porém não funcionou, o segundo round começou com seu nome completo, o que por si só não era bom sinal.

- Sakura Uchiha, ficou maluca? Não adianta vir com essa cara de pobre coitada pra cima de mim. O que Sasuke dirá quando souber disso, já pensou em como vai explicar algo assim?

- Bem... Não, mas...

- Não existe "mas...", ele vai ficar furioso e com razão.

- A principio talvez, mas ele vai entender.

- Entender o que?

Ficou muda, na verdade dissera aquilo apenas por dizer, porque pensara que Tsunade não lhe daria ouvidos. Nem mesmo ela sabia o que diria ao marido e nem tinha vontade de imaginar. Podia despejar a notícia na hora do jantar quando ele tivesse com a boca cheia e não pudesse esbravejar. "Ah, sim! E mata-lo engasgado". Cala a boca pensamento inconveniente.

O jeito seria aguardar e deixar que a conversa ocorresse naturalmente, o que isso significava Sakura não fazia a menor ideia, mas era a única coisa coerente que conseguia pensar tendo os olhos faiscantes de Tsunade sobre si. Torcia para que Sasuke fosse mais compreensivo.

*S2*

Com sua costumeira empolgação, Naruto entrou sem bater na sala de Sasuke e se largou na cadeira em frente à mesa do amigo.

- Como está a primeira semana sem a coisa ruim por perto?

Sasuke ergueu os olhos negros dos papéis que examinava e encarou o sócio sem muito interesse.

- Falta serviço na sua sala? Tenho o suficiente para nós dois se precisar.

- Mal humorado como sempre. – Comentou Naruto com um falso biquinho de ressentimento. – Só queria comemorar o ar puro da empresa. – Respirou fundo e adornou o rosto com um sorriso gigante. – Sinta isso Sasuke, é maravilhoso.

- Naruto, eu tenho uma pilha de documentos para revisar e nenhum tempo pra perder com bobagens. – Retrucou voltando a atenção para os documentos em suas mãos. Porém Naruto os puxou e o encarou com olhos suplicantes.

- Ah, Sasuke, já é hora do almoço, a melhor hora do dia. Vamos almoçar em algum lugar que sirva ramen.

- Vai pra casa almoçar com a sua esposa e me deixe em paz.

- A Hina está no seu apartamento cuidando da tal decoração e disse que iria almoçar por lá.

- Então vá lhe fazer companhia. – Aconselhou irritado enquanto recuperava os documentos. - Sabe muito bem que pode entrar na minha casa quando quiser.

- Tenha dó de mim. – Suplicou erguendo o corpo da cadeira para enumerar com os dedos. - Não aguento mais ouvir sobre papel de parede, carpete, quadros e bilhões de coisas que não me interessam nem um pouco. Além disso, o humor da Hina parece montanha russa, numa hora está animada, de repente começa a chorar... – Calou ao reparar em uma valise preta pousada no chão ao lado da poltrona do Uchiha. – Cara, isso é o que imagino?

Sasuke moveu os olhos na direção que o Uzumaki apontava com euforia.

- Quando veio falar dos detalhes da decoração e mostrar o orçamento, Hinata comentou que Sakura queria um mural de fotos. - Deu de ombros antes de voltar à atenção para os papéis a sua frente.

- Não acredito que pegou os álbuns. – Murmurou ainda sobre o efeito da surpresa.

Sasuke encarou o sócio segurando a vontade de rir de sua cara de espanto.

- Não há motivo para continuar a guarda-los agora que Sakura está equilibrada.

- Sakura nunca foi uma desequilibrada, só estava enciumada. E convenhamos, ela tinha razão.

- Sobre Karin talvez, mas não sobre Ino, Hinata e demais mulheres que tiveram a infelicidade de atravessar o meu caminho.

Com contragosto Naruto concordou e sentou.

- Contou que Karin se demitiu?

- Não. - Respondeu sucinto. Após o encontro com Sasori, em que a esposa praticamente se jogara entre os dois, percebera que falar sobre a demissão de Karin e aconselhar Sakura a se afastar do Akasuna só atrairia mais problemas.

- Por quê? Ela ficaria muito feliz com a novidade.

- Duvido. - Sasuke soltou um riso contrafeito. – Quase posso ouvi-la reclamar que permitir isso para obriga-la a se afastar do ex.

- Mas não foi por isso? – Naruto perguntou confuso.

- Sim, mas ela não precisa saber disso baka.

Naruto gargalhou ignorando a expressão assassina do amigo. Ver Sasuke Uchiha rastejando aos pés de Sakura ao mesmo tempo em que tentava manter, inutilmente, seu orgulho intacto era hilário. Definitivamente as coisas mudaram.

*S2*

Batendo o pé direito incessantemente no lustroso piso de madeira da recepção do elegante prédio em que morava o maior traidor de todos os tempos, Karin não ocultava seu nervosismo.

Consultou o relógio de pulso pela enésima vez desde que passara pelas portas de eletrônicas. Já se passara meia hora e nada. Sabia que tanta demora em permitir sua passagem era proposital. Ele nunca gostara dela. Censurava-se por ter demorado tanto a perceber esse fato e por um dia ter acreditado nas mentiras daquele verme egocêntrico.

Andou até a bancada da recepcionista.

- Não dá pra ser mais rápida e liberar a minha entrada?

- Senhora...

- Senhorita. – Corrigiu completando com arrogância. - Futura esposa de Sasuke Uchiha.

A mulher de cabelo roxo azulado curto e olhos âmbar levantou uma fina sobrancelha antes de olhar Karin de cima a baixo, para logo depois executar o processo inverso até encarar os irados olhos vermelhos com uma expressão neutra e brinda-la com seu melhor sorriso, muito embora as palavras que saíram por seus lábios transbordassem sarcasmo.

- Informei a sua presença duas vezes, como a _senhorita _pediu, porém foi solicitado que aguardasse aqui na recepção até segunda ordem.

- Miserável! – Karin esbravejou. Bufando irritada ignorou o enorme sofá marrom e encostou-se a uma pilastra lançando olhares furiosos à recepcionista.

Sabia que a culpa não era daquela serviçal inútil, mas a raiva dominava cada fibra de seu corpo fazendo com que desejasse esganar qualquer um que passasse a sua frente, em especial a maldita criatura que lhe roubara o amor de Sasuke e o miserável que morava na cobertura daquele prédio.

Zangada lançou um olhar para as catracas que a separava dos elevadores, desejava ter coragem para pula-las. Apertou os punhos para conter-se, respirou longamente e abriu a bolsa de onde retirou seu celular. Havia muito que fazer e ficar parada aguardando que uma solução caísse do céu e tendo ideias loucas não eram opções viáveis. Discou rapidamente o número de Sasori.

- Conseguiu fazer o que combinamos? – Perguntou após ouvir a voz dele.

_- De certa forma..._

- O que quer dizer com "De certa forma"?

_- Sakura não me parece à esposa infeliz que descreveu._

Karin ajeitou os óculos com impaciência.

- Ela sabe disfarçar. Ficou muito tempo distante para que de uma hora para a outra ela lhe revele algo íntimo.

_- Não acho que seja isso. Uma das últimas coisas de que lembra é que éramos namorados, isso me torna mais íntimo que o Uchiha. E ela disse com todas as letras que ama o marido._

- É mentira. Esse casamento está fadado ao fracasso desde o princípio.

Ouviu a recepcionista chama-la.

- Tenho que desligar. Telefonarei mais tarde.

Sem esperar resposta, Karin encerrou a ligação e caminhou rebolando até o balcão.

- A _senhorita_ é aguardada na cobertura. – Informou a mulher estendendo o cartão magnético.

Praticamente arrancou o cartão da mão da recepcionista e lhe endereçou um olhar de desprezo.

- Pode ter certeza que assim que me casar com Sasuke Uchiha irei pedir sua demissão.

Com um meio sorriso, a mulher assentiu sem o menor sinal de que levava as palavras de Karin a sério. O que só fez aumentar a raiva da ruiva que pisando fundo seguiu decidida a colocar o maldito duas caras contra parede e pedir, não, exigir uma retratação. E não só pelo passado, mas pelo presente também. Quem ele achava que era para fazê-la aguardar por quase uma hora? Arrogante, desprezível, falso... Imersa em tantos sentimentos perturbadores, Karin mal sentiu os andares diminuírem até o elevador abrir em frente a uma porta de madeira maciça.

Afundou o dedo na campainha, sorrindo de satisfação ao ouvir o som agudo ressoar. Torcia para que o tímpano daquele infeliz estourasse.

Uma senhora miúda, olhos castanhos, cabelo grisalho preso em um coque, usando vestido cinza até a altura dos tornozelos abriu a porta e pediu que a seguisse. A mulher andava tão lentamente pelos corredores do apartamento que Karin segurou com muito custo à vontade de apressa-la.

Depois de instantes, que para Karin parecera décadas, pararam em frente a um cômodo que a idosa abriu após uma breve batida. Sem paciência e nenhuma intenção de ser educada, Karin entrou apressada no que parecia uma biblioteca. O lugar era cercado de estantes entulhadas de livros, à direita tinham colocado dois sofás pretos, um de três lugares e outro de dois, com uma mesa de centro de vidro entre eles, no outro extremo havia uma cadeira acolchoada em frente a uma escrivaninha de carvalho e, logo atrás desta uma enorme poltrona de tecido vinho. Caminhou tensa em direção à escrivaninha, o carpete escuro evitando que o som de seus passos pesados ecoasse o que só fez sua raiva aumentar. Queria que os saltos finos fizessem um barulho insuportável para atormentar o ser sentado confortavelmente na poltrona aveludada, Itachi Uchiha.

O tempo não alterara em nada a aparência sensual do irmão mais velho de Sasuke, ao contrário, Itachi parecia ainda mais irresistível com seu olhar profundo, sedutor e perspicaz. O cabelo preto, que chegava um pouco abaixo dos ombros, estava preso em um rabo de cavalo jogado sobre o ombro direito do Uchiha. Usava uma camisa social preta de colarinho e punho na cor vermelha com os três primeiros botões abertos, e calça de sarja preta. A pose despreocupada não enganava Karin, sabia que ele devia estar no mínimo intrigado com sua aparição após tantos anos.

Ignorou a cadeira e com olhar faiscante exigiu:

- Quero que diga ao Sasuke que me enganou e obrigou a trai-lo.

Os lábios finos distenderam levemente com ironia.

- Após tanto tempo persisti em reconquistar o tolo do meu irmão?

- Eu o amo de todo coração e sei que ele ainda me ama. Você é incapaz de sentir amor por alguém, por isso não espero que entenda minha _persistência_. O único que desejo é que faça o Sasuke voltar pra mim, que retire o obstáculo que nos separa.

Os olhos negros, semelhantes e ao mesmo tempo diferentes dos de Sasuke, fixaram-se nos de Karin como se pretendessem ler seus pensamentos.

- Poético, mas vazio quando lembramos a dimensão desse _amor de todo coração_. – Pronunciou completando enfático. – Sasuke está casado, muito bem casado, fique contente por ter conseguido arrancar mais dinheiro dele após traí-lo.

- Muito bem casado? Aquele chiclete ambulante nem ao menos serve como incubadora.

- O valor dela vai, além disso. – Itachi retrucou antes de comentar com acidez. – Se Sasuke quisesse uma chocadeira teria casado com você.

Karin engoliu a seco.

- Você me deve...

- Não te devo absolutamente nada. – Itachi cortou para logo depois ordenar imperioso. - Vá embora!

- O quê?

- Saia por meio de suas próprias pernas ou mando joga-la na rua, a escolha é sua.

- Provarei pra você e pra todos que Sakura não é melhor do que eu. – Gritou histérica, antes de empurrar tudo que havia sobre a escrivaninha no chão e cuspir no rosto de Itachi. - Te odeio seu verme asqueroso!

- A recíproca é verdadeira. – Retrucou secando calmamente a face com o lenço que deixava guardado na gaveta da escrivaninha.

Mesmo depois de horas que Karin saíra espumando de raiva, Itachi continuou sentado em sua poltrona, uma mão segurando o queixo forte, pensativo, a mente trabalhando a mil em busca de motivos para permanecer onde estava, longe dela.

Prometera há muito tempo não se envolver, mas havia exceções, e aquela era uma delas decidiu ao levantar pronto para a batalha.

*S2*

Dirigindo calmamente, Sasuke tentava segurar a curiosidade em saber o que causara a expressão angustiada da esposa. Sakura não dissera uma palavra desde que entraram no carro e não falará quase nada antes disso, apenas dera um sorriso amarelo ao se despedir de Tsunade. Franziu a testa ao recordar que Tsunade também parecera preocupada.

Faltava pelo menos dez minutos para chegarem ao apartamento, mas Sasuke decidiu que era tempo demais, precisava saber se aquele silêncio significava algo ruim.

Tossiu para chamar a atenção de Sakura que olhava fixamente pela janela a movimentação noturna, quando ela pousou o olhar sobre ele perguntou com falso desinteresse:

- Como foi no trabalho hoje?

Mesmo concentrado na estrada, Sasuke estava atento a qualquer movimento de Sakura, por isso conseguiu perceber pelo canto do olho o momento em que ela apertou nervosamente a barra da camisa branca com as mãos.

- Bem... As crianças ficaram animadas com uma visita...

- Dos pais?

- Não... De um amigo... Eh... Do Sasori... – Soltou encolhendo o corpo contra o estofamento.

Sasuke apertou o volante com força e trincou os dentes para não soltar um palavrão. O onipresente Sasori suplicava por uma surra e, se continuasse a cercar Sakura, logo conseguiria.

"_Calma, Sasuke, calma_!", ordenou para si. Precisava manter a mente tranquila, conter o impulso de mandar Sakura ficar longe do ex. Quanto menos agisse com tirania mais chance tinha de mostrar que era superior ao Akasuna.

- Hum... O que ele fez para anima-las?

Sakura encarou o perfil pacífico do marido com surpresa. Pensará que Sasuke iria encostar o carro e ameaçar dar meia volta para procurar Sasori pelos corredores do hospital atrás de briga.

- Ele levou duas marionetes. As crianças ficaram empolgadas com a novidade. – Contou recordando a empolgação dos pequenos. - Tinha que ver como os rostinhos passaram de tristes e desolados para alegres. Todas adoraram os bonecos e...

- E querem que ele volte. – Sasuke presumiu diante da hesitação de Sakura.

- Sim... Querem que ele volte. – Sakura confirmou em um fio de voz.

- E você deve ter garantido que ele voltaria. – Presumiu novamente, certo de que Sasori armara tudo. Usar as crianças que Sakura cuidava era golpe baixo. Devia ter pensado nisso antes.

- Sim...

"_Calma, Sasuke, calma!",_ cantarolou mentalmente. Ele ainda tinha a vantagem e devia agir com cautela.

- Maravilhoso! – Exclamou após inspirar profundamente e expirar devagar.

- Maravilhoso?

- Imagino que as crianças ficaram mais receptivas ao tratamento e a você.

Sakura piscou uma, duas, três vezes e até afundou a unha na palma da mão para ter certeza que não sonhava acordada. Aquilo era mesmo real? Ele não ficara furioso e nem decretara que mandasse Sasori ficar longe dela e até mesmo do hospital Senju? Apertou os lábios com contrariedade. Longe de tranquilizá-la a passividade de Sasuke, que beirava a total indiferença, lhe causou um mal estar, uma estranha vontade de chorar a assolou e, temendo que ele percebesse o brilho das lágrimas que se formavam em seus olhos, Sakura voltou a olhar para a janela do seu lado sem enxergar nada. Não entendia a própria reação, devia aprovar o comportamento de Sasuke, mas algo dentro dela se rebelava contra a expressão apática e o pouco caso.

Estacionando o carro em sua vaga, Sasuke agradeceu aos céus por poder parar de conduzir. Percebera que, longe de agradar, suas palavras foram mal interpretadas, quase parecia que ao seu lado estava a passional _Senhora Uchiha_ se armando de lágrimas furiosas para discutir sua falta de amor.

- Resposta errada, não é?

Sakura o encarou confusa.

- Vamos tentar um meio termo. – Retirou o cinto de segurança e inclinou o corpo em direção à rósea, encaixando o queixo fino entre o polegar e o indicador. – Preferia acabar com o Sasori a deixa-lo próximo de você, mas, utilizando as suas palavras, isso me tornar um homem das cavernas, possessivo e controlador.

Sakura deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Esqueceu o mandão.

- Certo. – Revirou os olhos fingindo contrariedade. - Homem das cavernas, possessivo, controlador e mandão. Satisfeita? – Sakura não pode responder, pois seus lábios foram tomados pelos de Sasuke em um beijo rápido. – Vamos! Tenho algo para lhe mostrar.

Sasuke se afastou, saiu do carro e retirou a valise do porta-malas sobre o olhar atento e curioso da esposa.

- O que tem ai dentro?

Sasuke segurou sua mão e a guiou em silêncio até o apartamento. Depois de sentarem lado a lado no sofá, ele pousou a valise sobre a mesa de centro da sala e a abriu expondo cinco álbuns.

- Esse é do nosso casamento. – Informou entregando o primeiro de capa de couro vermelho. Observou-a pegar o objeto como se fosse algo precioso que sumiria a qualquer momento. – Tem um com fotos de festas e eventos em que participamos, um é meu, com fotos dos meus pais, e dois são seus.

Fascinada, Sakura deslizou as mãos sobre a capa e abriu...

_*S2*_

_- O que fiz... - Choramingava com as mãos em frente ao rosto._

_Uma mão pequena apertou seu ombro para transmitir conforto. Entreabriu os olhos e elevou a face para fitar a melhor amiga, Ino Yamanaka, em seu lindo vestido amarelo que descia pelo corpo curvilíneo até os pés enfeitados com uma delicada sandália de tiras douradas._

_- Foi por amor. – Ino justificou ajeitando uma mecha loira, que se soltara do coque frouxoe cobrira seu olho direito, atrás da orelha. –Sasuke nunca vai saber se você não contar.– Argumentou para tranquilizar a amiga._

_- Mas e se ele estiver certo, se Sasuke só desejar um filho e se separar de mim após ter o que quer. – Mordeu a parte interna dos lábios pintados de rosa claro com força. – Não sei se sobreviveria..._

_- Por enquanto, deixe o "se" de lado. Hoje é o dia do seu casamento. –Sorriu disposta a anima-la. - Você conseguiu garota, agora curta sua vitória._

_*S2*_

- Sakura? – Sasuke chamou preocupado com a palidez que tomara conta da face da esposa. - Está bem?

- Tive um lampejo com a Ino.– Murmurou antes de encara-lo pasmada. - Ela foi minha madrinha de casamento?

- Sim. – Sasuke respondeu e interessadoquestionou: – Foi só isso que lembrou?

Balançou a cabeça em uma negativa.

- No dia do nosso casamento eu estava com muito medo e Ino tentava me tranquilizar...É como se pudesse sentir agora mesmo o medo...

- Medo de quê?

- De você.

Sasuke fungou contrariado. Deveria imaginar, virara hábito ser transformado em vilão a cada nova lembrança.

- O que fiz afinal? Fui hostil e indelicado na noite de núpcias. Até onde lembro não houve queixas.

Ignorando o tom azedo confessou:

- Ino me tranquilizava sobre algo que eu fiz e tinha medo que você descobrisse. – Angustiada apertou as bordas do álbum. –Mas não faço ideia do que possa ser.

- Hum... Seja lá o que for, creio que continuarei não sabendo, a menos que recorde e me diga. – A olhou de forma estranha ao completar. - Se quiser dizer é claro.

Sakura desviou o olhar para a primeira foto. Ela estava em pé segurando um buque de rosas cor-de-rosa, vestido tomara-que-caia na cor nude, de cauda longa, véu de tule preso no coque elegante com fios soltos de cada lado da face sorridente, sorriso que sabia ser forçado.

- Porque escondeu os álbuns?

- Não escondi. Um dia cheguei ao apartamento e encontrei você dormindo no sofá e o chão a sua volta coberto de fotos rasgadas do nosso casamento. Por precaução, depois que restauraram as que foram danificadas, guardei todos no banco.

- Rasguei por quê?

- Não sei. – Ao receber um olhar desolado da rósea, Sasuke respirou fundo e supôs. – Talvez tenha sido porque cheguei tarde em casa. Costumava brigar comigo quando me atrasava para o jantar.

Embora não fosse uma boa justificativa, pelo pouco que sabia a respeito de como era antes do acidente,Sakura não duvidou que aquele houvesse sido o motivo.

Os olhos verdes fixaram-se sobre o objeto em suas mãos como se pudesse extrair dele as respostas para suas atitudes do passado e, contendo com muito custo à ansiedade, o folheou devagar na esperança de ter uma nova recordação, mas chegou ao fim e nada aconteceu.

Ao seu lado, observando cada gesto de Sakura com atenção, Sasuke viu lágrimas se formarem nos orbes esverdeados e sentiu culpa. Longe de deixa-la feliz, aquelas fotografias idiotas causaram sofrimento.

- Lembrou-se de mais alguma coisa?

- Não. – Respondeu com a voz embargada.

Estava prestes a anunciar que guardaria os álbuns bem longe dela, quando Sakura voltou-se para abraça-lo pelo pescoço com força. Incerto, correspondeu envolvendo a cintura dela com seus braços e, mesmo quando Sakura o soltou, não os removeu. Os olhos dela estavam molhados, mas, pelo sorriso estonteante que adornava seus lábios, Sasuke percebeu que eram de felicidade e gratidão.

Ela colocou o álbum que segurava sobre a mesinha, retirou outro de dentro da valise e, ao abri-lo, notou que eram de sua adolescência. Somente as quatro últimas do álbum eram desconhecidas, em duas estava cercada por um grupo de amigas do colegial, em outras estava sentada entre sua mãe e Tsunade e na quarta dançava com Sasuke.

- Quando foi isso?

Sasuke examinou a foto.

- Parece a formatura do colegial. – Franziu a testa e comentou distraído. – Não me lembro de ter tirado essa foto.

Pela distância que apareciam na foto, quem os fotografara não pedira permissão. Sakura sorriu ao lembrar a conversa que tivera com Tsunade, algo lhe dizia que sua mãe decidira registrar o momento.

- Minha mãe gostava você. – Contou estranhando a expressão descrente de Sasuke.

- Conversei com a sua mãe apenas uma vez e não foi agradável.

- Tem certeza?

- Claro. Estava parado no pátio do colégio, quando ela apareceu do nada me acusandode ser mau caráter, perseguir, iludir e seduzir a filha dela. Pensei que me mataria. – Acariciou de leve a bochecha da esposa. – O gênio ruim dela só perde para o seu.

Sakura ignorou o gracejo, estava curiosa, precisava saber o que fizera sua mãe aceitar de bom grado o Uchiha.

- Qual foi a sua reação ao ataque dela?

Sasuke desviou o olhar constrangido.

- Isso faz tempo.

- O que você fez? Vai, conta, tenho certeza que não ficarei traumatizada nem nada do tipo, conta, por favor. – Pediu fazendo beicinho.

Sasuke respirou fundo.

- Eu disse que a filha dela era uma louca que me perseguia, não o contrário, e que nem que fosse a última garota do mundo trocaria a minha namorada por uma menina fútil e irritante.

- Ah...!

- Não fique zangada.

- Não estou. – Resmungou cruzando os braços em frente ao corpo. - Só não consigo aceitar que minha própria mãe tenha te aprovado após dizer algo assim sobre mim. Oras! Ela é minha mãe e deveria te espancar até a morte. – Sasuke riu e inclinou o corpo fazendo-a tombar sobre o sofá. - Nem pense nisso, não terá nem mesmo um beijo após esses insultos.

- Tem certeza? – Beijou de leve o colo da esposa, as mãos fortes deslizando por baixo da camisa para explorar livrementeo corpo macio.

- Fui um pouco louca...? – Sasuke sorriu contra a pele perfumada e distribuiu mais alguns beijos subindo devagar em direção ao pescoço. -A-acho que posso perdoar o fútil... Mas irritante não aceito... –Suspirou vencida quando Sasuke mordiscou seu queixo e acariciou seu seio coberto somente pelo sutiã. - Talvez eu seja irritante...

- Sim, você é a minha irritante.

Sedentos, suas bocas se uniram em total entrega, braços e pernas prendendo um junto ao outro, as mãos ansiosas em remover os obstáculos que impediam o roçar de seus corpos ardentes. Esquecidos do mundo e imersos naquele momento que era só deles, não ouviram o som da porta sendo aberta e nem de passos se aproximando, somente perceberam que não estavam sozinhos quando o som muito próximo e alto de tosse encobriu seus murmúrios e gemidos.

Apanhados de surpresa olharam na direção do barulho.

- O que faz aqui...? – Sasuke começou a questionar quando foi interrompido pela voz esganiçada de Sakura.

- Itachi!

Em um movimento vertiginoso de cabeça, Sasuke desviou o foco do irmão para a esposa em seus braços, pálida como uma folha de papel e comos olhos esbugalhados,fixos na figura que a encarava com um sorriso charmoso.

- É bom revê-la também, Sakura.

* * *

***Mebuki Haruno – Não inventei, retirei de um spoiler do novo filme do Naruto "Road to Ninja". Ansiosa em botar os olhinhos nele *-***

**N/A – *chegando de mansinho* Oi! ^/^ Depois de meses sem dar as caras e ter praticamente deixado a fic acumular pó, vortei, rs.**

**Ai, ai, sei que não é uma boa justificativa, mas a invasão da minha casa me fez entrar em parafuso, nem senti o tempo passar, perder tudo que tinha escrito não foi fácil, muito menos reescrever. Mas agora tô bem melhor e agradeço de coração os reviews que recebi, creio que graças a Deus e a torcida de vocês a justiça foi feita.**

**Sei que o final ficou vago, mas a partir do próximo a fic entra em reta final, surpresas logo no início dele, que começa com a lembrança que inclui o Itachi-lindo-kun *-* Tenho verdadeira tara por ele *;***

**Ah, algumas leitoras me perguntaram o que me inspirou a escrever essa fic, pra uma dei até spoiler (perdão ****big bih buh****) por acidente, então fiz uma listinha básica, quem quiser saber é só acessar lucimoon. blogspot. com. br.**

**Mas uma vez, obrigada a todas que se ofereceram pra betar a fic, que torceram por mim e que não desistiram da fic, de agora em diante responderei no mais breve possível cada review e MP que me enviarem, as que não puder responder na hora acrescentarei no doc online dos capítulos novos, assim evito me perder. Sou uma estabanada nível S xD**

**Big bjs, já ne o/**


	14. Libertar

**Naruto e companhia não me pertencem**

***S2***

**O capítulo não foi betado porque o terminei hoje e necessitava posta-lo, como não quero estragar as festas da Liiil decidi posta-lo assim mesmo. Perdoem os erros.**

**Por favor, leiam as notas finais.**

***S2***

_Remexia sua bebida com um canudo enquanto, ao seu lado, um homem moreno, trajando calça jeans e camisa polo vermelha narrava qualquer coisa que Sakura sequer fazia questão de ouvir. Seus pensamentos estavam à milhas de distância daquele bar. Foi despertada pelo estalar de longos dedos em frente aos seus olhos._

_- Quando vai para de sonhar com o impossível?_

_Sakura encarou os olhos negros com apatia e não respondeu. Não era necessário._

_- Ele se casa em duas semanas. – O moreno rosnou entredentes._ - _Já passou da hora de desistir._

_Sakura o entendia. Assim como ela, ele se apaixonara pela pessoa errada. Bebeu todo o conteúdo de seu copo e com um gesto para o garçom pediu outro._

_- O que tem de acontecer para que desista dele? – Com carinho ele pegou sua mão e a acariciou ao completar apaixonado. – E perceber o quanto te quero._

_Rápida removeu a mão._

_- Não te amo Itachi. – Voltou à atenção para o líquido âmbar em seu copo. – Não consigo amar ninguém além dele._

_- Você não se deu uma chance._

_- Tive dois relacionamentos desde que cheguei a Tóquio só para esquecê-lo, ambos fracassaram. Isso significa que me dei duas chances – Informou com a voz carregada de ironia e desgosto._

_- Aposto que não tentou pra valer, que desejava que Sasuke se materializasse no lugar deles._

_Sakura não contradisse, apenas deu de ombros e tomou um longo gole de sua bebida._

_- Além disso. – Se acercou segurando o maxilar dela com os dedos, para evitar que desviasse o olhar, os lábios se curvando em um sorriso sedutor. – Você não me deu uma chance._

_- É perda de tempo Itachi..._

_- Vamos, tente! – Itachi acariciou seus lábios com desejo no olhar. – Uma noite, só lhe peço isso, e, se ainda quiser o tolo do Sasuke, me encarrego de que seja todo seu._

_Os olhos esverdeados se fixaram nos negros com interesse._

***S2***

Sakura encarava Itachi extremamente pálida enquanto rememorava seguidas vezes aquele fragmento de memória.

"Eu não tinha... Céus! Não seria capaz de...".

Notando o estado da esposa, Sasuke sentou, a puxou para que fizesse o mesmo e ajeitou a blusa branca que ela vestia.

- Teve uma lembrança? – Sasuke perguntou mesmo ciente de que fora exatamente isso. Até quando seria surpreendido pela esposa? Como ela podia lembrar-se do imbecil do seu irmão e ter ignorado a sua existência?

- Sim...

Para o desgosto de Sasuke, Sakura não conseguia desviar o olhar da figura em pé a sua frente.

A mente da rósea continuava a reviver sucessivamente vezes o que lembrara com a esperança de que algo fosse acrescentado. Não conseguiu recordar o que se seguira após aquela conversa bizarra, existia apenas um grande vácuo que a deixava entrever conclusões assustadoras. Uma parte de sua consciência urrava inocência. Ela, a pessoa que era aos dezessete e que era agora, após o acidente, seria incapaz de algo tão horrendo. Mas a outra parte questionava: E a Senhora Uchiha? A mulher que fora durante os dez últimos seria capaz de seduzir o irmão de Sasuke para separa-lo da antiga noiva?

- Diga logo o que lembrou.

Sakura encarou Sasuke com medo. Não fora um pedido, como os anteriores, fora uma ordem, mal-humorada e com um tom de perigo.

Ficou sem fala, seus olhos virando duas poças d`agua. Não tinha coragem para revelar aquela lembrança, Sasuke não receberia com alegria a notícia de que ela e o irmão dele conspiraram contra a ex-noiva, simplesmente não podia dizer que achava que dormira com o irmão dele para conseguir separa-lo da mulher que ele amava.

- Não seja grosseiro, Sasuke.

- Cala a boca Itachi! – Sasuke bradou com raiva. – Ninguém te chamou aqui.

- Eu disse que era péssima escolha casar com ele.

Sasuke levantou e avançou em direção ao mais velho e Sakura, como se fosse impulsionada por molas, saiu de sua letargia e rápida se colocou entre os irmãos, as mãos espalmadas no peitoral de cada um.

Ao perceber que tocara Itachi, Sakura rapidamente removeu a mão, como se ele fosse feito de fogo, e corou de vergonha. Voltou à atenção ao marido e notou que a íris dos olhos dele pareciam ser feitas de larva, vermelhos incandescentes que pareciam querer queima-la viva. Havia muita fúria naqueles olhos e um brilho que Sakura não conseguia definir do que se tratava, mas que representava tanta ameaça quanto à voz baixa e fria que ele usou ao avisar:

- Isso é entre nós dois, não se meta.

O tom glacial surpreendeu a rósea que recuou assustada. Levou um susto ainda maior ao sentir Itachi apertar seu ombro e dizer amável.

- Vejo que continua um ogro com a Sakura.

Antes que pudesse emitir alguma palavra ou reação, foi puxada pelo marido e teve a face prensada contra o peito dele em um abraço sufocante. Com muito esforço conseguiu encara-lo e preferiu não ter feito isso. Sasuke fitava o irmão com chispas saltando dos olhos, as feições bonitas estavam sombrias e os dentes cerrados.

- Nunca mais toque na minha mulher ou o mato. – Avisou apertando Sakura contra si ainda mais.

Itachi riu com pouco caso e Sakura tremeu levemente.

- Sakura, poderia me trazer um chá? – Itachi pediu com um meio sorriso.

- Aqui você não manda. Principalmente na minha mulher.

- Sim, sua mulher, entendi isso há muito tempo, não precisa demarcar seu território toda vez que nos vemos. – Disse enfadado. – Precisamos conversar em particular e, diferente de você, acho desagradável dispensar uma mulher bonita de forma grosseira.

Sasuke trincou os dentes e Sakura ficou dividida entre deixar os dois a sós ou evitar que ocorresse uma catástrofe. A decisão foi tirada de suas mãos pela voz autoritária do marido.

- Faça um chá qualquer pra ele e um café bem forte pra mim.

- Sasuke...

- Vá!

Ele a soltou, mas quando deu um passo para longe teve a cintura envolvida pelos braços do marido e os lábios possuídos em um beijo quase violento. Atordoada, praticamente correu para a cozinha ao ser liberada. Fechou a porta com um estrondo acidental, recostou-se nela e, sentindo-se nauseada, cobriu o abdômen com um braço e escorregou devagar até o chão.

Aflita bateu as mãos em sua cabeça. Até quando seria vítima de suas próprias lembranças?

***S2***

- Vá embora antes que ela retorne. – Sasuke ordenou após ouvir o som alto e forte de uma porta sendo fechada.

- Lembro que esse apartamento tem um escritório, poderíamos conversar melhor lá.

- Quase não uso aquele cômodo após o acidente da Sakura. – Informou antes de completar entredentes. - Não pretendo ré estreá-lo por você.

-Ela me parece bem, embora um pouco tensa. – Itachi comentou sentando sem cerimônia no sofá ao do que Sasuke estivera com Sakura.

- Ficará melhor depois que você sumir.

- Qual é o problema, Sasuke? – Questionou pegando um dos álbuns de sobre a mesa de centro. - Está com medo do que?

Ainda de pé, fitando com raiva o irmão que folheava tranquilamente o álbum com fotos da adolescência de Sakura, Sasuke sabia que Itachi divertia-se com a situação que criara.

- Não tenho medo de nada. Só não quero perturba-la.

- É exatamente isso que vim evitar. – Itachi pronunciou e, deixando o álbum de lado, completou encarando o mais novo. - Karin me procurou.

- Se deseja a minha aprovação, a tem, agora pode ir embora. – Com desprezo apontou a porta, mas Itachi sequer se abalou.

- Karin pretende separa-lo da Sakura. Segundo ela, sou o único obstáculo entre vocês dois... – Olhou em direção a cozinha. – Obviamente algo ou _alguém _a fez crer que Sakura não conta. – Sentenciou voltando os olhos negros para os do irmão.

- Insinua que eu...

- Não insinuei, é uma constatação. Karin é uma mulher obcecada e esse tipo de mulher enxerga o que não existi a partir de muito pouco. Mantê-la ao seu lado ajudou a alimentar suas esperanças, o que mostra que não aprendeu nada com o passado, irmãozinho. Por amor uma mulher é capaz de tudo.

Sasuke apertou os punhos com força, obrigando seus braços a permanecerem imóveis junto ao tronco com muito custo.

- O que realmente pretende Itachi? Venho aqui por ameaças vazias da Karin ou quer jogar sua vitória barata na minha cara?

- Vitória? Sejamos sinceros, nunca houve um vencedor. – Itachi ouviu o som de passos se aproximando e completou em um murmúrio. – Se houvesse não seria eu.

Assim que avistou os irmãos, Sasuke em pé no mesmo lugar e Itachi sentado relaxadamente no sofá, Sakura se viu alvo de dois pares de orbes negros como carvão. Aprumou o corpo e seguiu até eles escondendo como pode o nervosismo que a dominava, embora o balançar estranho da bandeja em suas mãos a denunciasse. Suas mãos trêmulas suavam e a cada passo sentia que a bandeja e tudo que havia nela iriam ao chão.

Percebendo o esforço da esposa em manter a bandeja equilibrada, Sasuke tomou o objeto das mãos delas e os pousou sobre a mesa de centro após afastar os álbuns que colocara ali antes.

Sem saber ao certo como deveria agir, Sakura decidiu ser diplomática – se é que conseguia isso com tanta tensão ao seu redor -, ignorou os Uchihas e ajeitou a xícara de chá de Itachi em uma ponta, o café de Sasuke no meio e a sua segurou com força com ambas as mãos.

Sentiu mais do que viu Sasuke sentar ao seu lado. Não tinha coragem para erguer a face, a enorme interrogação que sucedera sua última lembrança a deixava em constante alerta para uma possível catástrofe. Ficaria bem quietinha até Itachi sair.

- Mudaram a decoração. – Itachi comentou o que fez Sakura encara-lo. Ele reparava em alguns móveis que já haviam sido trocados e na pintura mais clara- Ficou melhor assim.

- Já esteve aqui antes?

Itachi sorriu e Sakura corou, tanto pela intimidade daquele sorriso, quanto por se dar conta de que fizera o que prometera não fazer.

- Morei aqui antes de se casarem. O apartamento, o prédio na verdade, faz parte da nossa herança.

Voltou a encarar o Uchiha mais velho com interesse, muito embora uma parte de si exigisse que se mantivesse alheia a ele. Que culpa tinha se Itachi lhe revelara algo que Sasuke deveria ter dito há meses? A curiosidade a consumia e não conseguiu evitar questionar:

- Que herança?

- Esse prédio, o que moro atualmente e muitos outros espalhados pelo globo fazem parte da Imobiliária Uchiha que os nossos pais nos deixaram após a morte.

Sakura recordou que Tsunade lhe dissera algo do tipo.

- Mas agora, além de prédios domiciliares, expandi o negócio da família ao agregar imóveis comerciais.

- Oh! Puxa, isso explica o medo que o porteiro tem de... vo-você...

Ao se voltar animada para Sasuke notou que ele a encarava fixamente, o tronco inclinado, um cotovelo apoiado no encosto do sofá e a mão cobrindo sua boca. Não era difícil notar que seu entusiasmo o desagradara.

- Eh... Eu... Querem que busque mais alguma coisa? Biscoitos... sei lá... Alguma coisa – Perguntou desesperada após se levantar. Precisava de algo para manter os olhos flamejantes do marido longe de si. - Posso buscar enquanto colocam a conversa em dia...

- Obrigada, mas já disse tudo que devia. – Assegurou Itachi ao levantar. – Tenho que ir agora. – Sorriu e olhou para Sasuke que levantara e envolvera a cintura da esposa de modo possessivo. – Foi bom revê-los. Espero que possamos nos reunir mais vezes no futuro.

Não era preciso ouvir uma resposta de Sasuke sobre o assunto – resposta que ele sequer parecia querer dar -, só pela forma que o braço em sua cintura aumentara a pressão ficara claro que ele não aprovara a ideia.

Em silêncio se deixou levar até a porta.

Assim que Itachi passou pela porta Sasuke estendeu a mão.

- Antes de partir, dê-me à chave. – Pediu.

Itachi sorriu de canto, retirou a chave que guardara no bolso e a pousou na palma aberta.

- Espero que pens...

Não souberam o que Itachi pretendera dizer, pois Sasuke fechou a porta com um enorme estrondo e trancou-a com a chave que lhe fora entregue.

Soltou a cintura de Sakura, cruzou os braços em frente ao corpo e perguntou com o olhar inquisidor.

- O que exatamente lembrou sobre o Itachi?

Acuada, Sakura temeu a reação de Sasuke se contasse. Além disso, de que adiantaria? Era um pedaço mínimo de algo maior que sequer tinha certeza se acontecera ou não. Deveria arriscar a estabilidade de seu casamento?

- O que diabos lembrou Sakura? – Sasuke gritou após alguns segundos de hesitação da esposa.

- Não grite comigo. – Sakura explodiu diante daquele tratamento. Não era nenhuma criminosa para ser interrogada. – Até alguns minutos atrás disse que poderia te dizer as coisas ou não. Que seria escolha minha.

- Falei que podia não me dizer o que a fazia ter medo de mim no dia do nosso casamento. Por acaso Itachi esta envolvido nisso?

"Talvez" era a resposta que bailou na ponta de sua língua, mas a conteve. Não podia dizer algo sem saber tudo. Se é que teria coragem de contar quando soubesse...

- O que acha que lembrei que o faz ficar todo nervosinho?

- Não importa o que acho e sim o que vi. Você ficou tensa demais para quem teve uma simples lembrança.

Sakura respirou fundo.

- Só lembrei-me de tomar uns drinques com ele e de conversar. – Contou. Não era uma mentira afinal, só omitira uma parte que poderia ser só uma bobagem, conversa de gente bêbada. – Cada vez que me lembro de algo tenho tontura e uma dor de cabeça, é como ter a cabeça exprimida e chacoalhada ao mesmo tempo, super normal que eu fique tensa.

Torceu para que sua justificativa o convencesse.

Sasuke fechou os olhos e massageou a têmpora.

- Desculpe-me. Itachi consegue acabar com a minha paciência.

- Por quê? – Novamente tentou arrancar algo dele. – Ele te fez algo para merecer tanta raiva?

Sasuke a encarou analítico.

- Nunca mostrou interesse em saber sobre a minha relação com meu irmão.

- Antes ou depois do meu acidente? Se for depois, tem que levar em consideração que você nunca fala da sua família e quando pergunto qualquer coisa me responde com evasivas, como nesse momento.

Sasuke deu de ombros.

- Antes também não perguntava nada a respeito. – A encarou com o olhar vazio, parecia não enxerga-la. – Mas se quer mesmo saber, Itachi é o homem que encontrei na cama com Karin.

"Ai! Isso só pode significar...". Balançou a cabeça para afastar suas conclusões. Negava-se a acreditar que descera tanto para casar com o Uchiha. Não podia ter certeza se estava envolvida ou não nisso e orava para não estar.

- É por isso que o odeia?

- Não o odeio por isso. – Ele negou enfático. – Nunca nem mencionei isso antes, nem pra você, nem para ninguém. Preferi esquecer...

- Mas... O tratou tão mal...

- Ele entrou sem ser chamado e jogou charme em cima de você. Como acha que deveria trata-lo? – Questionou irritado. – Se isso não fosse o suficiente, desde que despertou sempre que se lembra de mim é como um espectro cinza, mas bastou colocar os olhos em cima daquele imbecil e em um instante lembrou-se dele, e aposto que com riqueza de cores.

Em meio as suas dúvidas, Sakura não conseguiu conter um sorriso divertido.

- Está com ciúmes das minhas lembranças?

Sasuke a abraçou encostando o queixo nos cabelos rosados.

- Cometi muitos erros no passado, mas agora não vou deixar nada, nem ninguém nos separar.

Sakura não entendeu o que ele pretendia dizer com isso, mas aceitou de bom grado o beijo que lhe foi depositado com carinho sobre os lábios e enlaçou o pescoço dele com seus braços.

Sasuke a levantou do chão, a obrigando a cercar sua cintura com suas pernas, e a levou até a suíte sem deixar de beijar cada centímetro de seu belo rosto. A pousou sobre a cama de casal, desabotoou a camisa e a retirou voltando a beija-la com uma intensidade que a deixou sem ar.

Sakura espalmou as mãos sobre o peto nu de Sasuke e as deixou correr febrilmente sobre o corpo dele, acariciando lhe o abdômen, abrindo o único botão da calça social e deslizando o zíper para sentir, afagar, apertar.

- Sakura... – A voz dele tremia e Sakura chegou-se mais perto com a força e o desejo dele pulsando em sua mão.

Ela queria esquecer suas dúvidas, apagar aquelas lembranças, que nunca deveriam ter saído do limbo em que os últimos dez anos mergulharam. Queria se entregar as carícias dele, sentir seus corpos juntos sem qualquer empecilho. Sentia seus seios inchados, doloridos, queixosos do excesso de tecido que os cobria.

Como se adivinhasse seu martírio, Sasuke deslizou as mãos por baixo da camisa que usava e a puxou para cima. Ergueu o corpo e os braços para auxilia-lo e antes que pudesse abaixa-los Sasuke libertou seus seios do sutiã opressor e a abraçou, unindo suas bocas em um beijo que a deixou em chamas. As mãos grandes e quentes de Sasuke deslizavam por seu corpo em carícias ousadas, removendo qualquer empecilho no caminho, fazendo sua cabeça girar de excitação e suas mãos agarra-lo com força. Murmurava palavras sensuais em seu ouvido, em uma voz rouca e profunda que fazia o corpo de Sakura vibrar de excitação. Quando estavam prestes a explodir, ele se posicionou sobre ela, invadido-a com sua masculinidade. O som da ardente paixão ecoava pelo quarto, que só voltou ao silêncio quando deitaram-se lado a lado, ofegantes e exauridos.

Com o corpo consumido pelo cansaço, a cabeça apoiada no peito de Sasuke, recebendo carícias eletrizantes no braço, decidiu parar de pensar por algum tempo.

***S2***

Sakura olhava distraída Sasori ensinar as crianças a manipular as pequenas marionetes que trouxera para cada uma delas. Não conseguia tirar da mente as lembranças que tivera no dia anterior. Ino e Itachi dominavam cada espaço de seus pensamentos, giravam bem a sua frente como fantasmas de olhos incriminadores, lhe causavam uma sensação ruim, um enjoo que não cessava, estava cansada física e mentalmente.

Quando trouxeram o almoço dos pequenos, Sakura os deixou com as enfermeiras e seguiu Sasori até a cantina do hospital. Precisava de um chá gelado com urgência, essa bebida sempre a acalmava.

Sentou em um lugar que todos poderiam vê-los com clareza. Não queria mais ser motivo de falatório, já tinha problemas suficientes.

- Há algo errado, Sakura? Está muito pálida.

- É só uma indisposição. – Tomou um gole da bebida e fez uma careta ao sentir o estomago embrulhar. Afastou o copo com frustação.

- Deveria fazer um exame.

- Não se preocupe meu problema não é de saúde. – Sorriu sem humor. – Minha mente que está conturbada.

Sasori a encarou confuso e Sakura decidiu que não lhe faria mal desabafar com um amigo.

- Tive algumas lembranças... Ruins. – Resumiu sem encontrar outras palavras para descrevê-las.

- Sobre seu casamento?

- Como sabe?

- Como se esqueceu de estar casada, grande parte de suas lembranças devem ter relação com essa fase.

Sasori evitou confessar que na véspera Karin argumentara que o passado do casal Uchiha tinha sido angustiante para Sakura. Fizera um discurso convincente para que ele continuasse a cortejar a Uchiha. Não acreditara e nem dera esperança aos planos da ruiva. Estava ali somente porque realmente gostara de interagir com os jovens titereiros, mas se pudesse tirar algum proveito da situação, que mal haveria?

- São sim. – Sakura confessou desanimada. – No inicio cada lembrança me era preciosa, mas agora começam a me preocupar.

- Por quê?

Sakura olhou para Sasori e decidiu contar a ele o que lembrara. Ele era um bom amigo e lhe oferecia a oportunidade de não guardar o que a afligia só para si. Em poucos minutos narrou suas lembranças e a que conclusões elas a levavam.

- Então você acha que passou a noite com o irmão do seu marido para arruinar o noivado dele?

- Tenho quase certeza, só minha consciência continua a insisti em negar os fatos. Mas, depois de tudo que vi e ouvi a meu respeito como Senhora Uchiha, é bem provável que tenha feito algo assim.

Sasori ajeitou o corpo na cadeira que ocupava. Duvidava que Karin soubesse dessa história.

- Tudo que tenho é uma charada envolvendo eu, Ino e Itachi. Não sei o que fazer. Sasuke me odiaria se soubesse que destruir seus sonhos, ele amava ou ainda ama a Karin, só a deixou por causa dessa traição, que eu posso ter colaborado para que ocorresse.

- Poderia perguntar a eles.

- Não! Apesar de ter lembrado uma conversa, Itachi não passa de um estranho pra mim, não teria coragem de chegar nele e perguntar. E Ino... – Suspirou desanimada. – Fiz algo ruim como Senhora Uchiha e agora ela me odeia, até colocou uma espiã para vigiar meus passos e informar qualquer deslize.

- Poderia tentar reatar a amizade.

Sakura o encarou. Talvez ele estivesse certo. Ino tinha sido sua melhor amiga no passado, talvez ainda restasse algo dessa amizade no coração da loira. E, se Ino ainda guardasse magoa, também era bom, afinal quando irritada ela não tinha dó de ninguém e contava até os pecados futuros da pessoa. Se souber de alguma coisa que a incrimine, diria, não tinha dúvida disso. O problema é que começava a questionar se deveria correr atrás dessa história, sua maior chance de chegar à verdade também poderia significar o fim de seu casamento.

***S2***

Sasuke desceu de seu carro e andou calmamente até a entrada do Senju, estranhando não encontrar Sakura parada a sua espera. Pegou o celular e ligou para a esposa, mas após diversos toques a ligação caiu na secretária eletrônica. Desligou e decidiu procura-la dentro do hospital.

Caminhou calmamente até o balcão de atendimento do hospital.

- Em que andar encontro Sakura Uchiha?

A loira atrás do balcão levantou a cabeça com tédio estampado na face, porém ao fita-lo seus olhos castanhos brilharam com interesse e seus lábios se alargaram em um sorriso.

- Em que posso ajuda-lo? – Perguntou com tom sensual inclinando o corpo na direção do Uchiha.

Sasuke fungou contrariado e se segurou para não ser rude com uma colega de trabalho da esposa. Odiava incompetentes e ainda mais oferecidas.

- Perguntei em que andar encontro Sakura Uchiha, minha esposa. – Frisou para não deixar duvida de que não permitiria nenhum avanço da parte dela.

- Ah! A senhora Uchiha fica na ala norte, quarto 3, mas... – O olhou com falso pesar, o que irritou ainda mais o Uchiha. – Ela saiu mais cedo com um amigo.

- Amigo? – Sasuke odiou o tom surpreso em sua voz.

- Sim. Senhor Akasuna se não me engano. – Informou com um sorriso divertido.

Sasuke apertou os punhos com força.

- Sasuke?!

Virou ao ouvir a voz de Tsunade, que vinha em sua direção com uma prancheta nas mãos.

- Pensei que odiasse hospitais. – Comentou sorrindo. - Quase nunca passa da entrada.

- E odeio. – Informou com azedume. – Acontece que vim buscar a Sakura, mas de acordo com essa mulher, ela saiu mais cedo com o Akasuna.

Tsunade encarou a balconista com reprovação, que por sua vez se encolheu em seu assento.

- Sakura estava passando mal e decidiu sair mais cedo, provavelmente Sasori ofereceu uma carona.

- O que ela tem? – Quis saber preocupado, esquecendo momentaneamente quem a acompanhara.

- Ela não quis fazer nenhum exame, mas parecia cansada.

- Que tipo de hospital deixa uma pessoa sair passando mal?

Tsunade o encarou com raiva.

- Não posso obrigar uma pessoa aparentemente bem a fazer exames.

- Isso significa que ela não parecia doente.

Tsunade compreendeu o que o Uchiha insinuava.

- Olhe, faz mais de quatro horas que ela saiu. Em vez de perder seu tempo fazendo suposições sem sentido, vá para casa, que é onde a encontrará.

- É bom mesmo. – Ele resmungou saindo apressado do hospital.

Retornou ao carro e ligou mais uma vez para o celular da esposa, novamente não obteve resposta. Tentou o telefone do apartamento, mas ninguém atendeu. Naquele horário Matsuri já tinha ido embora e Sakura... Que os céus o ajudassem, pois começava a imaginar mil formas de matar Sasori.

O trajeto até sua residência pareceu demorar séculos, assim como o tempo que passou no elevador parecera uma eternidade. Quando finalmente chegou ao seu andar, abriu a porta do apartamento com pressa e, sem fecha-la, foi de cômodo em cômodo atrás de Sakura, mas não a encontrou.

Retornou a sala exigindo a si mesmo calma, que colocasse cada neurônio para funcionar e descobrir em que lugar Sakura poderia ter ido. No entanto sua mente masoquista decidira enviar imagens de Sasori abraçado a sua mulher, beijando-a...

- Agh! – Apoiou as mãos no sofá e apertou o estofado. Maldita hora que concordara em deixar Sasori continuar suas visitas ao hospital. Fechou os olhos com força e se obrigou a pensar com clareza. Os abriu ao lembrar que se Sakura houvesse passado no apartamento após sair do hospital com certeza vira Hinata. Nervoso discou o número da casa dos Uzumaki sendo atendido pelo mordomo, sem paciência ordenou que passasse o telefone para Hinata.

- Sasuke, em que posso ajudar? – Hinata perguntou com sua costumeira voz macia e doce. Ao fundo podia-se ouvir a voz estridente e impaciente de Naruto querendo saber o motivo da ligação e as risadas dos gêmeos. Deviam estar todos reunidos, uma família curtindo um tempo junto e ele estragara aquele momento porque Sakura decidira sumir de novo.

- A Sakura veio ao apartamento hoje à tarde?

- Sim. Ela conversou com a Matsuri e depois saiu, disse que voltaria ao hospital... Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Nada que eu não possa resolver. – Respondeu dando a ligação por encerrada.

Pegou a agenda ao lado do telefone e a folheou em busca do número da empregada. Porém Sakura não anotara. Com certeza porque a _Senhora Uchiha_ não fazia questão de anotar o número de uma pessoa que pretendia despedir em poucos meses.

Retirou a gravata e afrouxou o colarinho. Só havia um lugar em sua mente agora, um no qual esperava não encontrar Sakura, caso contrario não responderia por seus atos.

Saiu do apartamento sem se importar em deixa-lo aberto, entrou no elevador, apertou o botão para o estacionamento e discou o número do motorista da empresa.

- Takamoto, venha imediatamente a minha casa. Preciso que me leve à galeria que Sakura visitou há algum tempo atrás.

Não esperou o veículo da empresa estacionar, gritou para abrir a porta e sentou ao lado do motorista. Durante o trajeto jogou pragas aos carros que _desfilavam _a sua frente, pareciam não perceber que ele tinha urgência. Quando finalmente chegou ao seu destino, desceu espumando de raiva acumulada durante o caminho.

Um homem de longo cabelo loiro barrou sua entrada.

- Estamos fechados, un.

- Pouco me importa se falirem, eu vou entrar nessa pocilga de qualquer jeito. – Empurrou o homem para o lado com brutalidade, entrou com passos pesados em um grande salão e caminhou apressado pelos corredores sem saber ao certo que rumo tomar.

- Ei, cara, não pode entrar aqui assim. Vou chamar a polícia.

- Chame! Pouco me importa.

O homem passou a sua frente.

- Quem você pensa que é babaca, un?

- No momento um cara irado que quer estourar os miolos do Akasuna, algum problema?

- Vai ter que passar por mim primeiro.

- Não seja por isso. – Urrou desferindo um soco no rosto do loiro que cambaleou para trás.

Deidara passou a mão no canto da boca que doía, viu uma pequena mancha de sangue e avançou como uma fera sobre o moreno.

- Vou arrebentar a sua cara.

Os dois começaram a trocar socos e insultos, a briga atraiu a atenção de Sasori que correu para o salão principal e se surpreendeu em ver Sasuke em cima de um Deidara quase inconsciente.

- O que ocorre aqui?

Ao vê-lo, Sasuke se desvencilhou de Deidara e foi na direção do ruivo com os olhos vermelhos de raiva.

- Onde está a minha mulher?

- Essa confusão é por causa da Sakura?

- Sasuke? – Chamou uma voz logo atrás de Sasori.

Se Sasuke estranhou ver Karin na galeria não demonstrou, após um breve olhar voltou sua atenção para o ruivo.

- Me falaram que você saiu com a minha esposa, agora ela sumiu.

Karin segurou seu braço.

- Sasuke, não vai acreditar no que descobri...

- Pouco me importa o que descobriu. – Urrou entredentes antes de afastar a ruiva e olhar ameaçador para Sasori. – É melhor me dizer onde levou a minha esposa.

- A levei para ver a Ino e a deixei lá... Não sei o que houve, mas Sakura apareceu aqui há algumas horas, viu Karin e saiu correndo. – Informou com um tom culpado. - Não consegui alcança-la.

- Ino? Você é um idiota. – Sasuke resmungou. – Se algo acontecer com ela pode se considerar morto.

Saiu apressado sendo seguido por uma ansiosa Karin.

- Sasuke, esqueça essa mulherzinha traiçoeira. – Pediu andando o mais rápido que conseguia para acompanha-lo. – Me ouça, tenho que lhe contar o que aquela monstrenga nos fez...

Sasuke parou e virou de repente. Karin bateu a face contra o peito duro como uma rocha e teve os braços apertados por duas mãos que pareciam ser feitas de aço.

- De uma vez por todas, deixe-me em paz e nunca mais se atreva a falar mal da mulher que amo. – A soltou com rudez e continuou seu caminho, dessa vez sem a presença indesejável da ruiva.

Karin ficou estática em frente à galeria. Sasuke não podia amar Sakura. Ele a amava e a mais ninguém, garantiria que seria assim por bem ou por mal.

Sasuke entrou novamente em seu carro e ordenou que retornasse ao apartamento. Ligaria para Gaara e tentaria saber o que acontecera naquele encontro. Esperava que Ino houvesse mantido a língua ferina bem guardada na boca ou não responderia por si.

Passou as mãos pelos cabelos, bagunçando-os e ansioso decidiu fazer mais uma tentativa de contato com a esposa. Discou o número que sabia de cor e aguardou sem muitas esperanças. Primero toque, segundo toque, terceiro toque... Respirou com alívio ao ser atendido.

- Sasuke...

Percebeu que ela chorava.

- Onde está Sakura? Em casa?

- Me perdoe... Eu nunca quis...

- Só diga onde está e te perdoo.

- Você não entende... Sinto muito... Prometo que vou te libertar...

Sasuke gelou.

- Inferno! Não entendo mesmo, o que quer dizer?

- Eu... – Agora o choro se tornara mais alto, sequer conseguia entender o que Sakura dizia com a voz afogada pelas lágrimas, mas antes que pudesse extrair algo coerente à ligação caiu.

Tentou ligar novamente, sucessivas vezes, mas Sakura não atendia.

Chegou ao apartamento e novamente não encontrou sinal de Sakura no local. Olhou a sua volta em desespero. Onde ela estava? O que a maldita da Ino dissera? E o principal, o que diabos ela queria dizer com _liberta-lo_?

***S2***

**N/A: Gostaria de agradecer todos os reviews que recebi no ano passado que, sem exceção, me ajudaram a prosseguir com a fic, agradeço também os puxões de orelha via MP, sei que mereci cada um deles xD**

**Sei que deixei muita coisa no ar, não só nesse mais na maioria dos capítulos até aqui, mas asseguro que tenho a explicação para tudo prontinha, na verdade é a única coisa da fic que sempre tive pronta na minha mente xD No próximo capítulo provavelmente aparecerá somente a Sakura e o que aconteceu até o telefonema. Muitas revelações e surpresas nos capítulos finais de Páginas em Branco.**

**Espero que o Natal de vocês tenha sido maravilho e que tenham um feliz Ano novo, desejo do fundo do coração que o novo ano lhes dê tudo que desejam e que consigam cumprir suas promessas de fim de ano. Nesse novo ano prometo atualizar essa fic com mais frequência e finalmente finaliza-la. Já passou da hora né? ^-^**

**Boas Festas e Feliz 2013!**

**Resposta que não pude mandar por MP**

**Mifs – **Rs, o site também me boicota, quase sempre corta palavras do capítulo ¬¬ Mas que bom que apesar da dificuldade enviou sua review e obrigada por desejar que minha vida melhore *-* Postarei com mais frequência agora, em torno de 1 ou 2 meses, sei que ainda é muito, mas não consigo antes :/ A Karin não se toca, mas ela tem lá seus motivos pra odiar o Itachi... Amo o Itachi e seu jeito de aparecer quando ninguém mais o espera e da forma mais inusitada possível, rs. Os motivos dele foram esclarecidos, mas tem muito mais sobre ele nos próximos capítulos. Até lá, big bjs.

**Guest –** Já começou atrapalhando, mas tudo tem uma explicação. Aguarde fortes emoções nos próximos capítulos. Big bjs.

**IGUECY -** A cada novo capítulo vou me preparando para o fim, mas é inevitável não sentir o coração apertado, essa foi minha segunda long postada e a única baseada em um original meu, é preciosa pra mim. Ganhei leitores maravilhosos que me animam com suas reviews. Espero que goste do capítulo embora ele não esclareça quase nada... Big bjs.


	15. Enfeitada

**Naruto e companhia não me pertencem**

**Capítulo dedicado a Srta. Kuran Yuuki. Obrigada por me deixar usar seu comentário sobre o casal Uchiha**

**Obrigada pela recomendação:**

**Anônimo, obrigada por me chamar de fofa, mas não faço mais que a minha obrigação, rs, tenho que responder os reviews com toda a atenção e carinho que merecem u.u (Depois me passa seu nome que coloco aqui ;*)**

**lana salvatore, espero que esse capítulo não anule sua opinião, que continue a achar essa trama viciante :D**

**Megumi Ai, espero que goste desse capítulo, tem muito do que descreveu ;) **

**Obrigado a todos que enviaram reviews no capítulo anterior, não imaginam o quanto me inspiraram :*****

**Informação importante sobre o capítulo: O que aparecer em itálico e entre aspas são lembranças ;)**

**Betado por Liiil. Não canso de agradecer a ajuda e a super paciência que tem comigo *-***

***S2***

Ino revisava um artigo quando o telefone sob sua mesa tocou. Sem desviar os olhos da tela do computador, pegou o fone, o levou a orelha e de forma automática disse seu nome, endereçando a ligação somente uma parcela de sua atenção. No entanto, a informação que lhe foi passada tirou qualquer resquício de concentração que podia ter em seu trabalho. A surpresa era evidente em seus olhos arregalados e queixo caído.

- Tem certeza? - Questionou olhando para o fone como se pudesse ver a pessoa que estava do outro lado da linha.

Ao receber a confirmação titubeou por um minuto e respirou longamente.

- Pode permitir. - Disse com a voz estranhamente trêmula, para logo depois de encerrar a ligação se arrepender. E se fosse envolvida em outro escândalo? Sua imagem na empresa ainda estava arranhada e uma nova cena poderia representar seu fim. Ansiosa retirou o fone do gancho, levou o dedo indicador até o botão que chamava a recepção... Não conseguiu aperta-lo. Não! Aquela era a sua chance de revidar, de fazer e dizer o que não conseguira no passado por culpa da surpresa e da descrença. Finalmente revidaria a humilhação que sofrera.

Um estranho silêncio se fez ao seu redor, somente o barulho de passos aproximando-se era audível. Podia sentir o ar ficando pesado e a apreensão cerca-la. Tensa e com o rancor circulando nas veias a toda velocidade, ameaçando entrar em erupção a qualquer momento, Ino ergueu-se para receber de braços abertos a oportunidade que batera em sua porta.

***S2***

Conforme atravessava as várias cabines, as longas pernas de Sakura tremiam. Era difícil ignorar os olhares curiosos, os corpos que se erguiam, as cabeças que se moviam seguindo seus passos vacilantes e os estranhos sorrisos repuxados. Se o comportamento anormal daquelas pessoas era um exemplo do que a esperava, temia não sair inteira daquele lugar.

Deveria estar preparada, afinal Matsuri ao lhe entregar o endereço daquele lugar a aconselhara a não ir, enfatizando que a recepção não seria de camaradagem e saudade. Erroneamente pensara que era só ignorar e mostrar confiança, mas agora sabia ser impossível estar pronta para a atmosfera sombria que a cercara no momento em que passara pelas portas automáticas do prédio em que a revista _Famous _ocupava o quinto andar.

Levemente mareada, forçou o corpo a ficar firme e chegar com alguma dignidade até o ponto que a recepcionista do andar lhe indicara com um sorriso artificial, no entanto, faltando poucos passos, uma nova pessoa elevou-se e Sakura tremeu dos pés a cabeça ao visualizar olhos - que antes a fitavam com apreciação e amizade - carregados de ódio e ressentimento.

- Como vai Ino?

A adolescente de que se lembrava, ficara ainda mais linda com os anos. Os cabelos dourados estavam presos com uma caneta em um coque frouxo, uma mecha grossa caída ao lado de seu olho direito, os lábios naturalmente rosados estavam crispados e os lindos olhos azulados fuzilavam Sakura.

- Como pode ver estou do mesmo jeito que me deixou há um ano. – Respondeu com um sorriso torto. – E pelo jeito você deixou de ficar ancorada em seu castelo de cartas. – Comentou reparando no uniforme branco do hospital Senju que Sakura usava.

Os ombros de Sakura caíram com desânimo. Já esperava o tom amargo de Ino, que era uma excelente pessoa quando estava de bom humor, mas quando se irritava virava uma fera.

- Não lembro o que te fiz...

- Ah, verdade! Tinha esquecido sua conveniente amnesia. – Cortou cruzando os braços em frente à blusa social amarela. - Com certeza essa testa de marquise não segurou bem a pancada. – Comentou recebendo com um olhar azedo o sorriso miúdo que adornou os lábios da rósea.

Ao notar que Ino talvez tenha se insultado com seu momento de saudosismo, causado pelo apelido que a loira lhe dera na infância, o pequeno sorriso espontâneo se apagou.

- Será que podemos conversar em particular? – Perguntou indicando discretamente que tinham uma plateia atenta a cada gesto e palavra delas.

- Não. Podemos resolver nossas diferenças aqui mesmo.

- Venham a minha sala. – Uma voz trovejou com autoritarismo atrás de Ino.

Estranhando a lividez de Ino, observou o homem alto, ruivo e de olhar glacial que pousara a mão no ombro da Yamanaka e a encarou com um aviso mudo nos profundos olhos claros. Presumiu que fosse chefe de Ino, pois ela não contestou a ordem e nem retirou a mão que persistiu apoiada em seu ombro enquanto caminhava até uma porta no fim do corredor em que estavam. Os seguiu em silêncio, questionando internamente se fora uma boa ideia procurar a ex-melhor amiga.

***S2***

Contra sua vontade, Ino deixou Gaara _escolta-la_ até a sala dele. Levara um susto quando ele interrompera sua _conversa_, mas conforme andava o espanto em sua feição foi substituído por indignação. Ser seu superior não dava a Gaara o direito de interferir em seus problemas particulares. Seja lá o que o Sabaku pretendia ao leva-las para a sala dele, não deixaria sua revanche por nada no mundo.

- Pense antes de agir Yamanaka. – Ele sussurrou em sua orelha ao atravessarem o umbral da porta.

O encarou corada, pois estavam próximos demais, mas logo se recompôs e o desafio brilhou em suas íris claras.

- Sempre penso antes de agir.

Os agua-marines percorreram sua face devagar, quase como uma caricia, e ao chegar de volta aos seus olhos, pareciam transmitir um aviso de perigo. Não falou nada e, sem desgrudar os olhos dos delas, se afastou, saiu e encostou a porta de madeira maciça.

Desviando o olhar da chave na fechadura para Sakura, Ino fungou. Se Gaara achava que ficaria quieta enquanto Sakura despejava novas asneiras estava muito enganado.

- Como deve ter percebido o novo diretor não vai permitir um novo escândalo na frente dos meus colegas.

- Não vim brigar. – Sakura assegurou.

Ino sorriu com descrença e analisou a ex-amiga atentamente, dos cabelos presos em um coque, até o uniforme branco com a identificação do Hospital Senju costurada na altura do peito esquerdo, com o nome e tipo sanguíneo da Uchiha gravado.

– Perdeu o medo da sua madrinha e voltou a dar as caras no Senju?

– Trabalho no Senju... Na verdade auxílio às enfermeiras. – Explicou antes de questionar: – Do que teria medo?

Em vez de responder, Ino pediu com arrogância:

– Fale logo o que venho fazer aqui ou vá embora.

Sakura sentiu o coração apertar. Era terrível ver uma amiga encará-la como inimiga.

– Hinata me disse que fui injusta com você, então imagino que mereça sua raiva e peço que me perdoe, quero que voltemos a ser amigas... Que me ajude...

- Ajudar você? – Ino a interrompeu transbordando ressentimento. – Por sua culpa perdi a vaga de redatora chefe.

- Me desculpe! – Pediu com humildade. Já esperava ter de pagar por pecados que não lembrava.

- Pirou de vez, testuda? Quer bancar a boazinha agora? Isso é algum tipo de brincadeira sádica?

- Não é. Se tiver algum jeito de remediar...

- Se o _jeitinho_ for o mesmo que usou com os Uchiha é melhor desistir. Gaara é muito mais inflexível que eles.

Sakura engoliu em seco.

- O que usei com os Uchiha?

Ino ergueu uma sobrancelha, depois sorriu cruel. Aquela era a sua chance de destruir Sakura como sempre sonhara.

- Quer mesmo saber? Tem certeza que esta preparada para a verdade?

Mesmo tremendo diante do olhar da loira, respondeu sem hesitar:

- Tenho.

- Ótimo, é exatamente isso que vai ter. – Ino recostou o quadril na mesa de Gaara, disposta a curtir cada mudança na cara de santa que Sakura carregava naquele instante. - Seu casamento é uma farsa, recheado de mentiras e traições que começaram bem antes desse anel adornar seu delicado dedinho. – Começou com ironia, saboreando o veneno que saia em forma de palavras por sua boca. – Você me chamou de vadia quando surtou e me atacou do nada. Mas a verdadeira vadia é você, que armou pra terminar o noivado do Sasuke e recolheu o que sobrou para levar ao altar.

- C-como fiz isso? – Sakura questionou vacilante.

Ino riu.

- Da forma mais fácil para uma pessoa mau-caráter. Transou com o Itachi pra conseguir o que queria, o manipulou para criar uma situação e levar Sasuke a romper com a noiva. – Sorriu com crueldade. - Você não é melhor que a Karin, ao contrario, não passa de uma vagabunda de quinta, histérica...

- Cale-se! – Sakura gritou atormentada, a confirmação de suas desconfianças pesando em seu coração e consciência. – Não quero ouvir mais nada. – Voltou-se para a porta, mas Ino foi mais rápida, barrou sua passagem e girou a chave para tranca-la, tanto para evitar que Sakura saísse como para impedir que Gaara, que não duvidava que estivesse próximo, entrasse.

- Pouco me importa se a verdade não é tão cor de rosa como deseja. Veio atrás dela e agora terá de digeri-la. – Anunciou com a voz elevada, satisfeita com a dor que tomara conta do rosto de Sakura e, sem se apiedar ao vê-la cambalear como se fosse desmaiar, continuou: – Infelizmente seu plano tinha uma falha. Sasuke não podia deixar Karin totalmente, havia um laço muito forte que os unia e logo ele a perdoou, afinal, nem por um segundo deixou de ama-la, deseja-la. E, enquanto você passava as noites esperando seu amado e idolatrado marido, ele ficava com a secretaria e ex-noiva. - Encostou o corpo contra a madeira e cruzou os braços em frente ao corpo. - Lógico que havia uma recompensa. Itachi continuava louco por você. Chifre trocado não dói, não é Sakura-chan?

As palavras finais de Ino fizeram um calafrio subir pela espinha de Sakura e, mesmo que uma parte pedisse para esquecer o assunto e arranjar uma forma de sair daquela sala, não resistiu em perguntar:

- E-eu trai o Sasuke?

- Oh, sim, claro que sim queridinha, e de várias maneiras. - Confirmou, suspirando profundamente de forma teatral. - Pobre coitado, se depender de você nunca terá o herdeiro tão sonhado.

- O-o q-que quer dizer com isso?

- O óbvio. – Seus olhos brilharam com maldade. – Jamais daria um filho a ele. Você é seca por dentro, incapaz de carregar qualquer coisa além de seu ego inflado.

Sakura não aguentou mais, empurrou Ino com toda força que conseguia, abriu a porta e sai correndo, mal conseguia distinguir o que havia a sua frente de tão transtornada, e nem ouviu seu nome ser chamado diversas vezes. Não esperou o elevador, desceu correndo as escadas, estacando após alguns degraus ao sentir a cabeça rodar e a sensação de familiaridade com a situação domina-la.

Balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, como se assim pudesse limpar sua mente, apoiou a mão no corrimão que havia ao longo da escadaria e, com uma enorme vontade de desaparecer, forçou as pernas a reagirem para continuar a descer o mais rápido que podia.

***S2***

Ino ria descontroladamente quando Gaara entrou na sala com uma expressão tenebrosa. Percebendo isso Ino segurou o riso, embora continuasse sorrindo.

- O que houve? – Ele perguntou após fechar a porta pra isola-los dos curiosos.

Levantou a cabeça com orgulho. Não se rebaixaria após tornar seu objetivo mais desejado uma realidade.

- Apenas fiz o que ela pediu, contei toda verdade. – Seus olhos brilharam zombeteiros. – Um pouco enfeitada para dar mais emoção, lógico.

- O que quer dizer com _enfeitada_?

Ino ignorou o olhar gélido e soltou um riso de satisfação.

- É como dizem, quem conta um conto aumenta um ponto, e o conto do casal sexy do mal merecia algo mais dramático.

- Ela saiu daqui chorando porque você não pôde ficar sem sua estúpida vingança? – Gaara questionou com o cenho franzido. - Não pensa nas consequências de seus atos?

Ino riu com deboche.

- Ah, por favor! Achou mesmo que desistiria só porque me lançou um olhar ameaçador? – Os olhos azulados escureceram ao mesmo tempo em que seu rosto ficava extremamente sério. - Todos são prova de que estava quietinha no meu canto, foi ela que me procurou. - Justificou caminhando em direção à saída. Não perderia seu precioso tempo falando sobre Sakura Uchiha. No entanto, antes que pudesse colocar as mãos na maçaneta, Gaara segurou seu braço.

- Ela não lembra o que te fez. Veio atrás de uma amiga, não de uma pessoa amargurada.

- Não pedi a amizade dela. – Retrucou e enfrentando-o avisou: - E é melhor me soltar.

Os olhos água marine estreitaram, revidando o olhar de desafio da loira, depois deslizaram pelo nariz arrebitado, pela maçã do rosto alva até chegar à boca pequena e naturalmente rosada. Percebendo onde os olhos desejosos do Sabaku se detiveram, Ino sentiu os lábios ressequidos e, inconscientemente, os umedeceu com a língua, deixando-os entreabertos, enquanto seu coração batia alucinado em expectativa do que poderia vir a seguir.

- Sua beleza só perde para o egoísmo. - Gaara murmurou antes de prensa-la entre ele e a porta e selar os lábios de ambos em um beijo.

A língua masculina deslizou para dentro de sua boca em um ataque violento, enroscando com a dela, sugando, persuadindo a corresponder seu avanço. As mãos fortes e possessivas agarraram sua cintura, puxando-a para mais perto, fazendo com que sentisse o tamanho de sua excitação.

Gemendo baixinho contra os lábios ardentes, Ino enlaçou o pescoço do Sabaku e afundou os dedos na cabeleira vermelha.

Gaara pareceu ter aguardado somente aquela entrega para se afastar bruscamente. Sem ar e desnorteada pelo vazio que ficou em seus braços, Ino o observou retornar até sua cadeira, onde sentou e voltou à atenção para a tela de seu laptop, começando segundos depois a digitar freneticamente.

- Gaara...

- Pode voltar para o seu lugar Yamanaka. – Ele comandou sem lhe dirigir o olhar. – Caso não tenha percebido, tenho trabalho a fazer.

Sem poder crer que ele quase a devorara contra a porta e, de repente, se afastara e a ignorara totalmente, Ino resmungou irritada:

- Também tenho muito trabalho a fazer.

Saiu batendo a porta com toda força que conseguiu, atraindo a atenção dos colegas. O que não era difícil, aquele bando de curiosos provavelmente estivera o tempo todo de olho naquela porta. Lançou seu pior olhar para todos que conseguiu, empinou o nariz e foi direto para sua mesa.

***S2***

Gaara relaxou o corpo contra a cadeira, após ouvir a tentativa de Ino de destruir a porta de sua sala, olhou para o papel de parede de seu laptop e respirou fundo em uma mistura de alívio e frustação. O que diabo passou por sua cabeça para atacar uma funcionária daquele jeito? Oh, sim, seu corpo traidor resolvera, arbitrariamente, dominar sua mente ao ter o objeto de seu desejo tão perto, lembrou sentindo angustiado uma parte de sua anatomia latejar em protesto.

Sim, queria a Yamanaka e ha muito tempo, mas de forma alguma isso justificava sua atitude. Tinha que ter se controlado, afinal, tudo o que ela menos precisava era de um agrado após contar "verdade enfeitada" para a Uchiha. Devia ter dado umas belas palmadas naquele traseiro tentador... Aff! Lá estava ele de novo, tendo pensamentos anormais com a última pessoa que deveria atrair sua atenção. Onde estava sua política de nunca se envolver com alguém no trabalho? Provavelmente fora para o espaço no momento em que chegara perto daquela criatura egoísta, teimosa, linda, de lábios suculentos...

Passou as mãos pelos cabelos vermelhos com aflição. Precisava fazer agora contra essa atração. Na verdade, deveria ter reagido assim que seu interesse passara do profissional, no momento em que não resistira ao impulso de tentar reaproximar Ino de seu desafeto.

Fora uma péssima ideia deixa-las conversar a sós. Deveria ter ficado na sala com elas, assim como Sasuke Uchiha deveria ter acompanhado a esposa. Talvez ele não tivesse considerado preciso... Embora, ao notar o estado em que Sakura sairá, sem se importar com o que havia pela frente e ignorando seu chamado, presumia que Ino inventara que faria Sasuke Uchiha se arrepender de sua decisão.

***S2***

Atormentada com tudo que ouvira de Ino, Sakura andou por muito tempo inconsciente de para onde seus pés a levavam, parando somente quando o cansaço e a dor nas solas dos pés exigiram um descanso. Sem ver nenhum lugar em que pudesse sentar, encostou-se contra a parede de um estabelecimento e observou com indiferença o alucinante ir e vir de pessoas pelas ruas.

Um grupo de garotas passou por ela conversando com animação, remexendo as mãos para exemplificar o que diziam e rindo. Deviam ter no máximo dezesseis anos e, provavelmente, falavam sobre garotos, festas e planos para o dia. Sentia falta disso, de viver o momento, ser uma adolescente despreocupada, com amigas do seu lado e com sonhos.

A imagem de Hinata e Ino caminhando com ela pelas ruas de Konoha veio a sua mente. Eram amigas inseparáveis, mas agora, por culpa sua, eram estranhas. Mesmo em Hinata não encontrava todo o companheirismo de outrora. Havia uma brecha entre elas, mesmo que a Uzumaki se esforçasse, nada alterava o fato de que Sakura se sentia em falta com ela por causa da briga que sequer lembrava ou considerava sua culpa. No fundo Ino estava certa em não acreditar em seu pedido de desculpas.

Seca... Apertou as mãos contra o ventre enquanto os olhos voltavam a marejar ao lembrar a conversa que tivera com Ino. Era difícil acreditar que fizera o que a loira dissera, mas, ao mesmo tempo, as peças encaixavam com perfeição, combinava com o quadro que formara a partir das conversas que tivera com quem convivera com ela nos últimos dez anos. A Senhora Uchiha era um monstro do pior tipo, traidora, dissimulada, ciumenta e lunática... E essa pessoa distorcida estava hibernando dentro de seu ser, atormentando suas noites, seus dias, sua vida.

Enxugou a face com mãos e levantou o olhar para o céu que começava a apresentar os tons avermelhados do fim de tarde. Não fazia ideia das horas, mas, mesmo se pudesse, não queria voltar ao hospital e preferia evitar encontrar Hinata ou Matsuri caso fosse para o apartamento.

Precisava de um ombro amigo que não tivesse nenhum vínculo com Sasuke, alguém que não tivesse a imagem dela dos últimos dez anos, que a escutasse sem criticas, com quem pudesse desabafar sem medo.

Andou até a guia e fez sinal para um táxi, entrou e informou o endereço da galeria de Sasori.

Rígida contra o assento lamentou que, por medo de um possível falatório, recusara a oferta de Sasori de ficar ao seu lado na Famous. No momento ele era o único amigo que não vira sua versão egoísta e briguenta. Talvez por isso seu coração parecesse ficar mais leve ao visualizar a fachada da galeria.

Pagou a corrida, desceu, andou apressada pela galeria em busca e parou abruptamente ao ver que Sasori estava acompanhado por uma mulher. Mas não qualquer mulher, conhecia-a através das poucas recordações que tivera. Sim, reconhecia à dona do cabelo mediano, repicado e de um vermelho vibrante, cujos óculos de armação marrom não ocultavam os olhos carmim, Karin, a ex-noiva de Sasuke, a mulher que prejudicara com suas armações e mentiras.

No susto se recostou na parede e agradeceu por, aparentemente, nenhum dos dois ter notado sua presença. Pensou em ir embora, mas suas pernas estavam bambas. Elevou as mãos e percebeu que estas também tremiam. A simples visão daquela mulher desencadeara um pavor irracional. Respirou fundo, fechou os olhos e tentou se tranquilizar. Mas a conversa que chegou aos seus ouvidos aumentou seu temor e a enojou.

***S2***

Parado no corredor que levava a sua sala, Sasori tentava não se irritar com Karin, mas a ladainha da ruiva acabaria com a paciência do monge mais devotado.

- Você tem de fazer algo para reconquista-la com urgência.

- Já disse que Sakura não vai trair o Uchiha. – Repetiu pela enésima vez desde que informara que sua participação nos planos dela acabara. - Em vez de ficar me pressionando, porque não tenta reconquista-lo?

- Pensa que não tentei. – Ela retrucou exasperada. – Estou ha quatro anos rastejando aos pés dele, suplicando perdão, mas aos olhos do Sasuke sou insignificante, até um carpete velho tem mais valor. – Ajeitou os óculos com nervosismo. - Ele não consegue perdoar a minha recaída.

- Se o ama tanto quanto diz, porque o traiu? – Sasori questionou curioso. Desde a conversa que tivera com Sakura na hora do almoço, fora possuído por uma bizarra curiosidade sobre o que acontecera com aqueles três.

- Não é da sua conta.

- Desse jeito não posso ajuda-la. – Retrucou virando para ir pra sua sala.

- Espere! – Pediu agarrando o braço de Sasori. – Foi por carência. Sasuke retornou mudado daquela maldita cidade em que conheceu a Sakura. Em vez de aceitar as ações que recebeu de herança, trabalhar em um cargo menor na Imobiliária da família e casar comigo, ele decidiu fundar uma empresa do nada em sociedade com o idiota do amigo dele e adiar nossos planos. – Confessou e com a face transtornada de desgosto continuou: - Ele me levou para morar com ele e o irmão, mas era como se continuássemos a milhas de distância. Ele passava horas no trabalho e quando estava comigo só pensava e falava sobre os malditos projetos que tinha para sua empresa. Ele passava mais tempo com o intratável do Uzumaki do que comigo. E ainda tinha aquela sonsa seguindo-o por todo canto, atraindo a atenção dele. E o pior era que quando ela não aparecia eu sentia que ele a procurava com os olhos.

- A Sakura?

Karin anuiu com a cabeça.

- Não foram poucas às vezes em que o vi sorrir por causa de uma das ridículas tentativas dela de se aproximar para conquista-lo. – Resmungou cruzando os braços em frente da blusa de frio roxa. - Mas eu sabia que Sasuke seria incapaz de se afastar de mim, que cumpriria a qualquer custo o último desejo de seu pai... Só que ele acha que cuidar financeiramente é o suficiente. E tudo porque acreditei nas palavras doces do irmão dele.

- Não estranhou o irmão dele te seduzir?

- Porque estranharia? Aqueles dois viviam medindo força. Fui somente uma peça em mais um de seus joguinhos estúpidos. Eu queria diversão, ser desejada e Itachi prometeu exatamente isso, encontros furtivos que Sasuke jamais saberia. Mas ele me enganou e deu um jeito do Sasuke nos flagrar.

- Como pode ter certeza que Itachi fez isso? Ele te falou? – Questionou cada vez mais curioso em saber o quanto Karin sabia sobre o rompimento de seu noivado.

- Não e nem precisava. Sasuke nunca chegava cedo ao apartamento, por querer se dedicar dia e noite para aquela empresa estúpida, mas naquele dia infeliz ele chegou no começo da tarde, pouco depois de Itachi. – Confidenciou completando em seguida. – Não sei como fez, mas sei que a culpa é dele.

- Não. A culpa é minha. – Ouviu uma voz chorosa pronunciar. Virou e viu sua inimiga se aproximar cambaleante.

Sakura estava esgotada. Não queria mais ficar escondida nas sombras de seu passado, assumiria seus erros e, seja lá o que ocorresse, seguiria em frente.

- O que faz aqui? – Sasori perguntou se aproximando, mas Sakura o deteve com um sinal para que se afastasse.

- Vim em busca de um amigo, mas vejo que não vou encontrar um aqui.

- Sakura...

- Entendi tudo Sasori. E eu mereço... – Fechou os olhos por um segundo e aos abri-los encarou Karin. – Obriguei Itachi a seduzi-la e contar tudo para o Sasuke. Fui má, mesquinha e...

Não conseguiu terminar, furiosa Karin virou o rosto de Sakura com uma bofetada e iria desferir outra se Sasori não intervisse.

- Karin, enlouqueceu? – Sasori segurava a ruiva que se debatia com fúria.

Sakura os observou com os olhos arregalados e uma sensação de déjà vu.

"_Sakura, controle-se..."._

- Quem enlouqueceu foi essa desgraçada.

Fechou os olhos com força ao sentir a cabeça rodar.

"_Não adianta, Sasuke-Kun. Ela perdeu o controle..."._

- Sasuke deveria ter feito o que aconselhei desde o principio.

"_É o melhor para você..."._

Cambaleou para trás.

- Sakura, está bem? – Ouviu Sasori questionar como se estivesse muito longe, seguida por outra:

"_- Sakura...?"_

Um forte enjoou a dominou, junto com uma sensação claustrofóbica. Precisava de ar. Ignorando o chamado de Sasori, Sakura conseguiu forças para voltar a correr. Sua visão foi rapidamente embaçada pelas lágrimas e, com uma mão sobre a barriga e a outra na boca, numa tentativa de conter a ânsia, sua cabeça rodava com os diversos flashs que pipocavam em sua mente, que a cegavam para o que realmente havia a sua frente.

"_- Não precisa me vigiar o tempo todo, é irritante. - __Sasuke a encarou irritado e se desvencilhou de seu abraço__."._

"_- Ele me ama. Você é uma tapa buraco. – Afundou as unhas na palma das mãos enquanto Karin ria e retornava para a sala de Sasuke."._

Tropeçou nos próprios pés e caiu, uma dor opressora dominava sua cabeça. Alguém se aproximou, colocou a mão em suas costas e perguntou alguma coisa, com esforço ergueu os olhos verdes, mas não conseguia distinguir o rosto a sua frente, cujas palavras que pronunciava eram abafadas por outras.

" – _Nunca lhe darei o divórcio..."._

"_- Vai assinar nem que seja a força..."._

Levantou, deu alguns passos e, desnorteada com as vozes e cenas desconexas em sua mente, voltou a cair sobre os joelhos.

O som de seu celular conseguiu alcançar seus ouvidos, confusa atendeu e reconheceu a voz do marido.

– _Onde está Sakura? Em casa?_

Voltou a se levantar e afastou com um gesto a pessoa que insistia em ficar ao seu lado. A última coisa que precisava era a compaixão. Não merecia isso.

– Me perdoe... – Pediu chorando ao encosta-se a uma superfície lisa e fria. - Eu nunca quis... – Sentiu a garganta travar e suas mãos tremiam.

– _Só diga onde está e te perdoo._

– Você não entende... – Seus olhos fecharam e abriram com esforço, suas pernas pareciam geleia e a tontura e o enjoo que a dominava não deixava que pensasse com clareza, mas tinha que se esforçar para achar uma maneira de consertar o mal que fizera para Sasuke. - Sinto muito... Prometo que vou te libertar...

– _Inferno! Não entendo mesmo, o que quer dizer?_

– Eu... – Tentava contar, mas o choro tornava suas palavras incompreensíveis, além disso, tudo parecia rodar ao seu redor, mal conseguia permanecer de pé e segurar o celular, que deixou cair ao levar as mãos à cabeça para conter a enxurrada de lembranças que a sobrecarregavam. Cerrou os olhos molhados por causa da dor, do desespero e culpa.

Balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, moveu o corpo para frente e sentiu algo agarrar seu braço, tentou se soltar sem sucesso, mas logo depois se deixou ser amparada.

"_- Nada te deixa contente... estou cansada de tentar... queria nunca ter me apaixonado por um maldito egocêntrico sem sentimentos... queria nunca ter te conhecido..."._

Seu corpo pesava como chumbo. Estava farta de lutar, os flashes não cessavam, a dor e a culpa dominavam seu ser por completo e, pela primeira vez desde que despertara no hospital, desejou não lembrar... Não mais...

Viu tudo girar ao seu redor, seu corpo amoleceu e sua visão foi bloqueada pelo mais completo breu.

***S2***

**N/A: Agradeço todos que mandaram suas reviews, amei ler cada uma delas e fiquei super feliz que a maioria tenha percebido as pistas que coloco ao longo dos capítulos. Embora tenha exceções, por exemplo, fiquei na dúvida se modificava esse cap. ou não. Como a maioria achou que foi o Sasori que contou pra Karin sobre a Sakura e o Itachi fiquei com receio de que ficasse estranho. Mas decidi manter do mesmo jeito porque adoro aquelas cenas que os vilões contam todos os seus podres, e a Sakura, de certa forma, é a mocinha e a vilã dessa fic. Que acham? Minha mania de dualidade estragou o cap.?**

**A Ino ganhou um prêmio após sua maldade máxima. Que feio! Porém necessário para o que vira a seguir, ou não, sei lá, tive umas ideias para o final deles e resolvi seguir o fluxo, rs. **

**Quanto de verdade existi no que a loira contou; o que acontecera com a Sakura/Senhora Uchiha; O que Gaara vai aprontar; e a reação de Sasuke diante da decisão de sua esposa nos próximos capítulos desse dramalhão mexicano (by Yumi do blog Distrito Uchiha). xD**

**Uma novidade que talvez gostem, lembram que perdi todas as minhas anotações e ia me guiando pelo que lembrava? Então, fiquei empolgada com os reviews que recebi no capítulo anterior e desembestei a escrever em um caderno quatro capítulos completos dos seis que faltam para concluir essa fic. Por isso não ajeitei esse cap. antes, tive que aproveitar a inspiração xD A demora em postar é que sou uma malédita preguiçosa e as folhas não se materializam sozinhas para o word, rs. Mas tô aproveitando feriados e os fins de semana para teclar e podem ter certeza que não demorarei a fazer novas atualizações.**

**Respostas que não pude mandar por MP**

**IGUECY -** Desculpa a demora, dessa vez não tenho uma boa desculpa, preguiça aguda não é boa desculpa ., mas prometo que irei me concentrar na fic e atualizar corretamente até o fim.

**beatriz-chan –** Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo como gostou dos anteriores. Agora, todo mês haverá uma atualização até o fim, que está próximo. ^^

**Lia –** Que bom que gostou do capítulo, espero que goste desse também ^-^

**Kaah:** Pior que perturbei a vida da coitada do principio ao fim :( Ou quase...

**Big bjs, Moon**


	16. Efeito Dominó

**Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem.**

******~*S2*~**

**Capítulo dedicado a Biih-chan que me deu ideias SasuSaku de última hora. Feliz aniversário atrasado!**

**Não foi betado porque terminei o capítulo hoje e, devido o atraso, decidi postar assim mesmo. Li, reli e passei o revisor do Word para garantir que não houvesse muitos.**

**~*S2*~**

_Sakura comprara um vestido novo totalmente diferente das roupas que costumava usar, um modelo vermelho com decote arredondado que valorizava seus seios, cuja saia rodada terminava pouco acima de seus joelhos. Queria surpreender o marido, mas que isso, queria salvar o que restava de seu casamento._

_Não era cega, percebia que Sasuke estava mais calado que o normal, desligando telefonemas quando ela se aproximava, observando-a de forma estranha e, em muitos casos, parecia querer lhe dizer algo, mas perdia a coragem no último instante. Era notável que escondia algo dela, talvez uma amante ou algo ainda mais terrível._

_Por isso, Sakura não resistira ao impulso de comprar o vestido de cetim vermelho, que vibrava na vitrine de uma loja que ficava ao lado do salão em que passara horas fazendo um tratamento de beleza para ficar divina em seu aniversário de casamento._

_Era tolice achar que um vestido faria o que quatro anos não conseguira, mas era uma tola apaixonada, tão tola que não pensara duas vezes antes de colocar o fascinante vestido para atender o chamado do marido. O encanto se quebrara no momento em que passou pelas portas do escritório dele e o encontrou perto demais de sua antiga noiva, Karin, ele com sua costumeira expressão inabalável, ela com um sorriso vitorioso e debochado, pequeno, mas não o suficiente para que não notasse._

_- Chamou-me para isso? - Perguntou sentindo a raiva dominar seu corpo. - Para vê-lo com uma de suas amantes?_

_- Não diga bobagens. - Foi à resposta entre dentes._

_- Bobagens? Nega que me trai sempre que o deixo sozinho?_

_- Tanto tempo ao meu lado e não me conhece o suficiente pra saber que abomino adultério. - Sasuke comentou com desgosto._

_- E você me conhece por acaso? – Gritou._

_Sasuke massageou o pescoço._

_- Cansei Sakura. – Pegou um maço de folhas que estavam sobre sua mesa e estendeu para Sakura. – Estou farto dos seus excessos. Assine._

_Sakura recuou, fitava os papéis como se fosse uma arma, e em sua mente eram._

_- Nunca lhe darei o divórcio. - Comunicou categórica._

_Sasuke trincou os dentes e fez menção de dizer algo, mas Karin se interpôs entre eles._

_- Assine, é o melhor para todos._

_- Sua vaca! – Avançou em direção a ruiva espumando de raiva, porém Sasuke foi mais rápido, recolocou as folhas em sua mesa e a segurou pelas costas antes que conseguisse arrancar o sorriso cínico com suas unhas._

– _Sakura, controle-se! – Sasuke exigiu enquanto ela se debatia furiosamente pra se soltar._

– _Não adianta Sasuke-kun. Ela perdeu o controle há muito tempo._

_Sakura afundou as unhas bem feitas nos antebraços que envolviam sua cintura, queria que Sasuke sentisse uma parcela da dor que dilacerava seu coração toda vez que deixava aquela mulher trata-lo com intimidade._

_- Saia Karin! - Sasuke pediu sem demonstrar sentir as feridas. - Preciso conversar a sós com a minha esposa._

_- Como quiser querido._

_- Ah, sua cobra... – Se debateu com mais força, mas Sasuke só a soltou após a saída de sua amada noiva._

_- Por um instante me ouça sem fazer escândalo. – Sasuke pediu voltando a pegar os documentos._

_- Não vou assinar o divórcio, nem hoje, nem nunca. – Gritou e correu para fora do escritório, só parando ao chegar ao corredor dos elevadores e apertar o botão de descida. Não foi surpresa não ser seguida por ele, assim como não estranhou o forte odor adocicado que se aproximava._

_- Já vai senhora Uchiha?_

_Não olhou para o lado, sabia muito bem de quem era a voz sibilante e não daria aquela mulher o gosto de perceber que a abalada._

_- Ou devo dizer ex-senhora Uchiha?_

_Voltou o rosto para a ruiva, os dedos finos apertando com força excessiva a alça da pequena bolsa preta que segurava em frente o corpo._

_- Enquanto eu viver nunca deixarei de ser uma Uchiha, entendeu? – Informou avisando em seguida. – Você não vai conseguir nos separar, não permitirei._

_O sorriso abusado aumentou._

_- Pode dizer o que bem desejar, mas ambas sabemos que, embora casado com você, é a mim que o Sasuke ama._

_Foi demais para o pouco autocontrole de Sakura, antes que Karin pudesse prever sua reação e se proteger, atacou a ruiva com sua bolsa, o primeiro golpe acertando justamente o sorriso que fazia seu sangue ferver de ódio._

_- Fecha essa boca maldita, sua vagabunda ordinária. – Batia sucessivas vezes à bolsa contra o corpo de Karin, que gritava por socorro, atraindo a atenção de Sasuke, Naruto e todos os funcionários do andar. Sasuke segurou Sakura e Naruto se colocou na frente de Karin. Sentiu a vista ficar vermelha, estavam protegendo uma víbora enquanto a vítima era ela._

_- Me larga! – Exigiu transtornada._

_- Isso já foi longe demais. Vai assinar nem que seja a força. – Avisou puxando Sakura para sua sala._

_- Naruto me ajuda! – Suplicou._

– _É o melhor para você._

_Olhou desolada para o amigo e parou de se debater. Todos estavam contra ela, queriam vê-la pelas costas, ninguém, nem mesmo seus antigos amigos, estava do seu lado, estava completamente sozinha agora._

_Aproveitou que Sasuke teve de segura-la somente por um braço para abrir a porta e desvencilhou-se, entrando em um elevador que começava a fechar suas portas e selecionou o subsolo, onde ficava o estacionamento._

_Agradeceu silenciosamente o fato de ficar sozinha durante todo o trajeto e, quando as portas abriram no andar desejado, saiu apressada em direção à vaga em que deixara seu carro, entrando no veículo e dando partida, saindo a toda velocidade pela rua, que estava molhada pela chuva que caia muito forte._

_Sua visão prejudicada pelas lágrimas. Estava chateada, com raiva e com as emoções fora de controle._

– _Cretino... Como ele pode...?- Sentia como se tivesse uma bola entalada na garganta._

_Seu celular começou a tocar de dentro da bolsa, que jogara no banco ao seu lado quando entrara no carro. Sabia quem era e não pretendia atende-lo._

– _Safado... Quem ele pensa que é...?_

_Sentia que tinham tirado seu coração do peito, pisoteado sem dó e jogado num triturador._

_Não merecia ser tratada como uma qualquer, pelo menos não pela pessoa que a fizera desistir de seus sonhos._

_O toque do celular não parava._

_O desgraçado sabia ser insistente quando queria._

_Nervosa com o toque do celular, Sakura segurou o volante com a mão esquerda e com a direita abriu a bolsa, tateando até encontra-lo. Tentou ver o nome na tela, mas não conseguia ver nada com clareza, atendeu e reconheceu de imediato à voz grave._

– _Sakura, o porteiro do prédio disse que você saiu em alta velocidade. O que pensa que está fazendo?_

– _Que te interessa? – Perguntou exaltada._

_Com a vista totalmente prejudicada pelas lágrimas e os sentidos descontrolados, pisou fundo no acelerador._

– _Não seja inconsequente._

– _Inconsequente... Eu...?- Apertou com força a mão no volante, acelerou mais e descarregou tudo o que estava preso em sua garganta. - Fiz de tudo por você... Fiz tudo pra te agradar... E veja como você me agradeceu... E eu que sou a inconsequente... - Gritava a plenos pulmões pra que sua voz saísse. - Você não presta..._

– _Gritar não vai resolver as coisas entre nós, só vai me irritar, Sakura._

_Riu histérica._

– _Tudo te irrita. - Replicou irada. - Nada te deixa contente... Estou cansada de tentar... Queria nunca ter me apaixonado por um maldito egocêntrico sem sentimentos... Queria nunca ter te conhecido..._

_Mal terminara de descarregar toda sua raiva e frustração quando, ao passar sobre uma poça d´agua, o carro derrapou, por segurar o volante somente com uma mão e estar em alta velocidade, não conseguiu controlar o carro, batendo com força contra o murro de uma loja, perdendo imediatamente os sentidos._

**~*S2*~**

Sakura acordou sobressaltada e confusa olhou ao seu redor e foi tomada pela sensação de deja-vú. Paredes brancas, equipamentos médicos. Sonhara esse tempo todo?

- Boa noite! Sou a enfermeira Mamoto Katsu e alegra-me que tenha despertado. – Disse uma enfermeira de sorriso gentil, cabelos e olhos negros, que apareceu no vão da porta naquele momento.

- O que aconteceu...?

Mamoto se aproximou explicando:

- Você foi trazida por um senhor que a viu desmaiar em frente ao estabelecimento dele. Mas não se preocupe... O que está fazendo? – Questionou ao ver Sakura se levantar rapidamente.

- Tenho que sair daqui. – Comunicou cobrindo a vista com as mãos ao sentir uma leve tontura.

- Não! A senhora tem de descansar. – Retrucou a mulher forçando Sakura a permanecer no leito.

- Não tenho nada demais. – Retrucou afastando as mãos da enfermeira, informando em seguida. - Sou médica e lhe garanto que estou bem.

- Pelo menos aguarde a chegada da pessoa que chamamos para busca-la.

- Quem foi chamado? – Questionou assustada. Não queria que fosse Sasuke, não estava preparada para encara-lo.

- Como seu celular foi destruído por um carro, telefonamos para o hospital Senju, informamos seu nome, descrição e pedimos que alguém viesse.

- Como sabem que trabalho no Senju?

A mulher arqueou uma sobrancelha, o olhar cravado na blusa de Sakura.

Seguindo o olhar, Sakura corou constrangia ao ver a plaquinha com seus dados.

- Sakura, vim o mais rápido que consegui. – Ouviu Tsunade desculpar-se entrando no pequeno quarto. – Nem consegui avisar o Uchiha.

Sakura ignorou os protestos da enfermeira, se levantou e apertou sua madrinha em um abraço, desabando em lágrimas.

- O que houve?!

- Recobrei a memoria. – Respondeu ao encara-la.

A loira ficou boquiaberta por alguns segundos e depois sorriu.

- Temos que comemorar. – Festejou Tsunade. – Vamos ligar para o Uchiha e contar as novidades. – Disse procurando o celular na bolsa.

- Não! – Sakura segurou seu braço para impedi-la. – Preciso de um tempo longe dele, e um lugar para morar até poder me estabelecer por conta própria. Poderia morar com você por alguns dias?

Sem entender o estranho pedido, Tsunade encarou-a preocupada.

- Querida, bateu a cabeça quando desmaiou? O que acaba de dizer não faz sentido.

- Depois te explico melhor. Agora só desejo sair daqui.

- Sim, claro!

***S2***

Tsunade morava com o marido em um apartamento ao lado do hospital, uma forma que encontrara para poder chegar rapidamente à unidade quando fosse necessário.

Sakura sempre admirara o amor e a dedicação da madrinha pela profissão, gostaria de ter tido o mesmo zelo após receber seu diploma e ocupar uma vaga no Senju, em vez de ter jogado tudo para o alto para viver um amor doentio. Como remediar diversas decisões erradas? Esperava encontrar as respostas, mas que isso, esperava conseguir refazer sua vida e curar toda dor que infligira nas pessoas ao seu redor.

- Pode ficar no quarto do Nawaki, ele só me visita no fim de ano. – Comentou referindo-se ao único filho, que estava casado e morava na América do Norte. – Lembra onde fica?

- Sim.

Mesmo após escutar a resposta, Tsunade fez questão de acompanha-la em silêncio pelo pequeno apartamento de quatro cômodos, sala, cozinha e dois quartos, com decoração simples e fácil de manter sempre limpo, uma vez que Tsunade passava mais tempo no trabalho do que em casa e seu marido não era muito atento à limpeza. Após Sakura entrar no pequeno quarto, Tsunade não conseguiu deixa-la sozinha sem antes questionar preocupada ao vê-la sentar na cama de casal:

- Tem certeza de que está bem querida?

- Sim. – Foi à resposta murmurada.

Tentada a arrancar da afilhada o que colocara aquele olhar desolado em sua face, a Senju fez um novo esforço para descobrir algo, por mais casual e insignificante que seu questionamento seguinte pudesse soar.

- Quer alguma coisa querida?

- Só dormir um pouco.

Ficou ainda mais inquieta com o fato de Sakura não olha-la nos olhos, preferindo observar distraída às paredes brancas enfeitadas com pôsteres de bandas famosas e bandeiras do time que Nawaki torcia, e os poucos móveis existentes, um guarda roupa de duas portas de madeira, uma mesa de computador, uma cadeira e a cama que ocupava a maior parte do quarto masculino.

- Tem certeza que não quer telefonar para o Uchiha?

- Tenho... – Sakura respondeu e, pela primeira vez desde que entrara no apartamento, ergueu o olhar para encontrar os olhos avelãs de sua madrinha. – Mas preciso que peça a ele que me envie algumas roupas, não todas claro, o suficiente para uma semana ou duas.

- Vocês brigaram antes do seu desmaio? – Tsunade questionou com o cenho franzido. – O que Sasuke te fez?

Sakura voltou a olhar para as paredes, os lábios encurvados para baixo.

- Sasuke não fez nada... Eu fiz... – Abaixou o olhar para o assoalho de madeira. – Não quero conversar sobre isso agora, preciso dormir um pouco, estou... Esgotada.

Não voltou a erguer a face, de fato, parecia que cada parte de seu corpo pesava uma tonelada, por isso, ao ouvir o som seco da porta sendo fechada, desabou o tronco sobre os lençóis, se encurvou em posição fetal e se permitiu chorar enquanto as lembranças voltavam a assombra-la.

Novamente a culpa, que havia por muito tempo dominado seu corpo e transformado em outra pessoa, retornou com força total, lançando em sua mente todas as suas atitudes mesquinhas, os rostos aborrecidos de seus amigos, pessoas que afastara por medo que descobrissem seus passos errados. Ela se afastara de si mesma, de quem fora antes de concordar com o plano diabólico de Itachi, muito embora não se lembrasse de ter concordado. No entanto não era culpa de seu acidente que essa lembrança continuasse no limbo do esquecimento, mesmo antes dele não recordava do que havia decidido, mas não sabia se devia ficar aliviada ou não com permanência dessa falha. Suas últimas recordações daquela noite eram de ter pedido vários copos de bebida, enquanto Itachi esclareceria como conseguiria separar Karin de Sasuke.

**~*S2*~**

_- Sasuke não dá à devida atenção a noiva, acho até que não a ama como insisti em declarar, isso quando declara. – Comentou dando de ombros. - Será fácil engana-la e leva-la a trair o meu irmãozinho._

_- Como pode ter tanta certeza? – Questionou esvaziando seu copo com longo gole e pedindo outro. – Se ele fosse meu noivo jamais o trairia._

_- Talvez. - Itachi cobriu o novo copo com a mão. - Já bebeu demais._

_- Deixe-me em paz. – Esbravejou puxando o copo e entornando seu conteúdo de uma só vez. – Responda logo a minha pergunta._

_- Não seria a primeira vez. – Retrucou e riu da surpresa da Haruno. – Sasuke não sabe, mas enquanto ele parecia uma mocinha resguardando sua virtude para a noiva, ela teve um caso de alguns meses com um colega do colégio. Além disso... - Colocou a mão sobre a coxa dela e sorriu sedutor. - Sei ser convincente._

_Sakura lhe deu um tapa em sua mão, obrigando-o a afasta-la para massagear a área dolorida._

_- Sem gracinhas! Ainda não concordei._

_- Ainda..._

**~*S2*~**

Sakura fechou os olhos molhados com força e encolheu ainda mais o corpo.

Mesmo que a bebedeira fosse uma ótima desculpa, nada justificava tamanha perversidade, afinal, com ou sem a memória de sua aceitação, amanhecera ao lado do Uchiha mais velho.

**~*S2*~**

_- Sakura, acorde!_

_Abriu os olhos devagar, mas a luz do sol e a dor de cabeça alucinante a obrigaram a fecha-los novamente. Sentia como se houvesse sido golpeada por uma barra de ferro, e não só na cabeça, cada fibra de seu ser doía, sua língua estava pastosa e sua barriga estava estranhamente oca, parecia ter sofrido uma lavagem estomacal._

_- Você é ainda mais linda de manhã. – Ouviu sentindo a pele de sua face ser acariciada devagar._

_Reconhecendo a voz forte de Itachi, arregalou os olhos sem se importar com a sensação de que sua cabeça explodiria, sentou com as costas eretas contra o encosto da cama e se cobriu até o queixo com a coberta, encarando fixamente o sorriso do Uchiha, que estava sentado ao seu lado. Seu espanto aumentou ao descer os olhos pelo torso nu até chegar ao short preto, retornando rapidamente para os orbes negros, enquanto a noite anterior girava em sua mente. Olhou para o próprio corpo, estava completamente nua._

_- Oh, não! – Levantou em um pulo quando Itachi inclinou-se em sua direção, usando o lençol para esconder sua nudez._

_Itachi levantou e tentou uma nova aproximação. Apavorada gritou o mais alto que conseguiu:_

_- Fique longe! _

_O Uchiha cessou os passos, o sorriso morrendo aos poucos e os olhos sendo encobertos por uma sombra de decepção. _

_- Certo, não me aproximarei. – Prometeu. – Creio que precisamos conversar._

_- Não! Eu estava bêbada... Que tipo de homem... – Começou sendo rapidamente interrompida pelo Uchiha, com um tom frio que ele nunca usara com ela._

_- É melhor não concluir essa frase._

_Assentiu._

_Batidas na porta atraíram a atenção dos dois. Sakura gelou ao ouvir a voz de Sasuke e o som da maçaneta sendo girada rapidamente. Olhou ao seu redor em busca de um lugar para se esconder._ _Ele não podia vê-la ali._

_- A porta está trancada. – Itachi informou com voz baixa ao notar seu desespero. – E Sasuke não faz ideia de que você passou a noite no nosso apartamento._

_- Itachi, ouvi um grito. O que está acontecendo?_

_- Nada, irmãozinho. – Respondeu e logo depois, para nervosismo de Sakura, completou divertido. - Sabe como faço as mulheres gritarem de prazer. _

_- Idiota! Tentem fazer menos estardalhaço. – Sasuke pediu ao se afastar da porta, o som de seus passos diminuindo até cessarem._

_Aliviada, Sakura percorreu o quarto com os olhos em busca de suas roupas, encontrando-as dobradas sobre o assento de um sofá próximo a cama._

_Usou o lençol como uma tenda para oculta-la dos olhos de Itachi enquanto se vestia. Não pedia para ele sair com medo de que Sasuke pudesse retornar e descobri-la._

_- Vou embora e fingiremos que nada disso aconteceu. – Decidiu ao fechar o zíper da calça branca. – Sasuke nunca, nem mesmo em seus sonhos, deve saber que passei a noite aqui, com você. – Completou após colocar a regata rosa e jogar o lençol para o lado à procura de seu tênis._

_- Tem certeza que não quer conversar? – Itachi questionou segurando os sapatos em frente ao seu rosto. _

_Sakura os agarrou e encarou Itachi com raiva._

_- A noite de ontem foi um erro e não vai se repetir, entendeu?_

_- O ama tanto assim?_

_Desviou o olhar e sentiu a garganta estranhamente seca._

_- Sim._

_Itachi inflou os pulmões de ar, soltando-o devagar antes de dizer com um tom cansado._

_- Assim que Sasuke for para o trabalho, virei busca-la para que saia sem ser vista. Karin foi verificar o salão de festas, então será uma preocupação a menos. – Acrescentou enquanto caminhava em direção à porta. Girou a chave, mas antes de sair informou. – Em cima da cômoda tem um copo d'água e comprimidos pra dor de cabeça. Sabia que não despertaria se sentindo bem, embora não imaginasse a dimensão do seu mal estar. – Completou com desgosto antes de deixa-la sozinha._

_Durante uma semana não vira Itachi e, com a esperança se esvaindo com a aproximação da boda, evitara procurar Sasuke. Decidira que era melhor se manter longe dos Uchiha, os minutos de angustiantes que tivera após amanhecer no apartamento deles fora o suficiente para perceber que era hora de desistir. Isso até receber um telefonema de Itachi, que a principio pensou em ignorar, mas, para o declínio de sua vida dali em diante, atendera._

_- Sasuke está no bar Blank, que fica ao lado do nosso apartamento. É a sua chance._

_- O que?!_

_- Não pense muito Sakura. – Antes que pudesse fazer mais perguntas, Itachi desligou._

_E ela não pensara. Largara o trabalho sem dizer a ninguém aonde iria, sem sequer se importar com as consequências, e correra ao encontro de Sasuke. _

_Durante os minutos que demorara até encontra-lo sentado em uma cadeira junto ao balcão de atendimento, com um copo ainda cheio a sua frente, evitara indagar o motivo para Sasuke estar naquele local, embora uma resposta soasse em sua mente, um alerta que aumentara ao notar que ele olhava fixamente para a aliança de compromisso pousada sobre o mármore da bancada. _

_- Sasuke...! – Chamou, tocando de leve o ombro dele para que notasse sua presença._

_Ele ergueu o olhar em sua direção, não parecia surpreso em vê-la, nem ao menos parecia enxerga-la. Os segundos de silêncio que se seguiram era opressores, Sakura abriu os lábios para quebrar a tensão que os envolvia, mas, de repente, e para seu espanto, Sasuke levantou, segurou seu rosto com ambas as mãos e a beijou. Um beijo voraz, intenso e desesperado. Após a surpresa inicial, Sakura se apertou contra ele, os braços o envolvendo pelo pescoço, aproveitando ao máximo a magia daquele momento sem se importa com o que os cercava, ou o fato de estar a pouca distancia do símbolo do compromisso dele com outra pessoa._

_Depois disso tudo fora tão... Rápido, precipitado e confuso. Não fazia ideia de quem decidira ir para o apartamento dela, mas, isso não fizera a menor diferença para Sakura quando passou pela porta do bar rumo ao seu carro, com um braço de Sasuke envolvendo sua cintura, enquanto o brilhante aro dourado permanecia sobre o balcão. _

_Novamente ela não pensara muito quando, na manhã seguinte, Sasuke a pediu em casamento. Era um sonho se tornando realidade, o que tinha que ser pensado? Que importava que a menos de vinte quatro horas atrás ele estivera noivo de outra pessoa? Ou que uma parte de sua consciência dissesse que era errado? Era só não pensar muito._

_Porém isso se mostrara difícil quando anunciaram o noivado e que a celebração seria em um mês. Seus amigos e sua madrinha estranharam, alertaram e foram unanimes ao dizer que não deveria ter aceitado a proposta de casamento, que Sasuke estava usando-a para se vingar da traição da antiga noiva. _

_Ino, que conhecia a dimensão de sua paixão, e sabia o que acontecera entre ela e Itachi, fora a única exceção. A amiga permanecera ao seu lado, apoiando-a, dizendo que, uma vez que arriscara tanto, o melhor era seguir em frente e ser feliz ao lado do homem que amava. Ter esse apoio ajudara nos momentos de fraqueza, naqueles momentos em que não conseguia encarar Sasuke sem se sentir suja._

_Apenas uma vez estivera perto de cancelar o casamento, na noite em que Itachi aparecera de surpresa em seu apartamento visivelmente perturbado._

_- O que faz aqui? Sasuke pode chegar a qualquer momento..._

_Itachi riu._

_- Está ocupado demais na empresa dele, cuidando da única coisa com a qual se importa de verdade. Além disso, ele adoraria me ver aqui, suplicando para que não case com ele._

_Sakura o fitou com dureza._

_- É melhor ir embora. _

_- Não antes de dizer que está cometendo um grande erro._ _Sasuke não te ama, nunca vai amar. – Disse impedindo Sakura de fechar a porta e forçando sua passagem. _

_Ele a olhou atentamente, reparando no vestido azul escuro que ela usava e nos cabelos arrumados em um coque, e depois ergueu o nariz, aspirando o cheiro da comida que Sakura fizera para receber Sasuke do trabalho. Nos últimos dias, Sasuke estava dormindo ali, segundo ele, só o tempo suficiente para o novo apartamento de Itachi ficar pronto e eles se mudarem para o local. Sakura não queria morar lá, mas temia que Sasuke desistisse do casamento caso se negasse._

_- Itachi é melhor sair ou chamarei a polícia._

_- Vou sair só após colocar em sua cabeça que Sasuke está te usando._

_- Sim, como um objeto de vingança contra a Karin, todos já me informaram disso. – Comentou insultada por ninguém acreditar que Sasuke pudesse ama-la._

_- Contra Karin e contra mim. Ele sabe que te amo. Não precisa ser um gênio para perceber isso. – Comentou antes de continuar. – Ele quer esfregar esse casamento e os filhos que tiverem na minha cara. _

_- Isso é problema meu. – Retrucou irritada, não com Itachi, mas por internamente dar razão ao que acabara de ouvir. – Se pensa dessa forma, se acha que nunca conseguirei o amor dele, por que me ajudou a separa-lo da Karin?_

_- Porque te amo, droga! – Respondeu exaltado. - Pode parecer maluquice, mas nunca passou pela minha mente que Sasuke iria tão longe com sua desforra e que você aceitaria um absurdo desses._

_- Aceitei por amor, Sasuke é o único homem pra mim. _

_Os olhos cabisbaixos de Itachi se fixaram nos seus com desolação._

_- Depois que ele alcançar seu objetivo, quanto tempo acha que ficarão juntos? Provavelmente só o tempo suficiente para ter um filho e depois vai te largar._

_Sakura ficou sem resposta e Itachi não lhe deu uma oportunidade de responder, da mesma forma inesperada que chegara, ele se foi. _

_Horas depois Sasuke chegou. Tão tarde que Sakura fora obrigada a esquentar tudo novamente. Sentou em frente a ele enquanto ao seu lado, em uma cadeira invisível, a dúvida sussurrava as palavras de Itachi em seu ouvido._

_- Deseja filhos Sasuke?_

_- Lógico. – Respondeu rapidamente sem olha-la._

_A dúvida sussurrou que Itachi tinha razão, Sasuke só via um corpo que abrigaria mais uma arma contra o irmão traidor._

_- Podemos fazer alguns exames, para ter certeza que somos férteis. – Propôs, torcendo internamente para que Sasuke dissesse não ser preciso, que casariam mesmo que ela nunca engravidasse._

_Sasuke ergueu os olhos da comida e a fitou fixamente, mas Sakura não soube dizer se gostava ou não de sua sugestão. Então, após dar de ombros e voltar a se concentrar no prato a sua frente, ele respondeu:_

_- Tudo bem. Só me avise o dia, assim deixarei minha agenda livre._

_Para Sakura aquelas palavras ditas com pouco caso eram a confirmação de que seus dias ao lado dele terminariam logo após dar a luz ao futuro filho de Sasuke Uchiha. Não queria uma vida assim, onde, além de carregar segredos obscuros do futuro marido, ainda teria de viver abraçada ao medo de perdê-lo a qualquer momento. _

_Fraquejou e decidiu contar que Karin era inocente, que ela pedira para Itachi separa-lo da noiva._

_- Sasuke... – Sussurrou tão baixo que ele não ouvira. Se é que saíra algum som por sua boca. _

_A coragem se esvaiu e Sakura apertou os lábios. Sasuke não a deixaria, garantiria que seu casamento fosse eterno._

**~*S2*~**

Deveria ter permanecido longe dos Uchiha, mas fora dominada por um amor sem limite, que afastara sua razão e a arrastara para uma relação cheia de incertezas, desconfianças e segredos.

Fora egoísta e insensata, uma pessoa que a cada dia se afundava em suas próprias mentiras, que inventava novas quando convinha, um efeito dominó sem fim para impedir que a verdade viesse a tona. Levara todos a pensarem que Sasuke não queria que trabalhasse, quando na verdade desistira por medo que sua madrinha contasse ao marido que tomava remédios para não engravidar. Embora Tsunade nunca passasse mais de um segundo perto de Sasuke. Não pensara com clareza, achara melhor se afastar para garantir que não seria descoberta daquela forma. Evitava o hospital e, automaticamente, Tsunade.

Ficar em casa, no entanto, se mostrara uma péssima ideia, pois tinha tempo de pensar que qualquer mulher que cruzasse com o olhar de Sasuke o desejavam e seriam capazes de trapacear para consegui-lo, assim como ela tinha sido.

Depois que Sasuke inesperadamente decidiu contratar Karin, um ano e meio após estarem casados, seus maiores temores parecera criar a forma da ruiva. Sasuke dizia que apenas queria cumprir uma promessa que fizera ao pai, nada mais. Mas Sakura não engolia aquela desculpa, assim como não engolia o tratamento gentil que Karin lhe reservava na frente das pessoas e os constantes atrasos dele.

Pedira a ajuda de Ino e de Hinata, ambas disseram que Sasuke não tinha nada com a secretária. Então, Sakura começara a indagar se elas escondiam o caso do marido por quer ver o fim de seu casamento, talvez quisessem ocupar seu lugar. Passou a olhar as amigas com desconfiança, justificada por cada sorriso que Hinata endereçava ao seu marido, cada toque casual de Ino no braço de Sasuke, cada momento em que uma delas passava um segundo ao lado dele sem ela por perto. Culminando na proposta de Hinata em passar mais tempo sozinha no escritório de seu marido e na entrevista que Sasuke dera a Ino sem a sua presença. Nas duas ocasiões enxergara tudo em tons de vermelho e avançara como uma fera sobre as duas para proteger seu casamento, pouco se importando com os anos de amizade que tinham ou que Hinata tivesse marido e filhos e Ino fosse sua melhor amiga. Se ela havia perdido seus valores e desabado em uma vida de mentiras, quem impediria as amigas de fazerem o mesmo?

Hinata ainda tentara uma reconciliação, que rechaçara, mas Ino começara a hostiliza-la e alimentar sua obsessão, colocando notas anunciando que seu casamento estava em crise, que Sasuke passava mais tempo na empresa, ao lado da antiga noiva, do que do seu, lhe enviando fotos de Sasuke perigosamente perto de Karin e de outras mulheres.

A solução que encontrara fora visitar o escritório do marido diversas vezes no dia, com qualquer desculpa esfarrapada que pudesse, para garantir que ele passasse o menor tempo possível com outras.

As brigas se tornaram frequentes e mais violentas, não por parte de Sasuke, que, não importa o quanto ela se exaltasse, permanecia inabalável, sempre procurando acalma-la, dizendo que incapaz de trair, até que se irritava e a deixa gritando, indo dormir no quarto de hospedes, enquanto ela chorava sozinha na cama deles, ainda mais desconfiada que ele a trocaria por outra.

Agora, após aquele tempo sem memória, conseguia perceber que ela roubara dez anos da vida de Sasuke e o traíra da pior forma possível, impedindo-o de ser feliz ao lado da mulher que realmente amava e de ter um herdeiro. Ele jamais a perdoaria quando soubesse.

***S2***

Sasuke encerrou a ligação frustrado. Acabara de falar com Gaara, que contara tudo o que vira e ouvira no encontro entre Ino e Sakura. Não que fosse muito, visto que o Sabaku as deixara conversar a sós.

_- Porque não as impediu? – Perguntara irritado._

_- Achei que a sua esposa viera por causa do meu pedido. – Justificara o Sabaku._

Não podia culpa-lo. Deveria ter dito que Ino devia ficar longe de Sakura quando teve a chance. Novamente tomara a decisão errada ao ignorar o assunto.

Estava exausto e não conseguia imaginar em que local ela poderia estar, se estava segura. A voz entrecortada por soluços de sua esposa não saia de seu pensamento. Precisava saber o que Ino dissera para deixar a esposa naquele estado, mas não a procurara com medo do que escutaria.

O telefone da sala tocou e Sasuke pulou do sofá para atendê-lo na esperança de ser a esposa, ficando decepcionado ao ouvir a voz de Tsunade, isso até ela começar a dizer:

- Sakura irá passar a noite no meu apartamento...

Desligou o telefone e saiu apressado.

***S2***

Tsunade não se surpreendeu ao ser avisada que Sasuke Uchiha estava a sua procura. Indignada pela audácia do moleque em aparecer após desligar o telefone em sua cara, pensou em não permitir sua passagem, mas Jiraya a convenceu do contrário. Agora, olhando para a expressão do Uchiha, começava a se divertir com a situação.

- Onde ela está?

- Boa noite pra você também.

Sasuke endireitou o corpo e a encarou com frieza, o que não abalou em nada a Senju.

- Preciso conversar com a Sakura. É absurdo ela estar aqui em vez de ter ido pra nossa casa.

- Sou madrinha dela, não vejo nenhum absurdo que ela me procure depois de brigarem.

- Não brigamos. – Ele retrucou irritado.

- Ouça rapaz, não sei o que aconteceu, mas Sakura não quer te ver por enquanto. Ela teve um dia agitado e tem que descansar. Amanhã poderão conversar tranquilamente, hoje é melhor que retorne sozinho para a sua casa.

Derrotado, Sasuke estava prestes a sair quando Sakura apareceu na sala, o rosto inchado pelos minutos que passara chorando. O coração do Uchiha se apertou e foi na direção dela para abraça-la, transmitir conforto e dizer o que fosse necessário para dissipar a nuvem negra que Ino devia ter colocado sobre a esposa. No entanto foi repelido, Sakura se distanciou dele e cruzou os braços em frente do corpo em uma posição defensiva. Estava querendo se proteger dele?

- Sakura...

- Quero o divórcio. – Ela soltou olhando para um ponto qualquer da sala por não conseguir olhar para o marido. Tinha medo de deixar seu amor tomar conta de sua razão novamente, por isso hesitara por alguns instantes ao ouvir a voz dele, mas decidira que não iria e nem queria se esconder.

Tsunade olhava de um para o outro, sem saber o que fazer, sem entender ao certo o que estava acontecendo entre eles. Sasuke parecia claramente perplexo com o pedido.

- O que?!

- Cometi um erro ao aceitar me casar com você.

Sasuke trincou os dentes diante da justificativa que considerou absurda.

- Seja lá o que Ino te contou, podemos resolver. – Propôs imaginando que esse fosse o real motivo por trás da ideia de que deveriam se divorciar.

- Ela não tem nada a ver com a minha decisão.

- Quer que acredite que, do nada, decidiu que se arrepende do nosso casamento? – Sasuke elevou a voz, zangado com o fato de Sakura sequer olha-lo após cuspir aquela decisão precipitada. – Você vai retornar para a nossa casa comigo e vai esquecer essa história de divórcio. – Ordenou aproximando-se dela.

Sakura deu alguns passos vacilantes para trás.

- Não! – Seus olhos umedeceram. – Acabou Sasuke, nosso casamento acabou. – Angustiada, correu para o quarto e se trancou. Poucos segundos depois, Sasuke bateu na porta, exigindo que abrisse. – Não! – Negou cobrindo os ouvidos com as mãos, porém as batidas se tornaram mais fortes.

- Uchiha, é melhor ir embora. – Ouviu Tsunade gritar.

Quando o barulho cessou e ficou evidente que ele fora embora, Sakura desabou.

Daria a liberdade ao marido, mas sabia que nunca obteria a sua.

***S2***

Fora de si, Sasuke escancarou a porta de seu apartamento e começou a lançar tudo que suas mãos alcançavam ao chão, até que jogou o único retrato que deixara na casa após o surto de Sakura.

O barulho do vidro estilhaçado após o impacto contra a parede e o som seco da madeira caindo no chão o fez ficar estático.

Andou até o porta-retratos quebrado e, sem se importar em se cortar, recolheu a foto e admirou o sorriso da esposa. Tinha sido uma festa surpresa e, embora não tenha demonstrado, ele adorara a iniciativa, além disso, fora o último momento realmente feliz deles antes de Sakura começar a ser subjugada pelo ciúme, por isso não a guardara como fizera com as demais.

Nos dias angustiantes em que Sakura ficara em coma, aquele retrato lhe dera esperança de que ela acordaria e voltariam para casa, conversariam e colocariam a relação nos eixos. Mesmo com frustação da amnésia e de como ela se afastava com um simples olhar dele, quando retornaram para casa e ela segurou o porta-retratos, Sasuke sentira o coração aquecer na espera que só de vê-los juntos ela recordaria que o amava. Isso não acontecera, mas ele se agarrara a ideia de que logo ela lembraria e, se não lembrasse, ele poderia fazê-la se apaixonar novamente. Nas últimas semanas imaginara que obtivera êxito, por isso não conseguia aceitar que perdera de vez o amor da esposa, não queria aceitar.

Encostou as costas na parede e deslizou até o chão com a fotografia pressionada contra o peito. Pela primeira vez desde a morte de seus pais, sentiu o gosto amargo da perda e permitiu-se chorar.

***S2***

**N/A – Perdão pelos possíveis erros, li, reli e cliquei na revisão do word, mas não pude enviar pra betagem, terminei esse capítulo hoje e tive de postar, era questão de honra postar hoje. Tive alguns, muitos, problemas para postar na data que deveria, mas, como avisei no meu perfil, sou persistente e tentarei manter o cronograma, o que significa que semana que vem tem que ter uma nova atualização.**

**Gostei desse capítulo, apesar do fim dramático, acho que coloquei tudo o que queria e mais um pouco, embora não esteja betado porque não queria decepcionar ainda mais vocês. Postar na data mostrou-se mais difícil do que eu esperava. .**

**Como citei lá em cima, esse capítulo é dedicado a Biih-chan que fez aniversário no dia em que eu deveria ter atualizado - 14 de Julho -, atendendo seu pedido, eu acrescentei a parte em que o Sasuke pede a Sakura em casamento, não foi romântico como deve ter desejado, mas foi o mais perto que consegui. :)**

**Curiosidade, o nome do bar, **_**Blank**_**, é uma palavra em inglês cuja tradução é **_**em branco**_**. :D**

**Pra quem não se lembra da foto que o Sasuke segura no fim do capítulo, a mencionei no terceiro capítulo – Bem vinda ao lar.**

**Obrigada a todos que enviaram suas opiniões, sugestões e críticas no capítulo anterior, fizeram essa ficwritter muito, mais muito feliz. *-***

**Natsu Wolf Fox** – Que bom que é uma droga permitida. xD Gosto quando se identificam com meus textos, mesmo que levemente, tendo ao máximo torna-lo agradável e verossímil. Creio que muitas das suas perguntas foram respondidas nesse capítulo e, mesmo tornando os dois vilões e mocinhos um para com o outro, tento imaginar um final feliz em uma relação mais justa para ambos. Até agora os dois não obtiveram muito sucesso. :( A Sakura se tornou má com ela mesma, mas, no fundo, ainda tinha um pouco de pureza, o acidente colocou esse pouco pra fora. Ino enfeitou demais, mas Itachi e Sakura tem um passado antes dela casar com o Sasuke. Deu pena dele, é meu personagem favorito e não gosto de faze-lo sofrer, dói em mim. T-T Na minha cabeça se passam tanta coisa, aos poucos vou colocando no papel, no word e posto, infelizmente com atraso. . Espero que o capítulo, apesar do final e dos possíveis erros, tenha ficado bom.

**Biih-chan** – Obrigada! Fico feliz que goste da minha fic, caso tenha conta no Nyah, também posto lá como Luci Moon. ^-^ A atualização deveria ter sido em 14/07, mas tive alguns problemas e atrasei essa e todas as minhas fics, então lamento ter te decepcionado no dia do seu niver. T-T Tentei caprichar, até coloquei uma parte mais leve e romântica, pelo menos tentei, rs. Ah, eu que tenho que agradecer por ter leitores que gostam da minha humilde fic e que me ajudam a construí-la, cada review, seja com elogio, sugestão ou crítica, é um estímulo a continuar. :)

**tENSHI** – Sim, até outubro concluirei a fic.

**Nath** – Desculpa o atraso e espero que goste - pelo menos um pouquinho -, desse capítulo. ^^

**Luh-chan** – Sim, pretendo conclui-la em Outubro e estou trabalhando para cumprir essa meta, já adiei demais o final. xD

**Fran-chan** – Obrigada! Fico feliz em ter uma fã *-* Espero que goste desse capítulo, apesar de ser um pouco triste.

**Novamente obrigada por todo apoio que me enviam via review. Os reviews que não respondi acima, responderei por MP. ^^**

**Big bjs, até mais! o/**


End file.
